Pseudo Styles Drafting Branch: Naruto Fanfiction
by Chimera Hex
Summary: Experimental iteration of the pseudo styles project. Formerly a potential sequel, the drafting branch will essentially host o-makes and... more archaic techniques. - Godlike haters beware, this will shake your world at its hinges.
1. Chap 1: New Beginnings & Ice Breakers

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 1: New Beginnings and Ice Breakers: Part's 1-3

Please keep all credentials within the wallet at all times for the duration of this fic. If it hasn't become clear from the previous generation AND the fanfics you've already read here's the disclaimer: "I hold no relation to the original content of the Naruto series. The OC's present are based on the fundamentals of poetic and philosophical perspectives so as much as the are SI's they are NOT original and will use techniques inspired and derived from alternative sources. In reality I do NOT own this account. That right goes to the moderators loaning me a spot in the internet. As such the content below is NOT protected by property rights and can be shut down if it infringes on that. Please do NOT sponsor any content present in this or any of 's stories."

Alpha looks at the screen hesitantly, "Man this feels like holding a fresh baby. Every move I make affects the future of this story." Cracks knuckles, "Well, let's make sure we don't use any factory defaults on this one!"

In this generation of Pseudo Styles, the approach will be significantly slower and character development is our main goal. While all efforts will be made to ensure 'fillers' serve a clear purpose I'm afraid feedback is the only way to ensure such issues are resolved quickly. I will attempt to accommodate everyone I can, but that still leaves some people disinterested. This story will be the Yang half of the T-rated generations. It will seem much darker but the values regarding killing and abandonment will still be in effect for this story. There will be no death in this story so if you're looking for an angst fanfic with a gore factor than you're probably not going to be satisfied here. If the C.O.P. appears it will be a similar setup to root where stealth and secrecy are among the primary objectives.

Alpha rolls his shoulders, "Alright enough procrastinating! Time to write!" Cracks knuckles (Two hours later mind you.).

E.N: "Excuse me, what about the elephant in the room?"

Alpha groans, "AH! Why would you do that to me?! Fine. Do to popular perspective the method of organization has changed. Now the 'Volume:Chapter' setup has been reduced to a 'Chapter:Part' alternative. I'm still compartmentalizing progression but at this point the progression will be a lot denser. Also I'm weighing the value of naming the chapters in the 'quick menu' but that poses a lot of counter issues that could occur. I'll give it a shot but if it tanks the efficiency I'm withdrawing the method until further improvements have been made." Alpha departs to retrieve lunch… …Alpha returns, "Why I denied myself calzones for so many years is a dark mystery."

 **===Chapter 1===**

—Prologue: Denial of Damnation—

Once again the Vii's arrive on the Day of the Kyubi, however this time their destination was not the sealing site.

The rift appeared in the crown of a large tree near the front lines where the Shinobi were attempting to stall the beast. Phantom, Enigma and Ambiance forged through the portal.

Enigma quickly noticed their heading, "You're crazy if you think we can beat the nine tails without drawing attention to ourselves!"

Ambiance sighed, "Well it's a good thing there's a plan B. It'll take some doing but we're gonna wake the fox up."

Phantom cocked an eyebrow, "Do you even know how to do that?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Well we all know one way. The objective here is making it enough to affect a biju."

Phantom went over a few things, "So this is the ulterior method?"

Ambiance shook her head, "That's gen 3. This is the yang method. C'mon, We've got work to do."

A.N: Alpha cringes, "Yeah, this first part may take a few revisions. I think I managed to sort out my priorities for this story. I'll be postponing the council bash/smashing till gen 3. It's kick ass but it's also incompatible with this one's objectives."

The three took off for the beast. While the Shinobi were busy the sight of three sets of glowing armor wasn't something that typically got past shinobi.

As the three passed the front line a jonin shouted, "You fools! This is no time to be a hero!"

Enigma sighed, "Yeah, we noticed!"

Ambiance looked at the towering beast and groaned, "Actually there's one other thing we can try. It borders insane, but can our yellow spirit channel nature chakra?"

Phantom frowned before countering, "You _want_ a petrified fox?"

Enigma's eyes widened, "Actually he's been doing it this whole time to emulate chakra." Suddenly the boy paled, "EW! I hate needles!"

Ambiance sighed, "Suck it up! It's not like the delivery is any different from your swords!" Inwardly the notion still had her nervous.

Phantom produced on of his swords and coerced the spirit to incorporate nature chakra. His eyes widened when leaf-like veins entered the blade, "Well let's give this a shot." Phantom looked over the kyubi searching for something reminiscent of a barrier. He cocked his head and spoke, "That's not so much a shield as a buffer. It won't make these swords any less effective." To make his point Phantom sliced across the Kyubi's ankle. The attack had no issues but the man quickly realized an issue, "It's too little. We'll need to attack in unison."

Meanwhile the fox began to search for the source of the disruption. His tails sweeping in massive arcs and attempting to drive away distractions.

Enigma noticed a section of the front lines still in range, "Okay THAT'S annoying." He turned around and applied a burst of swift release to close the distance. He skidded in front of the Shinobi as a tail came soaring in, "Crystal style: Jade barricade!" The crystal rose up and barely managed to deflect the tail as it arrived. He released a breath that he began holding and called to the shinobi, "Get the wounded deeper in the forest and get what medics you have on them! I hear glory is the last thing you want right now, so kindly stop trying to die!"

One of the jonin from earlier stepped up, "Who the hell do you think you are that you can order us around?!"

Enigma rolled his eyes, "Or don't! Whatever!" Enigma turned and tapped his shoulder, "Are you two ready?"

The jonin made to grab the kid before Enigma nodded and vanished in a whirl of color.

—

Enigma appeared on the Kyubi upper back and winced, "Dang, this guy's chakra is not fond of us at all!"

Ambiance nodded, "On three…"

—

Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived one of the outpost structures outside the village as he prepared to summon Enma.

The Monkey appeared and asked, "How bad is it?"

Hiruzen had just turned to speak when the Kyubi gave off an agonized roar.

Enma noted the look on Sarutobi's face and asked, "You weren't expecting a reaction from it?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "Someone must have landed a decent hit on the fox. Regardless we need to prepare to…"

Again the fox drew their attention as he shouted, **_"ENOUGH!"_**

The two veterans spoke in unison, "What?!"

—

Enigma and Phantom flew to the ground as the fox made an effort to shake them off.

The beast shouted, **_"THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME, PARASITES!"_**

Enigma's eyes widened before he shouted, "IT WORKED! FLUFFY'S BACK!"

The fox tensed at the term, **_"You…YOU ARROGANT LITTLE!"_**

Phantom shouted quickly, **"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. You wont get this mercy from the village or the elemental nations as a whole. If your half the beast we've come to respect than you'll leave this place in peace! Instigate one more attack on a village of this world and we WILL hunt you down!"**

The fox stood still as the words echoed, **_"A mortal. A mortal with an ounce of mercy? I'LL BE DAMNED BEFORE I TRUST HUMANS AGAIN!"_**

Enigma countered, _"THAT WONT TAKE AS LONG AS YOU THINK!"_

Ambiance sighed as she sat upon the Kyubi's head, "C'mon big fella. I'm not fond of captivity any more than any other creature. Give the village some space and I'll make you your own. No Uchiha. No Senju. No Uzumaki. Just you and the neighboring forest wildlife. I'll even keep it secret from my clanmates. We can't read a map to save our lives. Hell, I'll probably lose track of your location after a while. That said, we're not about to let some asshole dig you out any time soon. Can't promise you wont be found, but I'll make sure they can't manipulate you again as long as you're staying local."

The Fox kept a lock on the girls KI the entire time. He checked the other two, and despite their stances, they weren't looking to bring him down as much as…something he wasn't familiar with. They had intent with him, but not in a direct sense, **_"If i see one human follow, they will die without a second glance."_**

Enigma shrugged, " _Well then, we'll just make sure no one goes suicidal then. As much damage as you've done, it runs both ways. Vii's aren't the type to go using the term 'evil' outside of poetic context. Animal cruelty is no lower on our list than harassment and its derivatives. Add to that your symbolism and we've got nothing to hold against you…yet. We're not a fan of bullies and irony is a favored countermeasure."_

A.N: Alpha claps, "We're in business! It still needs some more cementing but this heading is a lot more solid! By the time you read this it's the second draft and the story line has been revised. Sorry if it's a lot longer…Nevermind I promised a slow buildup. This is FAR more appropriate than that slapstick from earlier. This is only the first part of the chapter, but I feel obligated to affirm that this fanfic is not going belly up any time soon." Alpha posts chapter… …Alpha returns, "Let's get this chapter finished!"

—

Sarutobi watched the Fox eyeing something in the forest. It appeared he was interested in some kind of unique prey but the voices that managed to carry told a different story.

Enma stepped closer and mumbled, "Did this happen before I got here? I've tried several times to dispel a genjutsu but this is beyond a jonin's capabilities. Wasn't this thing supposed to be ravaging the countryside when the first fought it?"

Sarutobi watched as the fox began to turn away from the leaf village. With the sound of mild thunder the beast retreated into the forest, "That's the story. But THAT'S the fox. Tracks, beaten 'path', tails, carnage. But…in a certain light…He looks like a normal animal."

Enma cocked an eyebrow, "I've seen my mother get pissed. Blow her up a few hundred feet and I'd probably be just, if not _more_ , terrified." (*Face-slap* "That wasn't supposed to be a donkey kong reference at all. There was limited context regarding those two and Sarutobi probably doesn't see his daughter as THAT scary. Then again what do I know about parenting." Turns to C.V, "Don't answer that!") [There's knowing and then there's understanding] ("Well there goes my excuse!")

Sarutobi sighed, "This is going to set the council of fire. Not to mention Danzo will go ballistic at losing our jinchuriki."

Enma shrugged, "I'm going to inform the den. Someone might have some insight to this disaster."

—Part 2: Forest of the Kyubi—

The Kyubi and Ambiance had been scouting the land of fire as well as some of the surrounding borderlands for the past five days.

The fox gave off a huff as the trip dragged on, "Those blasted samurai. I can't believe they made themselves at home in MY den. That place was undisturbed for centuries and suddenly humans are fond of living in rocks again."

Ambiance rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it. The moment us humans notice an amount of untapped potential we head back to our 'Useless' and 'fruitless' history and claim the scraps. It pisses me off that the people who first learned these things through hard work, trial and error, and even instinct and intuition are neglected as eccentric or even insane, while centuries later someone with privileges picks up our 'trash' and decides they 'invented' something monumental. The wheel of elements for example. It has many variations. Essence. Dark and light. Heaven, Hell, Earth. Water, Fire, Earth, Air. It goes on and on, but because humans don't see everything, they claim that what they see is all there is. Ooh look a magic sword that cuts iron and doesn't warp! Later someone calls it steel and claims the right to it. Thing is, the universe is a big place and doesn't like stagnation. Let water sit for a few months and nature reclaims her property by making it a home or by removing it altogether." Suddenly She looked up at a particular sound, "Actually, speaking of water…"

The fox looked down and noticed a large amount of murky earth, "Nice try kid. I'm no toad. Something like this would just slow me down."

Ambiance shrugged, "Maybe. But what do humans do with clay?"

The fox chuckled, "You're an odd one. You looking for a new kiln?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Fuinjutsu isn't just for making prisons. Odds are the good places are already claimed or very close to human settlements. In the event I need to build something, I'd rather have something to work with." Ambiance leapt into the muddy earth and managed to land on a narrow layer of water. She unraveled a seal over her wrist before flowing through movements that contained traces of handsigns and physical moulding, "Earth style: MOBILE CORE." A large amount of clay formed a giant slimy brick in front of her. Ambiance tapped her arm against the large amount of raw material. The brick warped into the storage seal and Ambiance raveled it up before placing in a rather thin canister that looked like a case of test tubes. She replaced the scroll in the canister before sighing, "Well, that's two down."

The fox closed his eyes, "Pray tell; when did you pick up another?"

Ambiance smiled, "Well one of the elements I can make anywhere, but I'm working on a mixture of elements that will make a structure a lot tougher. Granted I don't suggest throwing a tantrum indoors. I know everyone has those issues occasionally, but some things have a certain degree of symbolism in the actions that created them."

Kyubi hesitated before asking, "Why would you do this for me?"

Ambiance sighed as she leapt onto his back, "Konoha has a habit of making morally ambiguous decisions. The politicians display an opinion and suddenly the world thinks either they can do no wrong or there is no right. The Kage may respect you for your power and influence, but for civilians it's WAY over their heads. As far as most of them know; A 'demon' fox is the thing knocking over trashcans at night. The kind of thing you chase away with a pointy stick and shout, (CUE OLD COOT VOICE) "Gert off me lawrn! Dern rodents!"

Kyubi smiled at that, "You wouldn't think so, but I know the feeling. Typically it's on the other front though."

Ambiance chuckled, "That's the rule of two. Every action behaves in two ways; an opposing force and a countering force. Typically a species only sees one of the two sides at a given time."

 ** _A.N: "To be modified at a later date."_**

The two continued for seven more days before the Kyubi finally vanished from the visible world, eager to resume the life of a hermit.

—Part 3: Enter the Vii clan—

Five years had passed and the village slowly normalized. Over the years Minato managed to add extra courses into the academy for unique arts such as Medical jutsu, Fuinjutsu, Elemental basics, Bukijutsu, and even two alternative styles for basic taijutsu. As a result the number of qualifiers went up to four, but the system allowed students to find alternative techniques, under the pretense that they could 'escape', 'infiltrate' and 'distract' well enough to be applicable to a realistic scenario.

Naruto meanwhile became a bit frustrated with the villages praise of the 'Son of the Hokage/Yellow flash/Red death/Rare clan'. His parents were accepting regarding his shinobi career but…In truth, their styles didn't fit him.

In meetings Councilors would ask about Naruto 'learning' the Hiraishin. They'd look at him like he was about to become a child celebrity. ('Last Loyal Uchiha' and 'Grandson of the Third' didn't leave much room for guesswork here. This isn't just an issue with Konoha and the Narutoverse either. This affects kids everywhere during multiple stages of development. It screwed me over before I knew how to spell my first name.) The blond turned to pranking rather quickly, but the effect was the exact opposite of what he needed it to. His pranks tended to endear people to him no matter how advanced or pathetic they were. Parents treated him like a showcase rather than a human.

Finally the day came when the Vii's entered the road to the village. To Phantom's irritation he ended up being the same age as the other two: Five years old. He had no issue with the physical downsides as his ingenuity managed to make up the difference. The issue was that…Kids are ALWAYS underestimated. You kick a civilians ass and they assume it was dumb luck. They make sure you lose the second time in hopes that you abandon the art of a loose cannon. Size is a huge advantage/disadvantage in combat. Children are tiny targets and against someone three times their size, the only blow is a low blow. They are walking fulcrums amongst a sea of perfectionist giants.

—Road before Leaf Village North gate—

Ambiance sighed as she looked over her packet, "This is gonna be a lot of improvisation. I've got the gist of how this is supposed to work, but it's kinda important that we're as flexible as possible. Granted I don't want to sound like a pushover, but joining a village is…tricky."

The group approached the village gate and drew the attention of Izumo and Kotetsu. The former groaned, "Umm, nice getups but this is as far as you're getting without an ID."

Phantom sighed, "Told you. Politics and economics. No matter your intent, if your not sponsored then they shut you down at the door. Looks like we'll need your tongue Enigma."

The two tensed at the phrase as one of the three walked forward.

Enigma rolled his eyes, "Dang Phantom, no need to sound creepy. Actually, shinobi-san, we are here to see if the leaf would be interested in forming a relationship with our clan. As a gesture of good will we were granted permission to bring you these." Enigma offered the packet to the gate guards.

Ambiance shouted, "Dummy! You're supposed to show it to them!"

Enigma groaned, "Gimme a break. I've never left the caravan before." He opened the flap and showed the contents to be metallic, "These are from the Vii Clan." Enigma reached into one of his pockets, "I'm supposed to ask if you could get this to the current Hokage. We're to come back in a few weeks to see if he has an answer." (Child dialect is a bit more challenging than simplifying grammar constraints. I'm currently using the latter to keep things clear.) Enigma Izumo the letter and the packet.

Kotetsu shook his head warily, "Not sure you'll have much luck if this is all you got. Clan affiliation hasn't been done in years and the compounds are mostly reserved."

Phantom scoffed, "Well it's a good think shelter is one of our lowest ranking issues." He handed the chunin his packet.

Ambiance sighed, "Phantom, you really need to work on your people skills. You need to be able to pass yourself as a nice person sometimes." Again Kotetsu received the packet.

The three kids bowed before heading into the trees and shooting off.

Izumo's eye twitched at the sight of children taking the 'tree top superhighway', "That's gonna haunt me for the next two weeks. Are they using chakra already?"

At the sound of an 'oof, stupid moss!' Kotetsu paled, "I think they're just jumping!"

—Hokage's office—

Minato had just finished the mornings dose of paperwork and was settling in for a cup of coffee and a novel. (Not all people are perverts during work hours.)

A knock on the door drew his attention, "Come in."

Izumo entered the office while scratching his head, "Morning Hokage-sama." (*Cringe* Not sure how to make this 'slightly' less formal without resorting to an equivalent of 'jiji' level formality.)

Minato smiled, "So how was gate duty?"

The chunin shrugged, "Boring as usual, but there was a moment of reprieve today. Some kids visited the gate with an interesting story. They didn't have any ID but they claimed to be part of a clan with an interest in the leaf. They weren't all that bothered that we had to turn them away, but they requested that these get to you." He brought out the packets and pulled out the letter.

Minato took them hesitantly, "You had them screened by an activator right?"

Izumo nodded, "Immediately. They actually revealed the contents briefly at the gate. Mostly metal objects, but other than a preliminary glance I didn't get much of a look."

Minato narrowed his eyes before one of the packets. His eyes widened, "Weaponry?" His eyes doubled in size, "No way." He pulled out a set of six sided shuriken with a decorative flame design burned into the metal.

Izumo's whistled, "Damn, that's not standard issue at all!"

Minato narrowed his eyes, "Not only that…" He poured chakra into the blade and the metal quickly began to spark with electricity, "This is worth more than a few civilian run weapon merchants typically keep in stock. Did they leave a smith's recommendation?"

Izumo tapped his chin as he thought over the interaction. His eyes narrowed before shooting open and a worried expression developed, "They actually described those packets as something their clan had been developing. You don't think…"

Minato chuckled, "Man, that's a trump card if I ever heard one. Those brats just got their foot in the door as long as these are in Konoha's possession. Did they happen to leave a name or correspondence?"

Izumo grumbled, "Well if I'd bothered to write it down this would have been easier. Hang on a sec…They mentioned they'd be back in two weeks to see if you had a response. For Kami's sake, their name was weird though. It was freakin short." He thought for a minute before a knock sounded from the door.

Minato sighed, "Hang on a minute…What is it?"

Kotetsu called in, "Is Izumo still with you?"

Minato sighed, "Your timing is impeccable. Please come in."

Kotetsu entered with a pair of takeout bags, "Did those gaki's cause an issue?"

Izumo scratched his head, "They definitely caused a stir."

Minato asked pointedly, "Do you remember the name those kids gave?"

Kotetsu nodded briefly, "Yeah. They kept mentioning a 'Vii' clan. The little brats had sheaths on their belts, some kind of armor beneath their cloths, and they were definitely related. Curly black hair and blue eyes. I'd think they were triplets. The loose boy was called out to speak for them and seemed rather open. The second boy was withheld and kinda technical in his assessments. The girl seemed to be the most social of the three, but she mostly scolded the second boy. I've never seen a clan that versatile though. They were like the polar opposite of the Hyuga."

Minato looked at the weapons, "Yet it seems their skills are very real, albeit unorthodox. I'd need to run it by the council, but this is bound to turn a number of heads. To the civilians this might as well be adamantium or mithril. Might not make as much sense to them but it will definitely inspire rumors."

—Council Chambers: 4 days later (*Fingers crossed* "Please work!")—

Minato entered the council chamber and noted the clan heads had already made themselves at home. The civilian council (Concerns the whole village) made their best efforts to appear attentive and involved.

As the Hokage sat down Asuma asked nervously, "This isn't another infiltration meeting is it?" A popular grunt went about the room.

Minato chuckled, "We have had a lot of those issues haven't we." He shook his head, "Fortunately todays subject was a lot less interested in forcing their way into our midst, so I think for now you're spared that inconvenience."

Danzo raised his eyebrows and narrowed his gaze (Tis a rare skill), "So then its a political maneuver."

Minato nodded, "A damn good one too." He pulled out some of the packets and passed them around, "Do me a favor and don't make me hunt these down later. About three days ago three kids stopped by and dropped these of with a letter requesting an opportunity to establish a relationship with the leaf. They have made themselves known as members of an unknown clan within the land of fire and are seeking a form of temporary alliance until their worth is evaluated by the village as a whole. Based on the letter they call themselves the Vii clan and pursue versatility as a sort of ongoing goal." Minato paused briefly as he noticed some of the clan heads already evaluating the items.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes at the unique glint of the metal, "Is this what I think it is?"

Inoichi pushed chakra into the metal and his eyes widened as the disk seemed to produce a thin barrier around the blades, "This is beyond the scope of any smithy I've ever used. Is this their own handiwork?"

Minato chuckled, "The general theme the Vii's presented in their letter is something they call a persisting dabble. According to the three who brought these, the metal was something the Vii clan was refining for the past four years as a communal interest. (has worked throughout history. It's something I WISH I had the idle resources to do.) What you're holding is one of the interests that panned out."

Danzo looked over the metal and growled, "Seem's like much more than a mere hobby. This borders obsession. This is not something a ninja can afford to use in or out of combat."

Hiashi scoffed, "This is clearly on par with an heirloom, but that there are enough of them to hand off to the leaf raises a question: What is their interest with the leaf? Selling these would tow in a small fortune without needing an affiliation. What exactly are they seeking here?"

Minato sighed, "You're not going to stomach this overnight, but they explicitly requested an opportunity to immerse in a community environment. They're seeking contact with residents of the village. Though they have requested an alliance, the clan seems interested in remaining somewhat independent in a similar method to the Uzumaki. From the letter alone they seek association and culture. To become a shinobi clan depends on our impression of them, but there's something else that they claim involvement in that raises some serious moral questions."

Danzo rubbed his brow through his bandages and asked, "Pray tell what religious BS are we dealing with for this one?"

Minato smiled hesitantly, "They actually visited five years ago. The date alone raises the issue. October 10th."

The reaction was borderline tectonic. The shinobi council visibly recoiled. The average color of the civilian faces plummeted.

Danzo's face burned a deep crimson (Terrifying when you recall it's wrapped in white.), "Hokage, please do that clan a favor and tell me they were selling pastries. You'd save about ten faces by telling us they were not involved in the attack!"

Asuma groaned and rubbed his face, "Aw crap. My old man described the last few minutes of the battle as containing some kind of negotiation with the fox. Please tell me these aren't animal whisperers?"

Minato groaned, "I think we've taken some of the front line reports with a bit too much salt. They claim to have repelled an element of third party influence from the battle about the same time the fox turned and departed as well as sparked said negotiation. As irate as this has you Danzo; I don't think they so much stole your 'weapon' as they offered it an out. Since we haven't heard any news about our 'natural disaster' wrecking villages I'd say it worked out somehow."

Danzo pounded the large desk and countered, "They weaken us drastically, offer up a few fancy tools and suddenly you're inviting them residence?"

Minato shrugged, "Well I'm glad you and I are on the same page. This is the purpose of this meeting. The kids from before are coming back to hear our response to their offer and pursue any further negotiations depending on our response. I'll say this much; the clan head does not believe the children are in any amount of danger in this endeavor, which means either he has faith in us, or that we're seriously out of our league. I'm looking forward to addressing the former as hopefully it prevents them for alienating us. I'm not aware of anything tying them to the leaf at this point and we don't need another village boasting a surplus of chakra weaponry."

Shikaku (One tails similarity = SUPER ANNOYING!) smirked, "For a politically non existent clan they have quite a bit of leverage behind their efforts to enter the village. Seeing as infiltration has been a growing issue; I think it would be wise to request a demonstration. Granted if they're just kids we'll be using kid gloves, but we would definitely benefit from a skill assessment. If they're using a cover their skills shouldn't match up against a clan member. If they're genuine then we'll have something to consider."

Haruno countered, "Beating up a group of five year olds? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

A.N: Alpha's eyes twitch rapidly, "I…I…I honestly have no excuse that would hold up against the council let alone a real court. Why is Haruno such a childhood enthusiast?! This looks all kinds of dirty, but it feels natural. My grey area is massive if this is even possible to write! My cultural tolerances are getting ridiculous if the demon-brat-fillet enthusiast can sound so concerned about child abuse. That's inner peace _beyond_ the fortune cookie shipping container. Screw nutshells!"

Hiashi's gaze hardened, "These kids bore arms to the village gate, claimed to represent a clan _and_ a political disaster five years past. This is arrogance beyond the leaf village."

A.N: Alpha chuckles, "Oh the Irony is glorious. Suddenly I've found my calling regarding the village council meetings. I can't wait for the Vii's to set up shop and totally yank some chains! Total about face I know, but this oddly satisfying to write. Even the Haruno bit felt vindictive."

Minato nodded curtly, "Alright, so we've got something to cast a vote on. Anything else?"

Inoichi sighed and held his arms behind his head, "Well for one, I'd like to know what their clan's 'alliance' entails. If nothing else it can help identify some of their methodology and integrity. Both ideal should they be friend or foe."

Danzo grumbled, "As much as I'd love to squeeze it out of them, I'll tolerate a diplomatic approach for the time being. People this ambitious are a cake walk to track down."

Minato shrugged, "Potato-potato. Alright that makes two. Do we have a third? I might remind you that we don't have any means of corresponding with them until they next appear in ten days."

One of the civilian bank managers held a magnifying glass over the weapon that reached him, "Well for one, I'd like to know whether we can expect such development as this in the future. If this clan is truly seeking arts such as these, then we may need to assess their integrity regarding those commitments. Where are they gaining the background for such craftsmanship. What are their policies and values regarding competition. Would they encroach on present forms of craftsmanship and innovation or provide a means of development to the leaf." (Well I never liked the idea of civilians being marked as 'idiots' but this is…Seriously, I _am_ obsessed!)

A wave of unease washed over the table. It wasn't localized to the civilians at all either. The idea of clan jutsu and techniques being replicated or 'bastardized' was a sickening feeling.

Minato began to sweat, "Excellent point Jimu-kan. Alright that makes three. Before we get ahead of ourselves, I propose we take a few moments to weigh these options carefully. We'll take a vote in a few minutes. Any objections?"

The room remained silent. (Real meetings tend to focus on priorities rather than the little things)

Minato nodded, "We'll take a five minute break and return for the vote."

—

The council slowly filed back into the chamber and Minato looked over a few notes he'd made regarding the objectives.

As the council finished settling in, Minato spoke up, "Alright, regarding proceeding with the Vii clan. First Item; To arrange a formal discussion with the…Ahem…'Diplomats' regarding their ideals for an alliance. Hands in favor?"

The larger half of the civilian council signaled their approval, including Haruno and 'Jimu-kan'. The shinobi side was practically unanimous with the exception of the Inuzuka and Akimichi clans (Sign of faith). Danzo himself made his stance clear with a stern hand forward.

Minato nodded, "Alright majority in agreement. Next Item; A Cultural and Ideology assessment of the Vii clan's methods of conduct, to be overseen by the shinobi council. Input from the civilian members will be noted as well. Hands in favor?"

The whole table went up in hands. There was only one person who didn't really care, but coming from Danzo it was understandable.

Minato nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper 'That's one thing off my bucket list', "I hardly need to say _that_ will be taking place. Alright, lastly; A skill assessment of the visiting diplomats. Hands in favor."

The majority of the shinobi council voted for the assessment. The civilian council however was less enthusiastic. 'Jimu-kan' agreed to the assessment. Haruno and many other civilians were not eager to see it through.

Minato noted that the majority was in agreement for the assessment, but he could feel the civilian's hesitation. (Note as far as I'm concerned Killing Intent is only one aspect of Karmic Intents. Civilians produce KI fields just as strong under the right circumstances, though they are not as frequently applied/directed.) He sighed and continued, "Well the majority has it. Are there any other matters to be addressed?"

While there may have been some concerns, the current topic had been a deep one that left a number of councilors weary. Minato called the meeting and the council slowly poured out.

—Ten days later—

The three kids arrived at the village border and an Anbu with a dog mask met them at the gate, "The Vii Ambassadors?"

Ambiance pouted, "I hate political titles. They make people sound less like people."

Enigma stepped up, "I think we prefer representatives Inu-san. Ambassadors tend to have a lot more power than three kids regardless of our situation."

Phantom groaned, "Oh for Kami's sake! Yes we're of the Vii clan. (sadly symmetry has me typing 'caln' quite often. Apologies if I failed to catch one of those rebellious habits.)"

Inu nodded, "Please come with me. The Leaf council is waiting for you."

Enigma smirked, "Well let's not keep them waiting!"

Ambiance quickly grabbed the boys arm and shouted, "Don't you dare you lazy baka! We're not going any faster than our escort, lest you cause a panic!"

Enigma groaned before whimpering, "C'mon sis, you know I have a limited amount of patience. If we're about to sit in an alcove for Kami knows how long I'd like some wind in my hair!"

Inu gave a smile behind his mask, "You'd better keep up brat." Kakashi began to go through a slow jog as he re-entered the village.

Enigma smiled and started running circles around the man.

Ambiance smacked her forehead, "And now he's getting spoiled."

Phantom smirked, "Nice try cousin. Halfway through and you'd be bouncing like a beached fish." He took off after Enigma leaving Ambiance to make up the difference, "You know self restraint is part of my training you walking turd." Ambiance followed in a brief sprint before cooling into a jog.

—Fifteen minutes later: Council Chamber—

There was a brief knock on the chamber doors.

Kakashi spoke up, "The Vii ambassadors have arrived."

Minato smirked, "Come on in Inu."

Kakashi opened the doors and the three five year olds walked in.

Ambiance bowed briefly.

Enigma immediately looked around at the massive chamber, "Nice space." The formers eye twitched.

Phantom rolled his shoulders before walking forward, "With how far we've gotten and the level of our escort, I'd say you've opted for some kind of test. Diplomatically sound. Culturally stable. Tactically apprehensive."

A.N: Alpha groans, "The temptation is irritating. I'm using this scene now to get it off my to do list. I might withdraw it later but this REALLY wants to be said:"

Shibi Aburame seemed to adjust before speaking in his monotone, "I like that kid."

On either side of the bug user, Tsume and Inoichi recoiled. The former spoke, "You can do that?!"

Minato attempted to smooth over the outburst, "Well with first impressions already underway; The council has decided to assess your clan's intentions before an official decision is made."

Phantom's eyes narrowed slightly, "Well in that regard I think we are entitled to a summary of such assessments before we could be lead astray."

Minato was a bit off put by the boys directness. Gradually he smiled, "A valid request indeed. The council has decided to implore three evaluations to see if you are indeed sincere. First is to find out what your clan wants in Konoha. Second:" Minato pulled out one of the shuriken, "Is what these imply about your clans 'dabbling' in shinobi arts and trade secrets." He put the weapon away and continued, "Lastly is a skill assessment. Are you permitted to display clan techniques before the leaf?"

Phantom looked at Fugaku, then Hiashi, Finally he turned briefly to the remaining clan heads to gauge their threat level.

While this took place Enigma shrugged, "Well there in lies a bit of controversy. The Vii clan mostly focuses on neglected techniques and forgotten tactics. What we specialize in is typically managed by what others have ignored. Fuinjutsu and applications, Underutilized smithing techniques, neglected shinobi tactics such as trap-making, stealth, kenjutsu. The main limitation is that techniques close enough to be regularly mistaken as someone else's art are quickly discarded by the clan. Techniques like the Hyuga gentle fist technique. If the effect is too similar than the art is abandoned as an infringed project. If the result are altogether different than it is pursued as a neglected art. The art of crafting chakra metal is now so rare that a large amount of our clans efforts have been preserving the art for future generations. The attempts against the Uzumaki made it necessary to prove that their use of the art of sealing was not something that could be destroyed by such ambiguous methods as a slaughter. The current Issue in the land of mist has brought out the interest of lifting the stigma of binary elements from the sights against bloodlines."

Danzo quickly tensed at that, "Are you saying you're after bloodlines?"

Phantom smirked, "Actually we're after the binary elements such as Ice, Lava, Crystal, And one the leaf is so desperate to see replicated with no success, Wood."

The fuse went off and the councils reaction was one of tremendous shock.

Danzo quickly stammered, "One clan…? One clan is after all elemental kekkei genkai?"

Ambiance smirked, "What if I said I've already managed to push ice?"

Hiashi tensed, "You're bluffing."

Ambiance rolled her eyes tauntingly, "Anybody got a glass of water their not fond of?"

Minato smirked, "Oh this I've got to see." He reached for his belt and pulled out a plastic water bottle. He tossed it to the girl and she caught it before moving to the center of the room.

As Ambiance set up Enigma growled, "I still can't believe that dance actually counts as a jutsu. You're not even using hand signs!"

The girl smirked as she stood up, "That's not what you said the first time." She flowed through broad stances occasionally changing her hand positions as her energy slowly began to form. She poured energy into her hands and shoved them towards the water bottle.

Minato's eyebrows cocked when the plastic bottle burst and streams of water poured out. He was about to contradict her when the water hitting the floor began to crystalize on contact, "Kami…it's working?"

Enigma scoffed, "Didn't the glass blow up last time?"

Ambiance pouted, "I hate pure water! It's so defiant!" As if on command the water stopped before the plastic layer snapped. Ice spikes quickly pierced out from the remaining water and an ice porcupine was formed, "About time you stupid fluid!"

Danzo's eye twitched rapidly. He subtly tried to dispel a jutsu to ensure she wasn't a Yuki.

Minato looked over and whispered, "You too huh?"

A.N: Alpha sighs, "Well I'm gonna call it here. It's a bit short but i've already posted the first chunk of this chapter and the viewer tally stalled. I don't want people to assume for a second that this fic is dead."

 **===Chapter 1 End===**


	2. Chap 2: Clan Assessment & Brief Intro

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 2: Clan Assessment and Brief Intros: Parts 1-2

Alpha sighs, "Well we're finally underway. That took a lot less time than I thought it would and I've still got a lot of daylight to burn. As much as I wish it wasn't so, I myself typically only search for 100k word stories occasionally so the views might be a bit slow for now and that means reviews will probably take time as well. Anyway I'm a bit lazy today and since I made such a good one last time I'm reusing the last chapters disclaimer for this one. It's not like originality matters when nothing here is original."

 _"I hold no relation to the original content of the Naruto series. The OC's present are based on the fundamentals of poetic and philosophical perspectives so as much as the are SI's they are NOT original and will use techniques inspired and derived from alternative sources. In reality I do NOT own this account. That right goes to the moderators loaning me a spot in the internet. As such the content below is NOT protected by property rights and can be shut down if it infringes on that. Please do NOT sponsor any content present in this or any of 's stories."_

Alpha stretches, "And with that soundly taken care of, let's get a few things strait. During the last generation of the story I identified three types of notes that I use for different purposes."

A.N (Authors Notes): Authors thoughts on the plot progression as well as certain points of interest for development; future and current.

(E.N) (Editors Notes, "Hi!"): Mid-editing observations such as ironic phrases, counter logic, Incomplete objectives, Etc.

[C.V] (Core Values): Typically unspoken, these notes only appear when the affect on author morale is reaching high levels and core values are being directly portrayed in either an opposing of driving application. Subconsciously ensures values such as anti-death are not violated without the authors unanimous intent.

Writing styles:

"…" - Upfront Speech.

'…' - Inner thoughts.

 _-Italic -_ Emphasis. Basic KI field is projected but only slightly perceived.

 **-Bold** \- Raised intensity. Basic KI fields are fully empowered. Heavy KI fields become revealed slightly.

 _ **-Bold Italic**_ \- Emphasized intensity. Heavy KI fields become fully embraced and are empowering speech. Common among boss summons and frequently employed in the tailed beasts. Used by the Vii's in situations of pivotal importance as well as high tier confrontations.

-KI - Karmic Intent. Variations include projections of predator and prey, as well as the popular variation Killing Intent. The stronger a persons karmic persistence and prevalence the more dramatic the effects. Can be instigated by the notion of inevitability but overall strength remains stagnant.

Alpha sighs, "It's pretty basic usage but I felt It's about time I clarified these things before somebody get's overly confused. As far as I'm concerned, the use of KI and Karma have been overly simplified in much of the context I've had access to. Part of my style is to broaden the access to these interpretations. Not quoting any religions for this BTW. This is how I've come to perceive the forces of nature as well as the characters of the Narutoverse. I'm already noting the change in Haruno's behavior and it's NOT a mistake. It's weird as hell but that's kind of how she was portrayed. Fanfictions haven't convinced me otherwise as much as verified she's an over protective (Albeit superstitious) parent."

 **===Chapter 2===**

—Part 1: Scrutiny of the leaf—

The Council had requested time to deliberate the bold developments of their guests.

As the three Vii children departed the chamber Asuma spoke up, "Am I just getting older or are they way to young to have unlocked their chakra?"

Fugaku stuttered, "Th-they said five? That's younger than even my eldest son unlocked his chakra, and he's already pursuing being an anbu! Who the hell unlocks chakra at five?!"

Minato coughed briefly, "Actually, that'd be the Uzumaki with a record of three, but you've got a valid point old friend. These kids are far beyond the standard deviations in so many ways it's scary."

Hiashi scoffed, "Ice style or not, they barely have an ounce of culture between them."

Tsume chuckled, "Being that you're talking about children I don't think thats so a much a fault as an achievement. That girl impressed me in several ways. While she's not nearly a kunoichi, she seemed to be rather mature for her age. I saw her comparing our reactions almost constantly." (I realize I'm actually twenty, but I'm doing my best to make up the difference on both sides. Have you ever tried predicting a five year old? It's typically not a good investment. Anticipating works far better in my experience, and I'm the eldest of seven!)

Shibi sighed, "That taller boy (Phantom), He was analyzing us before he even met the council."

Shikaku smirked, "It sounded cocky, but the kid had mostly figured out from the presence of an Anbu. If nothing else; he's a half decent tactician. Not quite a Nara, but my own son barely gets the trash done. (Not actually all that different he and I.) That boy came to our village twice without a guardian. He seemed rather irritated by the idea of a skill assessment though. I'm thinking the Vii clan techniques might not be something he's fond of advertising."

Hiashi spoke, "Meanwhile the short boy showed far less restraint. I'm not thinking this Vii clan is so much a clan as a traveling circus. Those brats barely seemed related beyond their looks."

Chojuro shrugged as he pulled out a set of ribs, "Well if you ask me; they're definitely not hiding much. As much as they boasted, they always had something to show for it. Those brats just gave out more clan intel than My clan has secrets."

Danzo sunk back into his seat, "That demonstration was enough to warrant serious scrutiny. That they're after the First's bloodline is a huge threat."

Minato chuckled, "Well then I guess you appreciate that demonstration then. I'm blown away by the notion that such elemental manipulation could be replicated. That it's something they've been developing is uncanny." He narrowed his eyes, "If they could teach that to anyone here it'd be an invaluable asset for future training."

Fugaku sighed, "Well we've got some background for their cultural values. I'd still like to know why that kid specified Hiashi's clan jutsu. It leaves a bad feeling in my gut."

Hiashi looked over briefly, "You don't mean…"

Minato sighed and countered, "You could just ask them."

—

The three kids were allowed to enter again.

Minato shrugged, "Well that demonstration got you our attention. That being said, there are a few things you've brought up that have caused a bit of an unpleasant stir."

Hiashi quickly added his two cents, "How many of these 'neglected arts' have your people gone after?"

Ambiance groaned, "I figured the baka was playing with fire."

Enigma sighed, "Well, beyond the ones mentioned before; Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Smithing; there are techniques we pursue out of common interest. The Vii clan has a slight advantage that makes Bukijutsu an aspiration of sorts. There are two types of jutsu however that our family is working feverishly to counteract."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, "Are you insinuating what I think you are?"

Phantom scanned his finger nails, "Unless your using either jujutsu or juinjutsu in your everyday life you've got nothing to worry about. A certain worm has drawn out our full ire in his pursuit of manipulating orphans. The Vii clan is working on a jutsu to end that endeavor." He eyed the Hyuga clan head, "Good thing the leaf hasn't been fond of Orochimaru's curse marks cause the jutsu doesn't distinguish between friend or foe. If a seal or chemical is manipulating you then a dragon will slay the chains. Suicide seal, personality divider, anything with a kill switch is essentially screwed. Unfortunately the jutsu requires very strict parameters because the separation between jinchuriki seals and such containments are dangerously close to a juin. Anything that directly accesses a person psyche and/or chakra network are currently at risk so the technique is still being calibrated. We don't tend to half ass these things as killing is basically the equivalent of exile."

Hiashi had visibly tensed at the implication. He wasn't blind to the shady background of the caged bird seal. That ill intent could trigger a persons death clearly made it within the parameters of the jutsu.

Minato was not blind to the threat such a technique posed to the Hyuga clan, "What of cultural seals? Are there exceptions?"

Enigma nodded, "That's what we're working on."

Hiashi let out a captive breath…but then the boy continued.

Enigma added, "The juinbreaker has the potential to shatter every seal ever made. It's currently dubbed the Fuinbreaker. Knowing the Uzumaki that'd be the equivalent of starting a shinobi war. Currently the clan heads are ensuring that only juins are affected. Anything beyond that and the pedophile's seals might activate their countermeasures and kill the bearer. We're not about to lower ourselves to 'acceptable losses' as a measurement of success. It's ether break it or forsake it in this endeavor. Once we've cracked the Juinbreaker, the goal is refining a collaboration technique that shuts down Jujutsu. Anyway a subject for a later date. You wanted to know our ideals for an alliance?"

Minato mulled it over. There was absolutely no way the Hyuga would save face by condoning the use of a juin in the current situation, so the council would need to reconvene at a later date, "Granted you're in a bit of hot water right now, but that would probably be simpler matter to deal with."

Enigma sighed and turned to his sister, "I believe this is were my sisters flexibility comes into play."

Ambiance chuckled with smile, "Aw you remembered!" Her eyes however forewarned her ire had been invoked.

She walked into the center of the room and spoke, "When we last visited, the gate guard mentioned that a new clan could not be accommodated easily. From this I realize that our arrival may have been perceived in haste. Our clan is not seeking a permanent residence within the leaf. Our objectives here is to form a relationship with the leaf. Our clan is currently far smaller than most shinobi clans. As such our futures are something our parents would like to entrust you with. For now we seek only to prove that we have something to contribute to the village. Our hope is to provide the village with our skills and services, and to that extent you are holding our current offer." She observed Minato glancing at the chakra metal.

The Hokage sighed, "I'm afraid you wont be able to find that sort of resource here. Unless you happened upon a hidden vein somewhere your out of luck."

Phantom smirked, "So you've been conned."

Danzo quickly called down, "The hell kind of business tactic is that?"

Phantom took a deep breath, "That metal is not mined naturally. Forging it is borderline impossible without compromising the integrity of the metal. Up until about a month ago, those shuriken were barely on par with iron. You know how chakra sensitive trees are raised right? You wont find them in the wilderness."

Minato cringed, "You mean to tell me these things are slag?"

Enigma chuckled, "Well not quite that rudimentary. It took the Vii clan years to develop this technique. A shinobi could probably do it _if they had the time_. There's a reason we call it a dabble. Hit your head on a wall too often and the sensitive organ stops working right. Give it time to grow and a blade of grass will kill you. I'll never tire of bamboo's versatility BTW."

Ambiance groaned, "Oh shut up! There's a big difference between grass and wood you baka!"

Enigma chuckled, "Then I really don't give a yen on wood style. Takes a tree WAY to long to wake up in the morning. Besides the grass cutter Kusanagi is the last thing you waste on a tree. I'm gonna beat the Pedo with his favorite toy's favorite prey!"

Minato's eyebrow twitched, "You can manipulate bamboo?"

Enigma looked up, "Well not to the point I'd like to. It's still not fast enough to be an attack, but it's wonderful for building and trap making. It annoys most of the clan that I keep it around. Earth jutsu are fantastic for crop management."

Ambiance coughed briefly, "Forgive my incompetent brother. He tends to be easily distracted."

Enigma stuck his tongue out as she continued.

Ambiance continued, "All we really need is: a place to build a shop, preferably a distance from high commercial districts. A natural source of minerals, and a place nearby to train. Anywhere with a low prestige and a measure of space. I'm sick and tired of hearing the peddling of merchant caravans and rustic locations tend to have a measure of historic variation."

Phantom rolled his eyes, "In essence a dilapidated factory of warehouse is prime real estate for us. Anywhere a building is seeking renovation."

Enigma rubbed his chin briefly, 'Why do I feel like we're setting ourselves up for some ironic…ALPHA YOU SON OF A SIREN!"

A.N: Alpha raises his hands, "What? I forgot the backstory of that place! I didn't notice it any sooner than he did!" Alpha looks at the context briefly, "I knew it! It was C.V! He's the only one with so much real estate behind my back! Darn you Phantom! Plot development is MY shtick!"

Phantom sneezed briefly.

Enigma turned, 'Oh that sly little snail!'

Minato sighed, "Well I've got a few places that might fit, just off the top of my head. Issue is only two of them aren't already vied for. One's not far from the hot springs, and the mineral buildup in a nearby plot is getting difficult. The other is an old apartment building in the red light district."

Ambiance paled.

Enigma groaned, "Well one of those is out off the bat."

Minato shrugged, "I figured."

Phantom nodded, "Red light district it is."

Minato did a double take, "P-Pardon?!"

Enigma rolled his eyes, "We've got a chick with us. I'll give you five minutes to figure out the issue on your own."

Three minutes passed and the council slowly attempted to figure out what the kids were suggesting.

Suddenly Tsume's hand flew to her mouth, "You don't mean…the sannin?"

The female population slowly ruptured the issue and came to the same horrific conclusion.

It took an extra ten seconds but a laugh managed to escape Minato before he managed to regain his composure, "That's equally cold and wise for a bunch of brats. How did you know about Jiraiya?"

The three spoke in shared misery, "Self proclaimed super-pervert."

Enigma groaned, "It's great for driving off invasion countermeasures but for the Vii it's a giant target. He gives one bad look at Ambiance and I'd shred him to bits. Put us by the springs and you'll need a new spymaster in three iterations of intel: Give or take a giggle. A man with his reputation has literally signed his death warrant."

A.N: Alpha grins deviously, "Oh that was more fun than it had any right to be!"

Tsume's frown was one with a dark undertow, "Give me one **very** good reason why these kids wouldn't become leaf shinobi."

Minato sighed, "You kids are making it very difficult to turn you down. I don't like feeling played."

Ambiance shrugged, "That put's you on equal terms with the Kyubi. The only thing monstrous about him is his patience. For a guy imprisoned twice for a shinobi's ambition, He barely even cares the leaf exists as long as he's left in peace."

Danzo's eye twitched, "Quit while you're ahead young lady."

—Two Days Later—

The shinobi council was gathered in one of the outer training fields as they prepared to gauge the Vii kids' strength.

The clan heirs were all in attendance and a very tired Shikamaru yawned, "Five more…*Snore*"

Enigma had to give the kid credit. Sleeping upright is no easy task, even with a parents hand and leg to use.

Hinata was hiding behind her father as she looked at the strangers. Neji nearby as his father had recommended him as an optimal challenger (Minato ~ Hokage = Huge difference in village maintenance.)

Naruto was fidgeting like he was counting reasons to leave. He held onto Kushina's hand (BS I know, but I don't have the morale, motives, or reason to go through with it.) while he waited for something interesting to happen.

Itachi was looking over the three kids. They didn't look like much, but that they were drawing such attention as this meant they were a big deal.

Sasuke was also present in order to represent the age group within the Uchiha. He maintained a measured distance between his brother and father.

A.N: Alpha pouts, "As fun as it is to toot my own SIs' horns. This is getting tedious."

Minato stood to the side and spoke, "For those who haven't been informed yet, these three are seeking safe harbor within the leaf as well as a chance to represent their clan; the Vii. In order to assess their combat and tactical abilities, we will be having a number of one on one sparring matches."

Itachi cocked an eyebrow, "A relatively new clan, or an extremely well hidden one. I've never heard of a clan by that name."

Enigma shrugged as he face the older boy, "Advertising wasn't really in our best interests. Granted outside of family, I've never had a chance to fight, and family tends to be a rather ambiguous measuring stick. Not sure if any of our taijutsu are even ready for combat. That said, next to the legacies of most Konoha clans; Ours is still in infancy. In that regard, improvisation is among our best weapons. Shinobi might be comparable to weapons of their villages and clans, but deny them their tools of trade and they are ill prepared to fight. In terms of arsenals that should make your position within a community a rather daunting advantage though."

Hiashi gazed over the three, "I'd like to see how your Taijutsu holds up against the gentle fist."

Kushina scoffed, "Well that's a rigged fight."

Phantom cringed and scratched his head, "Actually…there's another issue that might quickly become apparent should such a duel take place. I will do my best to accommodate your request though."

Enigma and Ambiance stepped a good distance back. The later called over, "You use the vortex palm against a kid and I'll flatten you in their place!"

Neji rolled his eyes, "It's called the gentle fist moron."

Phantom chuckled, "You're not reading from our books then. Don't worry Ambiance, I wont be using any one shots. I reserve those for enemies and shinobi, with the one exception of defilers. This kid doesn't qualify for those just yet." The boy allowed himself to fall into a stance. His body at a half right angle. His front leg in front of him at a narrow slope. His back leg compress at an acute angle below him.

Hiashi watched as Neji took the stance for the gentle fist, but before the match began a dark and sharp energy began to build.

Minato stepped to the opposite side of the field and asked, "Neji Hyuga, are you ready?"

Neji nodded, "Always."

Minato nodded and turned to the taller boy.

Phantom sighed, "It's Phantom Vii, and I'll need a few more moments."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Taijutsu that requires preparation?"

Finally Phantom smirked, "Honing complete." The dark energy permeating the air slowly began to flow towards the boy as he spoke, "Aspect: Shadow strike…I am ready."

Minato shrugged, "Alright, begin."

Neji made to strike the boy quickly. He sent a chakra laced strike to nail his opponents leg.

Phantom sighed before with a move barely perceived, he skidded to Neji's side and in the blink of an eye had the Hyuga toppling over.

Based on how the boy fell it became clear his leg was swept at one point, but having underestimated the boy's speed, the jonin present missed the window entirely.

Neji managed to catch himself. He shook himself loose and countered, "Lucky shot!"

Phantom shrugged, "Alright then. Since it was luck, you must have figured out what happened. While powerful, luck is a very simple factor to read. Tell me; what brought you to the ground?"

Neji smirked, "A swept leg."

Enigma shrugged, "So I guess any kid with a sweeping kick would knock you over than?"

Neji faulted…twice, "The hell are you implying?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Either it was something you didn't expect from Phantom, or the simple fact than your footing was disrupted is an ongoing weakness. Regardless, I think your opponent is waiting for you."

Neji turned to see Phantom stretching lightly, "That trick wont work twice amateur."

Phantom shrugged before entering the initial stance again, "I'll proceed with the notion that your eyes haven't been activated yet. That being said, if your eyes are your only sense of reading me…"

In two quick burst of speed, Neji lost the boy. He turned to where he saw Phantom move to but there was nothing there. Neji turned again and saw nothing.

Hiashi quickly palmed his head.

Fugaku scoffed.

Neji was becoming increasingly frustrated as he searched for the seemingly invisible foe. He froze when a sound reached him.

Phantom sighed, "I hope you realize I didn't even create this tactic."

Neji whirled around to try to find the boy.

—

The moment Neji spun on the spot Phantom leapt strait over him and behind his back. It looked embarrassingly close to a reversed tango, and the fact that giving himself away was not enough actually bothered the taller boy. He turned around behind the boy and tapped his shoulder.

Neji spun and was immediately shoved by Phantom. He stumbled to the ground and shouted, "The hell are you?! A ghost?!"

Phantom shrugged, "Do I need to answer that?" [Seriously you don't need me to write that punch line.] (Besides Phantom's the cold one.)

Neji snarled, "You could have fooled me."

Phantom turned to the clan heads and responded, "I rest my case, and withdraw from this match." He bowed his head and walked over to the side.

Enigma had a disturbed look on his face, "I think he'd rather you used the vortex palm." He turned to Phantom and asked, "Didn't you say the issue would be revealed?"

Phantom sighed, "I'd anticipated someone would use their doujutsu at one point. It isn't like it was clan techniques that were used."

Fugaku scoffed, "That first stance was clearly a regulated taijutsu."

Ambiance chuckled, "Almost hate to burst your bubble, but that stance is by its nature, _the most basic of shinobi taijutsu_. It's the taijutsu that precedes the development of katas. There's a reason we identify it as 'shadow strike'. A Vii typically learns this to hone their KI and assess their balance. To call that a clan jutsu is to say standing up is a skill. Here's the big thing in our clan; we don't _have_ a unique style of fighting in favor of procuring versatility and diversity. The closest thing to a clan technique is when a member finds their calling. My parents haven't done that and their past their prime. In our clan, stagnation is an invitation to weakness, and ruins of the feeble don't last long."

Minato sighed, "Well that makes this tricky. Is that the only taijutsu he knows?"

Ambiance's eyes twitched, "For the next ten or so seconds. You know, before the next one becomes advantageous. There's a reason it was Phantom who faced the taijutsu centric clan. He rarely forgets anything, rarely cares, and rarely talks. This trip has seen him in a sharing mood."

Enigma sighed, "You're probably not going to make much progress seeing the whole of our skill set within the span of these tests. We'll try to show the extent of our versatility, but in that sense it's open to interpretation."

Fugaku smirked, "Well you've given us a sense of your ninjutsu prowess and I must say I'm underwhelmed."

Ambiance pouted, "It was a bottle of water! What you'd use a water dragon indoors?!"

Itachi allowed a brief scoff.

Ambiance groaned, "Fine, fire dragon. You'd use a fire dragon indoors?"

Itachi waved a hand dismissively, "Oh no, I totally get the message. It's just I happen to remember someone trying."

Enigma recoiled, "Note to self; when nearing Uchiha district…obtain fire extinguisher."

Minato coughed, "Well I guess that's one down. Any jutsu you three can demonstrate?"

Enigma cracked his knuckles, too a few parents horror, (Seriously, if you do it regularly then it's far healthier than once a month and especially once a year.) "Well, If you want flashy then I'm your man. You want objective; unfortunately you're interested in my sister."

Ambiance raised her hands, "I'm better suited for advanced combat scenarios. One on one I'm not likely to achieve the right effect."

Enigma smirked, "Flashy it is! Man I've been waiting to use this one!" Enigma sat down in a lotus position and formed his favorite handsign.

A number of eyes widened when two more arms appeared, one on either of his shoulders. Kushina's eyes narrowed.

A.N: Alpha scratches his head, "Suddenly I realize this looks a lot like statues of Buddha. The symbolism, while related is not derived directly from a religion. The arms represent the Vii's level of spiritual acceptance correlating age relative to my rate of growth in reality. I'm in no way trying to undermine anyones spiritual beliefs here. This is how I've measured myself throughout my life and is no way correlated with those standards. For example; though Enigma displayed the seven basic levels in the Gen 1 finale, I myself have not fully completed my standards for all seven stages. Currently my going limit is rule of six, and only rules one through three have been mastered or passable as mastered. Rule of seven, I have only seen in passing moments of revelation where 'Stars align' and the universe is momentarily perceived in 'Divine/unhindered light'. If someone actually knows what that means in context I'm open to interpretation."

Enigma spoke slowly and the ground began to crack, "Aspect: Full earth orbital defense." A number of small chucks of earth lifted and condensed into pebble sized orbs. While each one looked rather insignificant, the number of 'stones' began to near the hundreds as the earth around him formed a constantly revolving barrier. Each stone with a slightly different orbit that wove through others and created the sense that Enigma was wearing a floating cloth of stone.

Minato's eyes widened, 'It's remarkably similar to the rasengan in it's rotation. These kids aren't messing around with these techniques.', "Where the hell did you learn _that_?"

Phantom answered, "I improvised a defense said to be used by the tsuchikage that levitates stone. I referred to it as 'Earth orbital defense'. This is Enigma contribution to the technique. Instead of massive boulders acting as shields and blind spots, his technique allows minimal visual disruption…" Phantom picked up a stone and threw it at the boy.

Minato made to defend the boy, but to his shock the defensive barrier accelerated briefly and repelled the 'projectile' form reaching the boy.

Phantom continued, "…while providing a measure of defense against projectiles and jutsu. As porous as it looks; Fire jutsu doesn't like earth, and the drafts tend to boost such techniques away from the user. Enigma could get burnt, but a lot of chakra would be wasted by the attacker for a diminished effect. There's no such thing as a 'perfect' defense. Even fuinjutsu has it's limits and countermeasures, but an adapting defense is a nightmare to crack completely. As crude as it is…The snake sannin's cursed seal is a perfect example of an evolving fuin. No regulated seal will ever hold out against it, and like the Kusanagi, a cure cannot be made in advance. Only countermeasures."

The veiled warning hit home, and Minato groaned, "Kami above, that actually explains a lot. Are you saying the Vii clan has a similar objective?"

Enigma shrugged, "While we're more interested in preventing these issues, the end result is quite the same. Both the Juinbreaker and Juinjutsu could give a rats ass about what they target. Squirrel, snake, shinobi, civilian, kage, lord, servant, traitor or ally. All are equal targets to the techniques and there is no mercy in how they do so. They may be opposites, but their demons are the very same."

A.N: Alpha frowns, "I'm getting WAY to poetic for initial content, but then again, this IS how Pseudo Styles was meant to play out. Each generation spurring the next and the lessons evolve with time. Granted, I don't want things to get too confusing so I'll try to move this along. After all this is only part one of the chapter. There's slow and then there's stagnant."

Ambiance sighed, "Well that represents the jutsu nature of our clan." Suddenly her eyes widened, "Actually…There's something you really should know about the Vii clan before It causes a severe issue. Our clan has a distinct and potent weakness to genjutsu." She turned to Hiashi, "Hyuga-sama, It would make things a lot easier to understand if you would describe our chakra networks to those present."

Hiashi tensed, "You want such a thing revealed?" Getting the affirmative from the three, Hiashi calmly channeled chakra to his eyes. Suddenly they widened marginally, "This…Are you even human?"

Minato looked nervously, "Is there a deformity?"

Hiashi answered slowly, "There's nothing. No system at all. The coils are present but their chakra is everywhere. It's like looking at a waterfall. How do you have any kind of chakra control?"

Phantom sighed, "Watch carefully. I won't be wasting chakra needlessly." He flowed through stances and his chakra churned accordingly.

Hiashi froze as the 'waterfalls' distorted and formed distinct patterns within his body. The act continued before the contortions converged into his hands. The Hyuga had difficulty with the glare produced over Phantom's hands.

Phantom spoke quietly, "Fire Style: Pyre Palm." A stream of fire shot out in a short beam. It got remarkable distance for a kid his age, but afterwards he had his hands on his knees, "I despise physical moulding." He coughed as the whiplash from the chakra intense jutsu kicked in.

Itachi's eyes widened, "A child using nature manipulation?"

Fugaku's eyes narrowed, "By all means that should have killed him. Are the Vii idiots?"

Hiashi sighed, "So that is the issue. Your chakra coils are useless so rather than expelling large amounts of chakra you use physical energy to instigate your techniques. The cost must be drastic."

Ambiance sighed, "Not in the way you think. It's not muscle that we're using, but rather biochemistry. Our chakra supply is dependent on a variation of sage chakra that is drawn to us constantly. This means that genjutsu always hit us directly as the affected nature chakra filters through us. Any present target would be unaffected as a result, but depending on the scale and potency we are frequently disabled for a measure of time. E and D-rank genjutsu can leave us disoriented or occasionally paralyzed. C and B-rank will knock us out briefly, and by that I mean that between two and thirty minutes we typically break through. An A-rank genjutsu will shut us down for between half an hour and eighteen hours." She hung her head, "S-class jutsu such as bloodline or evolved techniques are extremely dangerous for any Vii. We respond to manipulation violently as kids. Genjutsu on that level force us to face our own pinnacle fears, such as…Things kids shouldn't be able to describe. Things that can provoke madness with a sage. Things that rival the Doujutsu curses. Things that force us to question reality as well as our own bonds. Things that destroy adults psychologically and cause the worst cases of PTSD. This is the curse of the Vii clan that our own Fuin-doujutsu attempts to mitigate from birth."

Enigma looked up at the clan heads and added, "This is why our clan seeks community for us. Genjutsu destroy us and awaken a corrosive power that would scare the spirit from a biju. Our primal demon and angels outnumber us a hundred to one…and the only thing that can match them in power are bonds. Bonds that, when we break our chains, allow us to protect something we can treasure in every life we take part in."

A number of concerned looks were passed around.

Kushina spoke up after a measure of silence, "I'm not sure I as a jonin can fault you for that. With that in mind, you're not the only demons around here. That the Vii trust me with the gate AND the key is something I take pride in."

Asuma added his two cents, "Well I'm not sure I'm comfortable being close to something that 'rivals a biju', but you've already offered an opportunity to gain some context. That you're so well informed is probably more a blessing than a curse for the time being. For the life of me I'd never even heard of an S-class genjutsu before now."

Itachi cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What exactly constitutes a bloodline genjutsu?"

Phantom scoffed, "Don't go inflating your ego like that. There are three S-class jutsu tied to your clan. ALL of which are self destructive. Short of destroying your eyes there's no way a Doujutsu generates an S-class technique. Not even the cursed form of the rinnegan is a threat in that regard, and those eyes are cursed the moment they're activated."

Minato finally pointed out the rather intriguing elephant that managed to squeak through the cracks, "Fuin-Doujutsu?"

Ambiance tensed, "Aw shit. I just damned us didn't I." (*Squints* "Is she based on Tayuya? Nah. NAH!")

Danzo turned to stone.

Hiashi turned to adamantium.

Fugaku's eyebrows migrated to hairline.

Enigma sighed, "Way to go miss 'Practice self control'."

Ambiance gave a pathetic sigh/chuckle, "I pissed of karma. Konoha spare us." She turned to Minato with a intrigued smile, "Way to sell out a fellow sealmaster mister 'space time' ninja. Don't get to attached to idea a new doujutsu. As cool as it is, it requires mastery of the rule of three to unlock, and it's about as fond of replication as your fancy kunai. There have been exceptions, but we haven't figured out how they happened. I sure as hell wasn't born with it." She cycled…something, and her iris shifted to a yin yang before three different colored tomoe appeared, "The tomoe are symbolic and as far as we know they're nothing more than an homage." She opened her eyes and the reaction was immediate, "This is it's passive first stage. Similar to the byakugan; they track in a full dome, but can't see chakra…directly. Similar to the sharingan; they can break down jutsu, but they don't replicate techniques to the body. Similar to the rinnegan; they can perceive nature chakra, but they don't supply any abilities directly. Our eyes don't track chakra, but project eyesight around our body that we can utilize. They track one thing that makes them unique: Karmic Intentions and KI variants are seen as fields around a persons general position and heading. It's the closest thing to future sight in existence and makes reading people…annoyingly obvious."

Tsume folded her arms, "So basically you can see killing intent."

Phantom held up a hand and listed, "Indirectly: Elemental manipulation; Fuin types; Emotional background; Political manipulation…Manipulation in general such as utilized: Physics, chemistry, mathematics, biology, physiology, eugenics, psychology…Need I go on? It's not as cut and dry as the sharingan or byakugan, but after having it your whole life it teaches you to read those kind of patterns. It's more like added guidance. The Karmic distortions are annoying though. It's like a hellish sea of intent."

Enigma sighed, "Tis why we use it sparingly."

The two turned to see Ambiance fuming, "Are you trying to get us shanked?!"

Naruto sighed, "Sounds dumb."

Kushina whirled around and scolded, "Naruto!"

Enigma smirked, "You got the depth to support that analogy? Your not giving off a half assed vibe, so it's worth something to you."

Kushina looked at the black haired boy before Naruto reclaimed her attention.

The blond spoke sternly, "If it's as much a cheat as it sounds, learning anything would be lame."

Kushina was about to speak out but Enigma beat her to it, "There's a phrase here; 'You have no idea', But that only applies if theirs something to draw an assumption. We haven't given you our context yet so you must be using your own. Five years old and you found yourself a life lesson? This I'd like to hear."

His wording drew a lot of looks to the blond. Naruto didn't flinch, "If you figure things out so easily than there's nowhere to put your skill. Your carrier ends before it starts and you live life with nothing." The depth of his 'slice of life' had a mortifying effect on the shinobi present.

Ambiance smiled, "You've got one sharp kunai there kid. It's been a long time since I've seen a strong moral compass. You favor orange right?"

Naruto folded his arms, "Don't judge me! It's a cool color!"

Enigma smirked, "Orange spirit."

Ambiance nodded, "Definitely a will spirit."

Phantom sighed, "I can't believe you bothered with the cliche. Shallow dip, he's an orange spirit."

Naruto's eye twitched, "Are you mocking me?"

Phantom sighed and turned to the clan heads. he pointed to each one in quick succession:

Hiashi - "Blue"

Tsume - "Red"

Choza - "Yellow"

Inoichi - "Green"

Shibi - "Violet"

Asuma - "Indigo"

Minato - "Yellow"

Kushina - "Red"

Shikaku - "Violet"

Fugaku - "Red"

Phantom finally pointed to Naruto and finished, "Orange. In spectral order they represent the seven major categories of spirits which read back:"

Red - Emotion

Orange - Will

Yellow - Energy

Green - Control

Blue - Culture

Indigo - Skill

Violet - Sense

Enigma added, "These are the seven pillars that the Vii clan value as primal forces within humanity and represent their own derived demons and angels. It relies on the notion that reality contains no evil other than that envisioned within ones self. What it means, in the end, is up to those who perceive it." He turned to Naruto, "There's no way we'd mock you for being your own person, nor is any of this directly consequential to you."

A.N: Alpha's eye twitches, "Well this probably wasn't necessary in the short term, but I'm thinking it will help explain some of the 'about faces' throughout the storyline. Anyway this part has claimed a large chunk of two days to write. (Between 4-16 hours depending on my mood.) And has eaten through the chapter length. There's one last thing I've got planned before I post this chapter on . Hope this ends up working out. I'll need to flush some seams later, but for some of you; story before quality. To others; Vice versa. It will take time to optimize for everyone, but it's something I'm eager to do to the best of my abilities."

—Part 2: Brief Introductions and heavy renovations—

A.N: Alpha squints, "Also I have no idea how, but I somehow have an image of Naruto's apartment in my head that, while accurate enough to match the anime images, _**Is far beyond what is ever actually depicted of the building on anything I can find**_. Either my visualization techniques are better than I deserve or the Image I saw is not at all a common one." Rechecks the internet… …Stoic Alpha returns, "Alright based on the scale of the images, the one in my head is more complete, but on a significantly smaller scale than the anime. Where the one in the images is between four and twenty-something stories tall; the one in my head is peaked at approximately two and a half stories. How the hell could the leaf waste that much space on a child anyway?! Hiruzen could have made the lower floors into a scrap warehouse. A decrepit tool shed. A secret deposit of his own personal 'trash'. Any of these are viable tactics to discreetly support the boy and yet…Man real estate laws must by tighter than some writers call the 'noble' clans' assholes. And the Uchiha clan was equated to the simile, "shit diamonds"! What the hell is tighter than diamonds?!

Anyway; thanks to the villages severe level of neglect in canon, the Vii clan just got the equivalent of a mansion in exchange for a set of ornamental shuriken. Granted Naruto probably got a better deal, this is a huge amount of space I know not what to do with. I've seen fan made maps of compounds that had less overall floorspace. I'm simultaneously hugging and kicking myself for letting this happen. The building I imagined Enigma fixing in gen 1 was what amounted to a six bedroom apartment complex. This is a disturbing revelation about the bitterness of Konohagakure. I seriously thought that scene with Mizuki was under the pretense that he had been 'memory lane'ing the **_academy building_** after thinking it was over. Fortunately scales aren't very effective at swaying me but… Damn I know the situation was cold, but Kishimoto was either liberal with the imagery or horribly misrepresented by another artist. I'm not about to judge either but this explains the amount of KI in the Naruto-fanbase to a Tee."

—

Enigma looked around as he looked for the building he recalled from past experience, "Did we take a wrong turn? I get maps are illegible but our sense of routine direction should have led us right there."

A barely audible gape from Phantom drew his attention. Enigma shrugged and sighed, "Quit star gazing, we've got work to do."

Ambiance groaned, "It's Mount Lee all over again!"

Enigma froze as his blood laced with fear and dread, "Kami and Karma, please just be an excessive monument or easter egg."

Phantom groaned, "Enigma, just to keep the universe for committing seppuku, please don't teach that kid moulding this time around. You wouldn't want to start a cosmic game of pool any time soon."

Enigma hadn't even turned around and the idea of an upscale alone wiped him out. He fell to the ground twitching, "I - Hate - You - Karma."

A.N: Alpha twitches, "Again, not referring to myself or any single entity. I'm truly of the opinion that I was set up somehow by my own ignorance as some higher objective. Even Phantom was blind sided by this and he forgets nothing of consequence for this long. He's still got a memories from when I was three or younger and I'm twenty!"

—Three days later—

Ambiance wiped the sweat from her brow as she hauled off another patch of wasted timber to a growing. Her voice wavered with ire, "I~~~ have no current love for manual labor. This is gonna cost someone the use of an arm for months, and it sure as hell doesn't end with me."

Enigma, as much as he loved the grass was physically exhausted from preparing such a tremendous crop for harvest. To keep it contained he used a modest sized patch and severed the extra shoot before sealing them away. Three days now he'd grown, cut, regrown, recut, groaned and thrown a few fits as he prepared a fast growing stack of freshly cut stalks, "This is pushing the dimensions of tedious to the breaking point. Now entering psychologically redundant station. Next stop, highway hypnosis."

A chuckle drew the attention of the Vii three. They turned to find Naruto watching, "Man, I was wondering why I never saw you around. All work and no training right?"

The three shared a look before grinning.

Phantom smirked from one of the stripped walls, "You just flipped the safety kid. I hope you brought either a hard hat or a skill set kid, because it's about to dangerous here."

Naruto's gaze tempered like steel as a fire entered his eyes, "You disappoint me and I'm telling Kaa-san."

Phantom smirked before disappearing from the wall.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before a shout of "Timber" had them shining.

Enigma stood up and walked beneath the 'splash zone' and asked, "Bring it!"

Two flashes of dusty wind and a number of severed planks were liberated from the wall.

The plummeted toward Enigma and the boy pulled out a shining kunai. In moments the five foot lumber was reduced to shingles.

A second volley began and Ambiance leapt to intercept them. With two snap kicks the boards severed some of the higher boards on the wall.

Phantom looked up briefly and shrugged, "Well that works." He reentered the building, "One batch of kitchen sinks; coming up."

Naruto froze as the large porcelain…Actually they weren't all that modern…sinks and bricks fell out of the story.

He watched as Enigma summoned up the 'Earth defense' from the other day and the meteorites were shredded to gravel and powder. The boy coughed briefly, "Oh shit I just ate cement! Oh Kami I'm gonna die!"

Naruto chuckled when he saw Enigma clowning around, "You guys are insane! Can I train too?"

Ambiance dusted herself off as she prepared herself for another go, "Sure friend. Just stick to the wooden plank barrage for now. As impressive as an aspiring shinobi training themselves to the point of bruising is, I'm not sure I can survive your mother if we break your bones."

Naruto recoiled a bit before his eye narrowed, "Are you doubting me?"

Enigma chuckled as split a rather large dresser/shelf combo in half, "Nah, but having you mother hate us is not a good business arrangement. This will still take a few days, but if she's okay with it you can take your pick. Either way you could help with slicing up bamboo. It is THE pinnacle of grass evolution, as far as I'm concerned, and it makes great kenjutsu practice. You'll win some points for that."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks." His eyes widened, "Oh, right! I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Phantom paused as he looked down at the boy, "'Maelstrom within the Whirlpool' huh!? If you don't become some kind of badass I'll be seriously disappointed!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "It doesn't mean fishcake?!" His gaze tempered again, "Give me everything you got!"

Phantom shrugged, "Two story blowout, coming up!"

Naruto's grin twitched as traces of fear hit him, "What?"

True to his word two stories worth of lumber plummeted towards the blond.

—

Enigma was shocked. First crime: Phantom nearly killed the boy. Second crime: The first crime was unsuccessful.

Exhibit #1: Naruto was trapped beneath a mountain of lumber…

Exhibit #2: …That was suspended by yellow chakra chains.

Ambiance, after getting over the shock shouted up, "Results aside, were you trying to kill him?!"

A.N: Alpha slammed a hammer on the desk (In his head thank heavens.), "I SECOND THAT! What the hell C.V?!"

 **===Chapter 2 End===**


	3. Chap 3: The Phantom Training Ground

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 3: The Phantom Training Ground Begins: Part 1-3

Alpha looks up, "I'm beginning to think the amount of puns I'm unintentionally creating are, too a degree, unhealthy. So's cracking knuckles but that hasn't stopped me. Chapter one's "Icebreaker" shank was so late in the writing process that I didn't realize it was irony until I was beginning the act of posting. It still brings me back to remember the quality of my own double take. Twas borderline spit take in terms of class reactions. Alright enough nostalgia. I've slightly edited the previous 'Iron clad' disclaimer. BEHOLD:"

 _"I hold no relation to the original content of the Narutoverse or any other series/oneshots. The OC's present are based on the fundamentals of poetic and philosophical perspectives so as much as the are SI's they are NOT original and will use techniques inspired and derived from alternative sources. In reality I do NOT own this account. That right goes to the moderators loaning me a spot in the internet. As such the content below is NOT protected by property rights and can be shut down if it infringes on that. Please do NOT sponsor any content present in this or any of 's stories."_

Alpha sips an imaginary cup of coffee at 8:53pm, "I bring you _"_ _Steel clad"_! A couple measured impurities is all it took to make this happen. If lawyers shut me down for my claims alone; they need a life more than I do, and that the underside of the barrel folks."

Hums a tune regarding a latex clad marvel ninja of the concrete jungle who uses self made 'wires'.

"Here's a game I myself sought out in a time of supreme boredom and desperation I call it: NAME THAT REFERENCE! The game where ambiguity and cultural backdoors are explored in a charades/jeopardy style! The more ambiguous when the right guess is played, the more deep your shared cultural awareness and acuity! You can take it a step further and see how familiar you are with the actual source of the reference! Man I'm proud of that game. Never took off as much as I hoped."

Without further to do: CRACK!

 **===Chapter 3===**

—Part 1: Intervention…Almost—

Naruto sighed as he walked home after a day of training. After the incident with Phantom the kids decided heavy artillery would be postponed for the time being. Naruto had been irritated when they stuck him on grass duty. He left even more irritated when he failed to make a single clean cut on said grass, 'I've seen cups bigger than that break easier! How is that called grass?!'

He reached the clan compound and Kushina was waiting at the gate, "Well you're not late for dinner, so I can't in good conscience ground you. Any reason you were so hesitant to tell me where to find you?"

Naruto looked up beaming, "I got two stories of a building dropped on me. Why are they called stories?"

Kushina's eyes narrowed, "Your pushing my bad buttons young man. Where were you? I want a strait answer."

Naruto slowly withered beneath the glare, "Visiting the new kids. They started training with the building they were breaking and I asked if I could train with them. The tall one; Fantom did something called 'overkill' and a lot of the wood they were fighting fell at me. A bunch of chains stopped them from hitting me, and the girl; Amb…ambent got mad at him and started yelling. The short boy; Nigma [Cultural proximity alarm] said i should probably cut the grass." Naruto pouted, "That grass didn't play fair."

A.N: Alpha chuckles, "Well, just because I suck at acting out a kid doesn't mean I don't know that there is often a lapse in communication. Gen 2's contribution to why I hated school is gonna be a lot more rudimentary than pythagorean theorem formulae."

Kushina's eyes narrowed, "What kind of chains?"

Naruto shrugged, "They were yellow and went everywhere. The wood ended up with a lot of holes, but the girl amb…"

Kushina racked her memory to smooth the issue, "Ambulance? (Like I'm gonna look up a Japanese alternative with no consequence!) No wait…Ambiance?"

Naruto nodded briefly, "She said, it would make a cool lamp."

Kushina faulted briefly, 'that's rather optimistic for a five year old.' Her composure returned and her gaze hardened slightly, "Naruto you and I are gonna pay those kids a visit tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, "Ambiss, said I should bring a small sword next time. Said it might help with the grass."

Kushina led him into the house with a darkening look, "I'll bet she did."

A.N: Alpha has a pensive look, "Well I gotta hand it to Enigma/E.N: This situation is very well emulated for a scene that could get him shanked. I might owe him a favor by the end of this…and I hate debt."

—Next Day—

Ambiance was just checking over the inventory when Phantom and Enigma came out the door.

The latter spoke in protest, "Who the hell left their KI on last night? Twilight sleep is hard enough without aspects of looming death to deal with. Those cots are garbage."

Ambiance sighed, "Be grateful the shinobi council loaned us those for the time being." Suddenly a nearing KI field turned into the neighborhood, "Looks like Phantoms karma came back to bite us in the ass. Two S-class parents inbound."

Naruto's voice sounded from around the corner, "Cheater!"

Ambiance sighed before countering, "It's only cheating if I needed a doujutsu to know they're pissed!"

Phantom scratched his head and came away from the wall to verify he wasn't intending to hide.

Enigma was a little hesitant to be in direct line of a hasty kunai-ing. He took a wide flanking maneuver to establish a visual.

Kushina and Minato entered street with Naruto in tow.

Immediately Ambiance rubbed her face and moaned, "I did not miss the face of an intervention. Between mowing the lawn and Kenjutsu training, what floor are you entering on?"

Minato shrugged, "Well since its the first time I'm hearing the pretext of training…"

Enigma smacked his face, "Oh crud. First floor; aspect assassination, and gift shop. How was the council meeting so much simpler?"

Ambiance tensed and briefly tapped a fist to her forehead, "I asked an Uzumaki to bring a sword! Aw hell, I'm - such - an - idiot! You wouldn't even HAVE a training sword! I should have just opted to make a wooden katana!"

Kushina's air of malice slowly began to lessen.

Minato have suspected the issue dropped most of the tension all together and added his first cent (Yen?), "Enigma mentioned he liked bamboo the other day. I had a hunch this is what lit the initial ire, but I'm still perplexed by the idea of dropping a building on our son."

Ambiance's KI suddenly poured out. Though it was localized it rivaled Anko's potency, "That makes at least four of us. Phantom? Finally interested in apologizing?"

Phantom sighed, "I admit I acted in haste, but if you're seeking regret you wont find it here. If the boy was truly harmed there would be some within me, but as things stand my expectations are still far exceeded, and I wont be denouncing my past no matter how shady."

Enigma chuckled nervously, "This is why he doesn't do the talking. I for one would rather not have risked crushing the only orange spirit I've seen in Konoha thus far, that and our policy against killing should have prevented the entire issue. Not that I'm supporting Phantoms methods, but I'm very glad that kekkei showed up when it did. Not sure Orbital defense works on planks and I was a bit out of range for the proper technique."

Ambiance sighed, "I should have intervened at Phantoms wording 'Two story blowout' but I severely misjudged the distance the debris would travel and assumed Naruto was at the very edge of the affected area. It was partly my lack of action that incurred the level of threat against him. And for that I apologize. Risk assessment is something I do not take lightly and I won't allow such a error in judgement to affect my friends and/or comrades in the near future."

Kushina narrowed her eyes, " _Near_ future?"

Enigma cut in when Ambiance tensed, "Ambiance's specialty is combat adaptation and situational assessments. Her long term memory degrades quickly and mid term get sidelined as her active memory fills up. It's not that she want's to do so again, but a long term commitment is below her natural depth and isn't reliable enough to be covered in her name without a form of prior intent."

Ambiance nodded, "It's the best I can offer with my limitations. My word is sacred, but my long term memory is not. I'm sorry if I sound shallow." She briefly bowed before turning away.

Kushina noticed the troubled look, and her KI changed to one of empathy, "I'm sorry if I sounded ungrateful. It's not normal for a child to recognize such a limitation."

Enigma scratched his head, "Reading people this well is a blessing and a curse. None of the other Vii sense emotional flux as readily as Ambiance, but she has trouble matching the depth she perceives. Phantom is the opposite. While he sees emotions, he doesn't let them affect him until they've panned out and proven merit. If a squirrel dies and a child morns, he sympathizes, but above all he remembers why there was morning."

Minato decided to test the boys own awareness, "What does that make you? The happy medium?"

Enigma sighed, "There's no best of both worlds, but rather a compromise. I am neither in order to mediate both. My memory lasts but a few months and my attention is never with one or the other. While I'm proficient in mediation and mitigation, I can never truly be sun nor moon. All I can be is what lies between, yet I am lost without either celestial body."

Naruto had opted to sleep against his mothers leg as the subject had carried into a lecture.

Kushina sighed, "Sounds like you've had time to think about this."

Minato looked to the building and suddenly realized just how much had been done in so little, "Wait a minute, that's three days of work? What did you do, blow up the entire front wall?"

Enigma smirked, "Naruto had a good point. No reason to waste work that could double as training."

Kushina frowned, "How are you training with a falling building?"

Phantom sighed and leapt onto the wall of the building. He got a number of steps before slamming a kunai into the wall, took a few breaths, and continued running to the first violated floor.

A few minutes later he called down, "Aspect: blade of wind. Wind style: Wind cutter."

Enigma subtly stalked under the 'kill zone'.

A large blast of dusty wind, followed by another, and over a dozen wooden planks and grids were shredded from the wall.

Kushina suddenly noticed Enigma and shouted, "LOOKOUT!"

Enigma held up a hand and shouted, "VORTEX PALM!" A layer of distortion appeared over his hand. The first chunk of lumber was about to hit him when it spun, creaked, and shredded in the split second before landing on the boy. The effect shot up through the falling wood and knocked the beams aside.

Minato's eyes widened, "That's a bit excessive. Was Phantom going to use that on Neji?"

Ambiance growled and eyed her cousin, "First response; No. Second response; It actually affects chakra. Like us, trees don't bother developing chakra coils and the lumber is directly affected. Difference being a state of vitality. We are young. You only slightly less so. This building…is in various states of decay. These walls are in some places no more protection than sponge. Try to pin someone against a higher floor's wall and you could very well accidentally kill them."

Enigma rubbed his arm, "She knows what she's talking about too. It's a good thing the wall was just as soft when I landed, 'cause I've yet to master any chakra fortification techniques…other than chi, but that takes time and focus. Both a challenge in the face of unplanned free-fall."

Ambiance sighed, "It'd have messed the Hyuga kid up…but only until his chakra flow normalized and his body got some rest. Still not something I'd use on a friend. It rivals the worst cramps and leaves you aching for days without medical attention. In that way the gentle fist is probably less so, but the effect on jutsu is comparably similar. Second, Third and Fourth reasons why it wouldn't have been used. It's actually a related technique to both the slugger sannin's fist and the gentle fist. Neither of which are fun to be on the business end of."

Kushina took a moment to think.

Naruto rolled over a bit and stretched, "Dum grass. It took over my ramen island." He rubbed his eyes, and upon opening them remembered he'd already woke up that morning. He bolted up and looked for the Vii's. First spotting Ambiance he scratched his head, "Sorry ambass, we couldn't find a sword."

Ambiance rubbed her head nervously, "Don't worry Naruto. We found a few metal pipes in one of the lower closets. I'll make you something to get started. Do me a favor and stay out of the lumber falls for a little while. I'll jerry rig a more practical version later today. Thanks to you we met tomorrows demolition objective yesterday so I've got some time to work on a few of those projects on the side."

Enigma frowned, "Just don't try teaching him light clones. You'll get his hopes up."

—Three hours later—

Naruto had watched Ambiance set up a stack of bricks from the building and gather a number of different sizes of shredded wood from two days ago. She retrieved a few metal pipes and crunched them between a rock and an earth jutsu before placing them in the upper half of the brick stack.

Ambiance clapped her hands and rubbed them together, "Let's get forging." She went through two quick stances before shoving her hands toward the lumber. With a squeak of protest the boards quickly began to smolder. Again ambiance went through a set of stances and swung her hands forward. A slowly building gust of wind set the wood ablaze before she repeated the process, "Do me a favor and grab one of the middle pieces of wood from under that tarp."

Naruto looked around and found a small plastic lean to nearby. Finding a few different sized beams he took one from the middle and brought it back, "This one?"

Ambiance nodded, "Perfect." She took it from him and pushed it into the burning coals, "Thanks Naruto. Alright this will take some time to melt down, so I'll call you back when something interesting happens. Enigma's got some more grass to cut but since your wrist got sore yesterday, remind him he has some advice to give you."

Naruto smirked, "Finally, a rematch!"

Ambiance chuckled as he ran off, 'No wonder Hinata was smitten with him. He's so adorable with his determination on fire.' Suddenly she tensed before smiling, "Ask and you shall receive. Speak of the devil, and they shall appear. A sunflower is always most content when in view of the sun's inspiring light, but bring a mighty storm and such devotion will not reach your eyes." 'Eat that Yamanaka-san! I can flower lore your ass all day!'

Meanwhile, Hinata paused to hear the girls words, but she immediately took off once her curiosity was sated. Her sun lied elsewhere.

—With Enigma: Bamboo shoots—

Enigma was pushing down his umpteenth stalk when he noticed Naruto approaching, "Ready to 'Mow the lawn'?"

Naruto folded his arms, "Ambass said you had some advice for killing this stuff…Wait…Why is that one cut so high?"

Enigma smirked, "The beauty of grass is that it grows fast on its own. Every day I encourage them to speed up a little, but these suckers will outgrow the trees given a few weeks to do so unhindered. They make a decent self repairing fence but they spread like wildfire if you don't contain them. I'd offer you a few stalks but I'm thinking your parents aren't interested in accidentally starting a war with a grass."

Naruto recoiled, "I'd rather fight that war somewhere outside my own home. These things corrupted my favorite dream!"

Enigma shrugged, "It's your mind right? You mentioned a ramen island?"

Naruto almost drooled at the memory, "It's a paradise beyond reality."

Enigma smirked, "Then use 'em as straws. Poke a few holes in the notches and you'll never need to slurp again."

Naruto looked between the grass and the boy in front of him, "That's really big for a straw."

Enigma pouted, "And an oceans pretty big for a ramen bowl. In context of a dream does it even matter? You can make a raft and sail on that stuff. You can build a hut on dreamland and live there for the night. Heck you could scuba dive and meet the shrimp. You're too young to lack that kind of imagination."

The blond in question was openly drooling now, "Teach me your art sensei!"

A.N: Alpha bites his fingers, "Ew. That feels disturbing in an amalgam of ways, none of which are strictly an age issue. To me, having an SI in a position of influence feels like dirtying myself with politics. It works within context, but that was all kinds of awkward to have him say."

—Three hours later—

Enigma had brought to Naruto's attention that downing the stalks would take a measure of patience without the use of a heavy sword. He showed Naruto to make a series of chops around the base of the stalk that fully broke the grass, and that his first goal should be to need as few strikes as possible to do so.

The two amassed a large amount of lumber by mid afternoon and Naruto had managed to reliably knock down the stalks with an average of seven strikes and a record of five.

Finally Ambiance called out, "Naruto! I've got something to show you before I start hammering!"

Enigma wiped the sweat from his brow, "Well between the two of us we managed to pull a day ahead of my quota. I'll go get some water while you see what she's up to."

—With Ambiance: Forest of the Forge—

Naruto entered the forest in front of the building and asked quickly, "Is it done?"

He found Ambiance pouting, "Patience kid. I'm not about pour a cast and call it a day. If I give you a piece of junk that's actually junk your mom wouldn't bother with our store. That and…I really see you as a good person. I don't make junk for good people, and I'm not about to half ass a gift for my first friend. It'll cost patience but it will have an ounce of integrity."

Naruto sighed, "Sorry ambass."

The girl smiled, "Well to make it up to me, stop messing up my name. I'm not gonna grill it into you but if certain people heard that they'd end up with a fist in their face for poor cultural investment. Call me Aurora. It means about the same thing and it's not something that will take a week to learn to say. I expect you to figure my real name out eventually but Aurora will do for now."

Naruto pouted, "Can I just call you Avii?"

A.N: Alpha's eye twitches, "This brat is doing a fine job of undermining me. If I did this before it could have saved me the irritation of switching from 'Vii' to 'Enigma' as his go too name. (He'd also sound like a Pokemon, and one Tobi's enough for three generations.) NAME THAT REFERENCE!" [Kami he didn't!] (*Smacks face* "I've been played!")

Ambiance sighed, "I'll make you a deal. Learn to call me Aurora and I'll let you use your favorite, Kay? I'll even let you get away with ambass if I make you really mad."

Naruto initially groaned as he perceived denial, but slowly his eyes widened and he turned to her, "You mean it's only for now?"

Ambiance nodded, "You've got to learn to talk somewhere. Call it a training exercise. Anyway, there's something I want to show you about forging." She turned to the forge and gestured Naruto to follow.

Naruto walked over to one of three logs set against the forge and stepped onto one. He looked over the edge before he was surprised by the heat.

Ambiance managed to catch him as he stumbled, "What did you think it'd be breezy? Look at an angle so you _just_ see something inside."

Naruto nodded and got back on the log. He looked around but couldn't find the 'Metal'. Only really big 'Coal', "I think someone stole your pipes."

Ambiance chuckled, "Actually, the magic fire traded them for some raw metal. It's that glowing stuff on the bottom."

Naruto glanced at the glowing…thing…and asked timidly, "How to you get it out?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Well there are two ways. Wait till the fire leaves the forge and take it out when it cools, or take it out with something that doesn't burn quickly. Since I'm making a sword I need the latter." She pulled out a pair of long tongs and shooed Naruto back a bit.

Naruto watched as she carried the glowing metal to brick stack and set it down.

Ambiance picked up a hammer and hoisted it into the air, "Now to knock some sense into it!" She brought it down and a number of sparks flew. She continued for several minutes before wiping her brow and carrying it back to the fire. Replacing the metal she sighed, "Now I let the fire study it for weaknesses over a few hours and I'll beat another round into it. Tomorrow I'll start shaping it into something useful, and on the next day it's ready to be sharpened and treated. Enigma's garden wont know what hit them."

Suddenly Kushina's voice was heard from the demolition site, "Naruto-kun! It's time to call it a day! You've got fuinjutsu practice tonight!"

Naruto groaned, "I've gotta go. If I miss training then mom takes away my ramen privileges."

Ambiance nodded, "It may take a long time, but If you learn fuinjutsu by the time you enter the academy I'll teach you to prank the hell outa people. Don't tell your mom about it though. She might hold back if she gets nervous."

Naruto held out a hand, "Promise?"

Ambiance seemed to weigh a few things before grasping his hand, "I promise to make you a better prankster than has ever graced this villages streets in recent Leaf history. I make this promise, no matter what path you choose, and neither human nor beast will break this bond as long as we live and until my word be fulfilled."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You don't take this lightly do you."

Ambiance smiled, "Not in this life Mr. Will of Fire / Maelstrom within the Whirlpool. These vows go through the afterlife with me."

A.N: Alpha groans, "I just did some overview to ensure I didn't neglect a plot device and found a number of 'spelling bugs' rather quickly. I really need to check the previous drafts pretty soon if I'm making _that_ many mistakes _that_ obvious."

—Part 2: Convention…Almost—

Naruto and his little 'sunflower/moth' made their way to the Vii 'compound' as the trio had begun calling it. (Really, how big is a clan compound?)

A.N: Suddenly Alpha goes rigid, "It suddenly occurs to me that the Uchiha district IS a compound and that, based on the scale of the massacre…" Alpha slowly pales, "Oh shit. That's where I used to scale the entire… Yeah, I'm suddenly confident that I understated the scale of the jubi battle, continental maps, village dimensions village population in Gen 1…How were there only twenty something students in the academy? Konoha's fracking city parameters. Granted I'm from America AND live in the looser suburbs so I'm WAY out of my contextual depth here. Granted I knew it out dense'd a suburb but this is…A village? Really? Man I really DO live in a cave! Not to self: Shinobi village = Gotham population density, (N.T.R!) with the exception of clan compounds. That's a tough pill to swallow, and I'd know. At least Mount Lee has a fixed measuring stick…but then the idea was that it was ridiculously potent. Son of a scrooge! (You really know not how to play your own game, do you? NAME THAT REFERENCE!) By the way, I'm not about to use fanfics as references for that game. If I manage to recall where I first saw things like 'Shit diamonds', I'll post another shout out. Mind you some are M-rated so viewer discretion is relevant."

The blond entered the 'danger zone' and per his mothers request, checked that there was no sign of the 'lumber falls' being in use.

He found the three working on some kind of lift at the far end of the building, where the side road neared the main roads. (Hey! If you lack a visual then make your own. That or ask an artist for a rendering. I prefer the former method. I'm building this place almost as much as they are.)

Enigma waited until Naruto was in calling range before doing so, "Hey Maelstrom!"

Ambiance turned from her work on the cables, "I'll be down in a few to check the forge! Can you check the wood stock from a distance?!"

Naruto nodded, "I'll be right back!"

—

The blond entered the forest and searched for the wood stock. When he got to the forge his eyes widened as he realized what she meant.

Before the mouth of the forge was a pile of charcoal that fed through a wooden basket into a metal hopper. A jerry rigged water clock occasionally spurred a small fan to act as a mini billow. The setup was fascinating to the blond.

—

Enigma sighed as he finished putting pegs in the platform, "You're proud of that machine aren't you?"

Ambiance chuckled, "I love those contraptions. They have such a fine application of art and science that more efficient machines don't so easily portray. No dip I'm proud of it!" She finished checking the rigging as well as securing the emergency tether, "Let's get the additional support up there before Phantom decides to be 'efficient' again and brings the whole building down!"

The two loaded timber and carved stones onto the platform and Ambiance pulled a string with a number of bells on them, "Alright lazy ass! Your turn for a workout!"

—

Within the building Phantom looked up from a sketchpad he made out freshly shaved lumber and and a bamboo clipboard. He stood up and flowed through stances as he approached the pillaged wall and produced a steady breeze that turned a set of fans and slowly lifted the crane to the first floor.

—

Ambiance landed on the ground and strolled over to meet Naruto.

Enigma sat down to a glass of lemonade curtesy of a donation of Akimichi family lemons and looked over a chart Ambiance posted to a small billboard she recovered from the roof, "Three months huh? Three months with the current rate of progress with a margin of an extra month for most common complications. Tis a damn good thing this building is so solid or it would have crumbled without any two walls. As things stand the three of us will have the inner skeleton in the first month and enough structure done to start the smithy in the second month. By February we will be mostly done with the building frame and shop level." 'Now If only Ambiance wasn't so adamant about the second story becoming a dojo and the basement kept as storage, we wouldn't have to sleep outside when the stairwell comes down. Fortunate that Phantom agree's that the clan vaults should be away from ready access.' (Oooh! Foreshadow!)

Suddenly a new KI field was felt approaching the forest. It reeked of devious intentions and Enigma slowly sat up. When he realized it was honing in on Hinata's signature his eyes widened and he cycled his doujutsu. He chuckled when he suddenly recognized the mindset and sat back in his chair, "That little PR ninja's fortunate that Ambiance is so quick to assess a situation or she'd definitely get ousted."

—

Hinata was observing Naruto and the Vii girl as they scurried around the 'forge'. Suddenly a very quiet rustling drew her attention and she attempted to hide between the bush and tree she'd used for cover."

The sound drew closer and closer before a blond head popped out.

Hinata eeped before she recognized the yamanaka heiress, she whispered in retreating fear, "Ino!? Don't scare me like that!"

The Yamanaka pouted, "Scoop. Spill. Now."

Hinata reflected the look, "Only if you leave me alone."

Ino nodded, "Fairs fair. Now spill."

Hinata sighed, "Naruto-…Naruto came here a few days back to visit the new kids. I heard stuff about excessive training and came back to see what happened. His parents were hear yesterday and they spoke with the tall boy quite often. Naruto and the girl were here yesterday as well and the girl mentioned making a sword."

Ino made to leave but a hitch caught her attention. With the look of an interrogator she grilled the Hyuga heiress, "What aren't you telling me miss 'all seeing eyes'!"

Hinata blushed with a pout before speaking, "It's nothing."

Ino's eyes narrowed, (Too an experienced adult this looks absolutely adorable. To a child with confidence issues it's borderline demonic.) "Spill it!"

Hinata cracked under the glare and spoke quickly, "Naruto had trouble with her name and she said to call her something else. I don't know how she said it."

—

Ambiance scoffed, 'Oh those two aren't nearly as quiet as they need to be to get away with that. The fire may make a sound but their whispering is like knives in my ears.' Grinning she decided to lay a trap, "How's your progress with my name Maelstrom?"

Naruto groaned as he retrieved a ball-pin hammer, "It's a lot easier to say but I still wish you'd let me call you A-vii."

Ambiance turned to the boy, "Show me what you got mister light bulb. Au-ro-ra."

Naruto pouted and mimicked, "Ah-row-ra."

Ambiance groaned, "You're so close it's almost as annoying as Ambass. I will get you to say Ambiance! Just you wait!"

—

Ino was staring through the bushes with a victorious smile before the last bunch of words put an uncomfortable dent in her running theory, "Who name's their kid…that? Aw well, fresh gossip is better than no gossip. You're free to glow Hinata."

The Hyuga heiress pouted at the barb and turned back to her star. She eeped when she saw Ambiance wink at her with an unnatural knowing smile, 'I've been made!' However the embarrassing reveal never came and Hinata watched the girl wailing on the metal with a hammer. (NAME THAT REFERENCE!) [I didn't even see that until after the fact you con! That's too vague!] (Tis the point!)

—Next day: Day seven of construction / Day four with Naruto—

Ino wasted no time in spreading the word to her father (Consequently mother and cousins, though she doesn't fully realize that yet.), Shikamaru (Same thing but slower), Choji (Same thing but faster), Sakura (Daughter of a councilor!), Kiba (That will eventually hit the whole glorious neighborhood and consequentially the anbu).

By the time daylight rolled around The Vii kids departed the violated apartment complex and where immediately confronted.

Ambiance and Enigma whirled around when they noticed him.

Shikamaru lazily opened an eye and asked, "You guys are so troublesome, making such a big scene. Dad has me keeping an eye on you for the time being, but try not to disturb my naps."

Ambiance scoffed, "It's a construction site buddy."

Enigma countered, "Yeah, but does that even matter to a Nara? You could aggravate a shadow with less provocation. I'm guessing they'd just sleep through interrogations and bedrooms just as easily."

Shikamaru cocked an eyelid, "So you heard of us."

Phantom nodded, "Inspired a KI manipulation technique within the Vii a few years back. We weren't fond of it but it works. Had wolves doing chores after some stole our meat rations for a day, however that was also it's hey day."

Shikamaru shrugged and seemed to fade from consciousness.

The two got for more step from the door when a brash voice called out, "You guys aren't playing favorites are you?"

Enigma smacked his head, "Ambiance, what did you give to the reigning gossip figurehead? I know she was here yesterday, and there's no way we got this famous without her. The shop's not due to be in business for another two months!"

Kiba looked at the building and noticed…It was naked on the front, "Kami above! What the hell needs that much space?!"

A.N: Alpha raises his hand, "I plea the fifth and all it's international variants."

Enigma groaned, "Certainly not three kids, but I'm not complaining…anymore."

Shikamaru jested, "Way to sound sincere."

Ambiance sighed, "Well it gives us room to grow. That said, what's your purpose here Inuzuka."

Kiba smirked, "So you remember me."

Enigma scoffed, "Wrong Vii pup. She's talking to your markings or she'd use your name. She says your name and your involved in her day to day life. She calls you anything else and she's measuring you up."

Kiba growled, "Ew, kuties!" (*Laughing* "Oh man, I can't believe it took this long to understand the reverse psychology of that phrase! I'm glad stuff like that didn't sabotage my innocence back then or I'd have seriously hurt someone when I found out. There's no honor in manipulating kids.")

The feral boy tensed when an acidic atmosphere poured over him. He whimpered as Ambiance stepped forward. (*Eep* "Aw crap. Spoke for the wrong Vii!")

Ambiance gave a smile. Contrary to to counter assessment (Genjutsu or illusion of fear) a pair of black and white horns were created from her KI field on either side of her head, A flaming photo negative ring above her head emulating a halo and her black curly hair writhed like Medusa's. (IT'S THE GHAST OF THE ULTERIOR DEMONS! OH SATANIC SOUL HAVE MERCY ON THE FOOL! TAKE HIM TO T&I BUT PLEASE! MERCY!) She her smile glowed with potent energy, "Care to direct me to the one who taught you that?"

—Half an hour later—

Kiba bolted up from a tree as his soul dared to reclaim his body, "INO RUN!" He briefly noted the words that left his mouth and shook his head, "That was by far the worst nightmare of my life! It felt like my life force was being stolen!" (NAME THAT REFERENCE!) [Hint: Series is ranked first most common in its respective division of Fanfiction stories, and almost twice as common as the highest ranking anime/manga.] Kiba suddenly noticed Ino and Ambiance eating a set of sandwiches the Heiress brought, 'It was a nightmare right?'

Ambiance and Ino were having a civil chat as the former waited for her client to show up.

The latter asked curiously, "So your clan doesn't have a head?"

Ambiance shook her head, "Not even remotely. Whoever is most suited to a type of situation typically has a heavier say in such matters, but our clan doesn't pursue our roots."

Ino groaned, "But what if someone gets kidnapped?"

Ambiance snorted, "Then their fools in three ways. First of all, manipulating a Vii is a sure fire way to wake up with the fear of Kami instilled and punctuated. My grandma tied a man to a tree limb over a fire when he accidentally distracted my mother and got her lost. He tracked us down three months later to ask if she still held a grudge. Apparently he thought she was going to assassinate him one day." (*Blink-blink* "Damn, now I get where our improvs been drawn from. That's an awful deep strand of lore for a load of BS. Hell she visualized the whole thing and sold it to a mindwalker!" *Slaps face* "And she'll forget it tomorrow with no heads turned! Daughter of a silver tongued con artist!")

Ino shrugged, "She doesn't sound unlike my mom then."

Kiba slowly inched towards the two and whispered to the Yamanaka with a volume fit for the shinigami, "If she asks about kuties, make for the land of demons and hide!"

Ino's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "You sold me out?!"

Kiba whispered frantically, "For the life of me I don't know! I feel like it was ripped from my soul!"

Ambiance chuckled at the exchange but looked up as Naruto came into the clearing, "Sorry Yamanaka-san. I've got a previous commitment to attend to."

—

Naruto looked around at the Four kids present and his eyes widened, "Did someone die?" He noticed Ambiance standing up from a spot with Ino and Kiba before she walked over to him patiently. He went to meet her half way and asked, "Are you bribing people?"

Ambiance chuckled, "Well that's rather cold Naruto-san. …"

Naruto quickly intervened, "Don't do that. I hear it enough from people who look down on me. I can't hear it from a friend and think their sincere. No, -san and heaven forbid you call me -sama."

Ambiance chuckled, "Heaven forbid someone here's me call you -kun or -onee. Alright, I'll agree to Naruto-chan, but only occasionally and with an exception for unique circumstances. Granted If I ever call you -sama please hit me _very_ hard."

Naruto pouted, "That's a given."

Ambiance nodded, "Alright, time to get to work on your training sword."

—Forest of the Forge: plot in front of/across from the Vii 'compound'—

Naruto followed Ambiance to the forge and she pulled out a long bar of metal that had a rather basic shape.

The girl handed it to Naruto, "Before I sharpen it I'd like to know how well you handle the weight of a sword."

Naruto dubiously took a hold of the metal. He lifted it from her hands and brought the weight to his center slowly.

Ambiance's eyes bolted open, "How did you know to do that? Has you mother already had you hold a sword?"

Naruto grunted with a margin of concentration, "No, but it's bigger than a kunai, and mom has had me hold one of those."

Ambiance tensed, "First kill?"

Naruto shook his head, "She said it's the weight of a life."

Ambiance still deflated, "Weight of distance more like." She shook her head and perked up, "Anyway, that's a very wise way to measure your range of balance and determine how much you feel comfortable bearing. I'm shocked this is your first time."

Naruto shrugged, "Shinobi are deigned old enough to kill…but if someone hires me to take a life, they better be willing to watch it happen."

The girl stepped back as an air of sincerity poured over her, "How deep is that vein?"

Naruto looked up, "Is this the same question En'egg'ma asked when we first met?" When Ambiance nodded he continued, "Well, as I see it. They didn't accept the persons way of life. If a client can hear their final plea and tell me to my face and eyes a person deserves to die…I'd try. ...but a shinobi respected only because they forsook their heart…Is never truly respected for their sacrifice."

Ambiance's eye twitched, 'First one to lay a manipulative finger on this kid will see why vampires fear the sun. This kids a walking compass of the yang aspect and as such denouncing life would kill him. He knows it too and yet he's definitely seeking to become a shinobi. If anyone ever makes this kid kill;' Her KI features returned, 'I'll hit them **very** hard.' Her KI dispersed and she walked up to the boy, "I'm proud to call you my friend Naruto. Outside of the Vii…I don't get to hear that depth very often."

—

Enigma sneezed briefly. He turned to Phantom and asked, "Is it just me or is Ambiance getting too much time with Naruto?"

Phantom scoffed, "You realize I've yet to complain and we haven't truly met."

Enigma groaned, "Yeah but…Yeah. This is no time to be getting possessive." With his path relented he turned to the grass and noticed Kiba with arms folded to the side of the grove, "Can I help you?"

Kiba nodded quickly, "Is it true that your clan is possessed by demons?"

Enigma countered, "Is it true that your clan is both loyal and proud?"

Kiba scoffed, "No duh. You really…"

Enigma cut him off, "Then so is yours."

Kiba was about to retort, but the boys wording threw him for a loop, "H~… A~… I… What are you saying?"

Enigma looked up and he pushed chakra into the grass, "I'm saying that among the Vii clan; Pride and Loyalty are powerful demons. Closely related to stubbornness and arrogance, and directly linked to Arrogance and Betrayal. The later two are polar opposites, but two us, they hold a relationship closer than most angels do with each other. Forces of light and dark are veiled by a persons soul bound sight. 'Two sides of the same coin'. A phrase that to us, applies to not to a pair of individuals, but the entire world of demons and angels. One cannot exist without the other. Cold can not exist without hot, and Hot can not exist without cold. Love cannot exist without hate…And hate cannot exist without love."

Kiba folded his arms, "That makes no sense."

Enigma shrugged, "Sense and perception are demons too. They are respectively mirrored by denial and refutal. Granted I don't keep track of the exact mirror actively, but these are the closest ones I have on standby for this context."

Kiba sighed, "Alright I'm smelling a lost cause. Can you tell me what's wrong with your sister?"

Enigma took a moment to think, "Well with your detailed objectiveness I might need a few minutes." Enigma stared out into space for a time before answering, "Your talking about the 'kutie' comment right? Do you know what that means in mature context?"

Kiba cringed, "Kaa-san says I'm not ready for the birds and bees. Are you about to get disgusting?"

Enigma sighed, "Not really. The gist of it is that you used a stereotype in reference to her character."

Kiba cocked an eyebrow, "What's a stair type?"

Enigma shrugged, "Judging people. Not only that, it judges a _lot_ of people in context of one. It's one of the things that generates a lot of controversy with very little effort. It's like meeting one hard head and saying their entire clan is full of idiots."

Kiba had been having a bit of trouble keeping up, but the last part actually hit a very important nerve. He recalled a number of times when his own mother and sister had described him as a 'knucklehead.' Knowing it usually accompanied a very stern bop on the head it wasn't the worst thing he'd done, but repeating the phrase had gotten him in trouble a few times before he realized it wasn't a positive remark, "So I just made a girl mad."

Enigma shrugged, "'Women scorn' is actually an intentional side effect of evolution. Just don't use basic stuff as an insult and your safe from her ire. Call her something that describes her behavior and Ambiance will let you off with anything from a chuckle to a pout. Call her anything that says _what_ she is and the moment Ambiance glares, you'd better give a very good reason and hope it sates her hunger. Typically though she doesn't get mad at kids as much as who taught them to be socially incompetent. She's a vindicator of the living and the dead. She respects everyone she learns about to the best of her ability, but if you sound lost; She will mama bear the entire food chain and pecking order to find those that wronged you. She's no killer, but as you saw, she doesn't really need to be."

Kiba nodded. He looked around and noticed the bamboo shoots, "What are those for?"

Enigma smirked, "Well we're broke, so outside of direct trade we grow our own resources. Fortunately this building had a lot of wasted material so we've got something to work with for now. Ambiance is really eager to melt down the pipes in this place. They were built to last but they were not the healthiest investment. I think a few of the older pipes might even be wrought iron. It's a rich mineral but for water it is a huge waste of materials." He shrugged, "Probably means we'll get a few pots and pans from ambiance but it really shows this building is…Arcane. Wrought iron plumbing isn't something an architect or plumber would use…That is unless a native disease _really_ hates rust. Makes good kenjutsu training though. it grows fast and doesn't care if it's cut as far as I've seen."

Kiba cocked an eyebrow, "Can I take a few hits at it?"

Enigma looked up, before grinning and pulling out a kunai, "Most slain stalks wins!"

—Part 3: Surprise, Surprise—

—With Phantom—

Phantom was working on ensuring the interim scaffolding inside the building was solid. He'd shredded out the front walls and rebuilt the foundation pillars with a large amount of fresh lumber. (You know what? It's only started to occur to me recently that Bamboo lumber is actually feasible here with a measure of wood style to fuse the fibers. Hell even medical jutsu _could_ do it.) As of the current setup the Vii were almost ready to shred the rest of the walls and begin overhauling the buildings structure. He looked down through the building and began to sweat, "I get that this probably wasn't how it was meant to be, but between the six stories we actually have planned you could build a flying trapeze and still have a few floors left to work out. How the hell was this whole building vacated for anything short of a literal plague? A number of people must have become ill quite often for this much space to be abandoned." 'Especially with how long it's been without maintenance. The only thing that would have lived here for the last few years would have been a creature of desperation. It's too old to be constituted a fire hazard with the sheer amount of rot in these walls, and I'm still not taking for granted that we haven't had any 'grand pianos' falling on us. The floor must be bordering on sponge somewhere in here.' Suddenly a disturbing thought crossed phantoms mind, "Unless…" He turned to search something the Vii's found rather early on that had spooked Enigma immediately. A rather large shaft at the back of the building they'd thought to be an elevator.

Finding the shaft Phantom looked around for a sign of a track or housing against the surviving wall. His eyes widened as the implication set in. He checked the floor plan visible from the remains of room borders and cringed, "An elevator would not have been built here…"

He quickly ran down the side of the building and reached the ground floor. walking in he found a large indentation in the floor where it looked like the elevator had come to rest in peace. His eye twitched, "This is directly above the pile of rubble in the basement. This wasn't an elevator shaft… This was a stack of closets. What was this; a horror set?"

—Enigma and Kiba: Bamboo chutes—

Enigma wiped his brow as he fought to outmatch the Inuzuka.

While he had very little in regards to technique, Kiba was essentially using a non mobile 'fang over fang' enhanced by kunai. His strikes barely made a dent but they made a _lot_ of dents. Enigma had an ongoing lead, but every now and then a number of Kiba's stalks would up and domino themselves and severely threaten that lead.

The curly haired boy groaned, "You're a stress inducing competitor. I hardly even feel like the margin by which I'm leading is worth the cost of the stress you heaping on me. You're brutal, but effective. I fear the day when you actually refine that raw power and intent. You've got a lot in that regard." Suddenly he noticed Ambiance leave the forest with Naruto holding a blade, "Alright, lets call the match. Someone else's turn to play in the grass." His eyes widened and he smacked his face, "AND you just passed me! So much for my focus bringing a victory."

Kiba and Enigma stood by the grove. The feral boy wearing a smug grin.

Enigma asked, "Is that your first masterpiece?"

Ambiance folded her arms, "Baka! I'm not good enough to call it a masterpiece. I'm proud of how it came out though."

Naruto was rubbing the blade with his finger, "It's not even sharp. I couldn't cut a steak with this."

Enigma shrugged, "Cutting bamboo is more about severing than about cutting. Give it a good swing at these stalks and you'll see a pretty big difference."

Kiba scoffed, "A sword that doesn't cut isn't a real sword."

Ambiance shrugged, "Neither is a sharp kunai."

Naruto made to chop the grass in a similar manner to the kunai.

Ambiance pouted, "You want speed and weight for that thing."

Enigma had Kiba step back as Naruto prepared a wide arc.

The blond swung the blade and to his surprise it didn't stop where he expected it to.

Kiba gaped as three stalks toppled and one limped before a crack signaled surrender and the last followed it's brethren.

Ambiance shrugged with a smile, "How's revenge taste?"

Naruto smirked, "Like a fresh bowl of ramen."

 **===Chapter 3 End===**

Especially during this early stage; every review counts.


	4. Chap 4: Trials of the Sword

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 4: Sharin' the field & Kushina's First test: Part 1-3

Alpha sighs, "Man I need to not write at night. My outlook darkens and I start letting my personal feelings cloud my judgement. I got up this morning, started typing, and immediately noticed the last few paragraphs had gotten personal. Not a tactic I feel comfortable posting to the community. Yeah, the Vii's are SI's, but you really don't need to hear my inner monologues when they surface due to sleep deprivation. In much more pleasant news, I've once again tweaked my ongoing anti-lawsuit paragraph:"

"I hold no relation to the original content of the Narutoverse or any other series/oneshots. The OC's present are based on the fundamentals of poetic and philosophical perspectives so as much as the are SI's they are NOT original and will use techniques inspired and derived from alternative sources. In reality I do NOT own this account. That right goes to the moderators loaning me a spot in the internet. As such the content below is NOT protected by property rights and can be shut down if it infringes on that. Please do NOT sponsor any content presented in this or any hosted stories."

Edited May 17.

Alpha rubs his brow, "Dear lord. I come back to alter a scene and find out I was in hysterics writing this chapter. Hope this revision is up to par. I will (Hopefully) be removing the authors notes from these earlier chapters. Thank's the advice from a trusted source; People should get the update message this time. Hasta Amigos, and a lively spring to ya."

CRACK

===Chapter 4===

—Part 1: Enter the Uchiha brothers—

On the eighth day, Phantom had expressed his concern about the building's lack of integrity to the Hokage.

Minato's reaction was one of dire concern. The building may have been within the red light district, but the buildings there were supposed to be receiving biannual upkeep as well as being visited by an inspector to ensure no such structural issues arose.

Phantom brought up the collapsed section of the building and the Minato's reaction (In phantoms opinion) was severe. He requested a written report from Phantom and the boy obliged under the pretext that the report would not specify that it was their own building. (The Vii don't thrive on acts of pity and the building was already majorly sound after Enigma performed a wood style technique to solidify the buildings joints and bearings.) He did however include a sketch he'd drawn of the 'feature' that he'd made in his off time between shifts.

It was the tenth day of rebuilding the apartment complex when Itachi and Sasuke showed up.

Enigma and Naruto were practicing strikes on the Bamboo when the former noticed two less familiar KI fields approaching. (Again, once exposed to it frequently enough it becomes easier to read even without a kekkei.)

Phantom had just arrived after delivering a rough layout of the future structure to the council. He was about to journey up the building when he noticed the presence, "I was wondering how many clans would show up before the Uchiha's attention was drawn."

Sasuke's voice was heard, "Is Shisui here as well?"

The two came around the corner and Itachi spoke up, "Was that you just now?"

Phantom nodded curtly, "I have sharp ears."

Itachi widened his eyes in query, "Father said your rather callous. Is that a skill or a trait?"

Phantom turned to the wall but answered calmly, "It's a trait, but as the say goes; there's the apple and then there's the tree. If you want a tour, then go see Enigma." He sprinted up the wall and pulled himself into one of the skeletal floors.

Itachi looked for the other boy before a call from above drew his attention.

Phantom appeared on the ledge and added, "I've been told to inform those present that the 'lumber falls' are starting up again on the next five floors today. If you haven't received a guardians permission to train your ass off via falling objects, I'm 'Obligated' to tell you to move to the edge of the forest within the next five minutes."

Sasuke turned to Itachi, "What are the lumber falls?"

Itachi shrugged, "I assume demolition work."

—Forty five minutes later—

Naruto, Ambiance and Enigma were standing in the 'splash zone' and waiting for the event to begin.

Phantom cracked his knuckles and shouted, "Stage one; sequential single fire. ASPECT: VACUUM BLADE!"

Itachi's eyes widened as a number of blasts of wind severed board after board and sent them plummeting at the kids.

Ambiance began to give out a blood halting roar that crescendoed as the lumber fell.

Enigma quickly drew a kunai and called out, "Wind aspect!" He sliced the wood as it came to him and batted the ones he didn't want to waste his stance on aside. Those lucky boards weren't very common.

Naruto drew his sword and managed to slice a few of the planks, but mostly focused on dodging the ones he could. In terms of objectives he was doing the opposite of Enigma.

Ambiance drew a number of fearful glances as she shouted, "HAND TIRADE: SPIRIT CHANNELING MANIFESTO!" She threw six very wide punches that blasted through the boards in waves of shimmering destruction. A trail of distorted air following her fists and shot splinters all around her like wooden rain. By the time it was over she was panting…but not at all from exertion.

Itachi's eyes widened as he watched…it…happen. The lumber never even managed to hit her hands. It practically dissolved against the energy coating her arms and upper torso. That said, Ambiance's punches were no joke either. From the KI pouring off of her she wasn't merely trying to hit the planks, but to destroy the very forces gravity put upon them.

The hail of wood ended and Phantom called down, "Stage two; sequential multi fire. ASPECT: VACUUM BLADE!"

Again the three were bombarded with falling lumber.

Enigma had to deflect a slightly larger number of boards but his overall performance wasn't all that much different. the ratio of hits to misses didn't change all that much.

Naruto had a similar situation, but because his kenjutsu wasn't as quick as he'd have liked he took a few hits.

Ambiance only needed three hits this time as the overall wave was shorter.

After the wave ended Naruto rubbed his sore arms and called, "I'm gonna tap out for the day. This is my limit for now."

Enigma shrugged, "I can handle one more escalation but that's about it. After that I'll need to get the field ready for stage four."

Ambiance growled out, "Get - It - Done."

Phantom clapped his hands and went up to the next floor, "Third stage; single story blowout. Aspect: Great breakthrough!" The entire story worth of wood shot out from the building and cascaded to the ground in a tidal wave of lumber.

Enigma prepared a rather ambitious kenjutsu stance before shouting, "EMULATE: KENJUTSU:" He swung his sword in a massive arc and shouted, "VACUOUS STRIKE!" There was a roll of thunder as he swung a visible distortion through the air and the lumber was shredded in place before a shock wave forced the boards to accelerate beyond terminal velocity.

Meanwhile Ambiance was less concerned with technique as getting things over with. With a single strike she sent a wave of destruction through the falling lumber. (The effect similar to a wood-chipper.)

Enigma shrugged and walked towards one end of the forest and placed a tag down.

Itachi quickly approached the insider and asked, "What's the deal with your clanmate?"

Enigma sighed as the two walked along the forest, "Phantom has control and very little power. Ambiance has almost no control and tremendous power. We're currently trying to help her gauge her threshold so she can figure out what she needs to train against. By Kami's will it wont be a living opponent for years to come, outside of skill training."

Itachi looked towards the girl and paled, "That's no control?"

Enigma nodded, "And she still hasn't found that threshold." Glancing to the sky he frowned, "However, I'm beginning to think that's not chakra… or at least it's typical form."

Phantom entered the next floor and shouted, "Stage four; Two story blowout." The two floor's walls and a chunk of the floor cascaded down on the girl.

Ambiance watched the wood fall before a wave of highly dense KI emanated from her body.

Enigma paled, "Oh shit..." He blasted his own KI into a massive shield in addition to the barrier that just began to rise from the three tags he'd placed.

Itachi paled when he felt the two KI fields collide.

The lumber…was turned to sawdust…without confrontation.

Enigma sighed, "Welp, guess she's claimed wood as an inferior opponent."

Phantom groaned as he watched Ambiance glare at him. The girl would need to leak off her KI passively without an outlet…unless… The boy chuckled, "I'm gonna hear about this later. FIFTH STAGE: FIVE STORY EARTHEN BLOWOUT!"

Ambiances eyes widened as a predatory fire lit in her eyes. She turned around and spoke in a voice…that made people crap themselves, "Sounds like fun!"

Phantom sits down in a lotus position and prepares his sacrifice. A number of bathtubs, sinks and toilets floated to the the open air.

Itachi turns green and purple as he watches the amassing of death above the five year old girl, "Are you mad?!"

Enigma withered, "Results may vary."

The ceramic wall dropped.

Ambiance cocked a fist and her hand glowed like a paper tag about to detonate. She punched the first sink. All was lost.

A multicolored crack formed in the first sink and branched…through the air and into the nearest stones. Her KI propagating through the wall of stone in the span of a single second and once it ran out of targets the cracks forced into the chunks of stone. In the blink of an eye the wall of death was turned to a sea of rubble.

Naruto's jaw performed a cannonball. Three similar shots were fired before Itachi cleaned an ear, "Try not to raise a panic."

Enigma facepalmed, "Yeah. Oh yeah. We'll be under civilian and shinobi scrutiny by tomorrow morning. If we're very lucky this won't require formal a council visit. Either way we'll be seeing authority figures rather soon. Do me a favor and when you tell your dad, remind him that the Vii clan 'bloodline' doesn't replicate these 'abilities' within nearby generations. Might reduce the initial whiplash if it's a special case off the bat."

Itachi nodded, "I'll do my best to spare you his 'angry face', but your in a lot of hot water."

Enigma sighed, "Arigato."

Ambiance had been breathing heavily and when she dropped to her knees it drew some concern. She spoke in a tired voice, "That was…" That concern morphed into disbelief when she finished with her hands pumped, "GLORIOUS! I can't wait to get training!" Calling to the building she added, "Thanks Phantom! I needed that!"

Rubble suddenly showered down on the surrounding area as the ceramics finally forgave gravity for its betrayal.

The barrier Enigma erected providing an upward shelter from the hail and the kids were quick to take advantage of it.

—Part 2: Kushina's Challenge—

Sasuke walked up to the girl after Phantom sent word that the 'Lumber falls' were done. When she turned to him he asked pointedly, "How are you so strong?"

Ambiance chuckled, "Well I hate vegetables; Can never get enough of cheese, pasta or sweets, but in the end…I'm also weak."

Sasuke pouted, "If you're weak than I'm an ant."

Ambiance scoffed, "That's one tough ant."

—Scene divider—

Suddenly a yelp from the popular back alley drew ambiances attention. She watched as Kushina stumbled over some of the 'hail' before walking up to her, "Did I miss a war?"

Ambiance chuckled, "I blew up a toilet."

Kushina noted the sheer amount of rubble, "A toilet huh?"

Ambiance gave a demonic grade devious smirk, "I know toilet talk is bad manners, but you'll probably hear about it over dinner."

Kushina's eye twitched, "I probably deserve that. Granted if you taught his poop jokes I'll eviscerate you."

Ambiance recoiled and snarled, "Don't let ANYONE lower him to that! I personally hear that from him I will make YOUR life hell!"

Kushina tapped her lip, "You wouldn't happen to have threatened a boy named Kiba Inuzuka, would you?"

Ambiance's KI features flashed briefly before she growled out, "He said Kuties. I'm hunting the demon that preyed upon him."

Kushina's eyes widened, "You attacked him?"

Ambiance developed an innocent smile, "Oh no. Just instilled the fear of Life and Death in the same moment. I'm told it's a prized skill for kunoichi to use even one."

Kushina frowned, but Ambiance noted the visible traces of a counterweight's strings attached, "You realize you just started a war right?"

Ambiance nodded, "There will be no mercy for the one foolish enough to instill a child with sexist prejudice. Anyway, is this visit business or leisure?"

Kushina gave a pleased smile before shrugging, "A bit of both. Sochi brought home your 'sword' the other day and I must say…I wasn't impressed. I'd like to verify that you can in fact reproduce the craftsmanship you used to get here."

Ambiance sighed, "My apologies, but those were customized by my clan to leave a lasting impression. I'd be willing to make something to prove we can make chakra metal, but I'm still a bit of a novice in that regard." Ambiance rubbed the back of her neck, "Uncle still hasn't told me how he made those inlays. Tell you what: as an exchange of faith, I'll agree to be paid three thousand ryo for a blade that you can assess in quality when I'm finished."

Kushina narrowed her eyes, "That's pretty cheap for a sword."

Ambiance nodded, "So it's either a steal or a lump of scrap when you do pay for it. I'm not about to put a real price on faith, but I would like to be able to take a close friend out to ramen some time. I'm of the impression that he could really go through the stuff, so I'm keen to start saving as soon as possible. Those stars…well, let's just say I'm aware of the market for such a sword. I can't promise a treasure sword any time soon, but I'll give it my best. Give me an upper range of six months and I'll have a result."

The redhead smirked mischievously, "You really expect me to think it takes you that long to make a sword?"

The Curly black countered, "You think I'd risk a botched attempt on the bearer of Benehime? I want to make sure I can recover from a worst case scenario! Call it paranoia. It seems to work with the merchants of death."

Kushina tensed. The barb, while veiled, made the situation clearly personal.

Ambiance looked up through the corner of her eye and added, "Don't you dare use kid gloves on me. They're the ones that plant the garden where Kuties were bred into existence. I don't want any part of that candy coated deception from someone who has contact with my friends and/or family. If you don't plan on getting your hands dirty, don't wear gloves. It gives the wrong impression. I respect you. Don't ruin that relationship."

Kushina took a few moments to reassess the girl before her. She may have looked pleasant and gentle at first glance, but now it seemed that it was backed by arctic personal standards. That the girl before her possessed such large schism within herself was remarkable. Finally she gave a stern smile and answered, "I think I'll take your challenge, but I reserve the right to tip you for your service."

Ambiance pouted but gave a smile within the look, "Well played Habanero. I'll see you in the near future. Of that I am rather confident."

—Three months later—

Enigma wiped his brow. The heat of of the shop permeating every pore in his skin.

Phantom strained his joints, his chakra supply yet again depleted.

Enigma glanced over, "You sure they're finished this time?"

Phantom's eye twitched before turning to his cousin, "Exclusively. I might remind you; that 'one time', you had failed to mix the salts at all. I've had better luck polarizing slag."

Enigma sweatdropped, "Ah… right."

Both of the froze when Ambiance slammed the door to her personal workshop open.

Enigma twitched, "You finished yet?"

"Just did. The heat treatment took a few times to match with the polarity, But I finally figured out that conniving little trick."

Phantom rolled his eyes, "What about Kushina's blade?"

Ambiance rubbed a stream from her face, "I prioritized that one. It was finished the other day."

The bell on the upper floor clanked and Ambiance froze like a deer in headlights, "Is it that day already?"

Trotting up the stairs, Ambiance found Kushina critiquing a display case.

The Kenjutsu specialist glanced up from the case, "I haven't heard from you in months. Rumor has it you've had trouble with your products."

Ambiance's eye twitched, "That's out there already?" Ambiance sighed, "Then again, That was almost two months ago."

Opening a chest beneath the counter, Ambiance carried a fibrous rap to the showroom. At a glance from the prodigy she frowned, "What?" She opened the folds and revealed a Katana, "I tried to keep it as simple as I could but I'm telling you now, I've never seen these forged before."

Kushina eyed the girl at the last note, "Is that the extent of your confidence?"

Ambiance sighed, "It's saying I have no idea how to compare it with the traditional sword. I'm still new to this… but I poured every technique and tribute into this thing that I could manage."

Grasping the sword, Kushina raised it to length. The sharpened edge gleaming in the light, "Well it's no match for benihime."

Ambiance folded her arms, "I'd hate to have seen that blade jealous."

Kushina gave the girl and odd look, before passing over an envelope. When Ambiance pocketed the note right away, Kushina asked, "Aren't you going to count them?"

Ambiance frowned, "You said this was a test. I've put a lot on faith. I'm willing to gamble for now, as I'm far more interested in your review at this point. Make no mistake; If you did short change me, I will widdle you down like no combatant could."

Kushina bowed slightly before asking, "I have arranged a spar with my apprentice. I'm willing to make an exception to permit you to observe, but you must be very careful to stay well away from us."

Ambiance hesitated, her body coiled and adjusted before she bowed, "It would be an honor, Uzumaki-san."

Yugao eyed the shady blade before asking, "Is that from their shop?"

Kushina nodded before taking her stance, "It is."

Ambiance called from a crook buried in the treeline, "We haven't even officially opened yet. Give it all you've got!"

The two stood for a few moments. The mild breeze the only thing passing. After the better part of a minute; Kushina dove forward. With blinding speed she struck across Yugao's guard.

Yugao parried the strike before leaping back and lunging forward.

Kushina dodged the strike all together, "Too slow."

Yugao rolled out of the way of the counter, but the follow up managed to get through her guard. A clean cut grazed her shoulder. Two leaps later and she managed to establish a length of distance.

Noting her evasion, Kushina slowed and allowed her apprentice room to breath. Not two seconds later, she leapt forward again.

It continued like this for a few minutes before Yugao fell to her knees, "I swear… It would take a miracle to keep up with you sensei."

Kushina helped her student to her feet, "You still need to work on your concentration, but you endurance is coming along."

"Woah…" Ambiance leapt down from the tree, "That was so cool! Uzuki-san… Do you think we could spar sometime?"

Yugao glanced up at the five-year old, "Don't you have friends to spar with?"

Ambiance pouted, "So… no?"

Yugao smirked, "I'll be a long time before you can keep up with me kid."

Ambiance rubbed her chin, "Uzumaki san; Do you think me and Naruto could spar sometime? I'll be sure to ask him of course, but would you be opposed to that?"

Kushina smiled, "I think it would be a great Idea. Not many people take an interest in kenjutsu so early. The question is whether you're up to it."

It actually took a few days for Ambiance to open her schedule again, however the moment she did, it was past the point of no return.

The blonds excitement was like a powder keg. By the evening of the same day, they'd arranged a mock spar.

Ambiance drew a sword that - like the one she forged for him - held no blade edge.

Naruto drew his own training sword, "Don't think I'll go easy on you. I'm tired of being pushed around."

Kushina's eye twitched at that, "Are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Yes."

"Begin!"

Naruto leapt back on instinct as ambiance raised her guard, but a split second later he tore towards her.

A familiar overhead strike bearing down of her shoulders, Ambiance raised her sword to block.

The two blades collided, but Naruto managed to push Ambiance back.

Launching a second strike from the side; Naruto was shocked when he lost his grip on his sword.

Ambiance's eyebrows rose as she drew her blade back, "Huh… Guess it wasn't a fluke after all."

Naruto's training sword embedded into the soil, "But how… how did you…?"

"I parried from behind your sword, using it's momentum to pry it from your hands." Ambiance rubbed her cheek, "I uh… I've been a bit obsessed with it actually."

Picking up his sword Naruto smirked, "I won't fall for that one again."

Naruto managed to push Ambiance back three time further.

Ambiance smiled, "You're strong. If I don't give it my all… Erg… I'm not going to be able to match you."

Naruto paused, "You're not quitting are you?"

Ambiance shook her head, "Give it all you've got Naruto. Fair warning; You won't be able to block this one."

Naruto raised a brow, "Block?" He smirked, "I've been on the offensive this whole time!"

Naruto brought down his sword, the swing pressing through Ambiance's guard. His eyes widened when the air around her shifted.

Ambiance split between a crouch and lunge as energy converged on her shoulder, "Rampart Crux!" Bringing her offhand beneath the blade, Ambiance rotated her body violently. Pressing to one side, she forced Naruto's blade upwards and drove hers into his shoulder.

Naruto rolled onto his side when her knee landed on his chest. He glanced up to see Ambiance huffing, with her sword to his neck and her side facing him.

Shaking herself loose she smiled, "That was fun. Let's do this again, kay?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, "When did you get so strong all of a sudden?"

Ambiance blushed, although in part from the exertion, "The key bit is sudden. I poured nearly all my stamina into that one strike, and used the offset to curb the excess." Ambiance face reddened further, "I don't think I can do that a second time though. I'm… pretty sure… I…"

Naruto scrambled as Ambiance toppled over, "Ambiance?!"

Kushina came over and checked the girls temperature, "You're burning up!"

Ambiance smiled, although her eyes wandered a bit, "Yeah… That's the problem... with o-overdoing it."

===Chapter 4===


	5. Chap 5: Background Fundamentals I

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 5: Background Fundamentals I: Parts 1-3

Alpha rubs his curly hair in a frenzy, "Ooh, weekends. A blessing to school victims. A curse to those with otherwise undisturbed lives. Anyway, not my role to confront people's methodology for peace, be it guns, books or fairies. I happen to accept all of them as components of reality. Doesn't mean I always like them, actually it's often the opposite, but It's not something worth damning. I've had my demons caged and angels chained for years. I'm not about to do that to my enemies, and I'll destroy the gates of heaven and hell to make sure they don't claim my friend's pursuit of happiness. The human body has no use for concrete and rebar. As solid as they are; they are not what makes comrades." (We're not about to enter the realm of politics as long as it destroys good people.) [Trump is one of those victims and no amount of wolfish propaganda will take that impression from me.]

{NOW LET'S SHAKE THE WORLD!}

Alpha clears his ears of debris, "Oh yeah. Last chapter we added a new set of notes to accommodate Ambiance's role in the story. She's gonna give 'Inner Sakura' a run for her territory in _and_ out of story. She amounts to the morale used in the scenes she represents…both of them do. Seriously I'm glad Sakura's KI was never developed."

E.N + C.V: **_"YOU FOOL!"_**

Fist beating resounds.

Alpha's heart drops and speaks in a ghastly voice, "Oh will we ever learn?!"

{Also: Something our 'clan head' has been rather conflicted with expressing is that…Perspectives are derived from these 'demons and angels' to evaluate and replicate these characters. Miss Haruno's (from the council) 'core values' are no longer set against the 'demon brat'. Granted you'll see at some point that the Vii clan's use of the terms 'demons' and 'angels'; WILL - SET - HER - OFF. At this point the 'bloodhound' perception is not being drawn upon but that wont take long after…someone (*Cough-cough* "Pink") enters the plot line. LAY OFF MY NOTES ENIGMA!} (*affronted look* "Really? You too?")

Alpha's eye twitches, "What did you think would happen Icarus? She'd pat you on the back? Give you a cookie? Mess with the sun and you get burned. Push the issue and you'll set the fire. Same with the ocean: Get a bad draft and you'll plummet. Push your luck and you'll crash like a stone. Karma behaves much the same granted on a more complete game board than one or two axis. She plays against Fate and Destiny as well as other primal forces and they don't like us cheaters beyond the scope of curiosity."

'|…|' {Who the hell is this?} [Well they stopped a run-on note so…Alternative notes?]

A.N: Alpha nods, "When you see; '|…|' it means something was removed from the (*Cough-Cough*)" Alpha picks his next words carefully, "'Rough draft', and put on a waiting list. Things that we weren't sure you needed to hear at the time, that _could_ be recalled if necessary."

Alpha shakes himself loose, "Without further ado:"

{One last thing. |…| Ambiance turns red, "What?! That was important!"}

Alpha rolls his eyes, "Your note was over two paragraphs long. If it draws an issue I'll bring it back."

CRACK

 **===Chapter 5===**

—Part 1: An Uchiha Overshadowed—

The Vii had taken it upon themselves to hand out brochures throughout the village with a list of standard inventory as well their options for custom jobs. Ambiance had made it very clear to the Hokage, and indirectly, council that they would _not_ be conforming to prior standards. It was either a basic, advanced, or custom job. There would be no repetition from the latter. There would be no quality standards from their smithy. Basic was expected to be used with the potential that they would be left behind in a skirmish. Advanced with the potential to perform techniques that relied on chakra or a form of manipulation. Custom, was made under the pretense that something unique was sought and that a specific role was to be filled. There would be no custom katana without a feature that pushed its value to that bordering a treasure sword. That and each custom sword was made to back a legacy. There would be two forces driving the price. One; that of the sword and it's significance. The discount would depend on a persons integrity. The Yondaime, buying a Katana for show, would pay a small fortune. Buying a sword made for the Hiraishin or, disturbingly, the rasengan would incur a value of interest rather than price. Fortunately she'd sent a sealed letter to convey this and his initial shock was weighed with her assurances. The direct confrontation had yet to take place.

At the moment the Vii were visiting the Uchiha compound to request that Fugaku allow a few copies of the manifest to circulate within the compound.

Accompanied by a squad of escorts the three had ventured to the main household and one of the guards drummed a signal too fast to be replicated by an onlooker. Short of a recording that was. (Enigma will eventually crack that sound just to prove it's possible. He'll need Phantom's recall but it's most definitely possible.)

Fugaku answered the door and looked down at the three, "Pray tell; what business do you have here?"

Ambiance smirked and Enigma shrugs and answers, "Nothing groundbreaking. But in a way it _is_ propaganda, so it's something we'd prefer you knew about. May we enter?"

Fugaku looked them over briefly gestured into the building, "Make this quick. I intend to oversee my sons' training in an hour."

Enigma nodded.

Ambiance tapped her chin, "Any chance we could watch any basic training methods?"

Phantom rolled his eyes, "Granted, if it's regarding a clan technique we'd rather not get involved either. It's more for the sake of figuring out what you stand for."

Enigma groaned and lowered his head, "It helps Ambiance with forging a custom sword if they have a history to be forged in. Phantom's working to make standard and advanced weapons more efficient for shinobi. I'm hoping to talk to a friend, but that's our basic consensus for being here anyway."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes but allowed the thought to linger a but longer, "Make an impression before you ask a favor."

Ambiance shrugged, but her demon horns and a smug grin flashed briefly, 'Did the favor not leave one?'

The four entered a sitting room and Fugaku took a seat before adding, "If you're passing out flyers than I'm afraid you wont have much luck with our clan. Advertisements typically suggest a dependance not proper for shinobi." {*Whispers* "Burn…"}

Enigma pulled out one of the brochures from the bamboo flip case he'd been carrying. (Seriously though, this outa the blue thing is going to get old real soon).

A.N: Alpha folds his arms, "I realize it's a bit weird, but I'm not fond of repeating descriptions more than necessary. Besides, it's something you _could_ have without needing an arcane backstory or a 'mound of paperwork' to get. Anyone who's seen a paper-boy or trade-manager and half a primitive bamboo build can replicate the rest of the image on their own terms. I've decided the 'hands off' approach will let people learn things at their own rate of experience. I'm not fond of redoing scenes any more than the next/previous guy. It's tedious and invites more opportunities for mistakes than impressions. These 'one-shot' alterations are simple and far more efficient than multi-paragraph backstory/fillers. If it actually matters to the story I'll put a magnifying glass over it and elaborate. At this point it's just a prop."

As Fugaku takes the pamphlet, Phantom adds, "Well then we wont be relying on them that much. Right now we're managing to preserve a state of financial buoyancy. The goal is to spark an interest that burns into the long run."

Fugaku looked over the pamphlet, but the initial 'anti-guarantee' had him shaking his head. As he found the advanced category his eyes widened, "Are these not the same specs for those shuriken you brought?"

Phantom nodded but held up a hand, "Yes, but initial price is for the performance of standard chakra metal. Optimization such as 'structural durability' 'elemental potency' 'Aero-performance' all affect the prices. Including designs in the metal…serve two purposes. First is those for show, but second is…gradient imbued seals. Techniques such as 'shadow shuriken', and basic elemental projectiles can be carried in a standby arsenal. Wind shuriken and a fire style jutsu…"

Fugaku's eyes widened, "That's a terrifying thought."

Enigma nodded, "Integrated techniques are far more expensive due to the investment they represent. An idiot would have to explain how he lost such a pricy purchase to an enemy shinobi. It's why the optimizations are optional. These are for experienced or pioneering shinobi. Granted we typically negotiate based on integrity of a shinobi. A careless Uzumaki jonin pays more than a driven civilian genin for the same item. We invest in our clients as much as they invest in us, and we don't stop evaluating at monetary value or statistical skills. If you're a sannin on a fools errand you'd better be able to afford the first aid kit needed to repair the damage."

One of the guards at the door gave a brief cough.

Fugaku looked up and asked, "Go ahead _."

(*Checks the karmic dice* *Winces* "I'm not about to get away with a name in this scene without making another O.C. If someone want's an 'Average joe' role from the Uchiha, than this is probable the wedge to hit. Granted that equates to 'Advanced weapon' in this current context. We don't do 'disposable' characters.")

The guard nodded, "I must say, using such weapons on combat seems like an inappropriate use of resources. It sounds more like these tools are intended for training than combat."

Enigma smirked, "Since when did Konoha start raising sages? Regardless; you are in the right heading. If used to their full advantage, a shinobi would learn new uses for techniques and tactics _before_ being applied on missions. You are quite bright to have stumbled into the purpose of our shop so quickly. We sell objects with the intellectual interest rather than pursue the 'merchant of death' moniker. The name of the game is not slaying a person, but teaching a shinobi a myriad of tricks and skills."

Fugaku's eye widened as he realized just how unorthodox the Vii clan was. By the sound of it they weren't so much a shinobi clan as an advanced support group. He began to realize that the Vii's methodology and morals almost idealistically accommodated by this type of versatility.

Suddenly Fugaku narrowed his eyes when he remembered something he'd seen in the pamphlet. Rescanning the folded paper his eyes widened, "Do me a favor and explain what a custom weapon _is_ in your eyes."

Enigma smiled.

Phantom tensed.

Ambiance was giddy (Show of hands; who recognizes this trick from gen 1?) {Ooh! Easter egg!}

The later smiled as she answered, "My own contribution to the shop. We never use a standard for the weapons so each tool is marginally unique to the person purchasing. Custom weapons however…"

Phantom continued, "Will never be replicated in our shop. The closest thing a person can get is a principle forge. That wont offered until a persons ideals are wielded in their hands and it wont ever be a carbon copy even if the original is used as a basis. Custom swords are sold as a point of reference to ones ideals. Since ideals evolve at least once in the span of a decade…the sword's intent will evolve as well…but only if it was allowed a place in their lives." |Editor's notes translocated until consequential|

Fugaku took a moment to think before he finally looked over the 'custom forged' page. His eyes narrowed as he recognized an ongoing pattern, "These properties…they aren't smithing properties."

Ambiance folded her arms, "Care to share more context? I'm not satisfied with that analysis."

Fugaku looked up and frowned, "You claim to be able to replicate a jutsu through a blade. You claim that techniques one might find sacred are utilized in your craft."

Ambiance frowned, "Absolutely not. It is utilized in THEIR craft and we attempt to accommodate such pursuits. The aspects in the blade are sold to only one person; the one who commissioned it. Any techniques emulated would be those requested an elaborated. If the owner doesn't claim the sword when it's presented then the sword is burned, both culturally and physically. We don't sell our customers. As such, the word custom itself is sacred to us. You don't get to deny a person their humanity or individuality for money. That's what patience is for. And you better be ready when such a cold action bites you in the ass."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the optimistic ignorance of the statement, "In saying this you represent a liability. I'm afraid you wont be making many allies like that and enemies will be lining up at your door. Theft of such merchandise would be akin to loosing ones very way of life." As he'd spoken he'd migrated to a window exposed to the field behind the house.

Phantom smirked and the air around him condensed, "Theft of a custom sword is equated to a kidnapping to us. You wouldn't make it past the red-light border unless we let you. If you made it to the village border than you were either swindled out of the theft, or you've been marked by the Vii clan as active prey and all you interact with will be marked as points of interest. You'd likely prefer the customer setting a bounty on your head and paid for a s-class to bring you down. That is unless it was the Hokage's commission. The ONLY thing promised by the Vii is that you are not crippled or killed by our intent. That doesn't mean your claims in the world are safe from us. Greed is a welcome force in the world as it works both ways. But history…is a tool that few have wielded more potent. Those who have embraced history have nothing left to fear of the present. Those who denounce the past?"

Enigma finished, "Perceive us as the wraiths of a god. We are harbingers. Creatures that makes to avert impending disaster. That we fail in our efforts is someday remarked as divine intervention due to our level of foresight. The impending disaster is then branded with our handiwork. Disasters entirely brought on by negligence. We are the feeble ones that warn of a growing beast, but there's a reason sorcery contains the ring of source. Reading primal forces is a terrifying power. A thief who's judged us based on a monetary reward can forget what that was made to represent. We hunt, not for money, but for memorial symbolism."

A.N: Alpha calls out, "NAME THAT REFERENCE!" (There were actually a few…nevermind there are hundreds of them encompassed by those words. NAME THAT 'Folklore' REFERENCE!) {Major hint: 'feeble ones that warn of a growing beast.'}

Ambiance sighed, "Long story short _and_ converted into shinobi lingo; We can destroy their foundation, reputation, and ego with a single hunt and up-haul their lifestyle from the shadows. Slave market in your underground lifestyle? You are in ruin by morning. Embarrassing posters on the street? No effect. Stash of ancestral clan relics? Well the Vii aren't even the ones your scared of at that point."

Fugaku paled.

The guards began to get a bit nervous and the one who spoke earlier asked, "How often are people marked?"

Enigma scratched his head, "We only use them if someone is _actively_ trying to sabotage a person of interest's lifestyle. Start a revolution and you have a popular opinion in mind. Betray a village and you'll catch our eye…but it's not enough to warrant such an extreme measure. Manipulate a close friend into destroying their own way of life and you draw out an ire reserved for hell and heaven on earth. That last one could earn the mark. The wrath of a Vii requires no small amount of ironic _and_ iconic cruelty. By the time you've got the mark you've attacked our clans way of life at it's core. Granted it means you've got a few days to prove you had some kind of basis for doing so. Should you actually possess the stones to warrant the action you could survive, but if it turns out your stones suggested an alternative solution anyway; it will be like pulling a curtain before a volcano. The wool will burn faster than the mud. And the steel will be reforged."

Fugaku remained pensive about the statement, but the guard shrugged and countered, "So when Itachi visited your clan a few months ago…?"

Ambiance smirked, "He'd endeared us to your clan by trusting us to keep his brother safe. That's no lightweight gesture either; with how close those two are. Sasuke Uchiha is seen to Itachi as a link to a world he hadn't seen in his own childhood." Fugaku's eyes widened as she spoke, "To trust us with that…is a leap of faith comparable to the one that brought us into the leaf. He tempted wolves to ensure they wouldn't bite that future, and a noble's sacrifice can rarely possess such virtuous faith. For that I commend your clan for having raised so well."

Fugaku took several moments before the swell of pride overcame the dam. He chuckled in hopes to prolong the tears he felt threatening his eyes, "I've never heard such an idealistic con artist before and as much as it pains me to say it, Itachi; for all his soft heartedness, has brought a treasure to our door. Weather it's integrity or sentiment that you're trying to sell, I'd be damned to turn you away after praising my son." He shook his head slightly, "I barely get that from my own blood, and it's refreshing to hear such words, be they with malicious or virtuous intent. You'd better back this up, or by Kami's might you will be destroyed."

Enigma smiled, "Twas her grace that brought us safe thus far. Tis her grace that will lead me home."

Ambiance's eye twitched, "If I thought for a moment you were half passing that, I'd shred you to bits! Fortunately you're thorough."

Phantom smirked, "So how's that impression coming along?" (Seriously?! We wrote that between twenty-four and thirty-six hours ago! How does he recall this so precisely!?) [KI reading.] {He answered!?} [Ambiance reads Quasi-Intent. I read Karmic-Intent.] (…Do I read something?) [Lei lines.]

A.N: Alpha turns rigid, "O-Ho shit! I was wondering why those were such a point of interest! Way to spoil future techniques Phantom!"

Fugaku hesitated for a moment. The instance hit like a war-hammer and he faulted before snarling in defeat, "You manipulative bastard!"

Ambiance groaned, "Congratulations! You figured out what it means to fight against your heritage! Now you know why I open with the favor instead of politics. It's supposed to make the overall intent clearer."

Fugaku attempted to recall the initial favor. His eyes widened and he grinned when he realized, "You never strayed from those intentions the entire time we've spoken. It's terrifying that something like that could work…but there's little doubt left in my mind as to your objectives here."

A.N: Alpha smirks, "Again, I'm having way more fun than I've got a right to. My parents get lost _while_ I'm posing the favor. Thankfully the world has patient people out there as well. They're just quieter."

—Forest behind the head household—

Itachi was setting up targets around a rock while Sasuke tried to puzzle through the objective.

Fugaku arrived and asked, "Alright you two. You've got a bit of an audience today. The Vii came by to vie for their shop and requested to see you. I'm told you've met; Ambiance, Phantom and Enigma; of the Vii clan."

The three chose that moment to emerge from various locations; Phantom from a shadow, Ambiance from the canopy, and Enigma…from behind Fugaku. The man in question was kind of disturbed that the boy got so close without him realizing it was for the effect.

Itachi chuckled at the look on his fathers face. It was a powerful thing; to make Fugaku Uchiha nervous, "Indeed. Those three were hosting something the anbu referred to as 'ghost training ground' and similar controversial titles. Turns out the construction site evolved from a 'mission' to 'training' and drew a handful of the younger members of Konoha's clans to take an interest."

Sasuke frowned, "Ambiance wont tell me how she beat those bathrooms."

Fugaku cocked an eyebrow. He turned to Itachi and mouthed, 'Bathrooms?' to the witness.

Itachi tensed as the emotional roller coaster reared it's head…again, "Yeah, we'll talk about that one later. Right now though, I'm about to show Sasuke hear a trick I'd been working on."

Enigma perked up, "Tricks?"

Ambiance sighed, "Good luck getting the candy from that baby. Might as well be a blood hound."

Fugaku looked over in irritation, "What are you…" Suddenly he noticed the shorter boy jumping like a fanboy and immediately identified the threat, "Oh." (*Grins weirdly* "NAME THAT REFERENCE!")

A.N: Alpha grins smugly, "OOH! That felt all kinds of good to write!"

Itachi paled, "As an Uchiha shinobi I applaud your use of that analogy. Please use that in the academy at some point."

Ambiance scratched her head for a moment before the color dropped from her face, "Oh Kami…I'm a stereotype!"

Enigma turned to the Uchiha and asked in bated horror, "What have you done? Have you not heard of the Inuzuka haunting?"

Fugaku's victorious smirk lowered slightly before the worry set in, "That wasn't a myth?"

Phantom spat venomously, "What do you think birthed myths?!"

Ambiance shrugged, "Meh, issue for another day…"

Vii boys: "Shit…"

Ambiance glared at them, "For now, we're here to see how your faring in the world of shadows."

Itachi slowly turned away from the 'myth' albeit with a measure of passive defense imbued to ward of demons, "Watch carefully."

He threw a handful of shuriken to take down the targets he'd placed earlier. All of the targets were hit including the blind spot.

Sasuke quickly recounted, "You got them all! Even the one in the blindspot!"

Enigma's eyes sparkled, "Veiled tracking! With ricochet no less! I can't believe it; Someone else using vale techniques? That's beyond the modern shinobi skills, that's a talent! A violet class technique through and through!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Veiled tracking?"

As Enigma went to check something Phantom answered, "A method of targeting that goes beyond simply seeing the target, but anticipating how they move after they've escaped the range of one or more optimal forms of sight. It requires a level of insight and foresight to perform and a backing of skill to utilize. It basically means you track them with the after impressions left by confrontation. If you're developing the skill to back it up…"

Ambiances eyes widened, "You've already known about it for a measure of time! You can track what you cannot see! That's referred to as intentional ghosting! Even under the illusion of cover the target is still taken down reliably!"

Enigma tensed, "Of course! The sharingan naturally grants the advantage of reading a technique four times over. By the time you've fought an opponent you already know their methodology and intents well enough to overlook something like a visual handicap!"

Fugaku's eyes narrowed as the boys wording set off a number of red flags, but for the life of him he felt there was a far more significant point being made by his statement that prompted the level of concern.

Itachi however honed in like a hawk, "Four. You put a value on our eyes?"

Enigma nodded, "Yeah. Eight pupils per eye. The sharingan is known for a speed advantage so…FPS. Most eyes only see the world in the stable range of ~60FPS." Enigma unseals an apple, "The sharingan likely produces an advantage by staggering photoreceptors within the eye to detect between two and four sets of images, depending on evolutionary/mutation stages."

Phantom pulled out an abacus and a set of notes, (Going theme…?) "Use simple math from there, and the 'three tomoe' - under the pretense that they serve a purpose beyond decoration - as multipliers; One pupil ~ 60FPS, Two pupils ~ 120FPS, Three pupils ~ 180FPS, and the last pupil brings the high end to ~ 240FPS."

Ambiance staggered, "Man I'd hate reading a book at that speed. I prefer to read it on my own natural patience; thank you!"

Enigma nodded nervously, "Yeah I already hate the idea of glasses because they overload my brain. 240FPS…Man, gotta give the Uchiha clan props. You're memory efficiency must be mythical to not only survive, but prosper from using those eyes. My brain would be fried in five minutes, let alone a hunt-class mission. Doujutsu are NO joke. Underestimate them and you're like hunting a drunk squirrel."

A.N: Alpha rubs his hands together, "NAME THAT REFERENCE! That was a really good example though. Against the sharingan people likely look very clumsy to the point where…hell now I'm imagining a drunk konoha civ picking a fight with an Uchiha. Man, if that's not a worst case scenario somewhere."

E.N: "Yeah, no. That's not even a fight. That's a pat on the back as they hurl on the third step. Granted, that guy would have something off his bucket list. Might not want to explain how though."

Fugaku was increasingly worried about just how much the three knew about their doujutsu, when Sasuke called over, "Aniki, I'm gonna figure this out, just you wait."

Itachi watched as Sasuke used a number of throws. Granted the final deflecting kunai didn't hit a second target, nor did the deflected kunai manage to hit the target.

Itachi sighed, "Not good enough Otouto."

Enigma shrugged, "Meh, matter of perspective. I doubt the enemy would stay put after realizing his cover isn't necessarily a shelter. The moment he moves from cover he makes a sound. Only 'Sure' way out for the guy is tunneling…and If you know that's what he used or can use you can apply the same foresight for underground movement…that is unless you'd rigged a trap in advance and the dude just screwed himself over by digging into a figurative snake pit. Wire nets are devastating and don't take more than a few taps to make flush with the terrain. They might be pricy…but they're rightly so. Veiled tracking is a unique skill. But life hacks are equally powerful in the right hands."

Itachi went through a few layers to find the context. He smiled when he found it, "Are you saying that Sasuke has surpassed me?"

Ambiance looked at Sasuke appraisingly.

Sasuke pouted at having been 'undermined'. Such an effort typically resulted in another round of textbooks.

Ambiance grinned, "Oh no. That kid's not done trying to one-up you. He may have learned the technique; but he wont quit till he can back it up with skill. You're not getting off the hook so easily Itachi-san. That kid will surpass you before he even realizes. You lit a fire in the forest. You'd better make sure you didn't unwittingly burn someone."

—Part 2: A Flower in a Field of Weeds—

The Vii approached the gates of the Hyuga compound.

One of the branch members held a hand up and scolded, "State your business."

Ambiance raised an eyebrow, "Uh…Business I guess."

Enigma chuckled, "I think he meant formally."

Ambiance shrugged dubiously, "Okay, then; a friendly chat."

Phantom smacked his face, "We're going around requesting permission to have a message circulated within the clan compounds. Due to the nature of the message we'd prefer to discuss it with the clan head to prevent unwanted surprises."

E.N: "Warning: Insufficient variation of motive between this first part and the Uchiha version to warrant a replicant scene. Directly switching to the after scene with the training methodology."

The two Hyuga heirs took the stance for the juken.

Ambiance quickly asked, "Your clan is culturally sound."

Hiashi nodded sternly, "Yes. We…"

Enigma interjected, "With a singular taijutsu style."

Hiashi's form tensed defensively, "What of it?"

Phantom sighed, "The elder sister is about to lose."

Hiashi tensed again, "How would you come to that conclusion?"

Ambiance smirked, "How…not what. He's done this before."

As stoic as he was, the backhand earned an eye-twitch. He washed his hands of the matter and spoke clearly, "Hajime!"

Hinata was slow to approach and her stance wavered almost constantly.

Hanabi launched forward like a lance and landed two hit's on Hinata's defenses before a third on her shoulder.

The match deteriorated from there. Hanabi successively got more and more hits off before Hinata fell to the ground exhausted and defeated.

Ambiance sighed, "Elemental disadvantage."

Enigma shrugged, "She'd have more luck with a wood style taijutsu, so there's an upside."

Phantom scoffed, "A battle decided before it starts is a self fulfilling prophecy. The elder sister had accepted defeat hours ago. Appearing here for this duel is commendable when fate and destiny have been played against her pride. Hiashi-san, by any chance, has her affinity been tested?"

Hiashi closed his eyes, "No. Our clan is inherently gifted with an earth affinity."

Enigma sighed, "So it's an issue of economic priority and pride. I respect that."

Ambiance sighed and pulled out a note pad, "Then for the sake of my pride, please allow me to supply the test. I wont sleep easy knowing a comrade is struggling and that I could have helped. Especially knowing how integral elemental lore is within the Vii."

Hiashi nodded briefly before asking, "Any way you could do so for both of them?" At Ambiances affirmative he gave a barely distinguishable reply before speaking to his daughters, "Hanabi and Hinata Hyuga. It seems your performance today has drawn an appraising eye."

The hidden message was well received by the two and they quickly took up formal stances. Hanabi; proud and stoic. Hinata; patient and calm. (This habitual keyboard mirroring nearly called her a clam!)

Ambiance brought out two sheets of paper before the two and held one to each, "These sheets of paper have been polarized and desensitized with chakra. Push your own through and they will reveal your natural primal affinity."

Hanabi cocked an eyebrow, "Primary?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Tomato, to-ma-to. It's your most familiar element either way." (Was that a 'Familiar of Zero' reference?) [Only on a contextual level, so it doesn't count for the standard rules of play.] {It needs to be somewhat usage specific for the basic rules. Granted if you wanted to go that far and supply a genre constraint it could work.}

Hanabi sighed before pushing chakra into the paper. The reaction was rather fast and the paper went rigid before turning brown and shriveling to dirt.

Ambiance smiled, "That's a powerful earth affinity you've got there."

Hinata hesitated before pushing chakra into the paper. The sheet rippled slightly before becoming soaked. Her eyes widened when the water briefly turned green before falling to the floor.

Ambiance tensed.

Hiashi frowned, "What was that last reaction?"

Enigma's jaw and eyes were practically wedged open, "S—She made tea!?"

Phantom quickly flipped through pages of his notepad and he spoke softly, "That's another thing off my bucket list; Chakra induced paper tea: Check."

Ambiance smirked, "That's about as rare as turning chakra paper to stone. I doubt there's much stock in any of the remaining elements. You could give Tobirama a run for his legacy!" With her hands proudly on her hips she spoke, "Now who say's elements are genetic?"

Hiashi's eyes widened when the implications set in, "You put that much faith in my daughters?"

Enigma shook his head, "Other than a few fancy scraps of wood, we haven't personally done anything for them. Granted I'm surprised; we put a few papers in…and a mythical piece of lore came out. Karma must invest in your family quite often. Fate; I'm not so sure, but Destiny couldn't be clearer about her potential for growth. That's a cultural lore stone. It makes Kilometers/Miles seem irrelevant so this is a big win for us."

Ambiance approached the Clan head and seemed to waiting for an excuse to say something. She was practically vibrating with excitement.

Hiashi nodded, "Thank you for doing this. It's not often my clan is compared with legacies." He noted her apprehension hadn't died down at all, "Is there something else?"

Ambiance quickly spilled her thoughts, "Permission to collaborate on a water style Tai/ken/ninjutsu?!"

Hiashi's eyes widened as the bold request set in.

Enigma grabbed a hold of his sister, "Not like this your not! I'm afraid a response of that nature isn't going to happen as soon as your pushing for!" He towed Ambiance to the side.

Phantom sighed, "That being said…The Vii clan is unwilling to pursue sacred arts outside of a collaboration. Too many political webs between clans. On behalf of my cousin; I believe she would like to aid in optimizing a clan jutsu. Granted, the technique will always belong to the Hyuga clan, but the Vii tend to see collaborations as a type of mutual training. Your own clan would receive elemental insight and properties and…well…Ambiance is desperate for a hobby."

Hiashi took a moment before speaking, "Your cousin, seemed aware of some of the underlying issues behind running a clan. I will grant you this condition. If you can prove - through your clan's public image - that you have such skill with elements as you suggest; I would be more optimistic about bringing this before the clan elders."

Phantom nodded, "While there is an illusion of time separating us…I will gladly cross that rift to accommodate such a mighty clan as your own. Had there been a fickle nature in Ambiance's plea…I might question her commitments…but I would not have gotten involved. My cousin is genuine and to her…nothing is stronger than the bond of friendship…and she does not grant that name…until your truly deserving of her commitment. Blood is thicker than water…but she dares not spill the former as her legacy."

A.N: Alpha looks nervously at the wording, "Man, that Vii deserves a raise. He may be a turtle, but his levers really DO change the world. Ambiance may change the face of bathroom pottery…but Phantom's use of historic lore is freaking tectonic! There's a reason nails grow faster."

—Part 3: A wolf amongst dogs—

The Vii watched as Kiba flailed and swung at his elder sister. He seemed to have an excess of energy and an absence of control…kinda reminiscent to something.

Tsume finally called the match when Hana up and shoved him over, "Kiba are you even trying to use the clan techniques?"

Ambiance smirked, "Dejavu?"

Enigma grunted, "Here we go again. Hey werewolf? Not getting your openings?"

Tsume snarled, "No need to slander, but I agree; your technique is out of control."

Ambiance chuckled, "Wow, you misread that. Werewolves are know for their awesome power…but it only prospers under the light of an ideal circumstance. Kiba just hasn't found his ideal position/location to strike. Have you tried terrain jutsu?"

Tsume scoffed, "Do pigs fly?"

Enigma countered, "Ever heard of a catapult? Those suckers are devastating when utilized. Worse than poison gasses at the time. Here, I'll loan you mine for a moment." After a moment's hesitation he asked, "There's no plumbing directly under us, is there?"

Tsume sighed before answering, "Not for the last twenty years."

Enigma nodded before going through…unknown stances, before slamming his hands down, "Earthen lore: Reclusive lair!"

The earth rumbled and a wave of stone and earth rotated before a small cave entrance appeared at the peak. The entire 'terrain' had absolutely no level ground to be found and a number of lesser slants prevented a full balance from being properly established. The earth around the circular location sloped to meet the dips and ledges of the alteration.

Enigma sat down looking mildly winded, "Well…That's my big contribution of the day. Sorry Phantom. I might need you to reverse this later. Anyway; Who here knows how to play king of the hill?"

Tsume groaned, "That's a rather ambitious for a private training ground"

Kiba leapt onto the incline before checking the grooves. A grin wired to his face. He turned to his sister and spoke, "Rematch!"

Hana rolled her fist, "If you want to embarrass yourself so badly…"

—

The girl skidded back before her footing once again failed her, "How is he benefiting from this!? It's like walking on soap!"

Kiba stuck his tongue out and called, "I'm king of the hill!"

Enigma smirked as the astonished look on Tsume's face continued to set in.

Ambiance folded her arms, "His first instinct - against a superior opponent - is to find a margin of leverage. On flat ground he didn't have that, nor the time to make it present. His natural skill seems to be finding advantages and exploiting them before an opponent can gain a sturdy footing on 'his' turf. Sounds a bit more crude than 'alpha-omega' but with a history of dealing with dogs I think your clan would prefer the term 'specialist' to 'madness'."

Tsume tensed at the stark comparison between the two, "Are you telling me you see the world like that?"

Ambiance shakes her head, "Not in the normal sense…but children don't have as much experience to tell them it isn't the 'worst case scenario'. Doubt is a terrible force, and it undermines the otherwise noble intents of a parent. It's scary because the blindness goes both ways. If you were blinded by this…" Ambiance turned to face the glorified Kiba, "…so was he."

Phantom quickly added to the scale, "That said, regret is just as detrimental. Kids like us prefer those above us to show us what makes them inspiring. Things that we can be proud to look forward to. If you want him to feel loved…help him feel your honor. Pity will feed those doubts and create a cycle. Honor is born in shame, but it is unique in it's roles. Your shame…is not his honor. Your honor, shows you had shame. In him they will do the same."

Tsume nodded briefly, "You said you had something to show me?"

Enigma pulled a brochure from his pocket, "Yeah, our shop is getting onto it's feet pretty soon. We were hoping some of the Inuzuka might be interested in stopping by and potentially picking up a weapon. Tiger claws are more of a cat thing, but I think we can figure out something more appropriate."

Ambiance grinned deviously, "How do you like the term; Wolf fangs?"

Tsume chuckled, "Well I'd be interested in finding out why."

Phantom tensed, "You should probably bring your salts. They're not toys nor are they to be taken lightly…by opponent or customer."

===Chapter 5 End===

Alpha groans, "AH! It's been an agonizing wait! the views are few and far between and reviews are yet to be tapped! Curse of starting a new generation I suppose. I'm going to check in on Gen 1 briefly after I update. Hopefully someone reviews. There's a massive dead zone between the later chapters of gen 1 and gen 2 currently. Fortunately we are slowly regaining interest of our community. Thanks to all who have visited. You hold a special place in my soul."


	6. Chap 6: Background Fundamentals II

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 6: Background Fundamentals II: Parts 1-4

Alpha shivers, "M-m-man, the temperature plummeted the other day from mildly temperate 78oF to the chilling ranges of 58oF. I realize that for some of you that might be a day at the mill…but that is a dramatic change for my body's relationship with thermodynamics. S-s-s-Son of a s-s-snowman. I'll be a few moments before my 'engine' warms up." Alpha searches for a warm…anything… …Alpha returns with a sigh, "Kudos to the hundreds of years humanity spent evolving the sweater from patches of leaves. Sweaters were a brilliant investment and succeed long after the air maintenance systems retire."

The current chapters are coordinated to delve into the deeper context within the Narutoverse and draw out some of the Konoha 'genin's' hidden skills and abilities. If I'm right…Konoha will be feared for three generations in one. If I'm wrong we'll improvise. Regardless, the more input we get earlier; the more I can accommodate sooner. Any way; the clans are kind of in a slot machine for who's addressed when. That means I don't even know who's on this chapters agenda until it's being written. Konoha roulette!

(Granted, I think we're putting Naruto off till last. That kids got skills not even we understand fully. Besides the stunts visible in canon he's a slot machine on his own. I kid you not; We're actually considering the possibility that the Namikaze Kekkei could be luck. Karma's divining cell phone number!)

As far as I can tell…the doujutsu have not been elaborated on to this extent. As far as we can tell; FPS vs Sharingan isn't necessarily a mainstream analogy in favor of a vague notice of rendering speed. That has bothered me for a long time. Granted I might sound like a broken record to an extent, but; Why were eye mutation markings ever considered decor? Biology has no reason to include tattoos in a blueprint for the human body. 'Blinding the Byakugan' wasn't my idea either. Theoretically there _is_ a blindspot within the eye directly above the optic nerve due to the absence of a patch of rods/cones. What happens when that nerve gets shut down? Nothing. No info transferred. No communication with the mother brain. Shut down the master tenketsu? Hypothetically THAT tenketsu routes to the optic nerve and re-projects the image into the eye. Then the actual nerve transmits to the brain. Shut down the master tenketsu and POOF: No chakra data relayed.

Alpha looks around nervously, "And…without further ado…right?"

CRACK

 **===Chapter 6===**

—Part 1: In the Mind of a Hive—

The three Vii kids had just finished visiting the Aburame clan. They had been the first visit on the second day since Enigma had worn himself down at the Inuzuka compound.

Shibi quickly spoke, albeit it his monotone, "Wait."

Ambiance turned curiously, "Yes?"

Shibi hesitated -Or maybe waited- before continuing, "I hear you can identify problems on a personal level."

Phantom smirked (Huh?), "I smell a challenge." (What!?) {?}

—

Shibi showed the three to one of the training domes/greenhouses where an instructor was confronting Shino.

The instructor seemed to note something to the side before turning to the clan head.

As the man approached Shibi muttered, "Any progress?"

The man in question shook his head, "No. They wont fly."

Phantom quickly began running a mental exercise, "Winged insects. Anti flight."

Enigma picked out one of Phantom's tells and asked, "Are they sticking to the ground?"

The man turned his eyes to Shibi.

The clan head nodded a fraction.

The Aburame teacher answered, "Yes. They are avoiding aerial maneuvers."

Phantom smirked, "Land honed. Favoring a solid foundation and minimal exposure to potential weather or jutsu fronts. Optimal tactics of; concealing traps, land based pincer maneuvers, surprise attacks. Detrimental tactics; aerial swarm confrontation. subterranean swarm confrontation. Potential advantages; concealed asset transfer within combat, such as; tags, weapons, tools, decoys, etc."

Shibi smirked, "You study insects?"

Phantom shrugged, "More like interspecies aspects. Humans are gifted with versatility, more so than any alpha predator. Those insects are far more advanced than any civilian army, no matter how well armed. They might not match a shinobi army in terms of skill, but they can undermine expectations in the span of a single rallying cry."

The teacher tensed, "You hear them?"

Phantom shrugged, "I've seen human armies use such cries. I don't need to know the words to recognize the reaction."

Enigma rubbed his hands.

Ambiance held him back and scowled, "For the love of…Lemme do it." She flowed through stances quickly before calling, "Earth lore: Schismatic shambles!"

The surface of the training chamber shuddered before a number of jaded wedges produced a myriad of rugged terrain chunks. Most of it was rather shallow, so it wasn't nearly as big a difference as the change Enigma had used.

Ambiance folder her arms, "Alright Shino. Have you insects keep people from reaching you." She turned to the instructor, "Get to him without breaking stride, I dare you."

Shibi smirked as he figured out what they were trying to do.

The instructor decided walking would give the boy a fair chance.

 _Big mistake_

The kikaichu beetles poured out of Shino and in seconds the ground was coated in them.

They formed a layer above the ground, supplying the false illusion that it was level.

Within moments the instructor misread the terrain depth and the wave of insects destroyed his balance the moment his chakra flared in doubt. By the time the wave receded a normal human very well could have been drained dry of chakra.

Shibi raised his eyebrows, rather impressed, "That was quite effective."

Phantom smiled, "That's a lot of praise from an Aburame. Well I think you can work this angle for now. I intend to be surprised by the time we enter the academy."

Ambiance asked quickly, "I can fix this if you'd like."

Shibi continued to look at the altered field, "We'll make due. This may prove interesting."

Ambiance gave a knowing smile, "Let us know if you need garden work done."

—Part 2: Intermission—

Danzo entered the Hokage's office.

Minato looked up from a map of konoha (*Eye-twitch*) and asked, "I believe you've been requesting an audience. Is there something I should know about?"

Danzo nodded rather impatiently, "The Vii clan has been making rounds of the major clans such as the Hyuga and Uchiha and gaining a rather…unsettling amount of favor within the clans. Recently they've been leaving rather disturbing marks within the clan compounds." To his shock the Hokage began to chuckle.

Minato wiped a tear from his eye, "Sorry Shimura-san, it's just that your timing is rather ironic. I've been plotting those locations since your initial memo to ensure a grand scale technique is not in the cards. Your choice of words seemed to echo the initial situation so well I thought for a moment I might be in a genjutsu."

Danzo was perturbed at the man's approach, but shook it off in favor of comparing notes, "Are there any correlations?"

Minato sighed, "Not between the locations and their next few destinations. Granted if they're setting up sentry techniques then they aren't very well placed for a coordinated attack, but that could be the idea. I'll be visiting the Inuzuka to probe for seals, but - short of some arcane method outside of shinobi and civilian history - if there's no seal matrices, then they're not likely to sabotage us. Jiraiya would have reported if a grand scale technique was being tested, no matter where he'd find it and Kushina's not familiar with any recorded seal this vague."

A.N: Alpha pouts, "Man why am I tempting myself? I realize it could lead to some 'golem defense' scene, but come on. I'm not fond of subterfuge on this level. I'll be very pissed if C.V. uses this charity as leverage later."

Danzo looks over the map, "What about a coordinated defense?"

A.N: Alpha fumes, "SON OF A SHINOBI AND BEARER OF ROOTS! Why did I tempt the scale!? Why do I even use karmic dice?!"

—Part 3: Eye of the Mind—

The Vii entered the Clan compound of the Yamanaka… (Alright; THAT DOES IT! Shout out to: Syynistyre and his Naruto fanfiction: Sealkeeper: He who binds for providing an excellent exposure to a high potency yin perspective of the Narutoverse. It's dark and hellish, but the messages provided are powerful ones. Make sure you've got enough salt though. I'm serious when I say it's the farthest thing from a fluff piece. It's the polar opposite.) …Accompanied by two guards.

As Inoichi saw them enter he asked, "Business or pleasure?"

Ambiance recoiled, "Well at least you asked us in person. Priorities dictate the first, and the second is only if deemed appropriate."

Enigma bumped her shoulder, "Well at least this time you were formal about it."

Ambiance smiled brightly, 'I'm so proud of me!'

Inoichi took a moment to look over the three, "I hear you've been undermining a number of Konoha's noble families."

Ambiance was about to counter but Phantom quickly blocked her. He spoke instead, "We have. There are quite a few skeletons buried throughout history. A shame if a child accidentally found one that put a parent in foreboding light. The role of family is sacred, and as such the lessons are better learned together than divided."

Inoichi seemed to puzzle it over.

Ambiance looked at her cousin in horror before she realized what he'd done. Her eyes softened, "I would have been framed…"

Inoichi seemed pensive, "That was…beyond my expectations. So this is the versatility you spoke of before the council. Ino has described you as brash. The clans refer to you as backwards. From what I've just witnessed you have an awareness of metaphors that is beyond the scope of your peers." [It irks me that you made us five years old.] (It serves it's purpose _in_ context, but take it into account the real world;) {And they can forget that we were once these kids too.}

A.N: Alpha shrugs, "Outa place is outa place. I may talk differently now, but the moral compass has only changed a few degrees since my childhood. I still scare people, but for an entirely different reason."

Enigma sighed, "Everyone possesses wisdom. It's up to the parent to embrace the foundation for that wisdom. Control eventually degrades, but faith endures as an eternal flame."

Inoichi hesitated before pointedly asking, "Are you referring to the will of fire?"

Ambiance chuckled, "I guess that's what it means to people here. That makes them one in the same. Yes the 'will of fire' prospers under a persons faith. It is a fire that cannot truly be doused. Even the Shinigami accepts that faith is not affected by his domain. Hashirama Senju has been very wise to raise Konoha on such a flame."

Inoichi took a moment to evaluate the turn of phrase, "By the way you speak, I'm inclined to believe you think him alive."

Enigma shrugged, "Those are his walls around the village are they not? They seem to possess a vitality that expresses intent. If he's still affecting the world, he's not truly dead. Granted you probably wont see his body walking the street, but he poured his soul into this village. Until his influence departs this world, that eternal flame will continue to burn. This village is his peace of mind. We will do our best to honor that."

The mindwalker took a few moments before shaking himself and asking, "Well, let's get this 'business' on the table. The weekly council meeting is in coming up, and I'd rather we had something more interesting to talk about than invasion countermeasures."

Phantom shrugged, "If it's such a big issue, might I suggest turning the table? Instead of making the village more adverse to invasion, you could make it more unique to residents. It would allow for counterespionage under the scenario that the village _is_ compromised and anyone unfamiliar with the village would sooner be a walking red flag."

Enigma pulled out a brochure, "Village security aside; We've finally got the resources on hand to open our shop. Our current objective is spreading passive awareness about the shop so that if word gets around then people can find out why that might be." He passed the document to Inoichi.

The clan head took a few second and went over the pledge. His eyes widened, "So this is why the clans refer to you as backwards."

Ambiance nodded, "We operate on a risk:reward system. Better suited to specialists than the average joe. Granted we'll accommodate who we can, but if a prick shows up thinking he's a hot shot then…well if his story is a cut above he'll get _somewhere_ , but our clan is about as anti-ego as you get. If a persons foundation is their privilege then we're not all that interested. If their out to make a name for themselves but lack integrity then we'll give em something to match their mettle. A person who has vision and foundations for it will probably come out with a treasure sword. Granted we don't replicate. If the Vii fail to evolve for our lifestyle;"

Phantom finished, "We loose our lifestyle. It's not unlike the Kaguya clan of the land of water. A wild animal is a pivotal force, but make them feel desperate…"

Enigma nodded, "And their dangerous. The land of water would have been a devastating place for the Vii as things stand. If we could have been forced to act unwillingly…"

Ambiance paused, "It would be bad."

A.N: Alpha smirks, "NAME THAT REFERENCE!" (Hint: Bottom line assessment.)

Inoichi groaned, "Well, I think you did well to warn us ahead of time. I doubt such an event would be a welcome surprise." He looked down at the pamphlet, "Granted…I'm noticing a rather vague use of the term 'weapon'. Are the basic weapons not merely kunai and shuriken?"

Enigma counted on his hand, "Senbon, steel wire - fishing wire is something we carry just in case you need a disposable option, Grapple and repel hooks, Darts, fans, Basic armor; such as mesh and small plates, Bearings, Tripwire kits, Seal scrolls - Typically for storage, but we can branch out. Granted seals are kinda dependent on my mood to pull off. Could take anywhere from the same day to a couple months to get them in stock. The list goes on as long as it's basic equipment."

Phantom added, "Advanced equipment involved the more pricy variants, such as carbon fiber wire, Steel and tempered armors, Polarized weapons such as; shuriken, kunai and senbon, and continues in much the same fashion. Granted this is also where we make most of the swords, but Polarizing is a bonus feature as well as seals."

Ambiance placed her hands on her hips proudly, "Custom swords each possess their own qualities and idealized features specific to a customer. I don't use any formats and every sword comes out differently. I'm not about to replicate a persons legacy, not will theft of such works be allowed. A weapon or tool like that get's looked at the wrong way I'll go mama bear on them."

Enigma folded his arms, "Steal one of those blades…?"

Ambiance's KI flexed, "The hounds of hell dare not get in my way." The amount of KI that left the room so quickly left a power vacuum that had the walls shuddering.

Inoichi turned to one of the guards and whispered, "Did you just see the shinigami?"

The man hesitated, "I think I just saw my grandmother." (*Green faced* "Ma-a-a-an, she has me scared!")

A.N: Alpha nods, "Yeah, please take that wording with a grain of salt. The point is that her word is sacred. That someone might have that kind of dejavu is a testament to the potency of KI. There's a reason Killing Intent is so popular. The veil of death doesn't halt the flow of Karmic Intentions. Why else do you think reincarnation works for Indra and Asura?"

—

The Vii watched as Ino meditated. Inoichi had his doubts about any outcome taking place.

Finally the dam cracked.

Ino shuddered, "GAH! Why are they here? Those weirdos are nothing but trouble. That girl's already wrecking the social standing of the clans! Does she have to be after me?"

Ambiance smirked, "Sorry Enigma. I might need to stay out of this one. Seems I might be impartial."

Ino scowled at the tactic.

Enigma groaned, "You say it like it matters who's impartial. Anyway, It seems like the Yamanaka heiress has an intimate awareness of controversy. Politically speaking that puts her on par with a force of nature. Controversy can bring down tyrants. It can build up foundations that pioneer change. That we interrupted such a force of nature's way of life is a rather dangerous play."

Phantom nodded, "Thank you for your patience lady Yamanaka. We will take care to repay you for your accommodations. Granted patience is slow to develop, so you may need to bear with us for a while."

Ino frowned, 'That's far to close to a silver tongue. He's nuts if he thinks I'll buy in just like that.' "Just what is it you think you can offer a clan of Konoha?"

Phantom scoffed, "I am not so bold as to believe we can accommodate a clan as grand as yours with exposure as brief as ours, but I am optimistic in the leaf to provide the opportunity to vie for your favor."

Inoichi's eyes widened, 'If I hadn't been privy to the actual codes of conduct…I'd be sure he was negotiating with a warring clan.'

Ino hesitated, "Well, I'll give you this much; the Uchiha don't last this long before some part of their ego surfaces. Granted now I'm a bit curious; are you even human?"

Enigma smirked, "Well, his memory is massive and his expression scrapes the ocean's depth in some places, but relative to a _Hyuga_ level of temperament; he's still rather warm and inviting. Then again, he managed to put a rather sensitive puzzle box on the table and keep it there for now."

Ino frowned, "That doesn't do you any favors. The Hyuga, as a rule, are cold as marble."

Inoichi smiled knowingly, "Which suggests Phantom is only as cold as stone."

Ino nodded, "Yup. Same thing."

Enigma chuckled, "You've been undermined Yamanaka-san."

A.N: Alpha pouts, "Dejavu much!? Kamikaze; this is dejavu OF dejavu! This is even the same place I whined about it before!" [Paradox lore: Obtained]

Inoichi smiled knowingly, "Ah yes. Well, now your approach is quite clear to me."

Ambiance smiled, "Rule of three. A solid form that prevents stagnation."

Enigma smirked, "Sender, receiver, and middle ground."

—Part 4: Honor among Giants—

A.N: Alpha rubs his head, "Well…I think this may be one of the first times I've slept on a scene. The Akimichi. Documented wielders of the yang release. That is a BIG nut to crack, and I speak not of their body masses. Short of identifying Choji as a 'shadow of light' - which I'm not immediately thinking is the case; How do you find the heart of the clan known for big hearts? Granted it's very possible but…upscaling a heart? It's not ever an easy task."

The Vii approached one of the Akimichi restaurants…which Ambiance managed to find like a divining rod.

As they made it to the Door Enigma asked nervously, "How _did_ you find this place?"

Ambiance shrugged, "The Akimichi are all about good food. I found the richest scent I could and followed it. Led me to this place's scent and I followed that. Phantoms thing is memory; mine is my senses."

Enigma pouted, "What's mine then?"

Ambiance ruffled his hair, "Character assessments."

A.N: Alpha shudders, "Kami that felt weird. Not in the physical sense, but in the 'redundant' + 'toot my own horn' sense." Shudders again. (made worse by the cold)

The trio approach the desk and one of the hired waiters asked, "Do you have a reservation?"

Ambiance shook her head, "We're actually trying to find the Akimichi clan head. Do you know where we might find him?"

The man looked between the three kids and sighed, "Well you might try training ground ##."

Ambiance tensed momentarily.

Phantom nodded, "Thank you sir. Hopefully we shall soon have a chance to return the favor."

—

The three walked outside and Enigma groaned, "Well this was a bust."

Phantom sighed, "Training ground. Well that narrows it down."

Ambiance smacked her head before chuckling, "Man, you two are idiots. If you can't find a map, make your own."

Enigma tensed, "Why am I suddenly very worried for our health?!"

The girl walked behind Phantom, "Aerial snapshot; take one!"

As her foot lifted Phantom cringed, "Daughter of a…"

 **BANG**

Phantom quickly assessed his life choices as he began to ascend above the leaf village, "Here's hoping she remembered the sensory barrier up here." He pulled out a camera…but suddenly a fraction of doubt reminded him of the existence of karma. Stowing the camera he pulled out his notepad an spoke, "Alright yellow spirit, let's see if you can beat _toy story_ 's quick draw scene."

—

Ambiance noted a flash of light, "Well he got the shot. Let's ensure we provide a landing site."

Enigma narrowed his eyes at where he'd seen the boy 'take the shot', "I'm not sure that was a camera flash."

Ambiance quickly assessed the general angle before pouting, "Why that cheater. Get ready to shunshin to his location."

Enigma tensed before asking, "Why?"

Ambiance smirked, "Phantom's taking a shortcut."

—Akimichi council picnic—

Choza sipped from a rather large cup of tea and asked, "Regarding todays training regiments; Is there anyone else having significant difficulty with the techniques?"

After a brief pause one of the council members spoke up, "Not to the same extent…but my daughter is also having rather strange quirks with the fundamentals of the basic technique. I would like a few second opinions regarding her ideas."

A.N: Alpha pouts, "Well…I guess this will help in the long run, but this means the scene will contain two parts now. What part of me is engineering these things? Is this a makeup exam? Granted I do prefer this freestyle approach, so maybe a lack of warning is the blessing's curse."

As the group paused a faint howling drew their attention before a five year old boy arrived next to the clearing in a blast of wind.

Three nearer trees creaked in protest as Phantom narrowly managed a controlled landing, "Well, that's another one." He pulled out his sketchbook and flipped to a later page, "Skydiving; check."

The boy stepped into the open and Choza cocked an eyebrow, "I doubt your destination was by chance."

Phantom shrugged, "Not really. Initially I was to help my clan get our bearings…so navigation wouldn't be so tedious. Our clan has a unique dyslexia pertaining to maps so we occasionally make our own when inconvenience becomes a regular issue." (Reliable map of Konoha: not found.) [Warning: sketch not to scale.] (Meh, if you can't beat em;) Phantom added, "That you were near enough to reach by air was a rather nice perk, although not planned."

Suddenly Ambiance appeared with Enigma in tow. The girl spun on Phantom with scowl-grade Pout, "You could have at least signaled your change of course. You're lucky it wasn't me up there or you and Enigma would still be stuck on the road chasing your tails!"

Choza shrugged, "Fortune seems to have favored the outcome then."

Phantom smirked, "I doubt you could have pulled a Terminal-0 in 3.5 meters."

Ambiance shrugged, "I think I like the clan heads counter better."

Phantom deadpanned.

Enigma chuckled as he passed, "Yeah, we'll work on polishing your people skills when we get back." He turned to Choza and asked, "Sorry about dropping in unannounced. We've been making an effort to contact the clan heads of Konoha, in order to request permission to leave a few copies of our shop's manifest in circulation." He pulled out a Brochure and handed it to Choza.

The clan head took the brochure and looked it over - a small glint of metal drawing Phantom's attention - before asking, "Is this the tactic you've intended to employ since the beginning?"

Ambiance nodded, "The Vii clan isn't fond of conformity. We respect it's value and contributions, but it tends to hinder us more than aid. If we are to do our best work…we'd rather their be no illusions suggesting we deny such an approach to life. We don't use their style, so we shouldn't misuse or misread their terms and conditions. Rule of four; If there's a lack of common ground: accept that your grounds are equal and compare them fairly. The rules of Vii are our own version of chivalry and we don't take them lightly."

Choza sighed, "Not sure you'll get very far with chivalry in this day and age."

Enigma smirked, "Well even among Samurai, chivalry is something they strive for, even more so than it is maintained. That they try so hard is what makes them stand out among shinobi. For us it's a passive pursuit that will likely take centuries to get even close to."

A.N: Alpha sighs, "Well I just lost a whole day, time-wise. My current device is…long past it's prime and I just got the mother of all glitches. It was so scary I thought I'd been hacked for the last dozen hours. Thank the community that such a foreboding presence has been lifted from my life. Granted, I think Karma is sending me a message. I'm considering revisiting the Kaguya battle from gen 1 and repairing some of my shortcomings. I'll make the original an o-make, so readers wouldn't have to go to deep if they don't want to. That said…I think it's time for my computer to pass the baton to the next generation. I'm apprehensive about this as my alternative device is a windows device. Granted, that means more durable hardware, It means my writing might not be as smooth. That and I would lose the security advantage of an apple device. Fortunately my father's introducing me to backup software programs. For now my computer is essentially an alpha class hard-drive. I gotta say, being taken from you guys; probably the most terrifying thing in my life. I mean that to be endearing, but it has been said; equal opposite."

Choza shrugged, "Well, as long as your not dragging people down if/when you fault; I suppose it will keep your success in your own hands." He massaged his chin before asking, "Actually, I've heard a few people saying your insight is capable of changing circumstances."

Phantom's eyes narrowed, "Well that's a rather forward way of putting it. As we've expressed quite frequently; We don't appreciate illusions."

Ambiance added quickly, "Sight doesn't change the physical world. It does allow perspectives to be assessed or reassessed. I'm confident the circumstances you've been hearing of appeared to change, but in practice we only revealed things our perspectives had a unique advantage to find."

Enigma finished, "With that in mind, It still leaves the potential that we can help change a situation. If your asking for a skewed opinion, then the Vii can offer that in several variations."

Choza took a brief moment before shrugging, "Well, we've had a couple rough patches with clan techniques within the upcoming generations."

Phantom crossed his arms, "You're walking the various lines of our tolerances. The Vii don't review clan techniques; only influencing traits. Depending on where such issues lay, we might not be able to address them. If the issue is with the technique; we cannot advise. If the issue is with the individuals compatibility we have some leeway, but in the end it's still a clan matter. If the issue is visible outside of clan matters, then we can offer insight freely, but outside of collaboration; technique that are presently being optimized or accepted as complete are off limits."

Choza shared a look with his clanmates before asking, "What of theoretical discussions?"

Phantom hesitated for a number of seconds.

Ambiance shrugged, "They're in the grey area. We operate there, but we attempt to keep them liberal/contained until they can be affiliated with a purpose and intent."

Enigma clapped his hands, "Grey area huh? Welcome to my life!"

The other two Vii's glared at him.

Choza smiled before having a space cleared at the…blanket (Please realize; to people like the Akimichi, a picnic doesn't strictly embody 'casual') for the Vii.

While Enigma adapted to the situation rather quickly, Ambiance and Phantom were a little less enthusiastic to partake in clan politics. Granted they also knew that Enigma was more familiar with being the 'middle man' than any other Vii and was consequentially more practiced with assessing a situations severity. Such a constrictive environment as a 'round table' was actually against their nature and provoked a heavy sense of binding that was unwelcome to being maintained.

Enigma - finally satisfied with his inner balance - asked briefly, "So, theoretical jutsu. What level? Classification, nature, or optimization."

Choza took a moment to take in the situation, "Context?"

Ambiance sighed as she worked a rather obtrusive knot out of her system, "Classification being; Gen, Tai, Ken, Fuin, etc. Nature being elemental; Fire, water, earth, air; binary elements; ternary elements; Quaternery elements; Chi; Ki; Yin and Yang Manipulation."

A.N: Alpha fumes with a victorious grin, "Suddenly auto correct recognizes that Chi and Ki serve similar purposes in historic context of the dictionary; both being variations of the term Qi (which amounts to Chinese medical terminology for 'inner light/quintessence' in correspondence to vitality). Thank you google; for the massive array of hoops you had me set up to find that. 'Next up: puppet strings / who needs 'em?'"

Choza cocked an eyebrow, "And Optimization?"

Ambiance tensed before facepalming.

Phantom shrugged, "Ambiance has limited active memory. I think she got excited about the advanced range of elements. In response to your question: Optimization; self descriptive, but it's used to refine a technique to better suit the user. This stage is absolutely necessary for high grade quantum physics jutsu, but can also be used to refine basic jutsu to serve a specific purpose. For example: If wood style were applied to the mobile core technique; a tremendous amount of raw material could be synthesized into wood in seconds. Thus is an example of binary Improvisation. A darn good one too. A resource starved village would be revitalized by such a large amount of lumber. It would make for a rather valuable payload in times of crisis."

Choza looked at a rather nice biscuit he was holding, "I see. During your initial visit with the council you mentioned your clan pursues 'neglected arts'. Is this one of them?"

Ambiance nodded, "Since it is so rare, and conventional methods have made so little progress, we have opted to make elemental manipulation of wood, ice, crystal and other binary variants a broad spectrum goal. Any one of them are pursued by the Vii. More urgently now with the situation in the land of Water. If we can sever the stereotype that binaries rely solely on bloodlines, then we can potentially spare the lives of hundreds of clansmen. If an unknown clan can produce the legendary mokuton, the Mizukage's primal fear of blood can be vented."

Choza took a moment, "How much do you know of the yang release?"

Enigma rubbed his hands, 'So we start off with nature.' "Well, the lore of yang release is basically that it focuses on the core 'shadow of light' at it's Center of vitality and bathes itself in the lighter aspects of the world. The yang release has different phases of practice. First to unlock the light of the larger part, then to unlock the full range, and finally…"

Phantom smirked, "The most daunting; The shadow of light. Embracing the reflection of the yin aspect within the Yang's core. It's one of the two halves of yin-yang release; the gate of darkness. My goal is to master the path of yang by finding my reflection in the yin."

Ambiance rubbed her head, "Again, I; the opposite. My goal is to master the path of yin by finding my reflection in the Yang."

Enigma sighed, "Well I think that's to say we understand what they represent."

Phantom quickly countered, "Issue is…using chakra in tangent with the yang release… It makes the outcome nearly impossible to pin down because they have trans-variant reactions. Can you elaborate on the intended effect?"

Choza sighed, "Size manipulation."

Phantom's eye twitched.

Ambiance shrugged, "Alright. Yang; influx; upscale. Seems simple enough to grasp at. Is the issue with the technique execution or the user conformation."

Choza blinked momentarily, "Umm… I'll be blunt, you lost me very quickly."

Enigma groaned, "Is the jutsu faulty or is the person casting it having trouble."

The clan head sighed, "I'm not entirely sure. It's a basic clan technique, so theirs no reason for it to fault."

Ambiance nodded, "So the technique works. It's the user who's having trouble."

Phantom cracked his knuckles, "Well, that simplifies things. If the issue isn't with the clan technique than we can provide insight to why the technique fights their nature."

Choza cocked an eyebrow, "Are you saying a clansman is unable to use our jutsu?"

Enigma shook his head, "Not at all. It just means their balance is off by a margin. Have them tweak the progression of the handsigns and let them freestyle a bit. Once they figure out how to bypass the issue you can help adapt the original sequence to accommodate the proper technique."

The clan head rubbed his jaw, "Alright. I may need your input in the near future."

Ambiance nodded, "Till next we meet then. Take care to avoid feedback loops though. Jutsu don't tend to tolerate a vicious cycle without side effects."

Choza nodded, "The Akimichi have developed countermeasures for such an occasion. Thank you for your input."

Enigma nodded as the three stood, "Thank you for your patience."

 **===Chapter 6===**


	7. Chap 7: Background Fundamentals III

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 7: Background Fundamentals III: Parts 1-3

Pre-Note: C.O.P. poll is now active. Deadline is undefined, but the basis is fast approaching.

Alpha drags himself to the laptop, "Need - Action! AH! These BF Chapters are taking a lot of my patience, and as much as I wish I could just do away with the formalities…I made the commitment to make this generation more thorough and I must persevere."

E.N: Editor drags himself to a checklist, "How - Many - More - Clans?"

Alpha checks Narutopedia… …Alpha returns, "NOPE! Suddenly found the list of Konoha clans. Not about to go through that level of articulation when they won't visit the academy for the next few generations. I'll go through the last of the main nine in this chapter, but that's where I draw the current line. You can fantasize about the meeting with Kakashi of the Hatake clan for now, but that would REALLY push my patience. I might add it later is someone actually cares enough to pose the question, but I'm seriously pushing my luck as it is. I'm still overwhelmed by the sheer scope for upscale of the Kaguya fight from gen 1. I might need a vacation at some point."

Alpha suddenly perks up, "Although we did finally get a third follow and we now have two favorites. This is a very good omen."

Alpha checks back in, "Well this is rather interesting. It's been around fifteen years since I started using the rules of Vii as a self imposed system. Back then…I hadn't even come to understand what a computer existed to do. Strangely, I'm rapidly finding a myriad of similarities in my 'Measuring of self' and other cultural context. I've only recently discovered that the three basic principals of these ideals are actually represented by:

The first seven inner gates The principles of the yin and yang The varying nature of Qi

This came as a rather…I'm not sure how to express this, but nostalgia is one of the emotions instilled by this revelation. I adopted this system by about 2003. I was born 1998. I learned that computers were more than the arcane 'magic box' some years after I'd made it to grade school. Granted I'd been using them a few times as the school tried to explain to a…5+? year old what a fire wall was. Let's just say I don't have any programmer skills of which to speak. I don't do 'factory reset' mentality. Granted It's a skill I now find slightly important to learn." Alpha shakes himself, "Alright that's enough of my backstory. That's not what your here for, after all. LETS MAKE A FIREBALL! There we go! Basic kid mojo's back!"

SCREECH!

Alpha does a double take as he recounts the list. Suddenly eyes widen, "Holy KI! I actually forgot that the Haruno clan isn't a shinobi clan! Wh-hoops! Huh. Who knew equality had such a basic flaw as ignorance. Granted Phantom probably did, but I'm thinking this one was on me. Note to self: Sakura = Exception. Well it's a good thing those flyers are going to residential districts, though I might need to specify the intent to get them to civilian councilors." Alpha shudders, "Yuck, politics. That's gonna raise some eyebrows with the shinobi council. I'd do better to request a poster for the Kage office."

E.N: nods, "Yeah; we're doing that instead."

Alpha taps his chin, "Well actually this opens a decent window of opportunity. Since the Haruno wont require a clan scene I can probably compile the other clans into a series of one shots for the extra segment."

CRACK

 **===Chapter 7===**

—Part 1: A silver lining—

A.N: Alpha's eye twitches, "I - Tried. I tried so hard, and this is far better than 'clover among grass' or Kami forbid I use the deer as an analogy. A light among the darkness is absolutely NOT Shikamaru Nara. Please try and appreciate the backstory I pumped into the Cliche to use it as such."

|Editors notes relocated|

The Vii enter the Nara compound timidly as they note the lack of guards.

Ambiance looks around nervously, "Insert 'X-files' music here. Creep factor just jumped to a legendary rule of V."

Enigma shrugged, "I'm comfortable labeling it as rule of III."

Phantom shook himself…but not out of nervousness, "I forget sometimes that you two are comparably lightweights. Rule of I; reversed. The Nara are inherently lazy, but they also have techniques that give them sensory advantages using shadows. I wouldn't be overly surprised if they had light sensors beneath the gateway in this time of peace. These people are shinobi paranoia measuring sticks. If their calm…then their not afraid as shinobi. If their dead serious…keep a swiveled eye out for assassins."

Enigma sighed, "Fine, I'll tolerate rule of II, but that's the most basic form of negotiation/communication. A high grade brawler can use rule of two."

Ambiance scoffed, "So the current range of intimidation goes from 1-5; With a median of 2. And that's how you math poetry kids!"

The three arrived at…the most direct household and Ambiance walked up to the door and raised her fist to the wood.

The girl froze momentarily before sighing and lowering her hand, "Phantoms right. You've known we were here the whole dang time. Knock-knock; It's the Vii Clan."

A moment passed before a chuckle sounded. Shikaku opened the door and spoke, "Well, that's news to the majority of the clan heads. Is it safe to have presumed you'd be here on business?"

Ambiance groaned in gratitude, "Thank gossip. I'm getting tired of these introductions."

Enigma shuffled in quickly, "Granted neglecting formality is not the first thing we prioritize _Ambiance_."

The girl pouted, "You can't tell me your not tired of running around Konoha. It would have helped If we had Phantom's map earlier, but these trips are still tedious. We could have taken breaks to train or something between destinations, but no. You fixate on getting stuff done in one go. That's not at all healthy and it sure as hell wasn't necessary. Patience is a virtue and STILL undervalued. I'm tired. I'm getting sore; and I'd be a sickened wreck if I had to lock myself in a cubicle to gain a routine. After we're done here; I'm getting something else done before we visit the Namikaze/Uzumaki estate. You wont touch that with Minato's hiraishin, Kushina's swordplay, or any other ten foot pole."

A.N: Alpha folds his arms, "Way to hijack both of my lives Ambiance. You realize I'm probably going to end up doing an extra chore just to save face right? Consequences of an S.I. making promises. Not only that but she's basically forcing my hand with the other clans, and I'd better make sure it pacifies her. Who knew mastering self would get so - thoroughly - engaging."

Shikaku shrugged, "Well I think I can afford to make time for a discussion. My next appointment typically needs time to warm up before we get started."

—

Shikaku sat down on a rather simple chair and quickly made himself comfortable. As the Vii found places to settle in he asked, "For all the context I've heard about your shop…I haven't heard much of a name."

Enigma smirked, "Well the manifests hold our logo, but the actual name is written in chakra sensitive inks. Don't go around spreading that around just yet though. We're preying on a certain element of surprise. The name will make a pretty big statement regarding our clans 'optimisms'." He handed Shikaku one of said Manifests.

The Nara clan head looked it over before his eyes widened, though these held a more lasting impression, "Well, I'll say this much. If the typical methods fail, a person would quickly find you should they look at the situation reversed. I for one haven't seen to many business plans like this one."

Ambiance nodded, "Rather than being provided a reward for accepting a risk, we offer services in exchange for a leap of faith. If either method work they increase reputation. Difference being we're shielded against thieves rather than customers. If a customer has an issue we'd rather accommodate them then the one who disses the value of personal property. Granted I'm beginning to think we might request a permit to accept retrieval missions regarding theft of our merchandise." Her Qi flared in frustration, "I'm already pissed at the idea that a custom weapon could be sold on the black market. I would be pouring my soul into such a weapon and I want the right to Vie for my soul. Besides, such issues would be personal and I'd rather not have some random shinobi eyeing those items like a piece of meat."

Shikaku waited for her KI to decline, "You realize that energy your releasing is valuable to a shinobi carrier right?"

Ambiance tensed and Enigma stumbled back from her.

The shorter boy quickly spoke, "Um!? Mind you that's her life force your talking about! It's not some factorized tool or weapon! It's what make Ambiance…Ambiance. It's valuable to her life first. Valuable to her relationships second. Valuable to her adversaries third. Death doesn't get to touch it until the very end so be very careful you're not calling her an assassin. P.S. you know what the gate of death does right?"

Shikaku went rigid, "You compare killing to the eight inner gates?"

Phantom folded his arms, "In life there are only seven gates. The eighth gate is reserved for the aftermath of death. The ninth gate for the afterglow. The tenth gate is reincarnation so please notice the proximity death has to the gate of eternity."

Shikaku took a moment to rethink a few things, "So when you said your clan rejects the act of killing; it wasn't a passing issue, but rather how you assess life as it passes."

Phantom's eye widened, "That your wording only changed marginally suggests that you understand us on a very deep level. I'm rather shocked that a shinobi could pick up on such a change."

The shadow wielder folded his arms, "Have you ever heard the phrase; look underneath the underneath?"

Phantom groaned but answered, "Yes we have."

Enigma sighed, "Well, in retrospect; that _is_ a life lesson, but I haven't met…actually that's not quite true; Naruto pursued it to such an extent, so…I don't know. Maybe Konoha has it as a viable hobby."

Ambiance groaned, "You two are social turtles for better or worse. Yes; we understand the significance of controversy. Apologies if it appeared we had underestimated you."

Shikaku looked over the pamphlet and sighed, "Well, It'd be foolish to assess your shop before you've produced any results."

Ambiance nodded, "Thank you for having patience with us Nara-san."

Shikamaru walked into the room and yawned, "Alright dad. Let's get this over with."

Shikaku stood up and spoke, "Well, I guess that's all for now."

Ambiance got up and bowed briefly, "Until next we meet."

As the three Vii left Shikaku heard a brief comment from Phantom.

"He would obliterate an IQ scale."

The Vii continued to chat as they departed and Shikaku chuckled, "What are the odds they actually have the idea?"

—

E.N: *Sighs* "As brief as that was…It's Shikamaru. That guy doesn't waste energy on simulations or 'scenarios'. His skill lies in the real thing. Take away a force of nature he's used to reading like 'cloud cover' 'incline' 'terrain features' and essentially have him imagine a stick figure fighting in a 2D space? No wonder he's always bored. That's also not something I'm about to introduce for any one character."

A.N: Alpha's rubs his chin, "Actually on that note; This gives me an idea for bringing back the C.O.P. I'd definitely tweak the name though, but I'd like some input."

C.V: "Well there's another option we could employ. There's a 'poll' feature on Fanfiction. We could give that a try, but we need to do it now if we want the viewers to have time. The view rate is very slow so we need to accommodate them A.S.A.P."

NOTES: "On it!"

A.N: Alpha emulates 'Rallying' voice, "IT HAS BEEN DONE!"

—Part 2: Myriad—

Ambiance quickly made for a house in a rather obsolete neighborhood.

Enigma cocked an eyebrow as he watched her approach the door, "What are we even doing here?"

Ambiance knocked on the door, "Girl scout cookies. Make a kids day survivor."

Phantom cocked an eye before the door opened a crack.

A tuff of white hair popped out with an eye spared by a mask that spoke in a frustrated tone, "The landlord swore he redacted the listed number."

Enigma tensed, "Y~ H~ You tracked Kakashi Hatake!? How the hell are you able to do this Ambiance?!"

Ambiance shrugged, "Combine a search for 'scattered hound deployment' with a scatter plot for 'territorial markings' and a 'reclusive shinobi' mentality and - Ta da! - Personalized tracker."

Phantom seemed to shake something off before asking, "Well, this makes some things easier. Kakashi Hatake, we have tracked you down with a quick sketch of Konoha and a hefty amount of skill. Would you lend us a few minutes of your time. Granted you might have higher priorities than dealing with upstart trackers being an S-class shinobi and all, but I think you can tolerate a moment to handle a few kids' ambitions."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow before turning away from the door.

—

The legendary ninja looked at cataclysmic disaster that befell his home and sighed, 'Well shit.'

—

Kakashi turned to the door and spoke, "Give me a minute."

Ambiance pouted, "Kakashi the tardy cat shinobi thinks three kids have the grounds to up-haul his lifestyle?"

Kakashi faulted momentarily, "Who's going around calling me that?"

Ambiance shrugged irritably, "Copy cat, and your Konoha reputation had a baby. Congrats; it's a boy."

Kakashi unbolted the door and 'looked both ways' before using a jaded whisper, "For Kami's sake; get in here and stop talking like that!"

With a triumphant grin Ambiance stalked into the building.

Enigma and Phantom took a moment to count their blessings and curses before following their vibrant sibling into a assassins home.

Enigma asked quickly, "What's our karmic rating right now?"

Phantom shrugged, "It's a toss up. She could be literally screwing us for all we know." (UM!?)

Enigma paled, 'I'm about to pull a sasuke aren't I.'

—Lonely wolf—

Ambiance looked around at the towers of laundry as well as a rather interesting pile of familiar deep-blue cloths, "BTW, do you shunshin your food past your mask? If so I applaud you ingenuity."

Kakashi paused, "Do me a favor and don't look into it. I'd rather not have that illusion broken."

Ambiance saluted, "Aye-eye sir!"

A.N: Alpha raises two fists, "I just figured out how chakra moulding works in real life. I kid you not; this is a powerful thing in reality. I'm now able to send the Vii clan access to their chakra networks. This is gonna shake the ninja verse on it's ear. I don't joke about life force and neither do the Vii. They wont be hindered by notions of 'flashy' and all round 'good' techniques. Chakra moulding just got personal! Granted this means…Shit, I've been doing this since the age of six or seven. The Vii kids don't have that long until chakra maturity starts and they don't have an 'off switch' of which to speak. Granted I'll have to nerf the nature chakra influx, but it's already there. Son of a sage, what have I done?!"

Enigma entered the room, suddenly he tensed when an unfamiliar energy entered his body, 'It's about damn time…but Kami this stuff is…'

Phantom doubled over before he began to shake, "Apologies Hatake-san. I'm currently rather strained from exertion. I'll rejoin you in a moment."

Ambiance seemed to physically vibrate, "Enigma, you need to take over for a moment. I just got a serious mood surge." The girl stepped to the side before a dark energy began to form around her.

Kakashi raised a brow before he suddenly noticed a rather familiar sensation from the three, "Did you just unlock your chakras?"

Enigma sat down on a pile of clothing and sighed with a rather distressed look, "That's not due for another year. Our chakra coils have just been primed and it's a rather disturbing sensation not un-similar to unlocking the chakra network, however the Vii clan has a bit of an issue that bypasses the shielding on the chakra coils. Technically they're already unlocked. Anyway, I think Ambiance wanted me to give this to you." Cue pamphlet.

Kakashi took the paper, looked it over, and threw it to the mail littered coffee table.

Enigma shrugged, "Fair enough. Well the three of us are opening a weapon shop. At the moment I think that's about all that really matters given your reaction."

Kakashi momentarily looked at the Folded brochure and cocked an eye, 'Did I just accept an explosive note in disguise?'

—

Ambiance knocked on the door of the Sarutobi estate. A few moments passed and Hiruzen opened the door.

With a quick appraising look he asked, "The lesser clans as well?"

Ambiance gave a prideful smile, "Says a retired Hokage. You know as well as we do that a great artist can come from anywhere." {Name that reference!} "Hopefully a man a wise as yourself can grant a measure of insight to the future generations of your clan." She handed the Brochure to the Hokage, "For a rainy day."

Hiruzen looked over the cover for a moment before checking the second page. His eyes widened, "Well I wish you the best of luck with such a bold endeavor."

Ambiance bowed quickly, "I appreciate the sentiment. May an era of peace be fourth coming to your life." (*Eye's widen before looking at C.V.*) [What?] {Minato FTW!}

A.N: Alpha shudders, "I scare myself sometimes."

—Part 3: Winds of Change—

Enigma and Phantom were waiting at the Namikaze estate when a black scorch mark appeared in the ground accompanied by a visual distortion.

The latter pulled the former back from investigating and a shockwave had the two skidding back.

As Enigma pulled himself of his ass he shouted, "The hell Ambiance?!"

Said Vii tensed, "Kamikaze; Chakra is absolutely no joke! I just accidentally chain-cast a shunshin! I only meant to land on the Hokage tower, but the jutsu wouldn't let go!"

Phantom groaned, "What the hell were you using? Your chi?"

Ambiance cocked an eyebrow, "Your not supposed to?"

Enigma sighed before turning to the gate before a horrible amount of Dejavu hit him like a train.

Ambiance looked at the boy like he had three arms, "Were you about to knock?"

Enigma quickly leapt back when he realized the scale of his almost blunder.

Phantom looked over the gate hesitantly, "Well this poses a rather interesting challenge." Phantom momentarily switched on his eyes before quickly recoiling and shutting them off.

Enigma watched Phantom stumble back and placed his hands on his hips, "What did you expect? Seals. The same general purposes as wards and sutras. Duh their loaded with intent."

Ambiance scoffed, "Alright that's enough from the peanut gallery." She walked over to a wall and sighed, "It's a house. When you want to get it…" The girl quickly poked a small seal on the wall before pouting sympathetically at them, "…Ring the doorbell."

A few minutes passed before two blond heads appeared on the main path.

As Minato reached the gate he shrugged, "And Kushina thought I'd need to wait by the gate. What took you so long?"

Ambiance smiled, "Favoritism. You're family is already my best customer, and we haven't even opened."

Minato took a moment to look them over before pressing his palm to the gate.

With a fine yet thorough click the gate opened.

Minato waved them in, "Stick close. Wouldn't want you stumbling into something dangerous."

Ambiance shrugged as they began the trek to the estates, "Snakes in the grass, Vultures in the eves, birds and bees; trust me, I'm no more eager to explore a minefield than anyone else. I'm not familiar with any of the native spirits and I'm not quite ready for a tour."

Naruto pouted, "Aw."

Ambiance giggled, "Maybe some other time Maelstrom, but by my nature; I'm a refined explorer. I'd rather know a bit of background and context before taking the 'grand' tour. Introductions should help though."

Enigma shrugged, "Well that part shouldn't be too hard. You've already met Kushina… Aw crap. Namikaze-san, how exactly does your family do last names?"

Minato smiled, "That's a rather good catch. In context of business it's typically one or the other. In family matters it's Uzumaki-Namikaze."

A.N: Alpha twitches, "Heh, Yeah. I looked into various translations; and 'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze' can actually spell out a pretty…dire message. Let's just say Naruto's contribution to the rasengan…wouldn't have been based on his elemental roulette if Kishimoto already had the fourths name picked out beforehand."

Enigma rubbed his jaw for a moment before verifying, "So until she says otherwise, we refer to her as Kushina Uzumaki."

Minato seemed to think for a moment, "Meh, you might send mixed messages with that."

Ambiance shrugged, "Most messages are. It's mostly to avoid unwanted presumptions. We're not family. If she'd prefer such familiarity then I'd rather hear it from her."

—

Minato pressed his hand against the front door and after a brief moment pushed it open. After leading the Vii to a sitting room he asked, "So; over the last three days I've received a number of reports that you three have been leaving tracks across the leaf."

Ambiance seemed rather puzzled.

Phantom took a moment to recall.

Enigma held out a hand and counted four fingers before grinning, "Inuzuka compound and Aburame compound."

Ambiance tensed, "What exactly?"

Phantom cringed, "Earth lore."

Ambiance's eyes widened, "Oh."

Minato smirked, "I get the feeling I just watched one of those 'shared thought' moments." He schooled his face and asked, "How exactly do you know jutsu at your age?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Well, might as well get ahead of this thing. The Vii clan is rather receptive to ambient chakra. We draw in a margin of nature chakra regularly and unique circumstances allow us to manipulate that chakra into nature based jutsu. It requires a present amount of natural affinity to be drawn upon and distilled but with a certain degree of physical effort we can replicate unique types of environmental traits." (I'm not convinced this is BS either. Qi's a real and practical thing if you apply the skill and dedication for it. How the hell do you think seal wards work?)

Minato cocked an eye before sitting up, "Your telling me you three can use sage chakra?"

Enigma seemed to weigh something before answering, "Umm, not quite. I'm pretty sure we're being compared to the Sannin sage and that's not a balanced comparison. To an extent we are similar, except that the toad sage accelerated the process with something his body doesn't recognize. We've been practicing for our entire lives to maintain a relation with." 'Actually a decade and a half, but you probably don't need to know that seeing as we're currently five.'

Naruto looked at the two before asking Ambiance, "What is sage chakra?"

Ambiance seemed to look the boy over, "Heritage. you draw in chakra from past generations and summon it to your chakra network to perform a type of 'final stand' technique. I'm not sure, but it could have contributed to the Uzumaki chakra reserves. Sage chakra is empowered through people who possess a strong understanding of the primal natures of the world."

Enigma nodded, "Sage chakra is tied to the seventh gate of chakra. The gate of roots. It links up with historic chakra's throughout the world. Hell bring it to Uzushio and you'd be comparably…" He turned to phantom.

The taller boy nodded, "Yeah, no. I'm rather certain the Uzumaki have utilized this technique in the past. I wonder if it's still being practiced nowadays."

Minato frowned, "Well this is the first I've heard sage chakra being compared to lineage."

Ambiance pouted, "That's another thing. If I didn't know any better I'd think the toad sage was imparting a foreign heritage into his body to acquire sage chakra. It'd definitely work, and also explain the side effects."

Minato scratched his chin, "How so?"

Phantom groaned, "Can we please postpone this for a later date? Bring up Attribute mutation and sage chakra at the same time and we'll resume later."

Enigma tensed, "Man, do we have a problem with sidetracks." He pulled out a brochure and rubbed his temples, "Phantom; initial track coordinates?"

Said boy huffed before reviewing, "Impact and clan situations. We tapped out at jutsu."

Enigma nodded, "Thanks. Did you have something else to ask about the situation with the other clans Namikaze-san?"

Minato pulled out a rather large paper before placing it on the desk.

Ambiance quickly groaned, "Phantom, can your violet spirit mitigate this map with yours?"

As Phantom took a lotus position, small trails of ash began flowing around him, "Esoteric; Sensatsu; Solus; Aria; Emular; Cortex; matrices; Summoning technique; Ultraviolet illumination!" (I don't half ass these things BTW. Bunny-ass this and make a regulation jutsu.)

Minato's eyes widened as a number of black lines coursed across key contours and basic writing appeared over the clan compounds. The red marks where he'd reviewed the locations of the Vii were recorded in the black markings and most of the terrain was replicated near points of interest.

Phantom opened his eyes and grinned, "Been waiting my whole life to do that."

Naruto looked over the map and asked, "Is this all of Konoha?"

Minato raised an eyebrow, "More of it then their used to be."

Enigma cocked his head, "Huh?"

Minato looked up at the taller boy, "You keep this much detail on standby?"

Phantom looked down at the map. Ambiance quickly added, "Map dyslexia. Personalized ones are a lot easier for us to inter…pret. Phantom, how did you have enough time to memorize all of the streets?!"

The boy raised his hands, "Three of my spirits collaborated. Why did you think it was a good idea to kick me upwards of a hundred meters just to get a sketch of Konoha?"

Ambiance blushed, "You should really pursue topography. This is excessive for a sketch."

Enigma rolled his eyes, "You wanted to know what techniques we used and why, correct?"

Minato placed his hands behind his head, "Well, that was the idea. First off, how many of these renovations did you do?"

Phantom answered with a shrug, "Two."

Minato cocked his head, "What? Did you invite the anbu?"

Ambiance shrugged, "The earth shakes and boots quake."

Minato glanced at the map and asked, "Alright now I've got two questions. Why earth style?"

Enigma raised a finger, "Earth lore. Nature chakra isn't so opportunistic as divined chakra and prioritizes natural phenomenon. The first one was because the Inuzuka clan head's son is better suited for irregular terrain advantages than a paved street. The second for similar reasons: The Aburame heir's insects were better suited to exploiting land terrain features than air-born confrontation."

Minato cocked an eye before asking, "Alright second question. What did you mean spirits?"

Ambiance sighed, "Well that sure took it's sweet time. Essentially we are kind of similar to jinchuriki. While they contain the nine tailed beasts; we host beings that no longer possess their own bodies. Kindred spirits that possess familiar Chi, balance and orientations. They range from singles to thousands and even million years of age and they protect and guide us like family. Father time has no sense of favoritism and he doesn't do broken rules. You want to negotiate space time constraints, go visit the siblings; Quantum(Small) and Quasar(Big)."

Minato folded his arms, "I don't believe in ghosts."

Enigma smirked, "…And shinigami is what? Ghost is a relative term too. 'Somebody's here', 'The house seemed alive', 'You could almost feel the tension from the battle as you strode past the memorial'. Yeah, well that's the context of a ghost. Granted they don't typically possess you unless you've inadvertently set off the same Karmic scenario. It's that voice that screams 'Dejavu' when you hear the hiss of an explosive tag or a deeper level of nostalgia. Hell, Dejavu is basically a 'don't get haunted' popup warning. As an S-class shinobi you've probably seen more ghosts than you realize consciously."

Minato took a moment before taking the brochure and looking over the listing. His eyes widened as he noticed the escalation grade, "This isn't normal. How advanced can 'advanced' get?"

Phantom looked over a few notes before cocking an eyebrow, "Depends on how articulate you want them to be. Our forge is meant to improve at a steady rate so eventually the skill level should be able to match A-class and even S-class."

Minato gave a dubious look, "J-jutsu?"

Ambiance chuckled, "Shinobi. Granted we're not about to make it past S-class without earning some serious faith."

Minato looked at the manifest in haste before asking, "What the hell kind of standards does your clan have?"

Phantom chuckled, "Meta. If it's not important for evolution then it's not up to par."

Naruto cocked an eye, "Me-ta?"

Enigma sighed, "Surpassing the standard deviation in one way or another. Basically If you can impress us your S-class in something we haven't had enough access to. You being the only *Sacral* spirit here puts you on our radar from day one. Exceptions are incredibly valuable to the Vii and you're already one in all of Konoha as far as we know."

Minato tapped his chin, 'sacral. I've heard that somewhere before.' "Didn't you call my son something else before? Something about his vest?" (Picture chunin vest with less pockets and more pouches. Color orange with a few signal stripes and you've got the image. White Uzumaki tee underneath and orange highlighted jeans and you've got the rest of his look, give or take an extra pouch.)

Ambiance nodded, "Orange spirit; Will oriented spirit; Greatest strength drawn from the sixth core of chakra; the sacral. Particularly good at dealing with times of change and maintaining their balance through the harshest of conditions, be it emotionally or intellectually trying. For a person dealing with emotional influx he's a treasure within my life that I cannot afford to lose."

A.N: Alpha cracks his knuckles and flexes his QI, "Heads up guys, I'm entering a period of adversity. Not sure what this is doing to my chi, but the styles gonna be estranged for a moment until the storm passes."

Minato cocked an eyebrow and mouthed, 'sixth core.' "As in the eight inner gates?"

Enigma frowned, "By the time there are eight functional gates, the human body is self destructing. Who the hell do you know that's considering utilizing the gate of death?"

Phantom gave a deep frown that bordered on a scowl, "This is the second time it's been brought up within our visits to the clans, so it's no passing thought. The eighth inner gate is not even present within the mortal network. No shinobi should be striving for such a technique without having mastered both yin and yang releases to accommodate a transcendence."

Enigma sighed, "Well it looks like we'll be taking one last trip before we retire for the night. Anyway, the standards for advanced and custom weapons only accommodate the first seven gates. An eighth gate weapon is referred to as a cursed weapon and the Vii will have no part self sacrificing techniques. The edo tensei still hasn't been properly utilized, and there's no way in hell we're undercutting the second Hokage's decision to bar that from the public."

A.N: Alpha realigns his spine, "Alright, I think that's the majority of that 'voodoo' out of my system. Wasn't as bad as I thought it might be, but that's a rather good omen for future adversity."

Minato looked over the Brochure and asked nervously, "What exactly are these custom weapons? By the sound of it, your advanced weapons are already capable of being optimized."

Ambiance folder her arms, "They embody a persons skill sets. Designed to emulate and associate with unique techniques by accommodating the wielder as much as possible." She tapped he chin for a moment, "Actually, I wanted to ask a favor:"

—

Minato looked from the brochure to the map to Ambiance and then seemed to alternate between the three. As she finished he raised his hands, "Well for one thing, your all a bunch of kids. Second, missions of this caliber…"

Ambiance quickly countered, "Can not be allowed to be intercepted by spies or overly ambitious shinobi. I know it would cost your village a margin of funding, but these weapons are far beyond the scope of a stolen katana. Besides, bringing this before a village leader would be humiliating to the client and they might not be eager to visit again while that shame lingers. It would cost you far more than a mission pay if something like this were to be stolen from a shinobi."

Naruto meanwhile was looking at his sword that Ambiance made, "Is this a treasure sword?"

Ambiance took a moment before walking up to the boy, "No way. Once your big enough to become a shinobi I'll have a present ready. The day you start pursuing your own legacy…look me up, kay?"

Naruto frowned, "You mean the "Yellow flash" legacy?"

Ambiance recoiled, "Hell no. I mean after you surpass your old man. After all; us kids are entrusted with our parents legacies as well as doing what they couldn't have accomplished. You've got big boots to fill and about seven years to do it. Your dad may be the yellow flash; but you've got the will of fire in spades. Make the leaf village proud to know the name Naruto and I'll sponsor you."

Minato hesitated.

Before he could ask his question the front door clicked and Kushina pushed in. With a groan she spoke to herself, "Gen-kenjutsu, what the hell kind of eccentric technique is…Oh. Hi Mina-kun. When were you going to tell me the Vii arrived?"

Minato rubbed his head, "The better part of an hour ago. Did the transcription scroll fault?"

Kushina pulled a scroll off her vest before opening it. Noting the fresh line of ink she sighed, "In retrospect I expected you to use a falcon."

A.N: Alpha folds his arms, "Minato; developing a variant of two way texting. Hey, I didn't have to integrate a completely new mechanic into the narutoverse to do so!"

Ambiance looked at Enigma and the boy shrugged.

Kushina shrugged, "What'd I miss?"

Minato looked to Naruto, "Someones being offered a sponsorship."

Kushina groaned, "Minato, have you gone soft?"

Minato raised his hands, "It wasn't me!"

Ambiance chuckled, "Let's not get ahead of father time. I'm not about to sponsor a kid before they hit their prime. Naruto's a good kid, but he's still a kid."

Kushina paused before asking, "What exactly are you expecting in return?"

Ambiance grinned cheekily, "Inspiration. Didn't I already mention my interests a few months ago?"

Kushina folded her arms, "Don't you have short term memory loss?"

Ambiance pouted, "We never said that. My long term memory is sparse, but I never forget a friend. Maelstrom left a lasting impression on me. I'm prioritizing my interests."

Enigma folded his arms, "Our inner circle is atomic grade small. Only two people are accepted as friends, and that's because they are remarked as pivotal to our lifestyle. Outside that ring is a layer of eight, followed by another eight, before it's bumped up to eighteen for two more layers. Finally it grows to thirty two for the last two rings, but that's about the limit of personalized bonds. That's the general consensus anyway. Beyond that 'particle style' is about as precise at identifying a person."

A.N: Alpha rubs his chin, "Considering that breakdown is on a molecular level that's still relatively precise."

Kushina tapped her arm for a moment, "You're telling me he's one of that second layer?"

Ambiance chuckled, "Nope, that's mostly reserved for immediate family. He's one of the two pivotal points."

Minato tensed, "The hell is more important than family?"

Phantom smirked, "Kindred spirits."

Kushina's eyes widened momentarily, before she recognized the sense of value, "The Vii… You're a transmigrant clan aren't you."

Enigma smiled, "Well that's one of the words for it, but another is 'evolving'."

Minato frowned, "As in duck into a goose?"

Ambiance sighed, "That distinction came from their common ancestors. Essentially we are those ancestors. And we embody that schism."

A moment passed before Enigma asked, "What makes humans Humane is where we invest our future. The rest is called into question within."

Kushina took a moment before, again, her eyes widened, "Your clan…doesn't exist yet?"

Enigma smirked, "Now you get why we associate with ghosts."

===Chapter 7 End===

Alpha tenses, "Man that got deeper than I initially intended. Why does character development work both ways?!"


	8. Chap 8: Lore of an Aspiring Shinobi

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 8: Lore of Aspiring Shinobi: Parts 1-2

Alpha sighs, "Well the fate of the C.O.P. is undecided. The current chapter will contain the naming of the Vii clan's weapon shop; as well as the first segments of Ambiances promise to make Naruto into a legendary prankster. The third scene is currently unplanned but the Karmic dice are already in the air. Let's not abuse these notes any more than necessary:"

CRACK

 **===Chapter 8===**

—Part 1: Red tape—

Ambiance stretched as she exited the shop. She was followed by Enigma and Phantom and the former did not look happy.

Enigma whined, "Is there any particular reason why you choose to do this at 6:00am? I prefer to sleep till eight; short of an emergency."

Phantom shrugged, "Guess you'll have to settle for urgency today."

Ambiance gave a proud smile as she looked over the building, "Well, it's not home just yet, but it will suffice to start making an honest living."

Enigma frowned, "Why does home include seven training grounds?"

Ambiance pouted, "Seven chakra gates. Use it or lose it, and there's no chance in hell I'm wasting our natural skills on half assed training. Every week we'll contribute something to one of the zen grounds. And I expect to see you guys to be flexing your cores regularly; be it passively or actively."

Phantom sighed, "Well you know I'm doing so passively. I'm not wasting whole minutes on chakra exercises daily."

Enigma shrugged, "You're probably going to see me doing both. I'm not about to contract your indoor zen garden as a routine, but I'll contribute when I find something practical."

Ambiance seemed to mull it over, "Well, I guess it's something." She shook herself before turning to the shop and a prideful smile, "Let's get this ball rolling!"

The three Vii kids went through brief stances before eventually lunging towards the shop. A billboard on the second floor glowed briefly before a large section sank back about two inches. The remaining portion began to creak and a number of different colors imbued into the wood.

—

Minato had just arrived in the Kage office and begun setting up when a low glow drew his attention. Looking up he noted the header on the Vii's poster began to reveal the name of the shop. His eyes widened when he realized that the 'vapor trails' from the logo were far more directly symbolic than he'd given credit for.

Minato smirked, "'The Buki Biju' huh? Well, that will turn a few heads." 'I wonder how the old war hawk will react?'

—

As The Vii settled down Enigma asked nervously, "What exactly are the working hours?"

Ambiance sighed, "Don't worry. We'll take requests from 7-9am and 4-6pm." Phantoms chuckle drew her attention, "What's so funny?"

Phantom had a rather smug grin, "Just remembering that time when Enigma told Sarutobi about shadow clones."

Enigma groaned, "Do we even have the chakra for that?"

Phantom stood up before going through a large stance. He thrust one arm above his head and the other to the side. The chakra around him warped briefly and a second Phantom appeared. The second spoke as he folded his arms, "It helps, but we never strictly relied on chakra before. Why start limiting ourselves now?"

Ambiance sighed before flying through the stance in a single leap.

The two pairs of eyes watching shot open as twenty clones appeared.

Enigma shook himself, "How…?"

Ambiance smirked, "I've been given a rather useful tip. Chi schisms somewhat empower clone techniques. Multi schism approximately amounts to multi shadow clones."

Enigma took up the stance for a moment before he stopped, "I can't do it here."

Ambiance pouted, "Why not?"

Enigma smirked, "Meet me at T.G: 3."

The boy vanished in a blur.

Ambiance sighed, "He'd better send a clone back to the shop when he's done." Ambiance turned to her clones and spoke, "Alright you ten; we're tailing the knucklehead. You seven; take rotating shifts manning the shop. If someone tries any funny business spoof the hell out of 'em. One maiden manning the desk with Phantom. For the last three; The Yondaime gave us the okay to harvest minerals from one of the vacant plots near the hot-springs. If Jiraiya stops by I'm authorizing you to raise hell on his ass. If that perv smites you, I'll personally bring the wrath of Poseidon and Hephaestus on him."

Phantom raised an eyebrow, "You don't mess around. I'll have Enigma retrieve iron from outside the village." The boy vanished in a blur.

Ambiance smirked, "Ready?" A poof sounded and fractals were burned into the ground as Ambiance vanished.

—

Phantom arrived at training ground three only to discover Ambiance standing proudly. A cry of protest sounded and Phantom noticed Enigma at the end of a large skid mark.

Enigma flexed his KI and a large amount of ash and dust was blown off his cloak as the stains of dirt and grass were burned off, "You did that on purpose!"

Ambiance turned to him and shrugged, "Out shunshin Phantom? How could I resist? Send you skidding on your ass was more of a bonus."

Enigma frowned, "Yada yada yada. Anyway, you two might want to back up. I think I might pull an…excessive variant."

Phantom tensed before pointedly gathering a few strides of distance.

Ambiance smirked, "Now this I gotta see."

Enigma flowed through a far different stance and a determined fire lit within his eyes. He ended with his arms in a rather familiar defensive X, " _Helix Clone Technique!_ "

Four jets of KI distortions emanated up, down, left, and rightwards from his splayed arms and to the front and back a wave of energy flooded the clearing.

Ambiance's eyes widened as several illusory clones attempted to form from the KI field before the wave seemed to still.

Enigma turned to ambiance before noticing the lack of clones, "Holy shit. I over did it!"

Ambiance folded her arms, "Well that was a colossal waste of chakra."

Enigma smirked, "Yo! Warning shots!"

Ambiance cocked her head before she felt someone tap her shoulder. A moment later her eyes widened, "You made a visual null zone?"

Enigma's voice sounded from right in front of her, "We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"

Ambiance scoffed before chuckling, "How to does thou proceed with such an action!?"

Phantom looked around before groaning, "It's the minefield from hell. My eyes are barely tolerating the idea of footprints regarding your clones. A tracker could run through here and never know they were close to your location. It's an AOE technique right?"

Enigma shrugged, "I would have to assume. I've never used this variant before."

Ambiance walked over to her brother and quickly sniffed his shoulder, "Nothing. Your presence is so thoroughly dispersed I don't think it matters if they _can_ detect you. It's more an issue of sensory denial. They _wont_ detect you unless you're aggressively revealing yourself. An Inuzuka's smell would only affirm the illusion. Can you dispel it or does it have to fade?"

Enigma held out his arms for a moment, "I think I can polarize it…but I'm convinced the overall effect will last for a few hours before the nature chakra reabsorbs the energy."

Phantom held his arms crossed, "We need to warn the Yondaime about this then. Can you still use the shadow clones?"

Enigma nodded, "I already did. I just need to stick with the basic stance. I've been needing to vent for a while so the excess manifested in the technique before I was expecting it to."

Ambiance pouted, "Why do you get all the cool toys?"

Enigma frowned and looked at Ambiance. A devilish (Disgust) pout began to fester, 'She has no idea what she just started.'

Phantom sighed, "Send some of your fancy clones to gather iron rich soil and well as any superficial iron veins you can track down. Stick to areas of neglect as well as rust patches outside the village. No need to spook any of the village civs into thinking we're parasites."

Enigma groaned before placing his hands on his hips, "Fine, but when we meet with the Yondaime we're asking about dilapidated equipment. I'm not eager to use natural resources if shinobi are just going to ditch their equipment."

Phantom rubbed his brow, "I might have a decent pitch for that."

—

Minato was looking over a list weapon merchants as well as some of the corresponding civilian properties when a blinking light drew his attention. Placing the Documents to the side he prepared a space on his desk to accommodate the meeting. When the knock sounded he spoke up, "Ready when you are."

A slightly unnerved Mebuki entered the office. After checking the a notepad she occasionally carried the Councilor spoke, "Hokage-sama (I'm guessing based on the nature of 'lordship'), I've been hearing a number of rather disturbing rumors about the new clan we accepted quite some time ago. Has the rumor of a possessed child reached your ear?"

Minato's eyes narrowed, 'Not this again.' "Can you supply some context from these rumors?"

Mebuki nodded before amending, "They typically cycle when the Vii girl is brought up. The descriptions range from 'a nightmare of a vengeful succubi' to the 'daughter of the shinigami himself'." (Man, we're going to town on this 'rumor' thing.)

Minato took a moment, 'where have I heard that be…' His eyes widened, 'Damn, she just won the controversial lottery!'. He shook it off and schooled his face, "Well, actually, I have. The Inuzuka clan head was rather smug when she told me that the girl in question is a master interrogator. She somehow scared the Inuzuka _heir_ into reassessing his sexist outlook. Ambiance may very well have saved his life, as prior to that incident Kiba inuzuka could have been slain by any Kunoichi worth their salt. By the sound of it; her method leaves very little trace of her presence within her targets and is nearly impossible to back trace to the actual time where the incident took place. It's making the Yamanaka rather interested in her abilities and I've actually had two separate requests to have Ambiance meet with their clan."

Mebuki frowned, "So the succubi story…You know not what she did during those instances?" (Voila! Can of worms has been opened!)

Minato cringed, 'Well it's all a pile of shit from here.' "Not of the event themselves, but she has been very direct in relaying who was targeted to the high council and myself. That we've encountered, the only physical sign that she's actually encountered these people is that their either disoriented or measurably paranoid within the immediate aftermath. The symptoms are typically gone after a few hours and other than a slight spike of adrenaline there's nothing to be seen. I've seen Killing Intent that does more damage, but even that is only a spiritual technique."

Mebuki's frown doubled, "So she _is_ possessed."

Minato rubbed his brow, "Are you satisfied Haruno-san?" 'Please say yes.'

Mebuki let out a huff, "Not by a long shot…"

'Shit'

"But for now I've got more important matters to attend to"

Minato permit a smile of victory before he remembered that 'important matters' involved organizing community groups. As Mebuki left he obtained a pensive look, "Did Karma just flip me off?"

—

Mebuki trekked down the tower hall before her blood ran cold.

Phantom, Enigma and the "Demon brat" walked by. As they passed Ambiance tensed before rolling her head back and giving a groan of despair.

To Mebuki it looked like the figure-head of hell had just missed a rather pleasant meal.

A.N: Alpha shrugs, "Well, Qi flows both ways. This is a unique scenario I think of as 'cursed twice and blessed elsewhere'. It's the basis of the sneezing cliche, without the cute 'dejavu' popup, and on a timed delay. Granted the effect is rarely so quick unless there was a direct impact on your life."

—

At a knock on his Door Minato looked up, "Forget something?"

Ambiance glanced through the door and asked, "Is this a bad time?"

Minato narrowed his eyes, 'Yeah no, Karma's screwing with me'.

A.N: Alpha looks at a few of the the dice from earlier, "You'd think Karma would be more subtle about it. Granted, I'm not a professional author so maybe I'm just overly bold and that's that. Still bugs me though. I wasn't the one to design Minato, and yet he's very aware that there are other forces at play. Par and parcel of space time techniques I guess." [Space and time are two separate forces of nature in case you've forgotten]

The last Namikaze answered, "Not really. Is there any way we could discuss your interrogation techniques at some point today?"

Ambiance shrugged, "As long as you don't go making it into a political movement without telling us." Ambiance entered with Enigma and Phantom following behind as she added, "Actually there's something we needed to run by you anyway."

Minato released a baited breath and asked, "Prey tell what mess have you created this time?"

Enigma turned to Phantom. The taller boy nodded, "The Vii clan has been working on clone variation techniques. Ranging from elemental to forming an alternative to the basic clone technique. Due to our unique situation, illusions without a physical element to anchor them are unsustainable. They are much like genjutsu in that regard. While attempting to produce a physical clone we had used the effects of the 'shadow clone' as a basis for physical standardization. By mistake, the Vii actually discovered how to reproduce the jutsu. We've been working variants ever since."

Minato cocked an eyebrow, "What kind of variants?"

Ambiance sighed, "Let's just say the jutsu basis was a rather advantageous one for future clone technique. My delinquent brother just overhauled the original technique and the result is rather impressive."

After a few moments Minato finally processed the notion, "You're five?"

Enigma shrugged, "Qi is a potent energy."

Again the notion set in and Minato sighed, "Alright then. Why does this technique warrant more scrutiny than the original technique being leaked?"

Ambiance pouted, "So seeing a dozen of the same jonin surrounding a neighboring estate counts as a leak?"

Enigma waved his hands, "Priorities, Ambiance. The technique is…umm…"

Phantom rolled his eyes, "I'd be easier if we could just show you, but the technique produces a null field. Any shadow clones within the area of effect are rendered invisible and other than the original the clones are undetectable. You could splash paint on them and your eyes would still fail to comprehend that there's a physical body two feet in front of you. It's a reverse-nature genjutsu using his KI to mask his presence. We bring this to you because until we know it's weakness and constraints the jutsu puts any other assassination jutsu to shame. At point blank range a person could be surrounded and never know. It's too dangerous for a shinobi to wield without countermeasures present within their homeland."

Minato began to tense before pulling out a note pad, "What exactly do you want me to do? Store the technique in a kinjutsu scroll?"

Ambiance barred her hands, "Hell no! Don't write it anywhere until there's at least two basic countermeasures!"

Minato narrowed his eyes, "How exactly?"

Ambiance looked at Enigma.

The boy had a rather disturbed look on his face, "Well, the idea is that a few shinobi correspond while the jutsu is activated to find weaknesses in the AOE as well as weather there's a way to counter the visual handicap."

Ambiance's eyes suddenly widened, "Genjutsu tags! Disrupt the individual illusions by making an illusion that you CAN see! As long as the person targets the illusions, and by extension, a clone; a single blow will still destroy them!"

Enigma nodded, "But unless a shinobi brings a myriad of tags, they won't be able to mark all of the clones."

Phantom pitched his own two cents, "If a person remains unaffected outside the AOE then they could remotely target the clones. Also, If you produce a damaging effect like fire or acid throughout the AOE then the clones will be dispelled, that is unless the AOE somehow increases their vitality. Either way the clones wont be as eager to cross such an area if only out of temporary doubt."

Minato chimed in for a moment, "Can this area be released manually?"

Enigma sighed, "It can be adjusted to accommodate different purposes. I imagine a client could be concealed within the AOE if they were keyed in. However the jutsu lingers in a fixed area."

Ambiance's eyes narrowed, "But does the effect apply to the shadow clones?"

Phantom tensed, "That…would probably have been a good thing to check before we sent Enigma's clones to gather ore for the shop."

Enigma smacked his face, "There were dozens of them. You think I'd send a small army out for ore?"

Minato cocked his head, "So you got their memories?"

Ambiance pouted before turning to Enigma, "How did you know their numbers?"

Enigma cocked his head, "Oh. I thought that memory looked weird! Yeah, shadow clones can render each other…but I don't know that they knew what they saw. Is it like seeing a ghost in a camera? You know; how genjutsu only affect…animals…"

Phantom smirked, "Ye olde tome of illusion spoofing." He turned to the Yondaime and asked, "Do you have access to a mirror?"

—Three hours later—

Minato entered training ground three before noting a newer skid mark, "What exactly where you doing here? This is a shinobi training ground."

Ambiance turned to a stone in the distance before turning to the Hokage, "Are you saying civs can't even access a memorial stone?"

Minato tilted his head, "You noticed?"

Enigma folded his arms, "Kinda ornate for a training ground. Are you going to answer her question?"

Minato raised his hands, "I never said these training grounds were off limits." Placing his hands by his side he turned back to the skid, "What were you doing? Dragging a body?"

Ambiance blushed.

Enigma scoffed, "Something like that. Shunshin slip up. I misplaced my footing and fell on my ass."

Ambiance turned to her brother, 'Why are you covering for me?'

Enigma smirked, "Wasn't five minutes later when Ambiance did the same thing. Came in like a fresh cannon shot and tried to plow the field with her landing."

Said girl faulted rather slowly before draconic wings formed behind her, "You manipulative troll!"

Enigma smirked and gave a V pose, "I shall not tell lies."

A.N: Alpha strolls onto a stage and shouts, "What time is it?! NAME - THAT - REFERENCE! It has come to my attention that I might be being a bit under-challenging with these analogies, but this is a game I want understood before it's undertaken. Granted I'll lay a few more challenging ones out every now and then."

Phantom sighed, "He's got you there."

Minato turned to the grounds and asked, "Can you activate the technique?"

Enigma scratched his head, "It's still functioning. Hang on." Enigma took the initial stance and held one arm out to his left and the other upwards. He shouted, "Shadow clone…wait a minute why is the Yondaime inside the AOE to see this?"

Minato shrugged, "Ever heard of the Hiraishin?"

Enigma shrugged, "The selfie summoning of Tobirama senju?"

Minato faulted rather impressively, "S-Selfie summoning? Where the hell did you hear that?!"

Phantom sighed, "Any technique that is so sensitive as to be keyed to a heretic gene is on par with a summoning contract. We've heard of it. We're just surprised you survived altering his jutsu."

Enigma shrugged, "Well, I guess if your speed can prevent an accident from escalating, it's good enough." Enigma reformed the stance before calling, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

About ten Enigmas appeared. Ambiance placed her hands on her hips, "You called the new technique something else."

Enigma grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, The version that produces the AOE I refer to as 'Helix Clone technique'."

Minato sighed, "I'm still seeing those clones."

Enigma shrugged, "Well now you know where they are. I'm going to readjust the KI field still looming. For safety reasons I'm going to reduces the null fields potency so they can be semi-detectable." He reached out with both his arms and a strange presence filled the clearing.

Minato's eyes widened when the clones seemed to become translucent. They looked like glass in his eyes and every now and then he lost track of one or two of the clones. He formed the Shadow clone handseal and a second Minato appeared. The second Minato shrugged, "Yeah, no, I can't make heads or tails of this beyond what any of you are seeing." With quick motion the clone dispelled.

Minato looked over the memories, "Oddly enough, even though my clone had trouble perceiving the other clones, his memories look as normal as if you were using the normal shadow clones."

Ambiance held up a mirror and honed in on Enigma, "Mirrors remove the illusion, but there's still the disconnect between the angle and my eyes. I couldn't fight against that without a few minutes to gain my bearings. Even afterwards I'd still be disoriented and at a huge mobility disadvantage."

Phantom had taken advantage of the distraction to get some distance. Suddenly he spoke, "I've reached a perimeter. The clones are visible, but I'm convinced the AOE is degrading at a steady rate. I'd give it about forty more minutes before the AOE degrades completely.

Ambiance shrugged, "That's still a bloody persistent jutsu. Now to see if glass can affect the illusion." pulling out a scroll Ambiance unsealed some of the surviving glass panes from their original building. Picking up a smaller pane she held it towards Enigma. After a moment she tilted her head, "Okay that's weird. Enigma, can you up the potency a margin?"

Enigma turned to the Yondaime, "Hokage-san?"

Minato nodded, "Go ahead, but try to keep them somewhat trackable."

Enigma seemed to weigh a few things. He held out his arms and seemed to still for a moment.

The clones briefly flickered out of existence before marginal disruptions were detected.

Ambiance called over, "Alright, I think this works. The Illusions still present through glass, but the clones are slightly more visible. I can still tell their humanoid from here and occasionally a margin of detail is visible."

Enigma quickly lowered the potency, "Man this technique is tedious to adjust. Adjust the technique to fast or too often and it's psychologically draining. It's more suited for hiding an ambush or disguising a small camp from bandits or shinobi. If this technique gets inscribed it should be in a steel plate and anchored firmly to the ground. Short of a multi-lineal blood seal AND a lock I'm not about to see this put into a 'scroll'."

Minato scratched his head, "So you'd have it in the open. Where anyone can read it?"

Ambiance huffed, "'Oh sure. We'll be the first clan ever to make a public assassination grade jutsu.' Need I remind you that our clan appalls killing? I assume there's a secure basement _somewhere_ in the leaf village where such a location can be rendered safe from prying eyes."

Minato rubbed his forehead, "Anything stored in such a place would need to be run by the council."

Phantom cocked his head, "Are you telling me that anything above an A-rank jutsu are advertised to _every_ branch of the leaf? The Yamanaka head mentioned you had an infiltration issue, but this is…well…"

Enigma crossed his arms, "I'd understand if a civilian village was so lax, but S-class jutsu are freaking scary. Councilors have families. Even if they keep it localized, a spy could just as easily tail a council member to a 'more secure' location where they would feel adequately protected. Ever heard of an external monologue? They could have intel by breakfast. One well prepared genjutsu and the all of Kami's provinces can hear about it!"

Minato folded his arms, "What exactly are you suggesting would be more secure than safe?"

Ambiance cocked an eye, "I'll assume, since you've earned the position of Kage, that your alluding to wherever the location is, because that phrase sent up ALL the red flags. The shinobi council knows about the techniques present, but if the method of storage is integrated more deeply than a spy's intel could reveal, then there's a layer of security that infiltration groups wont be able to account for. You could make the intel hell to cart off, hell to gather, and hell to read into. It reduces intel mobility, but by the time such a place is compromised the village's situation should have already been forced into a significantly higher plane of crisis."

Enigma raised his hand and waved a bit, "Actually, I've been wondering: Did Yamanaka-san mention the countermeasures we had suggested to the council?"

Minato turned to the boy, "What countermeasures?"

Ambiance sighed before looking at a notepad, "If infiltration is an underlying issue, try raising the citizens above the issue."

Phantom groaned, "Basically add features to the village that can act as counter-phrases in identifying intel. In addition; any newer infiltration where the person climbs through some kind of rank will create a gap in exposure to recent changes in the village. Their lack of familiarity would have them stand out for a measure of time. If the person's genuine then they eventually fit in. If they're avoiding making ties then they'll stand out more."

Enigma shrugged, "Basically: instead of making the village adverse to infiltration; make infiltrators adverse to the village."

Minato tapped his chin, "So if someone is resistant to fitting in?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Then you ask. If it's an issue with how they're fitting in, then they're versatile. However if the person's issues are with the entirety of the village _and_ their vocal about it, then have the anbu keep an extra eye out for suspicious activity. Granted don't go gluing red flags to people, but ensure they don't do something stupid while the flags are in the air."

A.N: Alpha pouts, "Well this sucks. I just got a great line for the Kabuto/chunin-exam scene. It sucks because we're still around six chapters out; give or take two. Foresight is brilliant, but like hindsight, there's not much you can do outside of the event. And I'm not about to plow through arcs again."

Minato looked towards the village, "I'll consider bringing it before the council." He turned back to the Vii before sighing, "Just before you showed up, I got a visit from a councilor."

Ambiance groaned, "She had 'those' eyes. The ones that scream 'cease and desist' like a bloody ward. The eyes that claim your very existence is a burden. The ones that have introverts crawl into their shells and seal the door and key. The ones that have extroverts go ballistic at any attempt of manipulation. As a retrovert I sympathize with both parties and yearn for a chance to provide them with a peace of mind."

Minato sighed, "Remember your crusade on that stigma a while back?"

Ambiance pouted, "Did that demon expose it private face again?"

The Hokage folded his arms, "Well, It seems there are some after effects. You've been remarked as the shinigami's daughter and…something else."

Ambiance placed her hands on her hips, "Lay it on me flash."

Minato scratched his head, "As long as you don't go using that technique on me."

Ambiance pouted, "Spill!"

Minato raised his hands, "A succubus." He tested his chakra coils slightly before noticing her face.

Ambiance's deadpan grew into a mini smirked.

Phantom whistled, "The iconic demon? The one that represents the attributes of a woman scorn?"

Enigma shook himself, "Well that's a promotion if I ever heard one. A creature that preys on spiritual energy tethered to ones life force. They did the technique justice, that's for sure. Even that shinobi…Anko isn't referred to as a succubi, and she's actively trying."

Ambiance smirked, "I am very proud of that technique and if it's referred to as a 'succubi's kiss' (Name a reference!) I'll be proud to call it my own." She frowned, "That said, if some drunk or cocky civ starts eyeing me funny; they'll quickly be reminded that succubi are NOT to be trifled with, myth or lore."

Minato looked over his shoulder before asking, "You realize that Mebuki Haruno will be on you like a blood hound. I'm not about to condone an assault on a Council member."

Ambiance shrugged, "Same here. If her beef is just with me and my technique I'm absolutely fine. As long as my friends don't suffer adverse effects of her ire I'm content to let her glare at me. That said if she shows up in my house with a kunai; I am scaring the hell outa her. I'm fine with personal beefs, but you don't go raiding a family's home to do so. If she sends a riot I will put the fear of god in them and she'll lose a chunk of her credibility. If she puts up offensive posters about me I'll shrug, pout and maybe even laugh if she's clever about it. But the moment she uses someone else's reputation or name to do so; I'm plugging the hole myself and staging an intervention. I'll tolerate Identity theft, It happens all the time. But Identity manipulation? Welcome to the first gate of hell."

Minato smiled before shrugging, "I can approve of that. Is there any way you'd accept the Yamanaka's invitation to discuss the technique? The clan has set their sights on you."

Ambiance tapped her chin, "When Inoichi asks, I intend to find out how committed he is. If it's just a passing interest; then there's no point. If he's really looking to branch out…I'll pursue a consultation. I'm not about to commit to something without knowing a collaboration has a chance of working out. I don't do halfway. It either works or it doesn't. I'm willing to foot my patience, but I need to know that a partnership is truly to our combined advantage. Impatience is several times more deadly than arrogance."

Minato nodded before checking the position of the sun. He checked two landmarks before checking one last time, "Well, the late morning paperwork rush is about to start, and I need to make sure there are no undesired surprises. Last thing I want is to discover there's a surplus at last minute."

Phantom smirked, "While the Vii typically avoid fixed routines, tactically that's a very good call."

—Part 2: Returning to a Nostalgic Era—

While Enigma and Phantom left to gather navigational data for their map, Ambiance made a beeline for the parks at the heart of Konoha.

As she scouted for Naruto she found a rather familiar patch of dilapidated forestry. Looking around for loose patches of brittle barks she carved a number of trail blazers and propped them against the trees as she entered the forest. After a few minutes of exploring she reached a rather familiar pit, 'Wait a minute…' She made a brief orbit of the pit and her eyes narrowed, "This shouldn't be here." 'This is the pit Enigma and Phantom made with the seven pillars technique. It shouldn't have already been here…unless…' Ambiance looked around. As she anticipated; there were patches of stone where the pillars would have formed the inner perimeter. She slapped a hand to her mouth as tears poured out, "You remembered us. You knew we were coming, and you waited for us." She fell to her knees and hit the ground, {Alpha, you manipulative…}

A.N: Alpha raises his hands, "Hey, hey! I wasn't planning on picking a lore stone yet until Ambiance went all sentimental and accelerated the issue. Do me a favor Ambiance and don't leave people hanging."

Ambiance managed to shake herself loose and looked around, "Well there's no way I can leave this place behind with this much catalyzed Chi present. Looks like the C.O.P. is getting a second take. Granted, I don't think loud and proud is the way to get this started…" She turned to the pit at the center before the stones at the perimeter, "But maybe it's time to go for the underground approach." Ambiance turned to the C.O.P. foundation and laid her hand on the foundation. A tear entered each of her eyes and she spoke in a whimper, "Show us your dreams old friend."

Ambiance looked up as a vibrant light permeated the forest. The tree's appeared to glow and the grass flourished in pristine patches. Flowers bloomed in swaths of sunlight and the sound of children playing and little ghosts of foot strides showed the children would feel at home within the forest. Her tears began to grace her cheeks as she felt a sense of life underground. Rabbits inhabiting the tree roots, gophers digging burrows and raising their young and beneath all that…a community of close friends would flourish.

"Aura?"

Ambiance relented the technique as she spoke to the the boy with her back turned, "H-Hey Naruto. Did you like the trail I left?"

Naruto hopped onto the trunk of a fallen tree and nodded, "Easier than running in circles. This place is a dump though. Why meet here?"

Ambiance smiled despite the blunt observation, "First two lessons:

First: A shinobi must be able to make themselves invisible; this means making yourself at peace and pace within the environment. Make your presence as indistinguishable from your surroundings as possible. If that means dress as a clown; do it. If that means dress like a farm hand; do it. If that means roll around and mud and look miserable; do it. If that means dressing up and acting like a snob; do it. There's no one size fits all disguise.

I want you to try and sneak up on me seven days in a row. Once you can tap my shoulder without me noticing you on all seven days in a row; we'll move on to another step in training.

Today's lesson will be about making due with what's around you. Do you have any weapons or tools on you?

Naruto nodded, "I have kunai and shi…Those star things."

Ambiance nodded, "Alright; Leave those with me and keep one of those kunai."

Naruto handed her the pouches and asked, "What now?"

Ambiance sealed the weapons in a scroll and handed it to him, "With that one kunai, I'm going to teach you how to make a basic shelter and catch food."

Naruto looked at the weapon and asked, "Why just one kunai?"

Ambiance pulled a whetstone out of one of her pouches, "Because you'd used up the other ones. This is your last kunai, and if it breaks you'll be stuck using a rock, and that would take too long. Keep it sharp and use it wisely."

Naruto glanced at the woods and asked, "Where do I build it?"

Ambiance raised her arms to either side, "Right here, in this dump. First step; find a place to set up. Don't go for pretty, but look for a useful spot."

Naruto glanced between a few trees. After a moment he noticed three trees that shared a rather intimate proximity. He went over to them and asked, "What's step two?"

Ambiance grinned, 'He's not wasting time by asking if he picked right.' "Next you find a source of material. You need a source of both green and dry wood that wont take long to carry to your location. Meanwhile keep an eye out for rocks and moss. Remember where they are and you'll thank yourself later."

Naruto managed to find a tree with a number of branches that splayed close to the ground. Using his kunai he used the trick Enigma showed with the bamboo. He cut around a fixed height and narrowed the core of the wood.

A few minutes passed and Naruto got rather annoyed that the tree was still standing. Finally he kicked it out of frustration. He tilted his head when the tree gave a loud crack. looking at the place he'd narrowed the trunk, he found a rather big split. Naruto took a few steps back before tackling the tree. The narrow trunk creaked before it toppled to the ground.

Naruto pulled the downed tree to his 'camp'. He wiped his brow afterwards, "What next?"

Ambiance came over and noted the green lumber, "Can I give you a tip?"

Naruto seemed to think it over, "Sure?"

Ambiance nodded, "Green bark is rather stringy when you tear off long strips of it. If you can tie one end of this trunk to another tree, you can lay smaller sections against it and make a shallow roof. If you can get the strands, I'll show you how to make lashings."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Why do I want that?"

Ambiance shrugged, "It'll keep the trunk from slipping and falling on you."

Naruto scratched his head, "Oh."

—One hour later—

Naruto had managed to get a simple lean to set up. He rubbed some of the moss off of his hands, "What next?"

Ambiance folded her arms, "Now you've got shelter. You still need food and water. You collected some of that bark right?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly.

Ambiance smirked, "Now to make your first fishing trap."

—

Kushina was wandering through the Central parks within Konoha. After a length of time searching for her son along the main paths she began searching the surrounding forests. Eventually she came upon a trail of wooden chunks. At first she decided to ignore the litter but she happened to notice, as she passed, that they each had a rather familiar symbol carved into them. Looking along the trail she noted it went into a less maintained part of the forest. With a pout she shook her head, "Are those three ever direct?"

A.N: Alpha sighs, "I'm trying lady. I'm trying with what I can do, but if my greatest weakness was being up front, Then my greatest strength would have been subtlety. Anyone who's read this far should know that's not quite the case. Actually one of those higher strengths is versery articulation so until I know what the hell that means in context I haven't hit my peak. I do know I'm good at controversy, adversity, diversity, etc. basically I'm going through the context dictionary and listing plot devices. But other than writing; my knowledge of plot devices within real life can be a bit…weird, to talk about. It's good for avoiding being manipulated as well as choosing my battles, but It's terrible for making live conversation. Why does 'con' have to be in the name?"

After following the trail for several minutes, Kushina noticed a conversation not to far away.

"Sucker. Better luck next time fish."

—

Ambiance looked up from the river bank as Kushina stormed in.

The redhead scowled, "What kind of training is that?"

Ambiance's eye turned towards the river before looking at the kunoichi, "Fishing?"

Kushina look to the bank and noticed Naruto raising a rather large woven bark net. He brought it to the side and propped it against a rock.

Naruto jumped down and made to grab the rather troubled fish.

Ambiance waived a hand, "Hey hey hey, knock him out first. Let's not make him any more desperate than he is."

Naruto looked around and found a rock about the size of his palm. He turned to the fish and spoke briefly, "Gomen-ne." With a quick strike he struck the fish in the head and the creature laid still.

Ambiance bowed briefly, "Thank you for your blessings dear swimmer. May your lineage welcome you within the gate of aftermath."

Kushina sighed, "My apologies. I assumed you two were…well, alone."

Ambiance smirked, "You ever heard the phrase 'you're never alone'? Well this is one of those moments you can be grateful for such a notion."

Kushina folded her arms, "Isn't that a civilian line?"

Ambiance shrugged, "I always assumed it was a human line, but maybe there's a shinobi variant circulating that I haven't heard yet. 'Watch your back' is more of a situational assessment than a lifestyle and 'no man left behind' is up to the shinobi themself to employ."

Kushina tapped her foot as she went over the key phrases in her head, "I guess I see your point. Shinobi tend to refer to 'the human factor' as a weakness."

Ambiance shrugged, "Humans can't shed their human factor. It's like telling a cat it needs to be a dog and expecting a perfect transformation. We've seen humanity being called into question. The issue isn't with being human. It's with defining what makes us humane. Dogs can be very humane if you let them. So can cats. We refer to both, as partners, as long as we can accommodate them. As long as we remain humane, the Vii can be accepted within humanity, but in deciding that we raise a very vital question. What makes a creature humane?"

Kushina and Ambiance had come down the river bank and met with Naruto. Said boy was cradling the fish he'd just knocked out.

Kushina seemed rather troubled that the boy was acting so familiar with the fish.

Ambiance smiled gently, "I think your little swimmer will appreciate that you would show such care for his host body. Since you've shown such reverence for his species, I'll see if Enigma will build a fish tank so your future meals can know you a bit better. I think they may come to respect you almost as much as I do." Giving a stern look to the boy she added, "When a creature is killed; It's life is inherited by those who knew them best. If you _really_ want to get to know that fish, put his skills to good use."

Naruto frowned, "How do I do that?"

Kushina folded her arms, "How indeed?"

Ambiance smirked and pointed at the fish, "Learn to swim. Make fish proud to have inspired you. Swim so that you might surpass all shinobi who may oppose you!"

Kushina raised her eyebrows.

Naruto looked down at the fish. Taking in all he could before looking up with a grin, "How soon can I start?"

Ambiance ribbed Kushina and spoke, "Well, if you ask nicely, maybe your mom can prepare lunch. I'm not quite ready to prepare a fresh kill yet, but I do know a few different styles for swimming. Granted I anticipate you can improve beyond what your teachers show you, but you _do_ need a place to start."

Naruto smirked, "You better be ready, Dattebayo, I'm going to be the fasted swimmer to ever live!"

Kushina tapped Ambiance's arm and whispered, " _How?_ "

Ambiance smirked, "People frequently assess parents as knowing best, but In terms of feeling; a child has no parallel. Let a child think with their heart and they may revolutionize the art of love. Let them think with their gut, and you've already changed the world."

Kushina frowned, "I've already changed more than that."

Ambiance took a moment before she growled out, "That's dangerously close to a poop joke. And you thought I might teach it to him!"

Kushina twitched before turning to the girl, "You picked up on that?"

Ambiance sighed, "Uzumaki-san, kids pick up on everything. Subtlety to a kid equals an intriguing mystery. If they don't pick up on it, it's because the teacher sounded lame." Ambiance walked over to the river and wove her hands through patterns. She slammed her hands into the ground and called, "Rotary summoning jutsu!"

Kushina's eyes widened as a thin amount of smoke appeared. She faulted momentarily when she saw Ambiance in a set of armor that was more like a one piece swimsuit.

Again Ambiance wove her hands together before a dense presence was felt. She called in a primal voice, **"Earth/Water nature; Lulling Depth Ninshu!"**

Naruto crouched down when the forest began to tremble.

Kushina's eyes widened when a number of roots and stones were shifted beneath the river. A large basin was drawn out and the water level stooped before the river began to fill the new trench.

Ambiance smiled, 'Thanks dear friend. I'll see to it your dreams are pursued. May we never forget the phoenixes of this land.' Wiping the tears from her eyes ambiance turned to Naruto, "Well, let's get started!

A.N: Alpha sighs, "Well, this went on for longer than I thought. I'm going to cut the chapter here, but I'll be posting again soon.

 **===Chapter 8 End===**


	9. Chap 9: Back in business & Band Chi

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 9: Back in Business & The Band Chi: Parts 1-3

Alpha sighs, "Well It's that time of…something…and It's time to renew our defenses:"

Disclaimer:

 _"I hold no relation to the original content of the Narutoverse or any other series/oneshots. The OC's present are based on the fundamentals of poetic and philosophical perspectives so as much as the are SI's they are NOT original and will use techniques inspired and derived from alternative sources. In reality I do NOT own this account. That right goes to the moderators loaning me a spot in the internet. As such the content below is NOT protected by property rights and can be shut down if it infringes on that. Please do NOT sponsor any content presented in this or any hosted stories."_

Alpha cocks an eyebrow, "Is it just me or did the presence of the 'Disclaimer:' actually up the formality factor?" Shrugs, "Meh, never really cared for formality, but since it was easy enough to alter, do to the beauty of 'Copy-paste', I think this can work out."

Last chapter we saw some of Ambiance's emotional side regarding symbolism. This upcoming chapter will provide a break from Naruto-centric plot and just off the title you can tell the Buki-biju's on radar. But the second half of the title, I am rather eager to get to writing. It may have been alluded to in the previous chapter.

Alpha rubs his chin, "One last thing; I'm considering cloning these intro's into the previous chapters. Kinda like a 'Next time on:' kind of thing. It might help with keeping polls up to date and viewers in the know, as well as provide a bit of my foresight to the readers. Granted, These notes aren't set in stone so it's more of a snapshot than a prophecy. Without further ado:"

(CRACK)

 **===Chapter 9===**

—Part 1: Little Fire on the Lake—

It had been two days. Two days of hauling rock. Two days of trekking across the whole freaking village hauling sacs of rocks.

Granted they were clones, but they knew very well the impact it would have on their kin when they finally dispelled. Fortunately Ambiance had been merciful enough to allow his clones to dispel before more than twelve hour of backlog could accumulate, but the small boy was beginning to get overly accustomed to feeling like a punching bag by day's end.

And the clones by extension were feeling it too. Ambiance might have done them the favor of letting Enigma rest before recasting the jutsu. Fortunately this was the last shipment she'd need for the month.

One of the clones had noted that, due to the Vii's constant exposure to sage chakra, the amount of chakra the clones burned was actually a bit less than normal. That sage chakra aided in physical labor meant they didn't need to waste as much divine chakra on the general workout. Granted, the physical rate of tiring was not at all affected by the boost, but the 'muscles' managed to become far more efficient in how they utilized 'proteins' and 'nutrients'. While their muscles didn't get 'stronger'…they did get 'smarter'.

The trio took a moment to rest at a river bank before continuing on to the. One of them practiced gathering sage chakra. The second practiced moulding his chi. The third was measuring his balance, but he noticed a familiar haircut off in the distance.

That third clone called over, "I'll be back in a bit. I think I see a 'Brood in progress'."

The second clone nodded while the first spoke in a barely present voice, "Will of fire. Seek the wisdom of your peers and you shall see fragments of your inner self in their reactions."

The third shook it off, "It's so weird to see myself talk like that."

A.N: Alpha pouts, "So you noticed? How do you think I feel; knowing you guys have been in there the whole time?"

—

Sasuke was sitting one of the piers of the lake, munching on a tomato and cheese sandwich his mom made him, 'Why is this so hard? Onee had the fireball down months earlier than this.' Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat drew his attention.

Enigma waved, "Yo. You here for the scenery, or is there a story to be told?"

Sasuke tilted his head and shrugged before turning to his sandwich, "I don't know. It's just a pier."

Enigma shrugged, "It's a pier with ma peer. In other words…wassup?"

Sasuke looked back to the boy, "Are you any good with fire jutsu?"

Enigma took a moment before taking a stance. He flowed through movements with climbing conviction before with a final stance he shouted, "Fire lore: willow the wisp." An orb of fire flared in the boy's hands and Enigma reached out with one hand and a number of smaller fireballs rushed out toward a small stone before linking to it like a chain. Enigma pulled his arm back and the flames receded. He repeated the process four more times with the same rock before releasing the technique. He turned to Sasuke and shrugged, "Not sure about jutsu, but I know fire. What is it your interested in?"

Sasuke shook his head after coming to terms with what he'd seen, "Kinda like those, except really big."

Enigma folded his arms, "How big?"

Sasuke sighed, "A fireball."

Enigma chuckled, "Well there's a number of things that can do that without going super big, but if your looking for size…well, I've got a bit of a story for you."

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not interested in fairy tales."

Enigma shrugged, "Who said anything about fairies? I would think you're after fire."

Sasuke smirked, "In that case, what's the story about?"

Enigma smirked, "Wildfire." Seeing Sasuke tilt his head Enigma continued, "All it takes to start a wildfire is a single spark and a place to grow, but without something to fuel it, a forest fire would die quickly. Wildfires start when trees are tiring and there's a lot of slack to make up. When it starts, the fire isn't even as tall as you or me. It's just a simple spark. Once that spark starts to allow those around him to feel his convection, he catches fire. He gives his fire to those around him. They share that fire with other leaves, sticks, needles, nuts, bushes, vines, branches. And at one point, that little spark has affected the entire forest. All the withered trees get to dance in the fire, and by that time the little spark is a force of nature. His flames roll across the countryside and nothing escapes his heat. When his fire has moved on, those who remained remember the glory of his fire. Fresh saplings untouched by the heat sprout. Animal enter to discover what brought on the dramatic change. The soil is rich with cooling embers and freshly roasted minerals. Life begins as if it has nothing to lose and everything to hope for. The spark, is the person who decided to change the world in a way none before dared to try. That he trusted others to share his dream made his fire greater than anything humans have done before. Who have you entrusted with your dream?"

Sasuke seemed to think very hard on the story. Slowly, like he was pulled up by an unseen force, he stood and began to storm towards the edge of the pier. With a number of drawn out and deliberate hand signs he shouted, **"Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu!"**

Enigma gaped as a large shaft of fire wider than a spear poured from the boy's mouth.

At the end began to form a ball of fire that stated small but quickly piled on. Before Sasuke was even done the ball of fire towered three stories tall and began to roar like a waking dragon.

To their shock the jutsu suddenly evolved and a large fire dragon emerged from the upper end of the jutsu before coiling around the fire like it was protecting its own egg. With a final roar that actually spooked Enigma, The fire billowed before the remaining plasma trails lifted into the sky.

The sound of a lunchbox hitting the ground drew their attention and a gaping Itachi asked, "The hell did I miss?!" Fugaku not far behind seemed frantic to find the source of the genjutsu.

Enigma leapt to his feet and threw his hand down, "HA! Now _that's_ a grand fireball!"

Itachi ran up to Sasuke to see if he was alright but stopped when he saw the sheer pride in his brother's eyes.

Sasuke smirked, "I did it brother. I made a fireball."

Enigma mumbled, 'Crap. Now I'm terrified to see his first lightning style jutsu. Fire's not even his primary element…unless somehow itachi actually drew out his secondary lightning affinity with that trauma.' Suddenly his eyes widened, 'but that would mean…' Turning to the Uchiha present Enigma spoke, "Well, that was freaky cool, but I've got work to do back home, not to mention; my sister will kill me if I fall behind on inventory production."

With that Enigma sprinted over to the forest where…two other Enigma's were hauling sacs of rocks.

The first one called, "What took you so long?"

The third smirked, "You'll see later. C'mon, race you home!" He flew through stances before grabbing his sac and shouted, "Lei line rail line!" With a small trail of dust the boy shot through the forest.

The other two shared a look before the second grinned and flew through stances, "Shunshin gatling!" (NAME THAT REFERENCE!) and blasted of in a whirl of dust.

The last took a moment before smirking, "They forgot that I've been charging sage chakra." The boy took a running start.

Fugaku watched the the first two leave and was rather impress by their abilities with lesser know jutsu. He watched the third take a running stance and frowned at the deescalation…That was until the boy vanished in the blink of an eye…and split second after, chunks of stone leapt into the air from some kind of vacuum, "The hell?"

—Part 2: Red-light green-zone—

The third Enigma skated across the lei lines of Konoha and pulled into their street before shouting, "I WIN!" then he noticed the other clone leaning against the wall with a smug grin.

Said clone chuckled, "Twas fast…but not fast enough."

Suddenly a voice called down, "Technically the lei lines got him to the _building_ first. The race was to 'home' as opposed to the front door. You technically reached _home_ a second later." The first Enigma wore a rather pleasant grin, "Then again as far as you two knew; I only arrived when you heard me." He then walked into an open part of the building and shouted, "We're home!"

The third Enigma groaned, "He just stole the home-field advantage!"

The second scratched his head, "We go in there arguing and we essentially forfeit victory to him as the first one heard."

The two shared a look before the third one held out his hand, "You win some you learn some. Good game."

The two shook on it and hauled the sacs into the shed.

—

Enigma was watching Ambiance scold one of his clones for dragging iron dust down the stair well. Suddenly he felt the other two dispel and gave an internal fist-bump, 'Good choice brothers. But you also forgot that I'm about to get his memories.'

Cue knuckle sandwich from Ambiance.

Enigma quickly berated himself for tempting Karma, but held fast, "Ambiance, you're getting that sac to the workshop. The other two were kind enough to remind us there was an alternative approach to the front door."

Ambiance had put her hand to her mouth as she noted her error, "Fine, but You're cleaning these stairs."

Enigma sighed, "I'll take that over another few minutes of hauling rocks. Actually, there's been an interesting development with our peer, Sasuke. My clone described the lore of a forest fire to him while he was having lunch. Apparently Sasuke just mastered the Fireball jutsu as well as pushing it to new heights."

Ambiance rubbed her chin, "Keep talking." She called up, "Alright girls; Enigma's got a lore stone. Take care of the upper floor disasters and one of you drag that lump of iron to the basement. When that's done get the forge lit and we'll reconvene while the fire builds."

A chorus of 'Hai's echoed down the well.

Phantom looked at the massive hole in the building and sighed, "Do we make that an elevator or a general purposes duct? I'm fine with a sound relay, but that's a bit excessive for that much space."

Ambiance frowned, "Hold that thought Phantom. Enigma, spill. If your story's not good then you're on the next iron run as well."

Enigma hesitantly saluted, "Yes ma'am? Well, I think this was that coming of age technique from the Uchiha. Sasuke seemed more mellow this time, but he was having trouble with fire lore…" -one summary of forest fires later- "After I told him that his KI shot through the roof and he made for the border of the pier." Enigma paused, "For Kami's sake, I think he utilized his chi with that technique. The fireball started rather small but kept producing layers of fire around it. It started howling at one point, but what happened next stirred the entire Uchiha district from their daily routines. Like a mythic egg a small dragon climbed out of the fireball and wove around it like a serpent. The thing roared and…it affected my chi. Kami it was like a territorial predator! Orochimaru would might have married him if he were present to propose."

Ambiance chuckled at the blunt jab, "Well, It looks like you'll be make friends around here without too much trouble." Suddenly her eyes widened, "Daughter of Anubis, how did I forget?! Guy's, your phoenix jutsu from the last dimension jump…It followed us here!"

Enigma tensed, "The C.O.P. technique? You mean it… It's already there?"

Ambiance shook her head before a few tears developed, "The pillars and foundation pit. They're still there. The forest…It dreams of being filled with bonds again." She wiped a few of the tears before adding, "I don't give a damn what you say. I'm bringing back the C.O.P. This time we'll focus on shinobi arts and natural integration. That forest…the dream it had was beautiful." Suddenly she growled. Her KI features reappeared and this time tiny scales coated her neck. The scales could be seen on her legs and arms, and her nails thickened before forming small talons, "And Pein will feel every ounce of my wrath before he prevents that dream from gracing Konoha!"

Enigma took a moment before pointing out, "You realize your mutating when you do that right?"

Ambiance looked at her arms before chuckling, "Cool!" Before shaking her head, "Sorry. I'm just…I'm not about to leave those dreams behind." Her features retracted before she sighed, "Man, I really preferred cats. Why an I getting scales?"

Phantom folded his arms, "You know as well as we do that scales don't mean species."

Ambiance sighed, "Yeah. At least those scales could be considered cute is some senses."

Enigma sighed, "Well you've got my support. I was rather hesitant to leave the C.O.P. behind. If we can better the village again, then I'm all for it."

Phantom whirled around, "Don't go invoking another mount lee!"

Enigma raised his hands, "Granted I was careless, but I'm still helping that Lee kid. Besides, I think physical mounding is more passively integrated in this world. Sasuke's whole 'huff and puff' approach seem to contribute to the jutsu's vitality, but it didn't end up vaporizing the lake."

Ambiance shrugged before a shadow drew her attention, "Action stations! Enigma go relieve my team in the forge. Phantom standby with your trusty clipboard. We've got a visitor!

The door opened and Kakashi poked his head in hesitantly. Taking note of ambiance at the desk he entered, "I could have sworn this was an apartment complex."

Phantom scoffed, "Falling apart vintage complex." (HA!)

Kakashi shrugged, "Duly noted. So, I noticed your shop has been getting a bit of hype among the anbu. Figured I'd stop by and see what you've got."

Ambiance nodded and flipped open a small barrel-style suitcase. To the side of that she opened a smaller suitcase before turning to Kakashi, "For now we have the essentials while we get the rest of the stock up to par. Currently the basic category is limited to Kunai, shuriken, senbon, ninja wire, and about two ninja-to. For the advanced category we have simplified conduit; shuriken and kunai. Anything else will require a popular request or a specific pre-order to be made for the time being."

Kakashi glanced at the cases, "Well, first things first. Can I get a demonstration of your stock's integrity?"

Ambiance smirked, "Which tier; durability, craftsmanship, gradients (Sharpness) or a quality control test?"

Kakashi managed to keep his face schooled for what it was worth, "Well I'm familiar with durability, so let's start with the basics."

Ambiance nodded. She pulled up a sample of the wrought iron pipes from the original plumbing and picked up a narrow sheet of the metal they'd forged, "This is the baseline Phantom has used to stress test the composition on basic weapons. It's passed and failed about fifty percent of the basic batches with a rather reliable breaking point. We keep about six around at any one time for our long term assessments. Do me a favor and don't hold back. Wrought iron plumbing is hard to come by."

Kakashi took the sample and wondered, 'plumbing?' With a rather generous swing he brought the rod down on the pipe. His arm was not to happy about the physics behind the encounter. With a very quiet cringe he spoke, "What…uh, what is this stuff? I've seen chunin carry kunai that break easier than that."

Ambiance looked at his arm and noted that he seemed to have gone a bit overboard, "Well for one thing, not all smithies are serious about their weapons. Granted, If you're talking about leaf chunin, then they probably need a new dealer. Weapons that don't survive a first encounter at combat shouldn't be trusted to be playing 'life or death' roles. Granted this is just a novice's attempt at steel, so it's got certain limits."

Kakashi tilted his head slightly, "I'm sorry, I thought this was a basic test. Why the hell are you testing against steel?"

Ambiance cocked her head and looked at him, "Well what are you using, iron kunai?"

Kakashi's eyebrows rose, "are you saying your 'basic weapons' are made of steel?

Ambiance nodded, "Granted, it hasn't been optimized for a specific performance grade."

Kakashi raised his arms, "The hell is the advanced stuff made of?!"

Phantom shrugged but held a rather smug grin, "Chakra metal."

Kakashi took a moment to comprehend. Finally he tilted his head, "And these custom weapons?"

Ambiance huffed, "Each their own masterpiece. Granted, If you see one lying around, it's either a dud or a protoform. Those weapons or tools incorporate ancient techniques capable of exploiting unique qualities to elevate the weapons integrity with lesser understood techniques. Anything from chemical treatment (carbon nanotube cultivation), to interior channeling (Capillary tubes). Those weapons are several standard deviations away from…" With a bitter resentment, "Average."

Kakashi seemed to mull over a few things, "How much for a set of six chakra conductive shuriken?"

Ambiance walked over to the desk and checked a few of her notes.

(Okay, this is about as far as we've gotten with the international optimistic outlook, but I've got no clue how to price this stuff. I'm not about to go with the 1-100 ratio I've been force fed by my peers. There's a system, and I'm not part of that specific system. At this point I'm cutting to the sales. Long story short, the Buki Biju's prices are a bit higher than the average shop. Relatively cheap considering the market for chakra metal, but still enough to second guess your wallet. Basic thrown weapons are slightly cheaper than average, and chakra natured ones are up there with a decent sword. Custom weapons are WAY up there. There's no way you carry it in your wallet no matter how 'big shot' you are. These weapons are basically 'on par' with the seven major swords. Basically if the Hiraishin suddenly had a price tag, this would be up there somewhere with it.)

Kakashi whistled, "That wipes out a generous C-rank and B-rank from my budget. What exactly would a basic shuriken be counted for?"

Ambiance looked over her notes, "Sticking with your ambiguous terms, a set of fifty would probably only wipe out a C-Rank."

Kakashi sighed, "Well, I guess all things considering, it's a bargain of sorts. Those things are no joke."

Ambiance smirked, "Thanks for your appraisal. Now can I actually sell you something?"

Kakashi sighed, "Can I take the advanced shuriken for a spin?"

Ambiance pouted, "Not without me watching you."

Kakashi shrugged, "Fair enough."

—

The three walked outside and Ambiance handed Kakashi one of the Kunai.

The man channeled a margin of chakra into the blade and several arcs of lightning flew between the blades before he threw it into one of the trees.

To his shock, the moment the blade was freed it glowed a pale blue and surged forward almost faster than the human eye could render. A series of hissing thumps were heard before a rather worrying clank was heard.

Kakashi and the two Vii entered the forest, but when they found the blade the man's eyes widened.

Ambiance pulled the shuriken from a stone with a margin of difficulty before taking a look at the rather impressive slice it made, "Damn, I couldn't have done that if I tried for hours!"

Kakashi looked into the tree line and retraced his position, "I'm not sure I could have gotten a typical kunai to fly that strait."

Phantom check the hole in the nearest tree before scoffing, "I can see my house from here. You really thread the needle don't you."

Ambiance suddenly froze, 'I am so making an ultra-thin senbon tonight!'

Kakashi checked the whole and whistled, "Yeah, I'll take twelve of those. I've used scopes with less precision than that."

—

Enigma came back to the floor to see his clanmates standing in an empty shop, "Did you scare them off?"

Ambiance smirked, "We just made a small fortune." She reached into a pouch and pulled out a wad of yen before handing it to Enigma, "Ramen tonight; My treat. I've got a previous engagement to check off my to do list."

Phantom groaned, "By Kami's will, don't call it that in front of Kushina-san."

—Part 3: Battle of the Bands—

After picking up Naruto from his mother - Which was a small humiliation in itself - The Vii clan heirs made their way to Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto jumped onto one of the stools and called, "Hey ya, Teuchi-jiji!"

Ayame turned immediately before smiling, "Hey Naruto! It's been weeks!" With a brief pout, "Have you been cheating on us?"

Naruto quickly waved his hands diffusively, "No no! I'd never! Mom has been keeping me from stopping by. Turns out she's been waiting for my new friends to treat me." He quickly took in the smell of fresh broth, "Man I missed this smell!"

Ambiance hauled herself onto one of the chairs, "Sorry for poaching your favorite customer, but I heard tales that the Uzumaki digestive track is a genetic marvel. If ramen really is his ideal food, then I'm about to bottom out my wallet for this kid."

Teuchi scoffed, "Well that's an understatement. The last few people who treated that kid had to start a tab, and the kid wasn't even done. The stock took a pretty big hit when he stopped coming."

Ambiance smirked challengingly. She pulled out a rather thick folder and slammed it on the bar. Looking up she smirked, "Let's see if you can handle the two headed dragon then."

Ayame looked at the folder and her eyes widened, "You paying for an event?"

Ambiance smirked wickedly, "Well, In terms of energy, there are few that can match an Uzumaki at burn rate. In case you missed the allusion, I'm challenging the little maelstrom to an eat off."

Teuchi chuckled, "Let's see how long you wallet holds up."

—

The two chefs were working furiously. Teuchi began to sweat at the sheer number of pots he had to keep cooking to keep up.

Ayame turned to the four kids with the next bowls. Two of them were looking at the others like they were the scariest kind of predator.

Naruto was like a machine with how he downed them. One after the other; gone, there, gone, there, gone.

Ambiance was far more restrained but her methodology made it clear that she wanted a constant supply. The moment there was more than one bowl ready she began double teaming the bowls.

It had gone on for two and a half hours before Ambiance finally tapped out, "Sorry folks, That's all you get from this head."

Half an hour later Naruto finally managed to satisfy the demon in his gut (Please remember: The Kyubi had no influence in this battle). With a mighty, "Ahh." The disaster finally came to a close.

Ayame collected the bill, but ambiance grabbed her arm. Handing her a smaller envelope she added, "Don't forget your tip. Hopefully this can cover your recent hardships."

Ayame nodded, "Thank you…Umm, actually, what should I call you?"

Ambiance smirked, "Ambiance Vii. Note, I'm not thinking I'm going to be a regular, but I have had a great time. I'll be stopping by now and then."

Ayame nodded, "Well I look forward to it Ambiance. I guess if we'll be seeing you again; my name is Ayame, and this is my father, Teuchi."

Ambiance bowed briefly, "Thanks for the food." Ambiance leapt down from the stool and pulled aside the curtain.

The moment she did however a rather disturbing KI reached her, "Enigma, Phantom, Naruto; I'm sorry about this, but I think this dinner might have an unplanned show."

The three quickly followed her outside.

Naruto looked around briefly for some kind of issue.

Enigma passed the curtain and immediately looked like he'd been splashed with a bucket of sludge, "Ew, that KI is nasty! Who the hell invited the village scumbags?"

Naruto looked around the street, "Why are people looking at us like that?"

A trio of some of the better dressed adults stepped forward. The lead man scoffed, "Namikaze-sama, we need you to get a way from there."

Ambiance folded her arms, "Aw, what? Are you saying the Namikaze can't handle themselves in a pinch? Or is it that your not as proud to be here as you should be? You just missed a legendary eat off."

Enigma sighed, "Naruto, do Ambiance a favor and stand behind us. I've got a feeling this might be personal."

The civilian narrowed his eyes, "What gave you that impression?"

Phantom shrugged, "The streets are lined with people that Ambiance targeted in her crusade against Kuties. If it's something your not proud of…it's a riot. Granted this is her fight so you can have the glory of getting you asses handed to you by a single child."

Naruto looked around, "So this is how riots start?"

Ambiance smirked, "Show's what you can do when your an event planner." With a sympathetic pout, "Lemme guess; the one who does the most damage gets a cookie and a ribbon that says "community 'insert stock title here'". Anyway, is this an intervention, confrontation or…" punching her fists, "No holds barred?"

One of the 'generals' turned to the 'pack' and asked, "Are you seriously saying you can fight a group upwards of twenty?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Meh, not really."

The leader chuckled before she quickly added:

"But then I'm not fighting shinobi _or_ bandits. I imagine I might get some sport out of you if I'm smart about it."

The leader scowled, "Are you dissing the leaf community?"

Ambiance smirked, "Nope. I'm dissing the one who conned you. Granted if you wanna play:" Bringing her fists up and testing her ankles, "Let's make it a night to remember!"

The man scoffed before pulling out a wooden stick rapped in news paper, "The hell you will! LET HER HAVE IT!"

A number of men rushed out of alleys, mini gardens, off porches. Each wielding loaded news papers.

Ambiance watched as the mob approached, she allowed the hype to flood her chakra coils and veins. Instead of beating it down, she stoked the fire and embraced the energy that had become her life. As the men poured in on her she unleashed a roar that sounded like a duel with the shinigami himself.

The initial wave froze as a familiar fear entered their bodies. A few saw the 'succubi' imposed over the girl before she leapt at one man and sent him toppling. She kicked the 'baton' he held, and with a rather distraught crack the stick was reduced to splinters and the paper splayed out like a splash of water. They watched her land and made to strike. A few blows landed before a wrathful roar sounded.

Ambiance leapt forward like a panther and knocked down about four men and threw the rest off balance. She snarled as she noted an imbalance, **"This is wrong. You halfwits weren't the only ones I targeted. Where are the females I targeted? Why is Tsume Inuzuka not among those driven by wrath? Was she not consumed by the same technique as you? Does Haruno suggest that only civilians were affected? That woman doesn't decide what you perceived of that confrontation. That woman hasn't** ** _seen_** **Karmic Intent drawn against her. She doesn't share your shame. She doesn't share your admiration. She doesn't share your conviction. She doesn't fight alongside you tonight, But she saw fit to have you expel your anger to free you from that. You better make yourself heard. Otherwise you've only been used for her, and not yourselves!"**

One of the men howled, "You freakin' violated us! Who the hell knows what you did?!"

Ambiance smiled…joyfully, **"If what you desire most is answers, then I'm glad you came to find them."** Turning to the villagers she shouted, **"Then you damn better well listen! Your children have each been exposed to a stereotype unfit for their generation! If not knowing where you went wrong was what you feared most; Your children have been exposed to a sexist mindset. A mindset that undermines their ability to decide for themselves; what they choose to find most precious! By that; a sibling, a parent, a lover, a protector, a guardian, a sympathizer, a friend, an** ** _EQUAL!_** **Do not denounce the lessons you learned upon your brethren, lest you destroy the foundation your children build before they get the chance to start! Let Haruno know why she should fear me! I hunt those who undermine me a steal my strength! If you still think you had a right to take that from me than fight for it!"** Ambiance's energy began to sink during her preaching.

While some of the fighters held fast, a number of wooden thumps were heard as the batons hit the ground. Two of the original leaders broke off from the pack as a huge chunk of the mob decided to reassess their motives.

Only about seven of them remained in the original group.

To them Ambiance spoke, "If that's not enough to satisfy you…then there's something else I should know about. What is it you fight for?"

The original member scowled, "The faith you undermined from my family!"

Ambiance nodded, "Then they made a mistake of underestimating you. Expecting otherwise from you was their mistake and I will be visiting to ensure the fault is rectified. I may be questioning my humanity, but I will never abandon what makes me humane."

The leader took a moment before 'sheathing' his club, "Do you promise?"

Ambiance nodded and held out a fist, "If I haven't reached you by tomorrow night, I may have lost count of exactly how many I made, but I will never forget the intent to do so. I leave the the key to those memories in your hands, should I 'miss a spot'."

The man bumped her fist hesitantly, "So your the one with memory loss?"

Phantom raised a hand, "To be fair, I always ignore the intent until it's brought up again."

Enigma shrugged, "And I'm an all-round hothead."

Ambiance smirked, "My memory may be lacking, but my intent picks up the slack."

One of the others rubbed his head, "How much slack do you _have_?"

A.N: Alpha slaps his forehead, "And this one's short! I'm adding a bonus scene to try and even this out. I haven't even tapped into the afternoon daylight for Kami's sake!"

—Part 4: Council of the aftermath—

Minato entered the council chamber as they began the weekly meeting. (I figured I'd have screwed this up by now. Why is fictional event planning so much easier than IRL for me? Is this what it feels like to be a force of nature?) {Okay, that's enough of that train.} Tapping a few papers he asked, "Are we all accounted for?"

Danzo sighed passively, "Almost. Haruno and Jimu-kan are running a tad behind."

A few moments passed before Mebuki made her way into the chamber, "My apologies Hokage-sama. I had a few loose ends to wrap up."

Another set of moments and Jimu-kan pushed passed the grand oak doors, "Well, let me not keep you waiting. Kami knows you would have tired of that."

As the final councillor made his way to his seat, Minato passed around a few notes, "Due to the number of close calls the village has had with security lately…"

Cue popular groan.

Minato chuckled, "I share your sentiment. really I do. To the point that I've conferred with Inoichi about a rather interesting bit of advice from one of the lesser clans." (Trust me, I'd rather politicians _not_ be using the Vii name as a punch line.)

Danzo gave a mildly exaggerated, "O~oh. So your branching out?"

Minato shrugged, "Well that remains to be seen. The suggestion was to heighten the village's 'counter-espionage' potential in tangent with the 'counter-breaches' we've been employing. After a bit of deliberation; the two of us made some rather surprising headway in terms of potential cues and counter phrases. Especially when they would be correlated through more recent events. More on that later though. Does anyone else have any points of interest?"

Danzo interjected, "What of the landmarks our guests have been leaving? I hear you finally drew an official statement?"

Minato folded his arms, "Well for starters; despite some kind of dyslexia pertaining to modern maps (GPS maps suffer both from too little and too much input. It's not exactly a fake issue, but rather an exaggerated one.), The Vii are rather articulate when something draws their attention. Their self made maps, while typically incomplete, actually held a rather intriguing and in depth interpretation. In regards to the techniques used…they described them as being more of supplementary techniques. Each instance they were cast, it was in response to a scenario where a peer of theirs lacked key advantage that had been overlooked." Noting a signal from Tsume, "Something to add?"

Tsume sighed, "Well before that, If I'd know it'd been an issue I could brought it up when you called me in that day. Since we're here, I'd actually taken a few samples from the rock and had a friend run certain tests. While the composition of those techniques is definitely native, the structure…you wouldn't find those mineralizations within the local terrain. Did their wording 'earth lore' have anything to do with that?"

Minato nodded at the turn of phrase, "I think so. Not too long ago Kushina brought to my attention that, during a training session with my son, Ambiance of the Vii used a rather specific turn of phrase with another technique. This one she referred to as 'Nin…shu?' rather than 'ninjutsu'.

Fugaku cocked his head, "She said ninshu. As in sound for sound, ninshu?"

Minato looked at the council member, "Why?"

Fugaku shrugged, "I've read it somewhere. It's a personal matter, and until today, I assumed it was a writers quirk."

Hiashi alluded, "You didn't happen to find this text in stone."

Fugaku looked over to his rival and narrowed his gaze, "Why do I feel like we're being played?"

A.N: Alpha drops the 'quill' and shouts, "I didn't invent the game! I'm just evaluating the pieces! Not my fault somebody broke the heirloom and split up the family!"

Jimu-kan shrugged, "Well, there _is_ a rather interesting story some of my clientele brought up. I was going to keep this under my tunic, but it appears the Vii are rather eager to make a name for themselves. It seems a group of people took it upon themselves to confront the girl about the technique that stormed the neighborhood."

Tsume tensed, "Is she alright?"

Jimu-kan smirked, "Well for one thing; it sounded like she took them apart from a morale standpoint. There was a brief show of strength from the girl, but afterwards it seems her words did most of the fighting. Sounded more like a matter of pride became the deciding factor."

Inoichi cocked his head, "Wait a minute, earlier tonight I passed by a rather large crowd in the shopping district. It seemed more like a small rally than a flashmob. I could have sworn that was a motivational speech rather than a lashing. Something about 'preserving the next generation'. The person shouting seemed hell bent against sexism."

Tsume chuckled, "That'd be Ambiance. Day after Kiba scorned her I got one of those visits. Something about when and where he'd started using phrases like 'kuties' and other bias generalities. I though someone killed her mother with how aggressive she'd get." Suddenly she frowned, "Wait a minute…I think I've actually heard that from her before…"

A.N: Alpha covers his mouth, "Holy shadow! How did _I_ remember _that_?! I thought that was just a BSchuck of backstory! Is that actually in me somewhere!?"

Inoichi rubbed his chin, "I think I've heard this story before. Something about a stranger accidentally luring away her mother and her grandmother scaring the hell out of the man when he was found. Is the 'wrathful kunoichi' gig a bloodline?"

A.N: Alpha shrugs, "Maybe?! _I'm_ slowly being convinced Mr. Psyche Eval! And I'm a dude!"

Minato cocked his head, "What exactly does this scare entail?"

Inoichi seemed to take a moment, "Tied to a tree limb over fire when he came too. Came after her months later to ensure it wasn't a death threat."

Shikaku tilted his head from his arms and asked, "She roasted him alive?"

Inoichi raised his hands, "By the looks of things, it was a warning. And it stuck around for months. I imagine If he'd done it again, she'd have actually cooked him."

A nervous silence permeated the chamber.

Minato finally broke the cycle, "I think I prefer the current model."

—

A.N: Alpha sighs, "Well it's not record length, but hopefully it's not terribly short now."

===Chapter 9===

Alpha checks the traffic graph, "Wait a second…I posted _yesterday_?"


	10. Chap 10: Vineyard in the Forest

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 10: Vineyard in the Forest of Memories: Parts 1-3

Alpha sighs nostalgically, "These titles are getting better in my mind. Granted they feel more disconnected, but I am tired of clinging to cannon tropes like they're set in stone. I'm not about to forget my place as a fan-based author, but I'm glad to be finding a style here. Once again, thank you to all those who have taken the time to read these stories. Thank you for those who have leant your opinions. Thank you those of you who have taken an interest, be it past or future. And thank you all for having both the patience and bandwidth to share this space with me."

Disclaimer:

 _"I hold no relation to the original content of the Narutoverse or any other series/oneshots. The OC's present are based on the fundamentals of poetic and philosophical perspectives so as much as they are SI's they are NOT original and will use techniques inspired and derived from alternative sources. In reality I do NOT own this account. That right goes to the moderators loaning me a spot in the internet. As such the content below is NOT protected by property rights and can be shut down if it infringes on that. Please do NOT sponsor any content presented in this or any hosted stories."_

Alpha smiles, "Well with that done I'd like to get to writing. I've got some interesting plot devices to employ, and a brilliant audience to entertain."

CRACK

—

Alpha taps back in, "Actually, I think it might be time to remind the viewers that there is still a poll going to decide how the C.O.P. will be incorporated into the story. Each person is granted two votes so we can get some diverse opinions. The current options/votes are:

Formally announced (1) - The C.O.P. is addressed within the council.

Publicly announced (1) - The C.O.P. Is known within the village.

Privately announced (0) - The C.O.P. is hidden from the village.

Whichever emerges victorious will determine approximately the level at which the C.O.P. intentionally reveal themselves. Overall they will emphasize on stealth and remaining unseen. They will still perform raids, but it will be to exercise their stealth potential and preparing pranks/traps in advance."

"As I said in the summary: Stealth and skill are the name of the game. Where the previous generation brought 'flashy', the current generation will focus on the skills that backed that up."

 **===Chapter 10===**

—Part 1: Haruno Champagne—

Mebuki was looking over a number of potential 'petitions' for an idea to distill the village from the Vii 'temptress', but the previous night's 'efforts' left a thorn in her side. Suddenly the patter of footsteps drew her attention.

Sakura 'spelunked' down from the stairwell and called back, "I'm off to meet with Ino. I'll be back in time for dinner."

Mebuki quickly added, "Stay away from the village filth."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

The door closed and Mebuki rubbed her face, "How am I going to get rid of that tramp?"

—

A.N: Alpha tenses, "Wouldn't that have been the 'point of orign' scene? The one where someone misinterprets the subject of distaste? This is where Sakura would suffer an emotional breakdown, and later find out she was never part of the issue!"

"This is what I mean about cliches. You see one and suddenly you realize it's been everywhere for the last two years."

"I've been pissed at the fourth wall for over a decade, and that's just because I've seen the real life version. Covered in 'A.N' with some wise guy at the other end of the strings. That's not how reality's supposed to work! Sad thing is; kids learn to pull those strings at the ripe old age of two. It's depressing to see adults walking around in circles like they forgot about those strings and how powerful they are."

—

Sakura made her way down the street to her friend's 'house' and rang the doorbell.

A few moments passed before Inoichi opened the door. Noting his daughters 'best friend' present he gave a notable, "Ah. So you're what has Ino buzzing around."

A moment later he was pushed to the side as Ino escorted a basket through the door, "I'll be home by dinner. Tell mom I've got lunch covered."

Ino put down the basket by the door and embraced her best friend like a flying squirrel. Re-acquiring her basket the two took off like a bear was after their honey. (*Pumps fist* "I am on a role today!")

—

As the two arrived in one of their favorite parks within the heart of Konoha, Ino asked quickly, "Did your mom finally let you try and become a kunoichi?"

Sakura huffed, "She says I'm too young to be using knives to fight."

Ino scoffed, "Who said anything about fighting? Even my dad is nervous when I throw a knife, but that doesn't mean he doesn't trust me to be smart about it. Your the smartest kid I know, and we'll make a brilliant kunoichi out of you yet." Ino tapped her chin for a moment, "You know what…later today I'm going to check out one of the newer shops. You wanna come with?"

Sakura nodded before looking at some of the flowers in the field, "Well, the spring flowers aren't quite in yet. (What calendar!?) Can we visit some time this morning?"

Ino smirked, "Well I think they open pretty early. Want to head out?"

Sakura smiled, "Race you there!"

Ino lifted a finger, "Not without the basket; you don't!"

—

Sakura and Ino pushed threw the front door of the shop and Ino quickly set the basket aside.

Sakura noticed a girl no older than them manning the front desk.

Said girl smirked before going up in smoke.

Sakura panicked, "What happened to that girl?"

Ino was about to search before a thundering emanated from upstairs.

Ambiance appeared from the stairwell, "Hey Yamanaka-san. Is this a business or leisure visit?"

Ino seemed to go through a few things before deciding, "Calling in a favor. My best friend Sakura is interested in becoming a kunoichi but her mother's having trouble tolerating the idea of using a knife."

Ambiance folded her arms and tapped one of them, "So your looking for an alternative to kunai?"

A.N: Alpha tenses, "Uh oh. Potential for an angst scene is rising. Please karma; don't make me target a mother daughter relationship at the wonderful age of FIVE!"

Ino nodded, "Something Sakura can use that's not quite a knife, but sturdy enough to use for target practice."

Ambiance rubbed her jaw, "Well, I've got a few scraps of timber my brother Phantom used for making handles. I'll see about carving some wooden kunai while I'm out today, but I've committed to training Naruto. The kids learning to swim and his commitment is way up there. After that we're practicing survival techniques. If you promise not to harass him, you're welcome to come with."

Ino quickly asked, "Is the location pleasant?"

Ambiance tapped her arm again, "Not in the 'perfect world' sense, but it has a much more natural feel. There are some spots that are a bit eerie, but there are a lot of different types of plants. Occasionally I stumble upon a rather interesting stone formation, a natural cradle, even a few more exotic flowers, but the general vibe is a sense of undisturbed nature. I have yet to find another forest with that much natural character."

Sakura seemed to bounce on her feet as she debated whether to go for it or wait for parental consent. Finally she spoke, "Can we be back by lunch?"

Ambiance tapped her chin, "Well it's not like I'm keeping you hostage. You're welcome to leave whenever you feel like it." Pulling a satchel over her shoulder Ambiance formed the stance for the shadow clone technique.

Ino's eyes widened when a second Ambiance appeared next to the original. When the second gave the first a high five Ino actually raised her arms in defense, "You have a twin?"

As the second Ambiance arrived at the desk she answered, "Now I do. Have a good time 'sis'!"

Ambiance shrugged and made for the door, "Make sure Enigma exercised his chakra cores yesterday."

The clone saluted, "Aye eye!"

—

Ambiance made her way through the forest and came upon the campsite that Naruto set up. She grinned when she actually saw him snoozing in the lean-to, "Glad to see you're taking this to heart."

Naruto twitched for a moment before asking, "What took you so long?" Meanwhile rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Ambiance shrugged, "I got a few visitors to the shop. Have you met Ino Yamanaka and Sakura…" Suddenly she slapped her face, "Baka, baka, baka, baka!" Turning to Sakura she held her hands together, "So sorry Sakura-san. I neglected to get your last name." {Method acting FTW!}

Sakura blushed at the sudden attention, "Haruno. Sakura Haruno."

Ambiance smiled brightly, "Are you the daughter of the community advocate, Mebuki Haruno?"

Sakura rubbed her head, "Is this going to affect our relationship?"

Ambiance shook her head, "Not directly. It's just that your mother caught my eye. You are your own person in my eyes. If I may, your name alludes to me; a person who thinks with her head, but lives by her heart. Lore of the sakura trees." Ambiance bowed briefly.

Sakura seemed to shake before the girls words.

Ino tilted her head, "You sure you're not part Yamanaka?"

Ambiance shrugged, "No, but I could flower lore you out of business if that's all you had. Lotus, Sunflower, Tulip, Rose, I could lore those all day if I had to. But for my friends? I take them as serious as my whole life, And I'll be hell bound in my next incarnation before I take life for granted."

—

Naruto had collected his tools - Those being the improvised ones Ambiance had taught him to make, the original kunai, and whetstone - and checked the stack of firewood he'd gathered the day before, "What's next?"

Ambiance seemed to go over a mental checklist {Priority list, actually.}, "Well, we covered; shelter, fire, food and the essentials of water. It's a little early to be dealing with international environments. Well for today we'll focus on hunting and making sure you can both relocate and survive for a number of days. For today; we'll practice transporting your more crucial resources to another location. This is essential when you need to travel through adverse territory. When you're in your enemies back yard; staying put for too long leads to being discovered."

Ino tilted her head, "Can Sakura and I join?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Sure. Just note; I don't think Sakura's mom likes me right now. I said a few things she didn't approve of and she's been a bit grumpy about it."

Sakura pouted, "So what? She doesn't ground me for doing chores. Why's training any different?"

Ambiance sighed, "I agree. But for the the next few weeks, When you talk about this training with or around your mom; You're meeting with Ino and Naruto. If my vibes about your mom are right, she wont let you come here the moment she here's my name. If you want this to be extra safe, don't mention my last name either. There aren't too many Vii in Konoha. If she figure out I _might_ be involved she could keep you away from here, but if she finds out after a while she might be more optimistic." With a grin she added, "Especially, if you develop some skills while you're here."

Sakura nodded briefly, "I'll try."

Naruto quickly asked, "What's todays training?"

Ambiance pulled out a scroll before unsealing a brick, "For the next few visits to this forest: You'll have to pack-up and move to a new camp site before setting up a tent and lighting a fire. You can decide what you need to carry, but this brick goes with you. No taking trips. You need to carry everything in one go. After you are done, we will go to a camp of your choice and try and survive out here for five days. I'll clear it with my clanmates. You clear it with your mom and dad. Same rules apply though; One kunai. If you can make it through this training without switching kunai once; I'll take you out for ramen when we're done."

Naruto shouted "Yatta!" before taking the brick. A moment passed before he frowned, "But what if the kunai gets mixed up?"

Ambiance tapped her chin, "Well, there's a couple things you could do to prevent that, such as; leaving a mark on the kunai you're using, leaving it here, and keeping it separate from your other tools. Whatever you find best to manage."

Naruto nodded and carried the brick over to his camp site. He checked over a few of his tools and gathered those he found most useful.

Ino placed her hands on her hips, "What about us?"

Ambiance folded her arms and frowned, "Well if you want to participate in this particular exercise, I'm laying the same rules I gave him. One kunai knife and one whetstone. Since only one of you are ready to wield a kunai, you can form a team of two until Sakura gets the okay to wield one. Leave the rest of your tools to the side and pick a spot to set up camp. Remember; look for function, not fashion. That means finding a place that has something you can use to your immediate advantage. Make a shelter; Produce a fire; Gather food and water. Those are your first three goals. If you need advice you can ask Naruto. If you three get stuck with something, I'll give you some tips, but try to forge ahead on your own when you can."

—

The group had been working on their sites for about three hours. Naruto managed to start his fire with a few of the dry coals he'd gathered at the previous site by grinding them down with a stick.

Ino and Sakura were giving it a try, but the stick they used wouldn't stay where they wanted it.

Ino went over to ask Naruto for advice and Sakura looked around for extra firewood. When they reconvened Ino was rubbing her nose, "Well I feel silly now. Naruto just showed me a trick Ambiance showed him the other day." Using a kunai ino pulled up a dry stick and made a notch on one of the sides. Placing the kunai on one side of the notch she pinned down the stick with her foot and spun the kunai's tip a number of times. A narrow hole developed and she picked up the stick they'd been using, "Now this is the part we figured out earlier. Fast, and light." Ino took the stick in both hands and twirled it similar to the kunai. Eventually smoke formed, but she kept twisting it. Finally she dumped the embers onto the growing pile of dust and blowed on them. Once the coals became a small flame she brought over a patch of dry leaves and twigs. Once those lit and started producing embers Sakura brought over a few slightly larger branches.

—

Ambiance watched as the other aspiring kunoichi finally figured out the process of fire. Then a tap on her shoulder drew her attention, "Huh?" She noticed Naruto with a smug grin before he made his way back to camp. The girl pouted, 'Well he got me. If nothing else; he saw a window to strike and used it.' Ambiance called over, "Alright Naruto. I'll let that one slide. But in the future; If I know you were the one who tapped me, regardless of whether I saw you, It won't count towards your streak."

Naruto frowned and looked up, "But you'll see me after I tap you."

Ambiance placed her hands on her hips, "So If I look but haven't said your name, you pass the day. If you _truly_ want topush yourself, don't let me see you when I turn to look. Also, try to avoid using the same tricks. They might surprise people a few times, but if you become predictable, you will be sooner defeated."

Naruto nodded curtly, "A ninja must see through deception."

Ambiance raised a finger, "Remember to read between the lines. A ninja must see deception through, as well as perceive when they are being deceived. It is not our place to be all knowing, but rather to identify what we do know."

Naruto scratched his head, "Do I have to say it like that? It sounds really long."

Ambiance smirked, "Not If you figure it out. Word for word matters not when you understand the intent. Just make sure you're not drawing conclusions too quickly. Karma is not fond of haste, especially when it harms a persons bonds." Ambiance noted that Naruto had carried his tools in a bundle of leaves, "When your done setting up your camp; I'm teaching you weaving."

Naruto groaned, "But mom says weaving is unnecessary."

Ambiance shrugged, "I'm not saying it's necessary. I'm saying it's useful. Wouldn't you prefer to carry your tools in a mat than those leaves?"

Naruto pouted before looking at the pile of leaves. He sighed, "Fine."

—

Thirty minutes later and the three kids had gotten their camps set up and functional.

In her off time Ambiance had woven a small basket out of a freshly fallen tree's bark fibers. She stood up and sighed before turning to the group, "All right team. Who's hungry?"

Ino pulled up the basket she brought and revealed a bunch of sandwiches, "I brought enough to share."

Ambiance pouted, "Alright lassie. Before we eat though; The two of us are going to practice gathering food. Today we'll focus on preparing fish for making a meal. Note this might be a bit morbid since we'll be gutting the fish first. Trust me; You'd rather not eat a fish with its guts still in there."

Naruto folded his arms, "Can we try spear fishing? Mom is arranging a camping trip in a few weeks, and I'd like to impress her."

Ambiance tapped her arm, "Alright, but first we're preparing those nets I showed you. Spear fishing is tricky, and we need enough fish for the other two to practice cooking them." Ambiance suddenly remembered something and turned to Sakura and Ino, "For today, don't worry about gutting the fish unless you feel up to it. First you should get accommodated with the first part of a hunters mindset. Acceptance."

—Part 2: The young tomato vine—

Sasuke entered the forest where he'd heard Naruto frequented. Since Enigma was gathering firewood for the forge he'd directed Sasuke to the forest, where he'd found the trail Ambiance left. Eager to improve his techniques again he almost fell into a pit, "Why would the trail end with a…"

"I GOT ONE!"

Sasuke tilted his head towards the noise, "…Pit." He took off after the shout before reaching a number of campsites. Looking around he noticed the sound of chatter coming from further into the forest. Following that he almost fell into a river, 'What's with me and ledges?' He quickly spotted Ambiance and Naruto wielding long sticks. He made his way down the ledge and noticed Ino and Sakura weaving a net out of bark. Arriving at the shoreline he called over, "Enigma said you might have advice for improving my techniques! Do you have a moment!?"

Ambiance called over, "Depends. Are you interested in talking over lunch? Cause we could use some skilled eyes to gather some of these fish."

Naruto shoved his pike into the water and yelped, "I got another one!"

Ambiance groaned, "How are you so good at this?"

Sasuke looked down at the water before shrugging. He threw off his sandals and waded through the water. Quickly noticing the occasional moss patch he made his way to the Duo, "What are you doing?"

Ambiance rubbed her head, "Spear fishing. It takes a measure of skill because water bends light differently than air. It's kind of like hunting through a natural genjutsu."

Naruto smirked, "That makes three!"

Ambiance handed the Uchiha her shaft, "Do me a favor and take my place. At this rate Naruto will need another pike before those two finish the nets. I'll be back after I sharpen a few more."

Sasuke took the stick before asking, "What do I do with it?"

Ambiance pointed at a number of schools that were swimming by, "Skewer a few of those fish with the spear and bring them to the basket on shore." She handed him a small woven quiver harness, "Carry the shafts you've used in this."

Sasuke nodded as he put on the harness.

As Ambiance left Naruto made to acquire another fish with his shaft. With a pout having missed his target Naruto entered a stance with his head directly above the water and the spear closer to his body and at an angle.

Sasuke tilted his head before looking a fish that was nearing him. He lifted the spear and pushed it towards the fish. The fish evaded, but more importantly, Sasuke noticed the illusion that Ambiance spoke of. The spear seemed to bend under the water, and where he'd pointed it was - in practice - _not_ where he'd thought he was aiming. After adjusting his position, he found a way to reduce the size of the discrepancy. Almost right away, his next strike caught the fish he'd been after, "Ha. Better luck next time fish."

Naruto had just caught another fish when the turn of phrase registered, "I think Ambiance said the same thing the other day. The next moment…"

"Alright guys, I got a few more shafts. I'll trade you for the ones you've used and get them back to you after the fish are in the basket." Suddenly she seemed to catch something before sneezing, "Gah, Karma has it out for me."

—

The five kids finally gathered back by the campgrounds. After Ambiance, Sasuke and Naruto gutted the fish {Not my favorite pass-time activity} they mounted them on fish-kebabs and met up with Ino and Sakura who were picking some spices.

Ambiance decided to teach the kids some of the tricks and techniques of weaving while they waited for the fish to cook.

As Sasuke figured out the basic principles he asked, "The other day, Enigma managed to make my fire technique more powerful…"

Ambiance quickly countered, "Make no mistake. That dragon thing was all you. All my brother gave you was inspiration."

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah well, It worked better than anything my brother told me. Is there any way you can help me get stronger?"

Ambiance took a moment and paused in her weaving. Finally she continued before answering, "Alright two things there. First, your brother isn't you. What he knows about you is less than you know about you. Enigma didn't make you stronger. He help you find your strength. If you're asking me to make you powerful; then you're deciding you're not. If you're asking me to help find your power; then you're acknowledging you have more than you've been able to show. What is it that you haven't found a way to show?"

A.N: Alpha groans, "Kamikaze. When I said I'd push for character development; I meant occasional scenes. I realize I said I wouldn't 'half ass' this series, but why is Ambiance pushing for the other extreme? I've got the light. I've got the chimera. NOW PLEASE GIVE ME SOME ACTION!"

Sasuke pulled out a wire net from his pouch, "Can you teach me to hunt?"

Ambiance frowned, 'Well I'm not about to let you purge the forest of natural wildlife…' She rolled her head, 'but there IS, an alternative.' "Alright, but if you really want to learn to hunt; I wont go wasting the lives of the wildlife to do so." Ambiance stood up, "You need targets right? Well, I'll give you targets. But I'm not about to give you kid gloves. When shinobi hunt; they hunt shinobi. You'll be hunting my clones. Once you can take out three clones without alerting me to your presence, We'll move on. Fair warning though, shadow clones share memories, so alerting me means that I could tell it was you from their memories." (Yeah, I know. Not a perfect system. This could be balanced by dispelling clones at random intervals to simulate guard shifts, but for your sake; We'll leave those details out of the story. If there's a confusion issue; we might address it, but Alpha's already getting ahead of himself.)

Ambiance turned back to camp, "Actually, I _could_ incorporate those exercises into our camp out next week." She turned to Naruto, "Hey Maelstrom. If your mom hasn't set her heart on a location; maybe you could convince your parents to set up camp nearby. That way we can do a bit of a skill exchange. See if the former generations have some bits of wisdom to share with the newer generation."

A.N: Alpha pouts, "You do realize; I'm not _made_ of poetry right?" {Says the guy who's already done: flower lore; earth lore; chakra lore; Yin-yang lore; elemental lore; ritualistic lore;…} Alpha raises his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright! you've made your case quite clear! I can handle parental-historical lore!" 'Sometimes I worry about overstepping my bounds, but clearly that's not an all encompassing issue!'

Naruto rubbed his brow, "Well, I can ask, but she's been planning this for weeks."

Ambiance shrugged, "Shouldn't hurt to ask. Anyway, we'll meet again tomorrow and the day after to continue practicing relocation. Then we'll start practicing survival 'endurance'. Make sure your parents are okay with spending a few days away from home before we start camping. There will be no outside help for five days. You can work in teams, but I want to see at least one functional camp for every two people. I'll be pitching my own camp as well. I may have lived on the move, but I've got some skills I still need to practice."

—

After the group departed the forest and went their separate ways, Enigma ran up to Ambiance nearly out of breath.

Ambiance scoffed, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Enigma quickly drew her to the side and hid behind a tree, "It's the cloud. They're finally making their move!"

Ambiance tensed, "Where are we?"

Enigma shook his head, "They already signed the treaty. Earlier today if the rumors are worth anything. Ambiance, I don't know if this one's real or not."

The girl seemed to shimmer as a kind of grieving energy poured into her, "I'll give them the benefit of the doubt, but the moment I sense a KI flux, I'm burning a hell trail to the Hyuga compound!"

—

The sun began to set and Ambiance prepared her battle garb on its stand. Enigma offered to come, but Ambiance specified that the fight be hers to handle.

Hours passed before Phantom groaned, "Abdicated KI field on the move. The schrodinger is making for the compound."

Ambiance practically teleported her sheets into the air as she slid into her battle gear, "Follow at your own risk. We're not losing someone tonight."

—

The ambassador skulked his way into the Hyuga compound. Due to his armor, he was utterly invisible in the eyes of the Hyuga, but he was wary of any night owls that might be prowling the halls. He entered the heiresses bedroom and noted her stirring.

Hinata rubbed her eyes, half asleep, "Is that you Ko-san?" She eeped when she noticed the man but before she could react a drugged cloth made its way to her mouth. Within moments she was out like a desperate candle.

The man bound her limbs before wrapping her in canvas and tying the cloth against her. Within moments he'd made it to the building exterior and to the forest surrounding the compound. He was about to jump the wall when a voice drew his attention to glowing yellow armor and capes that matched the Hyuga's hair.

Phantom intoned from a tree, "Poor choice Raphael." (NAME THIS REFERENCE!)

Enigma chuckled from the compound wall, "Far to clumsy Michelangelo!"

Ambiance slammed into his side, "MIND YOUR FOOTWORK DONATELLO!"

The Ambassador was fine until a rather inconvenient root halted his lower momentum. The sack with Hinata tumbled before the two boys caught it. The Ambassador had no such curtesy and hit the ground with a deep thud. Pulling himself from the ground the man growled out, "You have no idea who you're messing with." He pulled out two short swords from within his armor.

Ambiance shrugged, "A cloud ninja who recently had mixed feelings about a treaty, tried to get at one of my peers, and figured nobody would notice. I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHO YOU ARE! You don't get to walk away from this without repercussions! You think Karma won't bite your village in the ass?! News flash halfwit: Karma appalls favoritism!"

The man quickly made for his kunai pouch.

Ambiance suddenly leapt at him, "NUH UH! No cowards way out for you!" She tore away his pouches with her evolved talons and shoved him back.

The man bit down on something, but before it could take effect…Ambiance's KI shot up and managed to rival the Nibi. She roared like a hound from hell and the man puked. The suicide pill purged by the natural rejection.

Ambiance stormed up to him and shouted, _"Try that again and I will have you fearing ever using your legs! Who ordered you to die the moment you were discovered!? You would display your village as cowards?!"_ The forest trembled as she roared out, **_"HELL NO!_ I've been in the leaf for not a full year and no one here would have you waste your life like that! If you weren't proud to do this then make sure as hell the one who gave you that piece of crap knows it!"**

The Ambassador went red faced, _"What do you claim to know about the life of a shinobi? What does a pint sized brat like you know about anything?"_

Ambiance rolled her head in frustration, _"I know that Kumo prides themselves on the arts of combat. I know they are a village that thrives on confrontation. I happen to know that despite his ambitions the Raikage is a proud man who doesn't do things halfway. If he was backing this there'd have been a show of might at some point to show the true strength of Kumogakure. And he'd know DAMN WELL what it would mean to restart the fight with the Uzumaki. What is it you think I'd need to know?!"_

The ambassador hesitated as he watched a five year old girl tear her way through his mission's classification process. After a moment he snarled like a cornered wolf, "You think you can fight a cloud shinobi!?"

Ambiance smirked, "Now that's more like it. SHOW ME WHAT BEING A CLOUD SHINOBI MEANS TO YOU!"

The Ambassador charged forward in narrowing blitz before attempting to slice Ambiance in half.

The girl immediately lunged at the attacking arm and - to the shinobi's surprise - managed to force to strike into the ground.

The ambassador pulled his arm out of a narrow trench and rolled his shoulders, "I'd like to see a Hyuga try _that_!"

Ambiance laughed, "Way ahead of you jiji."

The man turned to the girl, "Jiji? You calling me old?!"

Ambiance pouted devilishly, "We'll if I called you Onee, there'd be a whole other issue."

The Kumo shinobi faulted before chuckling, "I've gotta say. You really threw me for a loop with that one."

Ambiance grinned deviously, "Old man, I've been running circles around you this whole time. That you finally noticed even once means you finally got off you lounger and might be taking me slightly seriously. You do realize the Hyuga are coming right?"

The man scoffed, "And miss a fight like this?! HELL NO! What can a clan of tired taijutsu wielders offer that they don't use elsewhere?"

Ambiance smirked, her face glowing with exertion, "Are you saying that you can _still_ affordto underestimate the next generation? Times are changing Jiji. If Kumo's looking for potential, remember to ensure that your kids reach theirs."

The 'Jiji' took a kenjutsu stance and drew his swords again, "Why don't you remind me what that is!?"

Ambiance gave a primal roar before he KI disappeared from the air. Her Chakra and Qi spiking like a looming quasar. She spoke in subdued voice as her chi climbed and the forest around her writhed in anticipation, "Cores of the Vii. Chakra Core of Foundation: AWAKEN! Chakra Core of Balance: AWAKEN! Eye of darkness: Awaken! Shadow of light: Awaken! SOUL BOUND SIGHT: AWAKEN!"

The Cloud shinobi had waited to see what she was doing before he paled, ' _THE INNER GATES!? Were those others a new technique?!"_

Ambiance continued and her chi continued to pike, "Core of fortification: AWAKEN! _Core of alliance: AWAKEN!_ "

The wind seemed to dance around her as her KI began to glow across her body. Suddenly she changed her stance, both arms to either side, **"Pinnacle of CHI: Awaken."**

Enigma's jaw dropped, "She's going all out on this guy?"

Phantom shook his head, "You forget; awakening is only the first variant."

Enigma stepped away and asked, "She was SERIOUS?!"

Ambiance took a moment to breathe before adding, **"Pinnacle of KI: Awaken. Pinnacle of Qi: Stir from you slumber."**

The ambassador looked at the way the trees seemed to physically stretch, "M-mokuton?" With that he decided to charge.

Ambiance added thrice more, _"Core of Expression: Awaken. Core of Equilibrium: Awaken. Core of Individuality:…"_ Ambiance looked to the stars, _"Awaken."_ She held her hands out to her sides and two triangles appeared orbiting them. Over her chest, a seven pointed star appeared over her chest, each point holding one of the seven chakra cores' avatars. (Each of them spirits she draws on in techniques mind you) With a mighty growl she spoke, _"Forge of the Humane: Thirteen Cores of the Mortal Plane: Y FORMATION!"_

The Kumo shinobi had pumped Elemental chakra into his blades and made to strike.

The two collided and a trail of chakra poured between them as they separated.

Ambiance received a sword strike to both sides, but her Qi poured into them leaving permanent patches of scales. In her hands, a climbing flame revealed a sword that had been emptied of its energy in their confrontation.

The ambassador fell to his knees before landing on his hands. He was gasping for air as he announced, "I - I - I can't fight. My chakra control just went to hell when we confronted." He chuckled, "I don't think I can use a jutsu for weeks after all this."

Ambiance leaned against a tree as she chuckled, "Well, better than being dead. Look the Hyuga are probably trying to figure out what the hell is going on. My hope is that you can open a more worthy negotiation with Konoha than that piece of excessive flattery you brought them. You're already here. Your mission went bust, but as long as your honest, I guarantee Konoha's T&I division will at least hear you out. Might as well make the voice you carried here count for something."

The ambassador scoffed, "The Hyuga will tear me to shreds. What makes Konoha any different?"

Ambiance folded her arms, "Faith, Jiji. It's one of the many things Konoha's got in abundance. Doesn't remove the wound you inflicted tonight, but it gives you a hand in healing it. Karma's a very strict judge. Humans are more optimistic on their worst days."

The Ambassador sighed before shaking her hand, "Umare Kawaru."

Ambiance smirked, "To be reborn. Fitting. My name is Ambiance Vii. Make sure you never misuse that name or I'll ruin you."

The man looked around at the trees that had been dancing with her energy, "A dispersed presence. Fitting."

===Chapter 10 End===

Alpha whistles, "And that makes three chapters posted in as many days! Son of a Gun!"


	11. Chap 11: Clearing the Murky Waters

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 11: Clearing the Murky Waters: Parts 1-3

Re-Note Oct/31: Alpha sighs, "Sorry about the longer wait. I'm entering a period of transition and the Qi utilized in my writing has been used elsewhere more often than it has been. Fortunately I think this chapter will be slightly longer than the last few." Alpha continues typing, "There's one more thing. The initial chapter contains a unique scene that you might not see too often. It provides a bit of context regarding the Vii and our spirits."

Alpha sighs, "Well…Let's get to it. I had a bit of trouble properly identifying the technique Ambiance used the other day and it wasn't until I went to bed that night that I remembered what I'd actually planned to call it. Just this morning (Oct/29) I adjusted the name to be a bit less…weird. The specific 'last stand' variant that ambiance used was not all that different from the yellow chakra swords from gen 1. In appearance they're not actually that far off from the chakra chains that Kushina uses to bind the Ninetails. For clarities sake I'll try to get around to posting in on the profile I am working on. Before getting started with today's writing; I'll try and set up the profile page with some of the more major notes I've been prepping. It will include descriptions, abilities, and certain characteristics of the Vii clan as well as some of the other less familiar techniques." Alpha turns to edit the draft…

Alpha returns, "Well let's hope that makes things simpler to explain. I've actually gotten a request to display the rules of Vii, so I might look into making an abbreviated section in my profile, but for the most part it's a system of understanding where I am in life. Kinda like an experience thermometer."

"Anyway…" Again Alpha looks to either side, "Without further ado, Let's get started!"

CRACK

 **===Chapter 11===**

—Part 1: Trail and Error—

Minato rubbed his face as he debated the overview Ambiance gave him, "Kami almighty." Ambiance, Enigma and Phantom twitches at the turn of phrase, "I figured we were being buttered up for something, but I severely underestimated the Raikage for him to have acted so methodically."

Ambiance took a moment before raising her hand, "If I may Hokage-san?" Her eye twitched when she felt the atmosphere shift, 'Oh cool off. It's not like I'm throwing barbs.'

Minato looked up at her and asked, "Is there something else?"

Ambiance took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm not sure it's wise to take for granted that the Raikage was on board with this decision. The Shinobi I faced tried to off himself the moment his identity was discovered. I'm thinking there was a measure of discontent present within Cloud's chain of command outside of the Raikage's domain. This doesn't have the hallmarks of a kage's pride. Even if he sanctioned the attack, I'm not convinced he would be looking forward to the underhanded approach."

Minato took a moment before asking, "What exactly gave you that impression?"

Ambiance continued slowly, "Kumo is a land of warriors. They thrive on confrontation. If the man I fought truly is a cloud shinobi, he should have fought to keep me silent rather than take his own life. That his identity being revealed broke his morale tells me that he didn't believe he was truly fighting for the Cloud village. The man I saw was most definitely a warrior…but in his stance, I saw the burden of a coward. The Raikage is no coward; so the burden was not from him."

A few minutes passed before Minato sighed, "You mentioned the final attack that disabled him. What exactly do you bear that could bring down a warrior?"

Ambiance sighed, "The technique used, applies a confrontation on a spiritual level. It's a lesser used technique within the Vii that I intend to someday master. I manifest the thirteen cores and they act as a medium for the confrontation."

Minato narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure I follow. What are these cores?"

Phantom folded his arms, "The seven inner gates; the balancing cores of yin, yang, and their counterpart the line of sight; and finally the major three variants of physical energy: Qi, Chi and Ki. Together they are thirteen gates of the mortal plain…at least the ones we are familiar with."

Minato rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Technique after technique after technique. I fear the day you become shinobi."

Enigma shrugged, "What's in a name? All it means to be a shinobi is that a person can be discreet and professional about it. Doesn't make you any stronger that you get to say 'Look ma! I'm a shinobi now!'. Granted it's a romantic notion, but people are more than the decorations on their tomb stones. We don't need ribbons. We need faith."

Anko pushed her way into the Hokage's office and handed him a folder, "Here's the report you asked for."

Minato looked over the folder before his eyes widened, "The hell is this; the man's autobiography?"

Anko folder her arms and pouted, "The jerk was boring. He sang like a choir. It was almost more challenging to shut him up. You sure he wasn't monk?"

Ambiance smirked, "The pen may be mightier than the sword, but the word of a persons heart makes it look like chicken scratch. There's a reason all three are considered arts."

Anko shrugged, "I don't have to know about art to know he sang. Anything else Hokage-san?"

Minato looked through the packet before groaning, "For the time being I think this will be more than enough to go on. Make sure the ambassador is kept secure. I don't want to hear a fellow politician was assassinated in the night. The situations tedious as it is." He turned to the Vii and spoke sternly, "In the mean time; I need you three to pay a visit to the Yamanaka."

Enigma shrugged, "Fine by me." In his mind however he was getting nervous, 'Yeah. This might raise a few issues.'

As the three made to depart Anko pointed at Ambiance's side, "Whatcha got there sister?"

Ambiance looked at her side and groaned at the two slices of flesh now covered in scales, "Oh. During our last confrontation I was cut in the sides by the ambassador. Do to the effects of the final strike, my Qi repaired damage to my body and my Ki decided to display some of it's intent."

Anko pouted, "So your a snake?"

Ambiance shrugged, "I don't know yet. All I know is that my Ki's target traits of talons and scales."

As the three departed Anko turned to the Yondaime.

Minato sighed, "I'll tell you about it later, but she's not exactly hiding it."

—

The Vii approached the Yamanaka compound as they prepared to face a daunting destiny.

Enigma groaned, "How are we going to make it through this?"

Phantom folded his arms, "We could use the _Psyche imbalance_ technique. It worked against that genjutsu."

Ambiance scoffed, "You two are adorable when your like this. The Yamanaka are used to prying into things locked away. You're beating your heads on a locked hinge. Doors don't open that way. Since when do we conceal our motives?"

The two boys shared a look as they entered one of the offices near the main gates. (P.S: I have no idea how these compounds work.)

As they arrived Inoichi stood from a desk and spoke, "I hear you've gotten into a bit of a scuffle Ambiance Vii."

Ambiance sighed, "Just Ambiance. And with that out of the way; which one?"

Inoichi tapped a pen before his eyes widened, "Ah yes. I'd heard you were the victim of a mob recently."

Phantom folded his arms, "I think you were misinformed. Neither the mob nor Ambiance were victimized that night."

Enigma sighed, "Can we please move on? I believe there's a pending issue to be addressed."

Inoichi shrugged, "Well, the Hokage requested a mild psyche evaluation regarding the events that transpired tonight. Hopefully the trauma of last night hasn't had any after effects."

Ambiance pouted, "Short of an encompassing issue; what exactly are you looking for?"

Inoichi looked at his notes, "Cognitive relapses, irregularities, anything that might impede your development."

Ambiance shrugged, "Fine by me. I like having a natural brain."

Inoichi stepped to a back room where a set of chairs were waiting, "Care to go first?"

Ambiance smirked and cracked her knuckles, noting the slight disturbance it gave the mindwalker, "Well, might as well give you something to think about." She walked over to the chair and sat down, "Don't get lost in there."

Inoichi took a seat and laid his hand on her head.

He looked around and saw very little before a massive structure in the distance drew his gaze. Looking up he gaped as the structure towered over a Kilometer high.

Two rings that intersected on one axis formed a giant curved X. As he stared a number of of dark orbs began to show color before flames leapt out from them. Finally they formed individual entities that towered between one and three times his own height. The yellow one was by far the largest and wore little but tattered rags. The way he moved however showed a length of experience far beyond the others. The seven constructs moved about the chamber as if it was their home.

The one at the highest point remained mostly stationary and glowed with a violet fire. Finally the construct opened their eyes and flew down to the ground on which Inoichi stood.

Once Inoichi noticed the creature approach they shared a look.

Having reached the man the Violet construct spoke, "You seek passage within my domain. What is it you seek from our host?"

Inoichi scratched his head before asking, "Can you guide me to her memory."

The violet spirit seem pensive.

Inoichi found himself in a new chamber. around him a number of images ebed and flowed like leaves being caught in tide pools, but between the memories flowed images of people. Some of them were foreign, but his eyes quickly found an avatar of his own daughter, "What are those people doing here?"

The creature looked at Inoichi without even noting his gestures, "Those represented here are those who have been granted a place in the hosts mind. Each avatar you see present are those our host treasures as kindred spirits and has marked as a point of interest."

Inoichi sighed, "Can you show me the memories of last night?"

The spirit sighed before holding it's palm out. A violet hemisphere appeared in the center of the room. Several lights projected off the walls of the chamber and mixed to produce three shifting images of the night, "These are the memories our host has retained of that night."

Inoichi entered the first memory and tensed when he felt the scene progress. A number of colored ribbons coursing through those present.

The man before her bit down on something.

Suddenly Inoichi staggered as an astonishing KI poured from her. She roared out and the cloud ninja puke. The image distorted as she pounced on him and shouted, **_"_** _Try that again and I will have you fearing ever using your legs! Who ordered you to die the moment you were discovered!? You would display your village as cowards?!"_ The image contorted again, ** _"HELL NO!_ I've been in the leaf for not a full year and no one here would have you waste your life like that! If you weren't proud to do this then make sure as hell the one who gave you that piece of crap knows it!"**

The mind walker cringed at the words she used, 'So this is what Haruno's calling the succubi's kiss. If I didn't know any better I'd think she just pulled this man through hell. No wonder she's remarked as a demon.'

He visited the second Memory

Ambiance rolled her head in frustration, _"I know that Kumo prides themselves on the arts of combat. I know they are a village that thrives on confrontation. I happen to know that despite his ambitions the Raikage is a proud man who doesn't do things halfway. If he was backing this there'd have been a show of might at some point to show the true strength of Kumogakure. And he'd know DAMN WELL what it would mean to restart the fight with the Uzumaki! What is it you think I'd need to know?!"_

The ambassador hesitated. After a moment he snarled like a cornered wolf, "You think you can fight a cloud shinobi!?"

Ambiance smirked, "Now that's more like it. SHOW ME WHAT BEING A CLOUD SHINOBI MEANS TO YOU!"

Inoichi shook himself, "For a kid with poor recollection; She's been mostly on the mark if his interrogations been anything to go by." He moved towards the last memory before the violet spirit stopped him.

The spirit spoke in an even tone, "Be warned. This memory possesses a technique that may very well prematurely purge you from this space. I will attempt to guide you through, but the moment you waver you may be forced back to the mortal plane and the affect could disrupt your chi."

Inoichi nodded, "In that case, may I first ask; What are you?"

The Violet spirit gestured to the chamber, "I am the guardian of the core of wisdom. Spirit path of the crown."

Inoichi turned to the spirit, "What exactly is the core of wisdom that I might recognize it?"

The spirit folded their arms, "You are already here."

Inoichi sighed, "Well, let's get this over with."

The spirit pulled him into the memory.

Ino watched as Ambiance chanted. To his shock he also noticed something that had not been visible within the visible world. As Ambiance listed off the cores; the seven spirits he'd seen appeared before her. Each one forming a core within her arms. As she mentioned the other six gates; two sets of three cores formed at angles to her hands.

As the two leapt at one another ambiance roared and Inoichi felt himself being pushed back from her mind. Finally the technique landed and the seven cores flung forward like a hidden dagger as she passed the man. The cuts on her side healing almost instantly - granted - with scales infused with her skin. By the time she passed, the flaming cores had died down to a dull flame. The ambassador falling to his knees, then hands before speaking, "I can't fight anymore. My chakra control just got shot to hell when we confronted. I don't think I can use a jutsu for weeks after all this."

Ambiance reeled in the cores and Inoichi frowned as he felt himself repelled from the memory.

Standing up from the ground he sighed, "Well that's something to write home about."

The Violet spirit sighed, 'He really has no idea.'

Inoichi pulled himself out of 'Ambiance's' mind scape before he grunted and clutched his stomach, 'Oh hell, that purple thing was right!'

Enigma came over to the man and asked, "Ya'll right? you've been in there for the better half of three hours."

Inoichi groaned, "Well if I known a child to have a preexisting mindscape; I might have been better prepared."

Ambiance looked the man over before sighing, "Well, I'm not waiting for you to suffer chakra exhaustion by the hand of my brother and cousin. Did yo get enough in there?"

Inoichi grabbed a glass of water before answering, "Yes. But care to tell me why your memories are in third person?"

Phantom shrugged, "I haven't the foggiest. It's annoying though. It's like our memories are stored within the actual space they occurred rather than from any one sense. Since the perspective was unique I assume they are stored that way for comparison."

Enigma looked at the man, "Your not about to tell me we're the first people you've screened that do that, are you?"

Inoichi took a moment before groaning, "You kids are exhausting."

Phantom scoffed, "You could have asked and saved us about an hour."

—Part 2: Troubled Waters—

Before retiring for the night, the Vii three headed to the Hyuga compound to assess the situation.

As they approached the gate, one of the guards stood forward, "State your business."

Enigma looked past the guard and noted a slightly elevated patrol pattern, "By the looks of it; the same as you." Turning to the guard, "We're here to see Hiashi about the incident earlier tonight."

The guards shared a look.

(Yes they used the byakugan to do so, but they still used physical cues to communicate. Albeit subtle ones.)

The second flicked his wrist and a third guard came out from one of the way stations.

Ambiance gave a brief shrug, "Well that must come in handy."

—

As they arrived at the head household Hiashi came to the door, "Could this have waited until morning?"

Ambiance frowned, "It could have, but as it may affect our peers; It should not."

Hiashi quickly looked the three over and noticed the fresh tear in the girls armor. He nodded curtly before showing them inside.

In one of the gathering rooms Hitomi was seen holding Hinata while Hanabi swung her legs in worry.

Hiashi spoke in a rather subdued voice, "The Vii have come to see their peer."

Hitomi looked up at the three as they entered the room and asked, "Can you give us a moment?"

—

As Hinata began to settle down she sat up to look at the Vii.

Hitomi glanced at Hiashi and nodded.

The man signaled the Vii to take a seat. After they settled in he asked, "I am of the impression that you might know what transpired last night. How was it that you became involved?"

Phantom sighed, "A conflicted individual would not be sprinting towards the Hyuga compound in the late hours of the night without an ongoing crisis. Enigma had received word that foreign shinobi were present within the village. That the man's Ki was not one we'd acclimated to here, put us on alert. Ambiance took it upon herself to ensure our comrades were not in danger. We followed. As we arrived we located the Ki field with our fuin-doujutsu making abnormal passes through the building. Once we were made aware of his target we moved to intercept."

Enigma placed his hands behind his head and added, "We reached the man at one one of the compound walls and managed to separate him from our peer. Phantom and I returned Hinata here and returned to the location where Ambiance was attempting to wear the man down."

Ambiance sighed as she rekindled the fire from the previous night, "Using one of our clans more esoteric techniques I managed to provoke his chakra and temporarily disrupt his control." Reaching to her side she felt her new scales and sighed, "My Quintessence repaired the sword strikes left by the man and activated some of the newer attributes of my Ki."

Hitomi glanced at the wounds before bringing a hand to her mouth, "He did that to you?!" (Granted speech wise I'm getting the impression that Hitomi's general speech is rather quiet, and these shouts are more like a raised whisper inversely volumed to the level of severity.)

Ambiance raised her hands, "Oh no. This one's on me. Quintessence is a powerful energy. Among people like the Vii who are more prone to evolutionary attribution, it can have rather strange side effects if the body is provoked. |Excess relocated|" {Did you just audit spoken lines?}

A.N: Alpha sighs, "Not audit. When you see |…| it means that a piece of context was relocated to another location within these notes. Let's just say Ambiance's lines got a little too articulate for the sensitivity of the current scene." {So you'll post them later} Alpha shrugs, "Depends if people find the additional context important/interesting." Alpha checks 'To do list for fanfic:'… …Alpha returns. {With a rather interesting look I might add} Alpha pouts, "Oh shut up! I'd forgotten how much background I'd stuffed in there!" Alpha turns to the Fanfic audience, "Yeah no, I'm adding these to my profile page. If nothing else they make for an interesting read. Who knows, maybe someone will take an interest in an upcoming scene."

After a moment Hiashi asked, "What was your motive for keeping this from us?"

Enigma sighed, "A number of red flags went up that made the issue rather complicated. First of all, your instincts as a parent were still clouding your judgement. Second was the issue of the man's identity. Had you acted any less than professional there may have been an international incident in the aftermath. Between these two issues Ambiance determined our generation would have been safer in the hands of the Hokage and the T&I division than any specific individual."

Hiashi took a moment before asking, "Pray tell, why have reparations not been taken?"

Ambiance sighed, "The cloud shinobi responsible for both the treaty and tonights incident was dishonored by his mission. After separating him from Hinata his first instinct was not to pursue the mission but terminate his role in it. After averting that option and testing his mettle, I managed to establish that while his honor belonged with the cloud…" She turned to phantom for verification.

The boy sighed, "His mission did not retain that honor. The one who wronged you was not in fact the shinobi who soiled his hands, nor did the mission bear the marks of the Raikage's support. At this point the ambassador is one of few links to those who targeted your family. The hope is that he can prevent such threats from being used against the Hyuga or any other clan in the future. Slandering him now would weaken his credibility. That the leaf would see him as an ally would draw those who used him to call him a traitor. In doing so the Raikage and Hokage can together root out those that would support such underhanded tactics and purge the issues from affecting the chain of command." ' **Block** listing for those who assume I'm about to pull a Yagura on you. Not all 'walls' are made with concrete and rebar.'

Hitomi listened to the girl before looking at her two daughters. Hanabi was halfway to nodding off, and Hinata was curled up against Hitomi's side.

Hiashi held a rather large impression - given his typical measure of reactivity - before asking, "Does your clan train in foresight?"

Phantom sighed, "It's a natural blessing and curse."

Hitomi, still looking over her daughters, asked, "I'm not seeing what you find a curse."

Ambiance shrugged, "Perform above average in a lesser known art and people start looking at you funny."

Hitomi nodded, "I see. So the reaction of miss Haruno was no surprise to you?"

Enigma tilted his head back before leaning forward forward (Not unlike Shikamaru.), "I'd say the surprise was from how quickly she mobilized; from being supporting to paranoid. Granted, paranoia in this case was not unwarranted. We just anticipated that she'd wait for suspicions to accumulate first. As long as we don't interrupt her process, the dousing rod will eventually find the source of water."

Hiashi seemed reorient in his chair while Hitomi gave a victorious smile.

Ambiance poked her nose before gesturing at the two, "De-ja-vu; We saw you too!"

A.N: Alpha chuckles, "Man I'm enjoying this way more than I'm supposed to!"

Enigma coughed, "Anyway, can we assess you have a grasp of the current political situation before we get too sidetracked?"

Hiashi nodded, notable more comfortable with the new direction, "Ah yes. Based on the testament you gave us, the shinobi responsible was handed to T&I. Is it safe to assume you left a report with the Hokage?"

Ambiance gave Hitomi a brief wink as the conversation deviated. The woman gave a thankful smile that slowly grew a tad devious.

Enigma nodded, "We did. It was about the same time we finished that 'Anko' dropped off a packet from T&I."

Hiashi tensed, "Within the span of a debriefing?"

Ambiance smirked, "Told ya he wasn't proud of his mission. According to Anko; 'He sang'. Considering the way she said it; not the way she'd have liked."

Hiashi took a moment before asking, "So he was stalling for time?"

Phantom shrugged, "I was under the impression she enjoyed being sadistic. I imagine she'd have tormented him if he'd been insincere."

Ambiance shrugged, "Most boring thing for a sadist is either an open book or an emotionally polarized individual. Having seen him fight; it would not have been the latter as the emotionally polarized can't properly emulate emotions. (Sai for example; got too close to the neutron sun, and was thusly burned.) Therefore: Either he was an open book, Anko is not as sadistic as we inclined lead to believe, or Anko was rendered unnecessary for the interrogation. Having seen Anko angry; I'd think her employer smarter than to employ the latter assumption, and there was no visible aftermath of such an outcome."

Hitomi chuckled, "Heaven knows we wouldn't argue the second option."

Enigma shrugged and tilted his head to either side like a scale, "That and the packet of intel she handed the Hokage."

Hiashi sighed, "Well there you go."

Ambiance winked at Hitomi again and spoke, "With that out of the way: Did you happen to hear about the fireball Sasuke made?"

Hiashi cocked his head (Think nanometer margin), "I recall hearing Fugaku mention a technique that caused a bit of stir."

Enigma managed to contain his laughter behind an enhanced chuckle, "I think that was his bruised ego talking. One story about a wildfire and Sasuke pumped out a fireball that birthed a dragon. That serpent made the fire dragon jutsu look like a crude spit-take!"

A.N: Alpha laughs, "Man, I'm half tempted to turn that into a prop comedy!"

Hiashi liberally cocked his head back.

Hitomi chuckled before breaking out into soft laugh, "Oh, to have seen the look on that man's face. I'd have paid admission for the whole family."

Enigma laughed, "Well as the witness… …I'd have to say Hiashi's… …doing a pretty good impression!"

Hitomi looked at her husband before breaking into silent laughter. Minutes passed before she chuckled out, "I can just imagine."

Ambiance walked over to the man, "If I were to ask your wife about collaborating on taijutsu; I can assume you told her, right?"

Hiashi quickly groaned, before slowly shaking his head, 'And here I was thinking I held the advantage in our game.' "Well played. Very well played."

Ambiance smirked, "Never underestimate the power of a kunoichi."

A.N: Alpha raises his hands, "I hope this solidifies my stance as an impartial. I may be 'only' human, but that does not mean I'm blind to the intent of genetics. Mother Nature may show favoritism, but - like Karma, Space, and Father Time - stereotypes do not affect her priorities."

—Part 3: Blind Eye Awakening—

After finishing with the training within the 'Forest of memories' Ambiance made her way to the Hyuga compound. After Hiashi revealed that he was considering allowing the Vii to collaborate on the gentle fist, all hope of prevention was lost. Hitomi was having no part of the political repercussion. One particular comment regarding the clan council even referred to; 'shove it'. At that point the verbal battle became decisive.

To Hiashi's credit, he managed to impart a few conditions to the agreement before Hitomi finished organizing their meetings. A number of which involved leaving a decent impression on the council of elders.

As she reached the Hyuga compound, Ambiance noted Enigma and Phantom waiting at the gates. Folding her arms, she asked, "Well I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

Enigma shrugged, "Not at all. I'm not sure about the guards though. You missed the guard shift, so you might have been a split second late."

Ambiance chuckled before signaling the gatehouse.

One of the guards came forward to escort the Vii to the grounds Hitomi had set aside.

—

As they entered the grounds Ambiance quickly noted three natural springs around the singular training ground, "Did I miss the point where Hitomi already had these grounds set aside for elemental training?"

The guard seemed to slow for two strides before asking, "What gave you that idea?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Just felt overly convenient."

As the group reached the clearing where Hitomi, Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi (I can not express enough how utterly mortifying that was to write. With every character my mental pattern breaker screamed in agony.) were waiting, Hitomi picked up a small scroll and placed it on a small picnic table.

Enigma sat down almost right away.

Phantom seemed to call on the mighty blessings of 'muscle memory' to navigate the treacherous territory of a political table.

Ambiance went through physical stretches before plopping down like a polar plunge.

A.N: Alpha chuckles, "The weirdest part is that I sympathize will all three of them." Alpha narrows his eyes before groaning, "Ah crud. These guys are quickly burning through my 'alliteration' budget. This is what happens when we screw a core function like the pattern breaker."

Hitomi chuckled at the grade of diversity she'd witnessed in a split second. Gesturing to the scroll she spoke, "This is a variant of the gentle fist that I've dubbed the gentle step."

Ambiance tapped her chin before closing her eyes, _"Earth draws strength from an adamance. Water draws strength from adaptation. Fire draws strength from conviction. Wind draws strength from perseverance."_

Hitomi looked up at the girl and asked, "Would you care to elaborate?"

Enigma placed a hand to his mouth, "What for hath you don?

Ambiance cracked her knuckles - to Hiashi's horror - and stood up before taking a stance in the middle of the clearing.

Phantom groaned, "No really: why?"

Ambiance stomped one of her feet after a wide arc. A cylinder of earth flew up like a cork before Ambiance landed a solid punch to it. The rock found itself intimately related with a tree before Ambiance shook herself loose. She faced the tree before clapping her hands. A distortion of wind later and a branch from the victimized tree sailed a good three feet before sliding into a neighboring trunk…and sticking there like a native.

Phantom pulled out a notepad and commented, "Accidental transplant: Check."

Enigma looked at the boy weirdly, "Mind if I take a look?"

Phantom handed Enigma the pad.

Enigma took one look before covering his burning eyes, "Oh Kami I'm scarred for life! Who makes a bucket list this articulate!?"

Phantom chuckled, "Someone planning a _full_ life."

Ambiance rolled her shoulders before hesitating, "Hey Phantom?"

Phantom shrugged with a still present smile, "Yeah?"

Ambiance pouted, "What's my current affinity ratio?"

Phantom took the list from a still smoking Enigma, "That's what you get Icarus." (By now you've probably already found the reference.) He flipped a few pages and checked a chart, "Water; primary. Earth and Wind close enough to fuse at a secondary. Trace element of Fire."

~Binary scene: A~

Hitomi shrugged, "All she's missing is lightning."

Phantom flipped to another page before flipping back, "Yeah, no. Ambiance would need a miracle for that. But on the subject; Jade's actually a good fit."

Hiashi turned to the boy, "Jade?"

Enigma shrugged, "Binary of earth and wind. What's scarier is that if she honed it, Ambiance could produce a fusion of jade and water."

Phantom tensed, "Don't joke about that. Ice is already scary enough. No need to poke that bear."

~Binary scene: B~

Ambiance rolled her shoulders as Phantom mentioned her affinity, "I'm worried about that." Ambiance flowed through a fluid stance before settling into a stance with her hands locked.

Hitomi looked up and noted that some of the spring water flowed into a ball behind and to the right of the girl.

Ambiance began to hum as the orb of water began to ripple. At one point the humming began to reverberate through the air. (Scene overlay) The water began to tremble and swell before the vibrations produced a kind of roar that was foreign in the mouth of animals. The orb of water shot a narrow stream like a railgun and the water punched through the rock for a number of seconds before the stone crumbled into dust at the sheer energy forced into it. Meanwhile the next thirteen trees were punched through like a metal-grade engraver through plywood; The trees sequentially humming from the subtle frequency from the aquatic laser.

As the technique finally began to deescalate, Ambiance seemed to stagger, "Darn it! My Qi control must have degraded when my chakra coils awakened. I used up way more energy in that technique than I should have."

Enigma shrugged, "Why'd you stop using physical moulding half way through?"

Ambiance turned to Enigma with a disguised scowl and placed her hands on her hips, "Because my Qi control was degrading faster than normal. Why the hell are chakra coils so greedy?"

Phantom scoffed, "Considering you practice tree walking _and_ water walking with stilts; I think the challenge may be a welcome commodity."

Hiashi seemed distant for a moment, 'How does one…' "How exactly does one walk up surfaces they are not in direct contact with?"

Enigma tilted his head, "Well you can do it wearing shoes. Basically Ambiance is trying to accommodate more adverse scenarios to improve her ability to adapt her chakra."

Ambiance sat down and looked over the technique Hitomi had been working on.

Phantom having gotten a head start began to notice a sort of pattern, "Comparing this to the the brief session we witnessed about a while back, I've noticed that the gentle fist and gentle step variation do not so much rely on the users hands as much as their wrists. Other than using the hands as guiding points, I don't quite understand why you would use this continuously."

Hiashi looked at the boy and asked, "Is it of consequence to the technique?"

Ambiance seemed to weigh a few things before shrugging, "It's a matter of perspective. Using the wrist as an applicator provides a measure of unyielding force as well as the chakra stored in the hands, but that would be better suited to attacking one tenketsu at a time with a measured amount of chakra."

Enigma pouted, "It's more precise that way, but it's relatively slow. It would require a large number of strikes to be discharged before a controlled effect could be produced."

Hitomi decided to refocus their efforts, "I've attempted to adapt the gentle fist to be more flowing. Using less rigid movements in favor of flexibility."

Hiashi looked over the style before looking to Hitomi, "The technique lacks a delivery method. Without a measure of force the technique has little to no effect on the chakra network."

Hitomi folded her arms before countering, "It's a start. The chakra delivery will take time to develop. Given time and patience…"

Ambiance sighed before signaling Hinata, "Well, I'm going to stretch my legs. I'm not exactly the best source of tact anyway."

Hiashi noted the girl transitioning before continuing to address the situation with his wife.

—

Ambiance and Hinata stepped to smaller clearing before the former turned to the latter, "Alright Hinata. Time to loosen up."

Hinata looked towards the group before asking, "D-Do you really think I can get better at the gentle fist?"

Ambiance nodded, "Yeah, but it's not about thinking. It's about feeling. You know better than anyone why the gentle fist feels weird. You also know how the gentle fist is supposed to feel. I'm gonna show you how I'd use the katas for the gentle fist. I've got a bit of earth affinity, but like you, I favor water. Tell me when my stance gets awkward and I'll try to fix it my way. Once it feels enough like the gentle fist, we'll have you give it a try."

Hinata nodded briefly before walking over to one of the training stumps. She attempted a juken strike and landed a hit on the stump.

Ambiance gave a sideways look at one of the stumps, 'How do I _not_ obliterate this dummy?'

A.N: Alpha opens a black and yellow book titled 'nerfing for dummies'.

After a few moments of deliberation Ambiance placed a hand on the stump and a few black lines flew over it. Seeing the markings set brought her arms about before turning her torso and slamming her palm into the stump.

Hinata watched for a moment before pointing out an issue with Ambiances footing.

Ambiance tried again and this time adjusted her footing as she moved.

Hinata spoke nervously, "The strike was too slow."

—Thirty minutes later—

The two had been at it for a number of hours, switching roles every now and then.

At one point they ran into a bit of an issue. The more fluid the stance, the less power was transferred.

Ambiance frowned before sighing, "Alright, this is becoming tedious. Try pressing the balls of your palm into the strike. It might give you an extra moment of pressure."

Hinata gave it a try, but there wasn't much effect.

Ambiance pouted, "You're still applying chakra to the strike correct?"

Hinata nodded before giving a saddened sigh, "Thank you for doing this Ambiance. I just don't think I'm good enough."

Ambiance frowned, "What do you mean good? That's one of the most basic assessments I've ever heard. If you were already good at this then I wouldn't have been as impressed that you have been trying so hard. Your offense might not be at it's best, but your stamina is most definitely improving. We'll work on fighting when you've got something to work with. Right now, just focus on transferring the technique into a target."

Hinata gave a small smile before taking a stance she felt comfortable with. Focusing chakra into her palm she struck the stump. Withdrawing her hand from the stump she revealed a peculiar marking on the stump.

Ambiance's eyes narrowed, 'That's practically the opposite extreme of the rasengan. Instead of carving gouges she's drilling a hole.' "As small as that is, I'm actually thinking that's more damaging than…the." Squinting at the hole Ambiance frowned, 'Wait a second. If it's the other extreme…' Ambiance walked around the stump before her eyes widened, "OH!"

Hinata looked toward the girl and asked, "What is it?"

Ambiance gave an embarrassed frown, "Eh he. I think I forgot about placing a seal on this stump when we started."

Hinata tilted her head slightly, "A seal?"

Ambiance gestured to the girl, "You might want to stand back."

As Hinata gained some distance Ambiance withdrew the seal from the log.

Before the seal was even finished separating from the stump, the log gave a brief croak and the top crumpled into gnarled chunks of wood fiber.

Hinata covered her mouth in surprise.

Ambiance moaned pathetically, "Do me a favor and never _ever_ juken me in a sparring match."

Hinata nodded nervously, "I hope father doesn't get too mad at us for ruining training equipment."

Ambiance sighed before shrugging, "All things considering; It was for a good cause." She gathered some of the wooden 'hairballs' and wrapped them in a mat she'd woven while training the others in the forest. Turning to Hinata, Ambiance smiled warmly, "Come on. Let's go impress your father."

—

Hiashi and Phantom had begun comparing notes on taijutsu's and some of the physical advantages of different approaches to techniques. (Marble and Jade have a chat. Not sure this would have been the most riveting conversation.)

Hitomi and Enigma began comparing techniques that shared similar properties to the gentle fist.

The group turned to see Ambiance and Hinata return to the clearing. The former with a satisfied grin. The latter testing her PH levels via finger poking.

As they sat down at the table, Enigma asked in a very Tobi like voice, "So how'd it go?"

Hinata seemed to sink into her shell.

Ambiance unfolded a mat and the mutilated excuses for chestnuts tumbled onto the table, "These used to be a training stump. I think Hinata managed to improvise that delivery method you were looking for." Ambiance tapped her chin for a moment before she turned to the Hyuga heiress, "Care to spar with one of my clones?"

Hinata look up at Ambiance before poking her fingers, "W-Well, I…I'll-l try."

Ambiance smiled, "Thank you, Hinata-san." Ambiance stood up, lifted one arm skyward, the other to her left and called, "Shadow clone jutsu."

The parents shared a look as a second Ambiance appeared. Hiashi turned back to her and asked, "How did you come to know a forbidden technique?"

Ambiance pouted, "That can wait for a more formal situation. Let's just say the technique was more compatible with the Vii than we expected."

Ambiance signaled Hinata over, "Alright Hinata. When you feel ready, give me what you've got."

Ambiance frowned, "Aren't you forgetting something."

Ambiance palmed her head, "Oh yeah. Hang on a second." The clone sat down in a lotus position for a few minutes.

Hitomi tilted her head, "Wont the clone be dispelled by the strike?"

Enigma sighed, "Typically that would be the case. Yang is a beautiful thing. It can provide vitality within the tail, and life force from within the shadow of light."

The clones eyebrow twitched before she stood up. Taking a wide open stance she spoke to Hinata, "Ready."

Phantom whispered to those behind him, "Aren't you going to use your eyes? Ambiance is investing a lot of chakra into this technique."

Hiashi silently activated his Byakugan. To his initial surprise, the chakra network he hadn't seen all those months ago was now active.

Hitomi activated her eyes soon after.

Hinata leapt forward and thrust a palm strike into one of the clone's arms. She noted the clone wince and hesitated.

Ambiance's clone smiled warmly despite the pain, "Don't let me stop you. The sooner you finish, the sooner your opponent can recover."

Hinata nodded with a new level of conviction before landing four more strikes to each of Ambiance's arms. Looking towards her friend she asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

The clone sat down as her arms began to feel heavy, "Since this pain means progress; I consider it an honor."

Ambiance turned to Hiashi and noted his Byakugan active. Turning to her clone she smiled, "Thanks sister. Go ahead and get some rest."

The clone nodded and dispelled.

Ambiance froze when a foreign feeling entered her body, 'Well that's interesting. My yang core just spiked.' Shrugging it off she loosened her arms a bit, "Alright. I think We've made enough progress for today. I'm looking to hone my chakra cores before sundown. Same time next week?"

Phantom frowned, "Granted, Only Enigma and I will be available that week. Ambiance is hosting a training camp for some of our peers and intends to go a few days without leaving the camp."

Ambiance shrugged, "Best place for a survival exercise. Rules are: You only get to bring one kunai knife for the exercise; No outside help during the exercise unless there's an emergency; And at least one functional camp for every two people. Granted, some of our friends are already practicing making basic tools, so we technically have a head start."

Hinata looked at her father and asked, "Can I go?"

Hiashi weighed the request.

Hitomi asked, "Two things: Where; and can she bring an escort?"

Ambiance frowned but remained somewhat pensive, "We're meeting in one of the less maintained forests in the center of Konoha. I left a trail of engraved bark to navigate to the general location." Ambiance folded her arms before continuing, "Especially with the recent issue; I respect the decision to send an escort…" She raised a hand with two fingers raised, "…But I have a few ground rules: they will only intervene if an external issue arises or Hinata ends up in some kind serious of danger. Secondly; absolutely _no_ favoritism. The last thing I want is someone pitying my friends for something they are adequately capable of dealing with."

Hitomi looked to Hiashi. Hiashi sighed, "We accept your terms; but expect word of progress on a daily basis."

Hinata quickly hugged her mother and cried out, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

 **===Chapter 11 End===**

 _POOF_ ('Esoteric clone jutsu' complete!)

—

Alpha folds his hands behind his head {If you haven't figured it out yet; this is symbolism}, "After a bit of deliberation; I have decided to give a transitional chapter a shot. This is a new technique of writing for me, but given the ongoing tedium, it's probably for the better. I've been torn between cutting to the academy years, and going for an extremely long term character development. The compromise I've come up with is this:"

To prevent excessive confusion from flashbacks, and to prevent them from getting out of hand; The plan is to create a timeline utilizing the 'Forest of Memories' as a central pillar.

Using that; flashbacks utilized later on will use the forest timeline as a starting/anchor point and branch out. This is actually a technique I've used to store memories as well, so it has the potential to become a very powerful style…Assuming I can actually use it in written form.

Alpha sighs, "Also; I just remembered that the 'forest of memories' concept was actually utilized in canon. I mentioned this before, but I'm not inventing these plot devices. I refer to these properties as lore stones due to their permeation throughout history. Odds are the _true_ origin of these writing techniques wasn't even credited for doing so. One of the things I admire about Kishimoto is how many of these properties he could instill for so much time. The Narutoverse progressed at a rate that felt natural and yet the lore was incredibly potent. For that I am grateful that writers within these communities are granted permission to develop their skills under the guidance of such authors. For the the passion of our community:"

 ** _THANK YOU_**

And with that I bring you…

Disclaimer:

 _"I hold no relation to the original content of the Narutoverse or any other series/oneshots. The OC's present are based on the fundamentals of poetic and philosophical perspectives so as much as they are SI's they are not original and will use techniques inspired and derived from alternative sources. In reality I do not own this account. That right goes to the moderators loaning me a spot in the internet. As such the content below is not protected by property rights and can be shut down if it infringes on that. Please don't sponsor any content presented in this or any hosted stories."_

Alpha smiles, "Well (assuming my internal clock starts ticking again) now I can sleep easy tonight. Alright Enigma. Go ahead and clone the notes."

(*Forms the seven pointed hand sign* "Esoteric clone jutsu!")


	12. Chap 12: Rally of the Rinne

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 12: Rally of the Rinne.

Alpha rubs his brow, "How many times am I going to botch this same brutalized chapter? Chimera no Kaze: Bless the patience of the reviewer. Arigato for your persistent vigilance. You guys have saved my ass more than I can fully appreciate in single posts."

—

Alpha rolls his shoulders, "Alright Folks. It's a fresh day. The birds are chirping. The clouds are parting. The larger third of the story just went up in cinders and I fully intend to put the ashes to use. Fair warning: I'm in this for the long haul. I've got five cannon years to work with and a sea of inspiration to cross. My patience and conviction are blazing with passion that could tan Gai after using the second gate. I am gonna keep you waiting for months; so I better do my damndest to make it something worthy of that time."

Alpha glances at the review counter, "I've got you in my sights. There have been some grand reviews in the recent days and I'll be damned before I let those contributions fall to the wayside. Among them inspiration to bolster the ranks of the Vii. As I've already baited some people unnecessarily with the skeletons of the former C.O.P. I will tell you now: The wait ends yesterday."

 ** _C-R-A-C-K K-A-I_**

 **===Chapter 12: Rampant Edition===**

—Rally of the Rinne—

Ambiance rolled her shoulder as she rolled out of bed. She entered the shower to the front of the the building and began brushing her teeth.

Enigma stood up before flowing through a few stances and realigning his spine.

WOOF

Enigma whirled around as the bed behind him gave him an increasingly familiar scare, "Damn it Phantom?! Are you seriously using the shunshin at the borderland of sleep?"

Phantom stepped of a curtained closet already wearing a tee shirt coated with a leather harness, "Helps wake up my chakra coils, as well as cleaning them out. I'll sell cookies in hell before I let stagnation take hold of my life. Suddenly the boy's eyes hardened.

Ambiance shrieked from the shower.

Enigma clutched his stomach as he tumbled to the ground.

Phantom chuckled at the two, "As stressful as that was; It was worth it to see and hear _that_."

Enigma slowly stood up before coughing a few times, "Did anyone else just see their life flash before their eyes?"

Ambiance burst through the curtain garbed in a towel; with a glare that could unnerve a biju, "Phantom; You and I are going to overhaul your chakra training. Kami forbid; you fall victim to the role of a prop."

Phantom cringed behind his facade, 'Kami forbid; a human goes through _your_ chakra training.' "Count on it; But Enigma's not off the hook just yet."

Enigma seemed to retch at the idea before turning to his sister, "Put me through any hell you've got. Just spare me the formalities?"

Ambiance seemed to soften a bit as she reentered the shower, "Alright shrimp. But don't half-ass your training. As of last night; The world as we know it just got steam-rolled. I'm not eager to pull your ass out of the pavement if you get cocky."

Phantom pulled out a leather pouch lined with bare kunai blades and clipped it to his harness, "Yeah well; We've got an appointment with the Hyuga this morning. Something about proving our mettle before a group of tight leashes." He ended the statement adjusting the clasp on a shuriken casing on his side.

Enigma grabbed his throat warily, "Ugg, I can feel the political noose already. I wish we might have met a few of the other Hyuga clan members before pulling a boots, brawn and brass entry. I feel like I'm about to walk into an animus hive." {Name that reference.} (I didn't even get the reference until I spelled it out!) [I think you were looking for a variant of animosity.] (After seeing your bucket list; I'm no longer impressed by that deduction Sherlock.) {Field promotion!}

A.N: Alpha rolls his shoulders, "Now that that's out of my system:"

—

The trio descended the stairs to the shop entryway.

Ambiance overstepped when she noticed Ko {Hyuga} glancing over the display cases, "Umm, would it leave a bad impression if I asked about your personal interests?"

Ko glanced up before offering a slight bow, "My apologies. I was assigned to escort you to the Hyuga compound on behalf of the main family."

Ambiance rounded the end of the staircase as Enigma and Phantom migrated to the cellar to get the 'forges' running.

Enigma rolled his eyes, 'Cough cough, shadow clones.'

Ambiance folded her arms and asked, "And I plan to arrive of my own intent. It wasn't a critical request either. I suppose I should ask your name first though. My name is Ambiance Vii. Head smith of the Buki Biju. Might I learn your own?"

Ko nodded gently, "I am Ko Hyuga; Of the Hyuga clan's branch family."

Ambiance sighed, "Well I guess that's a start. I was hoping to learn of a favored profession; but to every creature their own. May I simply call you Ko for the present moment? I'm not fond of redundancy, and my focus is a fluidic one."

Ko offered a brief nod, "If you must."

Ambiance shrugged before asking, "Alright Ko. We'll need a few minutes to ensure that the shop can remain competent after we leave. For the time being; I was hoping I might borrow your opinion on our inventory. Word on the street is that the Hyuga clan has been focused on cultural antiquity for a great deal of time. In your own opinion; is there anything obtrusive about the present design?"

Ko raised an eyebrow, "You're asking me to discredit your craftsmanship?"

Ambiance gave a relenting look before shrugging with open arms, "The best way to improve the performance of metal is to embrace their natural flaws and adapt them to suit their purpose. It's not like I've gotten much experience in a fight. The Vii focus on the integral aspects of materials, but as it stands; we prefer to ask a third party when at all available. Odds are; the Hyuga will not be using weapons in the foreseen future. In the face of that; I am optimistic in how much time we have to accommodate you. Patience is a virtue, and Persistence is valuable. Both prosper in the face of unrelenting time." Ambiance chuckled, "And prosperity is something to be aspired for in many books."

Ko glanced at the items before sighing, "I would prefer to arrange such a meeting ahead of time, if at all possible."

Ambiance shrugged, "It's not like anyone's life depends on it. Tis the thing about weapons. They provide a channel for a persons spirit; no matter who or what they are drawn to. It is fortunate that spirits cannot be slain; nor can vessels be removed from this plain."

Enigma trotted up the stairs before asking, "Yo Ambiance, You gonna pitch in or out?"

Ambiance sighed, "I'm on my way Mr. Dwarf Planet."

Enigma gave a sideways grin and a victorious pose, "Don't underestimate us little guys. Better down to earth than crashing here." before sprinting up the stairs.

Ambiance shrugged before pulling on a fir-lined leather jacket, "Alright two foot wiseman. You've got me stoked." Ambiance turned to Ko as she headed for the cellar stairwell, "Give him a minute to find his underwear and we'll follow ya home."

—

As Ambiance entered the basement, "Yo, star-gazer; Get that queue line up. We don't need another set of inverse-treated blades. Chakra repellant blades are cool; but their not funded by popular demand. Those mineral salts don't grow on trees. No need to waste them while we're ahead."

Phantom rolled his eyes, "As the one who grinds those down; You'd think I'd have realized that."

Ambiance chuckled, "Being alive is fun. I guess redundancy is a peeve we share cousin."

Phantom pulled up his list before sighing, "Enigma's still on about distilling silicon. You might as well start practicing jade release. It would help with the trans-mineral acquisitions on a number of fronts."

Ambiance sighed warily, "Fine, but that means Enigma goes double-team on wood release. Bamboo's fine; but variety is a treasure."

—

The duo climbed from the basement and moments later Enigma hopped down the stairs with what looked like a quiver - bred with a golf bag and leather pine tree - strapped to his back.

As the trio exited the storefront, Ko inwardly pondered, 'Is the intrepid look for show or tale?'

A.N: Alpha shrugs, "I'm guessing tale; but by hell if I know what that means."

—

The four began the trip to the Hyuga compound.

Ambiance noticed Ko's byakugan active and that occasionally his eyes would twitch, "Hmm. Hey Ko-san?" [Name the bloody calculus reference.] (Holy Karma; his Ki!) {Don't wave that gradient anywhere without a Kami sanctioned warning!}

A.N: Alpha folds his arms, "Are you done? Phantom; Fewer words. Also; no childhood trauma. Heaven knows teens get too much 'pry-and-pity' these days. No need to bait the vultures."

Ko glanced at the girl and asked, "Yes miss Vii?"

Ambiance sighed, 'Will you give it a rest!? Is every pre-teen girl a princess to you people?!' Before glancing at one of the side alleys, "Can we take a brief detour? I want to check in on our neighbors."

Ko visibly paused, "Is that the best use of your time miss Vii?"

Ambiance's eye twitched, "Ambiance; Ko." before she glanced at the man with a cheeky smile, "I just want to make sure the neighborhood is doing okay. Besides; It's more fun when the natives already speak the same language."

Ko, nervously, watched the girl trot off to the side.

Phantom shrugged and followed, "Might as well. It's not like we're gonna run into a bear's talons in the streets of Konoha."

Ko began to sweat before Enigma tapped his side. The man looked down at the boy.

Enigma smiled knowingly, "Trust me. No matter where you roam; There's always a bright side to life. Even in hell; There's nothing from this plain we wouldn't recognize. Same gig in heaven. It's not like pandora's box had any surprises left inside after the fact - Short of the maiden's jewelry; - but I'm rather interested in what might warrant such an impressive aversion." Glancing back, "After all; Who doesn't like a decent challenge?"

As the boy arrived at the alley, Ko glanced over the entrance before shaking himself apprehensively, 'What hell? A pep talk from a child? What kind of era is this?'

—

Enigma and Ko pursued the other two.

As they rounded narrow entrance to the alley; Ko's eyes matched the widening of the unexpectedly broad - albeit narrow _er_ \- alleyway.

Ambiance checked in with a rag-garbed man lounging in a quilt coated flower-box. After a brief exchange of words she pulled out a notebook before a short length of four by eight timber appeared in the air.

Ko's gaze honed in on the notebook before glancing between the poverish man and the perky girl. [I swear I just heard a pervert squeal.] (Sorry about that. There's only so much brazen virtue that Karma will let you get away with. Saints have it titanium-grade tough. Give the common beast some slack.)

The man in question glanced at the note-book before taking the chunk of timber, "Any chance you could hook me up with one of those?"

Ambiance glanced at the book before sighing, "Fine: But if I hear about a 'cocky usurper' bragging about 'Upstart tech', or a 'stingy privileged asshole' lording about; Your going to hear from my dark side." Folding her arms, "As it stands; it will cost you a few days patience, but I think I can milk the effort from somewhere."

The hobbit wannabe glanced at the slab of timber before chuckling, "I've got a surplus of time lately. I imagine I can get a few daydreams interested." (Name that reference)

Ambiance chuckled, "If I'm not around within a week; you know where to get a dozen yen."

The man gave a hearty laugh, "The hell are you? Robin hood?"

Ambiance shrugged mirthfully, "I figure I can invest a few favors. Besides; This place needs couriers like us. Somebody's got to keep the mice kicking."

Glancing between the group; The man narrowed his eyes, "Why does that sound like a real job?"

Phantom scoffed, "Business had to start somewhere, didn't they? Only takes a single match to start a hearty blaze. What's a handful of tinder to see that happen?"

Ambiance scratched her head, "So big man? You got a name to find yourself?"

The man smirked, "The name's Shinchu Shigoto. Make sure you've got that one pegged."

Ambiance smirked, "Well, Don't let me keep you busy Shinchu-san. I've got a date with the Hyuga clan."

Shinchu glanced around, "Lass, you _really_ get around?"

Ambiance smiled, "The world is a scary place, so there must be something worth fighting for. Be it the people beneath the city's plumbing, or the princess atop the highest tower. A person is a person after all." [Name that reference.]

(Kami: will that candy coated wisdom ever shut up!?) {Don't fix what isn't broke} (I'LL FIX WHAT I CAN FIX! Just shut off the virtual T&I division!)

A.N: Alpha chuckles, "We've barely broken the initial scene and I'm already jovial!"

—

The trio made their way to the Hyuga compound and Ko waved to the front guards.

One of the guards asked nervously, "Taking our sweet time Ko?"

As the man in question sweatdropped; Ambiance shrugged, "What was he supposed to do? Drag us here?"

Ko chuckled at the barb before gradually schooling his face.

The guards remained motionless for a number of minutes as the group entered the compound. Finally the left ask quietly, "What dragged Ko into a comical mood?"

The right gave a weary sigh, "There will be hell to pay; whoever delays the next shift change…Short of the Yamanaka heiress' paper coming early."

—

Hiashi and Hitomi were waiting at a table in one of the private gardens - Hanabi sparring with a teddy-bear and Hinata watching nervously - when Hiashi noted the arrival of their guests, "Ah, lady Ambiance..."

Said Vii's eye twitched, "I keep hearing these formal preens and I might need a chakra splint for the thorn in my side."

Hiashi's breath hitched at the sheer drop in formality.

Hitomi smiled warmly, "I think you may have to endure that preening for a bit longer. Are you quite prepared for a discussion?"

Enigma fiddled with his tee-shirt's collar, "As long as we're not moving too hastily; I think we can manage."

Ambiance sighed, "I think the trip has given us a bit of time to get the gist in order. Just don't draw out the inner geeks. They can be tricky to quell."

Phantom sighed, "Practically on par with the worst of fan-girls in the best of times." At the glare of Ambiance Phantom raised a hand, "Forgive me; the gender neutral variant is less effective in raising the prudent issue. I suppose 'fan-boys' would have been effective if not for the preexisting distinction of contextual opportunity."

Enigma groaned, "Phantom: Your ego's showing."

Ambiance sighed before lifting a hand, "Let him. Better that than a perturbed egotistic."

Enigma sighed, "I almost envy laymen's terms in their perseverance."

The three managed to take their own seats. To the ire of Ambiance, Phantom opted for the cradle of a tree, and Enigma for the sanctuary of a metronome fountain's foundation.

Hiashi glared at the two before asking, "How much do you know about the Byakugan?"

Ambiance paused…and stayed that way for quite some time.

Hitomi sighed before gesturing to her eyes, "Our clans visual abilities."

Ambiance rubbed her head, "Yeah…probably more than needs to be said in practical application. The Vii clan has a comprehensive amount of intel regarding various aspects of anatomy. How much do you know about the optic nerve?"

Hitomi paused briefly before answering softly, "It is a vital component in the usage of a transplanted eye. Why would you be concerned with it?"

Phantom sighed, "Because - in terms of the eyes - It is the most integral component in the function of any visual rendering. If that component gets damaged; There's no repairing the eye without a chakra enhanced medical specialist, psychologically prepared for a comprehensive surgery."

Enigma sighed, "Odds are; Any human to receive a blow strong enough to compromise that nerve…"

Ambiance shuddered, "…Never get's to use their eyes for their intended purpose. We are seeking to respite the damage that impose disabilities. While you cannot revive the dead; there are other miracles that can grace those still perturbed within the mortal world."

Hiashi glanced at his daughters, "So it's a mercy mission?"

As Ambiance nodded; Hitomi asked, "What does this have to do with our Doujutsu?"

Phantom sighed, "There's not many secrets left within the natural eye. As those eyes were made with a natural heritage; There may be a question of how many of those secrets you would like employed in a technique revered by the shinobi world."

Hiashi tensed before glaring at the boy, "What are you getting at?"

Ambiance sighed, "Something that needn't be exposed for this particular venture. You've got your secrets. We've got ours. I would like to respect the intimacy of both of them."

Hiashi seemed impassive.

Hitomi sighed, "I think we can appreciate your discretion. These are strictly clan secrets correct?"

Ambiance paused before shaking her head, "We learned them from somewhere else. I will say this; Shinobi would not waste time with such levels of articulation. By the time someone has gone this far; They are invested in something larger than can be portrayed in a T&I lab."

Phantom scoffed, "Pulling something _that_ ingrained out would give a Yamanaka a seizure. It's a borderland of jinchuriki-level articulation."

Hitomi gave a soft - yet heavy - sigh, "That's a relief."

Hiashi seemed to gaze strait through the boy, 'Jinchuriki? How does a batch of children get drawn into the likes of those?' "Well then I suppose this may seem a trivial matter to you."

Ambiance raised an eyebrow before glancing at Hitomi. After a moment she shook her head, "I could have sworn I heard a trick question knocking around somewhere. Ah well." Ambiance folded her arms, "Learning is a ceaseless endeavor. I'm not inclined to think more or less of this venture out of spite nor respite. My first priority for today is to give my peer leg up to the practice of jutsu. If at first you don't succeed; try something new. A reliable source of stupid is employing the same tactic and expecting varying results. I don't negotiate with walls or blockades. Time has no favorites and nothing is perpetual."

Ambiance glanced up and notice a smug grin on Hitomi's face. The woman glanced at Hiashi before a pervasive giggle managed to creep through.

Hiashi held a look that spoke volumes of unwelcome ground breaking.

Enigma coughed, "Alright I think we've beaten around the bushes well enough. I think it's safe to say that those remaining are somewhat loyal to the communal intents."

Hitomi schooled herself although the smile never left her face, "Very well. To start us off; I suppose we can start with a reposition. Ambiance, dear: How much do you know if the juken?"

Ambiance smiled cheekily, "I like this one. As far as I can tell: The juken utilizes the ability to perceive chakra flow in tandem with the ability to alter the flow of Qi in its precession. The overall effect being to augment a persons chakra flow."

Hiashi spoke up tersely, "You speak of medical application?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Physiology; but I suppose they share a few commonalities."

Hitomi tilted her head slightly, "Ki?"

Ambiance sighed, "Qi. The correlation between physical and spiritual energy; portrayed throughout the passage of time. Otherwise likened to quintessence and magic; It is a fundamental aspect of all things sharing the potential of creation and destruction. Neither of which can be revoked from this plane, or any other variation of the mortal/morale existence. From the residual energy of these borderlands; the essence's of Ki, Chi, Chakra as well as other various transient energies are invoked: through extensive training, and honed by the unyielding precession of time."

Enigma glanced at the two siblings as Hinata began to take an interest in the conversation, "Yo Hinata. Something catch your ear?"

Hinata paused in her approach before lowering her gaze, "My apologies. I didn't think you would mind."

Enigma shrugged, "You welcome to listen in, but if you've got something to ask or address; You're welcome to do so."

Hinata nodded briefly, "Arigato, Enigma."

Enigma smirked, "It's more fun this way. Anything or anyone to keep stagnation at bay is an ally in my eyes. This world is fond of change, and prosperity favors the perceptive."

Hiashi took a stern breath before asking, "Lady Ambiance: you mentioned...Qi as though it reigned independent of the chakra network. What exactly is the distinction you've drawn?"

Ambiance glanced at her clanmates before shrugging, "I guess the implication would be that the chakra 'network' is merely a medium for the majority of chakra based techniques. By compromising with the relationship between spirit and body; You can provoke a vast myriad of techniques…Or counteract them. The distinction is for the sake of clarity. If the body and spirit are not properly balanced: a) your chakra control is disrupted, or b) your chakra is burned through inefficiently."

Hitomi glanced at Hinata, "So when you anticipated the outcome of their spar?"

Ambiance grinned and tapped her nose, "On point miss Hyuga. Yeah, the stance wasn't aligning properly in body nor spirit. Essentially, It appeared as though half of the effort employed was devoted to enacting the stance itself; rather than being directed towards the confrontation. The juken - in its current form - is foreign to Hinata's intent. It's like fighting with a set of armor several deviations from your natural acclimation."

Hinata gave a conflicted frown, "Umm…W-What does that mean?"

Enigma shrugged, "More or less; Fighting with an unnecessary amount of weight on your shoulders."

Hinata nodded curtly, "Arigato Enigma." Glancing at the fountain behind him, she asked, "So…how do I use perform the gentle fist?"

Phantom rolled his shoulders before adjusting his position, "Well, for starters: We break the Juken down into it essential components and objectives. Fortunately; the juken is not the only example of physiological manipulation. Acupuncture is actually a very similar property in it's role, and nearly identical in it's gradient of perseverance."

Hitomi glanced at the boy, "How so?"

Enigma shrugged, "Meh, Carefully insert needles into the body and adjust the way friction and resistance maneuver energy around the body. It's a science almost inherently related to the most comprehensive arts of anatomy. Put's the skill-set of 'hot-wiring' into a league of its own. Of course; without needles it's nearly impossible to get the deeper level of articulation, but if your not timid about learning the ins and outs of physiological-anatomy; You can still pull off a few of the broad techniques using comprehensive applications of pressure."

After a few straying looks; Ambiance shrugged, "In other words: Palm strikes can be adequately effective; if your not fond of being picky or overly complex."

Phantom sighed before taking a stance reminiscent - to Hiashi's irritation - to the posture for the juken.

Hitomi rubbed her hands together, "Where did you learn that?"

Phantom shrugged, "There are a few variations of taijutsu that provide advancing angles for energy articulation. Karate, Juken and kung fu are a few of our most reliant visual references. Once you figure out point A and point B in a fight; Your body and spirit can…for the most part…figure the rest."

Ambiance sighed warily, "It's important that the Gentle fist is reminiscent before the clan right? For the most part; that would suggest practicality and recollection as the essential aspects of the technique. Rule of two; resolve and reservation."

Hinata glanced between her parents and the Vii. Finally she asked in a nervous voice, "How long will this take?"

Hiashi glanced toward the compound, "The original technique took decade to perfect." At Ambiance's grimace he sighed before adding, "It is not unreasonable to think this could take a similar length of time."

Phantom sighed, "I think that may be a generalization on the part of your ancestors. For one; Perfection is a notion that exists outside of time. It's rather impolite to assume a mortal to be more than they could be."

Hiashi seemed to give of slight tremors at the notion, "You disgrace the fallen?"

Phantom stood up, "Far from it. I believe the notion of perfection is a shortcut in its application. No matter how long it took them; Your ancestors have entrusted their progress to their heritage. Perfection is not something that could be entrusted. My discretion is that your ancestors must have had their faith to imbue them to the Hyuga clan. I merely choose to vie for their honor with the faith you have granted."

Hiashi took a moment before asking, "So your dissent?"

Phantom sighed as he withdrew his energy, "I do not have the grounds to ascertain how they have fallen; let alone the nature of their grace. The last thing I want is to contest the fates. I merely prefer to ensure that it is not by my name that they are called into question."

A few moments passed before Ambiance rolled her shoulders and stood up, "Well, I'm all for an investment of effort; but my chakra's are getting a bit of backlog from all this drama."

Hitomi placed a hand on her knee, "Are you quite all right?"

Ambiance gave a curt nod before speaking in a chipper voice, "Oh yeah; I'm just not fond of enduring a 'long-haul'. Every so and so minutes I take the time to pace a bit and reassert that I haven't atrophied anything to a remarkable extent. More therapeutic than anything else." Ambiance tapped her chin before pulling out a bottle of water, "Though it occasionally provides opportunities for useful habits."

A.N: Alpha sighs, "I will admit; These segments have a nasty tendency to drag on. I'm getting antsy from the lack of posting, and I'm the one typing the thing!" [We know better than to pull an all nighter.] {We'd burn out long before time favored us.} (Even worse: if we neglected to tap out when our Qi reserves bottom out.) Alpha folds his arms, "Gives a grave sense to borrowed time; and you probably don't want a die hard grave robber spouting a fantasy. I'm not into fluffing crap. I'd rather tap the pillow." Alpha taps out… …Alpha returns, "What a beautiful, rejuvenating, rainy day. Wrapped in a delicate blanket of fog, and the echoing sunlight bathing the face of the earth." {Feels odd; Hearing that without sarcasm.} Alpha rolls his eyes, "That among other things." *CRACK*, "Alright, back to the pitter-patter of key-bindings." (Did sleeping do this?)

A number of minutes passed before the trio made their way back to the table; Ambiance raising an eyebrow at the appearance of a set of tea, "Amazing what a half hour can do." (Are you intentionally distracting Alpha?)

A.N: "And we're back."

Hitomi adopted a soft smile, "I think I understand a bit more of your practices with this transition." Hitomi gestured to the set.

~Warning: Articulated scene~

Ambiance smiled before picking up a cup, After a leisurely sip Ambiance sighed nostalgically, "Tis a good brew. I've got a bit of an inclination towards a sense of sweetness though, and my counter is a tad specific. I might bring a bit of that solution in the future; If only to augment versatility."

Hitomi raised a brow before asking, "Is it a medical compound?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Not in substance. More like an ultra-fine grain of sugar. The (relative) modern grocery doesn't carry this particular grain, so I might look into a mortar/pastel type of improvisation. Kami bless the art of shadow casting."

Hitomi glanced at Ambiance before lowering her cup, "If I'm recalling correctly; I've heard a rumor that a few children had access to shadow clones. That wouldn't happen to be you, now would it?"

Ambiance shrugged, "To an extent. We managed to replicate the technique while attempting to create an alternative. From that discovery; We've pushed a variant technique that uses a lesser amount of chakra…" Ambiance sighed before continuing, "Although the psychological bearing is relayed in real time. The variant technique provides - in an ironically literal sense - a leg up. By cloning the sense of a limb or portion of autonomy; the technique allows a projection of the housings intents to perform a simple task. Is unwieldy, but not impossible to acclimate to. Being able to lend yourself a hand allows an extent of versatility nearly on par with the Aburame's insects; albeit an equitable visual challenge. It's more space efficient than the Kage's technique, and the chakra cost - while still remarkable - is low enough that a competent civilian with access to chakra can utilize it."

~Alternative scene~

Enigma watched as Ambiance took a tangent before releasing a sigh, "Chimera. Well Hiashi, I suppose this gives us a variation of reprieve to chat. How are the elders taking this arrangement? I realize that subtlety can only get us so far, and eventually the pitch will come to parry."

A.N: Alpha staggers, "Parallel/Perilous Dementia?! Psychosis O' Incredible!? (*Comes down from flabbergasted high*) Since when was 'tesseract' a native in IRL terminology? Are you fracking with me?! The hell is education here to do if you miss something like _that_!? Gama no Kimera; Leap of faith, and fist of the Kami's: I just missed a cannon shot; for all I know!" [Recall: "Hey 'sensei', Can you identify when we'll review three-dimensional graphic projections?"] Alpha rubs his brow, "All this time; There was a word for that?" {Time has no favorites. Case and point in their paradox.}

Hiashi seemed to take an interest in his tea before answering, "The elders are understandably wary of your involvement. A project like this has no precedent."

Enigma probed the corresponding glass before sighing, "Precedent. The conjunction of previous and incident?"

Hiashi glanced at the boy before his eyes widened, "So that's where your 'silver tongue' comes from?"

Enigma sighed, "Well, in retrospect: A conman using that kind of liquidated leverage has learned to respect and anticipate the arts of communication. I'd say the bow is well deserved from that perspective. You don't always get to choose what peers judge you, but you can choose who you respect. This is my homage to the slandered tongue; that grace may be recognized for its prosody. It's not like the house of chivalry is without its roots. I think Ambiance may be burning through the flattery card though. I believe it's about time we returned to the point."

Hiashi nodded; before a shout reached his ears.

—

"Yatta!"

Phantom smirked as a sense of torque filled his side, "How's it feel Hinata?"

The heiress noted the extent of the effect and produced a relived sigh, "Like breathing for the first time." Hinata opened her eyes and glanced at the effect, "Ary you sure it doesn't hurt?"

Phantom rubbed his side before rolling his shoulders, "I'll admit; Even I wouldn't be standing after too many of those." Seeing Hinata's nervous look; Phantom shook his head, "But for the passion I just saw in your eyes; I'd have taken three more in an instant. This is a cheep price for the bearing of a witness."

—

Enigma's jaw dropped, "One conversation?! Dear Kami how much can you do with a thousand words?"

Phantom scoffed, "It only cost me ten to get the picture. The next fifty went into history, an additional twenty and Hinata managed to conquer the water-bottle. I've barely broken two hundred and the effect is credible. By the time the picture comes out it should par a modern artist. Aren't you after photography?"

Enigma scowled but held his tongue, 'I'm still waiting on a resonation of Rome.' "It's not that simple. Pictures that portray less than a thousand haven't hit their prime colors yet. There is no timeless art, so the moment takes patience and persistence…" Enigma sweatdropped, "One of which I am sorely lacking, and the other isn't reliable enough to make up the slack."

Ambiance chuckled, "That's four 'Phantom pictures' right there Enigma."

Enigma cringed, "Who's counting?"

A.N: Alpha folds his arms, "I wasted five minutes tallying that count to ensure that scene, and time surely invested those minutes elsewhere. I'm not fond of sass and that wasn't worth it." {T'was when we were Qi pinchers.} Alpha rubs his brow, "And even back then; it felt petty. Kami forbid: The headline reads, 'Scrooge Suffers for Ineptitude'."

Hitomi activated her byakugan and paled at the effect to Phantom's side, "Dear Kami: Phantom, are you alright?"

Phantom rolled his eyes, "Don't go starting a panic over a fancy punch! I have my pride to protect, after all." After a moment; Phantom tensed before pressing his hands in a downward motion before seemingly pressing against an unseen force to his left. With a contemptuous sigh he rolled his shoulders, "Alright; that should do for now. Kami wary: One hit wonders get too much traumatized passion lately. It's like feeding babies for Chimera's sake."

Hitomi rose up before approaching the boy, "At least let me help."

Phantom raised his hands in reliament. (Relenting/Relaying/Reverent lamentation. Alternative to Parallel/Parley/Premise lamentation) [Progressably: Parliament for the rookies.] {Alternatively: Realignment.}

Hitomi activated her eyes and prepared a measure of medical chakra. Her eyes narrowed at the boy's chakra network.

After a moment Phantom glanced back, "Should I be worried that a shinobi stands behind me?"

Hitomi came to the side and asked, "What did you do to your chakra? Your flow has alternated without any additional intervention."

Ambiance chuckled, "Those stances he's been using count for something. Chakra moulding doesn't originate from the hands after all. Muscle memory learns from somewhere."

Enigma scoffed, "You wanted the impact centralized; didn't you?"

Hitomi glanced between the two, "What did you do?"

Phantom rolled his shoulders, "It doesn't take some arcane training to learn to mould chi. Get enough experience from stress, or an extent of undisputed presence; and you've got the experience to redistribute your bodies quintessence. It's not quite on par with distilled Chi; but it's enough to tip it's balance with Ki. Versatility is our specialty. Adversity and Versatility happen to be allies. Better this than attacking a foe we can't defeat nor comprehend. Chakra relies on Qi; remember? Short of turning to a pulp: I can crawl far enough to find refuge; even in the pits of hell…Especially in the pits of hell."

Hiashi had activated his eyes, "Would it be acceptable to share this with the Elders?"

Ambiance gave a victorious smirk and pose, "Sharing is caring; is it not?" [*Pales* Who broke the Kami forsaken dam?!] (*Chuckles* Rattled your cage did she?)

 **===Chapter 12: Rampant Edition End===**

E.N: "I can't believe it…" *Rubs eyes* "A one-piece chapter? Who new a second wind could be so powerful?!"

A.N: Alpha folded his arms, "That's what happens when you call botched effort 'good enough'. In regards to the removed chapters:"

The reborn 'C.O.P.' will be renowned as the 'S.W.A.R.M.' or Shadow, Warrior, Academia, Renewal, Matrix.

The skill levels are getting overhauled based on the correlation between authoring abilities and reviewing commitment. (Visitor variance will be attributed to the gravity of those assessments. No eyes left behind in this articulation.)

The Vii clan is scheduled to make their debut in the nearing future; but their not the only ones.

Ambiance beats a fist, "I've got a few choice words in regards to the pervasive heretic of the Sannin. Shit's gonna hit the fan and Deidara will feel the reverberations against his ribcage. I've been waiting for a turn at the mill lined up for Jiraiya's arsenal."

Alpha rubbed his brow, "If I didn't know myself so intimately; I'd think she was being perverted."

"What was that?!"

Alpha's face disappears behind a wall of Ki, "KAMI KNOWS I'M PETTY!"

Enigma hurls, "I miss the mangekyo!"

Phantom sighs, "You get pissed at the narrowest of slights. At least you're not as demented as Umbridge."

Ambiance folds her arms, "I suspect dementor grade traumatic childhood. We had it easy."

Enigma shake Alpha, "I think you might have broken him." Enigma freezes as a hand nearly paralyzes his own, "I…I take it back."

Alpha sighs, "Don't worry; I know what you were getting at. I just didn't want to break the ice. That technique makes dementors look like mangled shopping bags."

Alpha returns, "And…FIRE!"

===Auxiliary segment===

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 12-20 Notice:

Alpha gives an apprehensive sigh, "Well. I imagine there will be a measure of confusion regarding the sudden word count's plummet. As of last night: I realized the severity of the quality deficit between the more recent chapters and the initial variants. During the making of chapter twelve; I opted for speed rather than the long haul I had promised on several occasions inside and outside of the story. The recent chapters have degraded accordingly with that shortsighted decision. As this is no longer a private venture and has been available for some time; I would like to apologize to those who have become acclimated to the more recent chapters. As a fan of the original series, and of many of your inspired remakes; I would like to apologize profusely. As of this moment; I will pour every ounce of my compatible Qi into restoration of gen 2. I will not give up. I will not give in to the allure of temptation…"

Alpha glances to the sky, "…I will not half ass this story, nor excuse my absence of respect. I will not yield to the influence of the Perpetual Tsukiyomi. No matter how long it takes; I will ensure my efforts are worthy of the fans of Naruto. On my honor as a member of this community; I shall see it done."

Alpha cracks his knuckles, "Alright chapter twelve. Let's do this story right! Rinne-rebirth!"

…

Enigma folds his arms, "Why is it not agonizing when he does it?"

Ambiance sighs, "Because he'd already committed to this last night."

Phantom's Ki soars like a pyre, "You have no idea just how powerful this technique is!"

A.N: Alpha returns briefly, "And…In honor of our most recent review;" Checks counter, 'yep that's the one.' "I am posting something that…May or may not have dire implications on the plot line and character development:" (Accidentally pastes a copy of the entry of the above content?) Alpha sighs, "Thank heavens this file is a brief one or I'd have been on this for half an hour. Alright here goes:"

Remnant Various Vii\ - /Enigma Vii

Myriad Morales Vii/ - \Ambiance Vii

Grave Radiant Vii\ - /Phantom Vii

Aria Equinox Vii/ - \Memoria Vii

Alpha rubs his brow, "The awkwardness is only starting to become real. I'm gonna hear about this somewhere. I've got only one sane word for this: Extrapolation."

Ambiance glances at the chart and raises a brow, "Just how invested in this fanfic are we?"

Alpha rubs his brow, "Did I properly elaborate that one of the potential genres for Pseudo styles is 'slice of life?'"

Phantom grimaces, "I actually wish you were using that phrase incorrectly in its entirety. This is practically a flip off of hell!"

Enigma covers his mouth, "Phantom has a sister!?"

Alpha sighs, "Ambiance meet drama king."

Ambiance sours, "Why does that sound so disturbed?"


	13. Chap 13: Storm vs Wind

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 13: Storm Warden vs Winds of Change; Echo of the Somber Loss:

Alpha rolls his shoulders, "I feel all kinds of good. A wise shinobi has put the wind in my sails and I can hear a song waiting to be sung: LET 'EM HAVE IT!"

E.N: "ARIA of a broken path; Let's juice this thing!"

{RELAY NO RINNE!}

[BACK TO THE BYAKU.]

(SHADOW OF THE SHARIN:)

Alpha cracks his knuckles, "AND ALITERAL BATTERY OF THE BRAVADO; TEMPERAMENTAL TEMPEST TYPHOON!" 'Eat that sesame street; I dare ya.'

 **===Chapter 13 Reverberation Edition===**

—Part 1: Back street bravado—

Ambiance rolled out of bed before landing with a thud, "'Give us a few weeks' he said. Time has no favorites I said; And somehow we've crossed that bridge in the span of eight days. Karma must really love teasing me to push us through this meat grinder for another half a century."

Enigma rolled his shoulders and hauled a canvas holster to his back, "Maybe. You finally got that geezers trinket ready?"

Ambiance chuckled, "Between my quest for sweetener, My spars with Konoha's ruffians, and a few harrowing shifts at the forge; I still somehow squeezed the effort for a notebook out of my ass."

Enigma cringed timidly, "Elk; That sounds like a foreboding challenge."

Phantom pulled on his harness as well as a modified pouch before amending, "And it's still early."

Ambiance gave a weary smile, "Why does the ability to circumvent my own words allude me so?"

Enigma rolled his shoulders, "It's in genetics somewhere; But I doubt that's held you back."

—

The door closed with a loud clack and the sound of a hidden latch clicking into place. Ambiance turned to see Phantom and Enigma glaring daggers at a black and white pigeon.

Enigma's eye twitched, "It couldn't be…"

Phantom's jaw unhinged slightly, "This early? In conceivable."

Ambiance rolled her eyes, "Oh come off it anime fans; It's like you never heard of frivolity. I know a certain swordsman who can remind you of its contributions." (Name that reference.)

Enigma checked his breath - ambiance lifting the bird - before shaking his head, "What kind of oil is this potent?"

Phantom sighed, "The living variety."

Ambiance unrolled a length of parchment before eyeing the seal, "And people say fuinjutsu is dead." Rubbing her finger over the tag; a thin scroll appeared in her hand, "Arigato Kaigyoi." And she lifted the bird to the air. The pigeon glancing around before disappearing in a veil of black and white smoke.

Enigma whistled, "Did Voldemort train that bird?" (Name that reference.)

Phantom shivered, "Worse. I know exactly who would practice that technique."

Ambiance folded her arms, "Oh come off it. She's not _that_ bad. A bit creepy at times; but a good head on her shoulders. Not to mention a heart that rivals Anko."

Enigma led the way to the street, "That a rather contemptuous assessment. That implies that Anko's sadism comes from her heart."

Phantom seemed to dodge an invisible snake, "Dear Kami: I wish. Memoria's influence is mythical and methodical. I'm still praying for the day Ambiance reads her Ki."

Ambiance chuckled, "Your implying that I can turn that skill off. Sorry Phantom; I've said my peace. Your on the wrong side of hell for that relationship. Make peace with your demons and hike up your trousers; that will be one mighty trudge to build that bridge."

Phantom whimpered, "Kamikaze; bless the breath that endures that pit."

Enigma sighed nostalgically, "I'm looking forward to meeting with uncle Grave. It's been way to long since our last spar."

Ambiance chuckled, "With the amount of dirt you ate last time; I'd think you were looking for a rare earth mineral."

Enigma paused, "What gave me away?"

Phantom sighed, "Si-C2? You've been all over that hell spawn for weeks now."

Enigma folded his arms, "I get that your not the most enthusiastic person, But I know you interested."

Phantom sighed, "Just don't squander your chakra to do it."

Ambiance scoffed as they entered the alley, "My chakra. Fortunately the kids already willing to kiss boots to do it, and he'll get to surface with that orchard he spawned the other day."

Enigma rolled his shoulders, "Wood style feels so unnatural. It's like walking around with a leg your not supposed to use, and tranquilizers don't contend a psychological issue."

Phantom glanced around for the man in question, "Where is Shinchu Shigoto."

Ambiance picked up a piece of paper; A smirk searing into her face as she noticed the markings on the paper, "I figured this was his handiwork." Ambiance flowed through handsigns faster than Enigma and Phantom could even realize before vanishing in a shower of clay, frost, and dust."

Phantom kept a horrified look and asked, "Did she just…?"

Enigma chuckled, "Leave it to Ambiance to break the Hokage's jutsu into a million pieces and pull the thing from her ass. C'mon; I manage to pick up the dynamic of her Ki's disposition. Seem's we got a new neighbor recently." Enigma seemed to fold into the ground before a green glare beamed down the street.

Phantom took a moment before fuming, "You have opened a can of worms long since purged from this world. Kami forgive me: Scourge Shinto;"

A.N: Alpha recoils, "Are you…I kid you not; This is what poured out of my head. By Karma's awareness; The second part was actually a word?" [Kanji refers to a feeling. You'll do well to remember that.] Alpha salutes, "Kami's speed to you my intrepid razor's edge." [Screw speed; That words got nothing on the abyss of a bypassed star.] Alpha shudders, "Ambiance: I pray you can quench the fire."

Ambiance appeared in a shop in a whirl of dust, frost and clay. To her shock; Through the veil, she could see Phantom before her.

Phantom's eye seemed to have a vacuous amount of shadowed space between the lids, "Bochi Ido" (Viewer discretion is beseeched!)

Ambiance nearly tore her face with the shearing jaw drop, "H-H-How? I bypassed the very effect of light! How did you do that?"

Enigma appeared in the area before ending in a dab, "I'd like to see phantom beat…" THUNK, "HOW DID YOU BEAT ME? I left before you were even ready!"

Ambiance frowned, "How fast?"

Enigma folded his arms, "I practically disregarded the majority of the second. I'd like to see a cannon top that."

Ambiance seemed to turn a ghastly black, "No…"

Phantom turned with a snide grin that would spook the wicked and leave Yamato outpacing the sheep, "Space implicates gravity. Time has nothing to do with momentum itself."

Ambiance withered to the ground comically, "You pulled the black-hole physics into a race?!" (Name any reference)

Phantom chuckled cryptically, "Welcome to pandora's box young padawan. No holds left in here." (Name any from that melting pot.)

Enigma rolled his eyes, "I know better than to try and distinguish a star from a bottomless pit. Ramen alone has taught me that much." (Redundant much?)

A.N: Alpha sighs, "Am I getting overly involved or just reaching the itch? I can't tell at this point." {[=~=]} Alpha raises an eyebrow, "I couldn't hear that over your egotistical thunder." (I think that might be the point.) Alpha acquires a dire-nostalgic look, "Oh…They blew a fuse." (Time to hit the hay?) Alpha nods, "Definitely something to sleep on. The havoc might inspire an intrepid dream." (Meh, as long as we don't get stuck in an inter world again. Dream paradoxes are torment.) Alpha checks out… …Alpha sighs, "And we're back."

Ambiance returned to her feet before blowing out, "Cheater." and glancing about, "Yo, Shinchu Shigoto?"

A voice came from around a corner, "Hey, Don't scare me like that!" The man rose from the bench-turned-counter and folded his arms, "I thought that might have been the rumored 'protection money' scam."

Ambiance rubbed her head, "Sorry about that Shinchu-san. I might have gone a bit overboard with enthusiasm." Lowering her hand; Ambiance pulled out a notebook, "I took the liberty of burning an extra trio of hours into this thing. Figured you might run into more scuffs that a dainty little book could handle." Ambiance tossed the book to the man.

Shinchu caught the book with a fearful look in his eye before he felt the cover, "Hot damn…Is that leather?"

Ambiance smirked, "Lined with woven fiber and backed with braces made of redwood and steel. That thing gets torn and your either trying to hard or beaten to a mushroom-favored pulp." 'Though in retrospect; I suppose certain species might raise other issues first.' (Again with the canon reference?) {Oh come off it. Not everyone is a book/virtue compatible omnivore. Stick with the program occasionally.}

Shinchu rubbed the spine in awe before shuddering, "I came so close to doubting you more than this is worth. How the hell did you pull this off?"

Ambiance sighed before smiling, "A lot of favorable manpower, and a fair amount of inspiration. I think it's safe to say; you stirred something in me that I'm quite fond of. Arigato Shinchu-san." Glancing about she offer a challenging smirk, "Care to recall the tail to this old shack?"

Shinchu chuckled before pulling out a note pad and flipping a few pages, "Well, After you gave me that kick in the ass last week; I started running errands around the place to make sure my legs are up to the task ahead. About two days in; One of the underground tycoons supposedly started to notice my legwork. A good thing too. This guy is one of the rare charitable sort down here."

Ambiance raised an eyebrow.

Phantom flipped through his list before scratching out three items.

Enigma shrugged, "Sounds like a decent man for a funeral. And that led to an over the counter restaurant?"

Shinchu chuckled, "Yeah right. Even down here; no one's that fickle. The guy hired me for a few errands. Each time he pushed me items of increasing value. By the time It ended; I think I was hauling his native investments. A few words about integrity and he offered me this place. Said the dump could use a 'leg up'."

Enigma whispered, "Dejavu?"

Ambiance chuckled before relaying, "Karmic Dejavu." Turning to Shinchu, Ambiance folded her arms, "You've really come up in the world since we last met. You sure you didn't take a bribe?"

Shinchu rubbed his head, "Honestly; I would thought so, but since then he's been interested in starting a mail service. I think the guy has me pegged for a job."

Ambiance smirked, "Then this development should put you in the books my good friend. Shinchu: Of the magic ledger."

The man rubbed his chin, "That's not half bad. Mind if I use that?"

Ambiance shrugged before giving a bashful smile, "It's your name on it right?"

Shinchu gave a snide grin, "Oh I think I might have made a best friend recently."

Ambiance giggled, "Just don't let me hold you back, kay?"

Shinchu gave a mock salute, "Eye-eye!"

—

The trio departed the building before sneezing in unison.

Enigma rubbed his nose, "Chimera: Sun provoked sneezes in the Narutoverse?"

Phantom rubbed his brow, "Only as real as you give credit for."

Ambiance scowled at the sun, "Oh come off it! 'Yay they came out!' Why do you need to rub it in?"

Phantom deepened, "Are you talking to the sun?"

Ambiance gave a cheeky smile, "The saying goes; You sneeze when someone's talking about you. Ergo?"

Enigma fumed before glancing at the sun, "And they say the grape vine is chatty?"

Phantom shrugged, "I think that's a wine gag."

Enigma cringed, "Nope! nah nah nah nope; I'm not touching medical substances, short of a viable visible issue. I'm flipping tired of nerfing ghosts."

Ambiance shrugged, "Not like it wasn't effective, but the side effects were far to easily dismissed as being 'important for our health'."

Phantom folded his arms, "Don't do drugs kids. It's not worth an enduring cost to your Quintessence."

Ambiance seemed to pause, "Do you guys feel that?"

Enigma turned and asked, "The sneeze hitting you hard?"

Ambiance glanced towards the village gate, "No. This is bigger than a blowout."

Phantom amended, "Even the ceramic blowout?"

Ambiance shrugged, "In that case; it's bigger than me."

Phantom's eyes twitched.

Enigma shuddered, "Okay that's a scary thought. Ambiance; You're on homing pigeon duty. We'll go speak with the Hokage."

Ambiance paused, "Why?"

Phantom sighed, "Sister impending."

Ambiance chuckled half heartedly, "Right; Hasta de la Catastrophe!" Ambiance poured of in a sprint before applying the shunshin to her course."

Enigma glanced at Phantom, (Is this transition about to devour the chapter?)

Vice versa, [Probably the majority. It's definitely going to be a binary scene though.]

A.N: Alpha tilts his head, "It somehow never occurred to me to use them like that. Huh; Trans-Dimensional telepathy, FTF." (For the fic?) Alpha smirks, "Yatta."

—Part two: A Great Divide—

Phantom and Enigma made their way to the Hokage tower. After checking in with the secretary; They verified an availability before ascending to the office.

Phantom knocked on the door, "Namikaze-san?"

—

Minato glanced up and spoke, "You may enter." As the two entered the room; Minato rolled his shoulders and added, "While the informal tone won't do in a formal setting; I appreciate the aversion from the title. Too many people see the Hokage position as a degree of absolution."

Enigma shrugged, "In the face of adversity; We've found refuge in dissolving pretenses. Admittedly; We might have asked you first, had the situation not offer a measure of sanctum within this chamber."

Minato shrugged, "It's unwise to let one's guard down. There are eyes and ears all over Konoha."

Enigma shrugged, "We were of the impression that you trust the eyes and ears in attendance. It's equally important to perceive your environment."

Minato leveled an eye to the corner, "That's a rather impressive perception."

Enigma smirked, "Matter to matter. Faith to faith. Balance is essential; and defying yourself is a path to ruin. There is nothing in this world that leaves no trace; as tempting as such notions of impassibility are. They are quieter than some bears during hibernation; so you've got the stability asset down."

Phantom cleared his throat, "Although there's a matter we've opted to bring to your attention; in regards to our clan."

Minato glanced up, "From a clan that thrives on secrecy?"

Enigma lifted a hand, "Articulation. But in essence; Yes. We have come to trust your judgement. Especially in this type of matter."

Minato sighed, 'What is it with my life and exceptions?' "What is the nature of your information?"

Phantom shrugged - Enigma facepalming - before speaking, "Personal, communal, cultural…"

Enigma groaned, "So a monotheist can comprehend; jack ass!"

Phantom sighed, 'So much for an intellectual exercise.' "Our parents are coming."

A barely contained scoff drew Minato's gaze to the side, "Something to add cat?"

The anbu gave a brief sigh, "My apologies. The situation caught me off guard, sir."

Phantom tried to make his smirk less obtrusive, 'let there be chaos.' "Figures. T&I departments are rarely bipolar. Expecting such from any single human is Impendingly excessive."

Cat raised an eyebrow, 'should I be offended or flattered?' [Case in its fracking point.]

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "In case it was becoming unclear; I am not a fan of fracking. Like persistent drugs (Medication inclusive); Too many side effects for the degree of advancement." {It's a good thing advancement has its own side effects to even that scale over a measure of time, but eventually that scale will tip when the evitability of oils runs out.} (Every crutch wears out at some point. No point spamming one.) Alpha folds his arms, "Care to extrapolate that point here?" (…) Alpha sighs, "Thank you. Inflation is its own crutch."

Minato glanced between the two, "Your parents?"

Enigma sighed, "Adopted. My guess for the similar looks is something along the lines of epigenetics. A strength in numbers kind of attribute."

Minato shrugged, 'I'd have to call in a favor to find out huh?' "So I'll know them by looks?"

Enigma rubbed his chin, "I suppose the robes would be the first clue; but their looks might draw a few wayward glances. Man of the people after all."

Minato glanced out one of the windows before taking a deep breath, "So your seeking a welcoming comity?"

Phantom folded his arms, "At this juncture; It's for the sake of awareness. Wouldn't want undo distress on our part. Some of us can be a bit rowdy if confined. Tight spaces inspire adversity after all."

Enigma shrugged, "You ever heard of catnip?"

Phantom's eye twitched before glancing at his cousin, "You don't think…"

Enigma raised his hands, "That cat's business doesn't affect my life at the moment. I'd like to keep it that way." Glancing back at the Hokage, "Apparently we're quick to distract as well."

Minato sighed wearily, "I've heard rumors. Supposedly some kind of steroid."

Phantom shrugged, "In the context of providing a boost; Challenging a Vii is borderline ensured to rally them. An abstinence from contention incentivizes contest. It's the blessing of the brazen disguised by the curse of the brash."

Enigma sighed, "That affiliation with bashing doesn't help our case."

Minato thumbed a notepad before asking, "Their names?"

Phantom pulled out a pad, "I might be able to help. Here's the effective part of the guardian's tree."

Minato took up the segment of paper and frowned, "This seems rather tight for a family."

Enigma shrugged, "The buddy system is a powerful asset, as well as a variant one. The setup contributes to certain formations and a versatile edge."

Minato glanced at the paper sheet, "Am I understanding you have a sister?"

Phantom withered.

Enigma smirked, "One of the few who knows his 'every weakness'."

Phantom shuddered, "I'd rather spar with Ambiance."

Enigma shrugged, "Maybe she can run you ragged before you 'face the music'."

Minato penned a few things before asking, "Where is Ambiance?"

—

BANG

Ambiance dislocated another trees shoulder as she poured chakra into catching up with the one ahead of her, "If I don't catch up soon; That little bonehead will disrupt the fox!"

The figure reached the edge of a cliff and Ambiance cried out, "NOO!"

Ambiance tackled the figure before pulling out a length of wire and a wicked shuriken.

As the rotating blade swung about; the lad looked up, "Aurora?"

Ambiance sneered, "Didn't your mother say not to sneak up on people?" Ambiance yanked the wire the moment it landed and barely managed to prevent being pinned by a massive talon, "DEJAVU!"

The fox seemed to be taken aback, **"You?! _What are you doing here!?"_**

Ambiance managed to carry the blond brat down the mangled slope before skidding to a halt, "Trying to prevent a pair of natural disasters from self disrupting. Dear Kami no Kami's: You two are the most reckless duo I've ever seen!"

Naruto stood up and asked, "Were you following me?"

Ambiance knelt down and began huffing, "Don't give a crap if someone calls you short. I've seen cannons that couldn't book that speed. Your practically a molecular guided projectile."

Naruto glanced up at the fox before staggering, "T-that was you?! That feeling was you this whole time?"

The Kyubi snarled, **_"And what's a pint like you doing so far from home? How much peace do you Ningen need?"_**

Ambiance folded her arms, "Pipe down Enneagram-sensei. I'm not sure it's your peace that's in query. If you antagonize the kid though; You'll disturb the sanctum we worked so hard to procure. I'm all for taking you for a walk; but there's a sentimentality I'd like to revere in a bit longer."

The Kyubi sighed before reclining back into a mossy timber filled stone cradle, **_"Your fortunate for having decent friends Ningen; but don't let that go to your head."_**

Ambiance sighed, "I know sensei. I don't plan to leave that battle just yet. I've got my prime to look forward to after all."

The biju seemed to glance between the two before asking, "Are you sure your the same ningen? I thought you a might taller back then."

Ambiance sighed before shaking her head, "Time has no favorites. I suppose the world just got bigger again."

A few moments passed before the Kyubi gave a rumbling chuckle, **"You Ningen were always an unpredictable bunch, but a shrinking Ningen? I imagine the world is changing again."**

Ambiance nodded, "That it is." Ambiance turned to Naruto and sighed, "Alright starboard blizzard; I know your not the type to stumble into a place like this without your reasons."

Naruto glanced between the two creatures before him before scratching his head, "Umm…I Kinda followed my gut." Naruto pressed a hand against his navel and sighed, "It's like something has been pulling me here. Something my parents and the other nobles can't seem to explain. It felt like a part of me was always pulling this way. Mom and dad always said not to wander to far; but not knowing for so long was…It hurt. It's hurt worse than walking on coals or that spar with Hinata-chan."

Ambiance rubbed her forehead, 'Darn persistent Kami's!' "Is it always your gut?"

Naruto nodded, "Like a fist that never stops shoving me. It's like a really bad bruise."

The Kyubi scoffed - the blast of wind knocking Naruto over, and Ambiance staggered a few paces - before adding, **"It's called an Ego kid."** The beast chuckled, **"You've got a stick up your ass."**

Ambiance folded her eyes, "No need to tease him. It takes a lot of guts to be recognized by a Biju."

The beast's eye twitched.

Naruto tilted his head, "Really?"

The Kyubi gave a low growl, **"Keep it in your pants kid."** Glaring at Ambiance he asked, **"What are you playing at brat?"**

Ambiance sighed, "Well, As none of us are imminently pressed for time; I think it may be time for a story."

The Kyubi scoffed, "Ten tons of biscuit dough says this is a story I've heard before."

Ambiance sat down lotus position, "I'm counting on it. _Earth lore release; rule of four attribution:_ **Aria art; Brotherhood of the relentless spirits!"**

The Kyubi tensed as white quarts shards gathered before the girl before lighting in black flames, 'Amaterasu?'

Naruto tapped his chin, 'Aren't those used for some fancy music box?'

A grayscale poured out around Ambiance as the stones began to crackle. Her voice emanated with a chorus that sounded foreign in her lips, **_"Long ago: In a time relented by memory; An entity with an arcane power dwelled on the surface of the earth. A tree that had mastered control of its own destiny, and formatted its own essence into the reproduction of a single fruit. Much like the abilities of the Phoenix; This granted an ability to persist and pertain to the world without being devastated by time's passage. Again like the Phoenix; The winds of change are quick to scatter the ashes throughout eternity._**

 ** _Alas; This power distilled the tree from its own lineage. It's original heritage fading to the passage of time. As unrelenting time wore on; Fate contended to challenge the foothold procured by the tree and inspired an acolyte to contest the sacred fruit as it was to be reborn. This acolyte succeed in contesting the fruit; but beyond the influence of fate: The Acolyte devoured the fruit._**

 ** _The tree's final contribution was on of respite. The sacred tree contested - in exchange - the will of fate. Imbuing it's blessings and curses into the vessel of the acolyte. This sparked the permeation of chakra into the mortal world. Searing into the lines of mortality; the contribution of the essence of chakra. With this done; The tree saw fit to relent to the passage of time. To this day; its original vessel has yet to be shattered by the mortal world, and reclaimed by relentless passage of time."_**

Ambiance shuddered as the chakra within the technique fluctuated.

A.N: Alpha raises his hands, "And that's the sign of an intermission. Be right back." Alpha leaves for refreshment… …Alpha reruns with lunch and a spot of lemon tea (More like lemonade if you ask me.) Alpha shrugs, "Meh, as long as I'm not complaining; Let's get this chapter polished up."

The fluctuation settled and the stones began to crackle into the shape of a man and a tree. Ambiance's eyes opened and her eyes shined with an etherial glint, **_"Preceding the aftermath of the trees contribution; a man came into possession of the brunt of the remnant chakra. In efforts to stabilize the chakra; The man birthed two sons. The eldest; Wise beyond his years. The youngest; Kind beyond his reasons. Though separated; The younger boy held a deep fascination of the energies his father possessed, and yearned to understand them further. In a similar way; The elder brother was loath to see those energies forgotten and forsaken._**

 ** _As his life came to a close; the man imbued the younger son with the boons of his body. To his elder son; He imbued the boons of his perception. As his final blessing; He imbued the sentiment of his vast chakra to the reception of the entire world."_**

Ambiance's eyes flickered as the Jutsu began to enter its relenting stage.

 ** _"The energy released flowed into nine various forms: each blessed with the likeness of the earths kin; and the vastness of the man's comprehension. To each of them; The boons of mortality._**

 ** _The younger son quickly endeared to their empathies. The elder son; to their vulnerabilities._**

 ** _As the man's gaze faded; his sons implored what he might have left to them. In his mortality; the man was able to reveal the conviction he graced to his younger son, and the empathy he graced to the nine entities, however…"_** Ambiance shuddered as a Ki like no other poured into her body, her eyes darkening and harsh tints marring them as mixes of black and white tears poured down, a number of hitches catching her voice, **_"In response to his death; The man dared not contest the boon of his elder son. A burden that shared no equal throughout the course of history, nor a sentiment to match its name."_** Ambiance's eyes hardened with a conviction that sent her tears spraying out, **_"The bane of Karma possesses no name in the tongue of the Insincere…"_** Ambiance stumbled forward, as though thrown from the fabric of the space. The greyscale closing shut behind her with a hissing snap. Ambiance smiled reverently as she panted, 'Hail to the Harbinger; That I may know you before this formation gives out.'

Naruto turned to the fox and pointed, "You know a story like that!?"

The Kitsune held a very grave look. His face trembling before the vision he'd just seen, **_"_ Kamikasai _…Where did you hear that?"_**

Ambiance walked over to the darkened stones before lifting them up and cradling each in her hands, "Lore stone; lamentation: Complete." Turning to the Biju she folded her arms, "Any idea what could endear a young lad to a creature he's never met?"

The Kyubi appeared uppercut by an unseen force (BEHOLD: KARMIC FIST!) before settling down with a sneering scowl, **"Well played Ningen. _Very_ well played. I doubt one of those fancy Kage could pull a stunt like that."**

Ambiance shrugged, "The world may never know. Those guys are charged with protecting the entire haystack. They can't go probing it for needles all the time or eventually someone would spite 'em. Trust me: I'm fond of alternatives; but I still respect the carrier. Can you respect the aspiration of a single boy?"

Kyubi glance at the boy before sighing, **"You know I hate being the pawn in a relationship."**

Ambiance shrugged, "There's always the promotion to look forward to. Besides; we're not big fish either. If things go south; It's my own blunder for misleading you. That's what faith is for. Who's to say this kid doesn't inspire _you_ someday?" [Talking with a stacked deck are we?] {There are only so many ways to shuffle the cards!} (Note: The worlds not fair. Sometimes you have to accommodate with fresh rules.)

Naruto folded his arms, "I've got a name you know."

The Kyubi smirked before closing some distance, "And what's that Ningen?"

Naruto bristled at the transition before his face set like an iron fist (I feel redundant.), " _Naruto._ **Naruto Uzumaki.** _And I'm up for becoming the next Hokage if it means standing up next to you."_

Ambiance raised an eyebrow at the spite, 'That presence…'

Kyubi raised an eyebrow before glancing at Ambiance, **"That's not a fancy clone is it?"**

Ambiance folded her arms, "If he's a clone; I'm a piece of roasted bacon. _I_ don't see to many stars like this one; and _I_ just got tanned."

Naruto gave a proud smile before holding out a hand, "What's your name?"

A.N: Alpha fumes, "Daughter of an impulse! You knew I was planning to cut it there! Who's Idea of a good time was this?" {*Rubs chin* Don't look at me. I'm about expression. Something this low this snide is beyond me.} (I'm not about to stop you now.) Alpha sweatdrops before asking, "Ambiance: Why did you open a jar that can not be resealed?" {Oh…Karma's backpedal!?} [Shinigami's mask is in the house…What are you looking at?] Alpha rubs his brow, "Are you telling me one of the other Vii are already kicking?" {Didn't you already plan this?} Alpha folds his arms, "I'm only aware when the composite parts are available. I didn't even anticipate the Vii's impedance until a split second compulsion came through. It's not like I'm a divining entity." ~Scourge Faithful: Move the Graveyard!~ [*Rubs forehead* Dynamic entry retrofit?] Alpha shudders, "OH; SHIT OF THE SHARINGAN!?" Alpha posts… …Alpha returns, "You know what…After all that drama; I came to realize the word count is unnaturally low. As a firm believer in omens; I'm gonna keep pushing this chapter."

—Part 3: The collision of waves—

Ambiance and Naruto made there way back to the leaf village.

Naruto had his arms folded and a thoughtful look on his face, "Why would the Kyubi be against sharing his name? Did I offend him somehow?"

Ambiance sighed, "I don't think you need to worry about offending a fox that old. There's only so many ways to use words, and that fox has seen a vast amount."

Naruto glanced at the smith, "So how did you do it?"

Ambiance smirked, "A young warlock once taught me a few tricks. Among them; Seeing the bigger picture for the tale it represents. I guess you could say I pulled at a few of the Kyubi's more sensitive ones. Comprehension is a powerful asset. Recklessness became an ally of mine though, so I'm always changing in my practices."

Naruto sighed, "So big words?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Sure; but spoken with a faithful heart. The pen is mightier than the sword, but only to the extent that writers are harder to kill than someone bold enough to fight. It frequently becomes the opposite as well. Believe in yourself, and you will carry the grounds for your spirit wherever you go. Chimera of a vanguards convictions."

Naruto sighed, "But what's in a name? It's not like his life was a secret."

Ambiance chuckled, "Alright Storm Breaker; how's this sound? The Kyubi predates the Kage by several thousands of years. Can you describe the world a thousand years ago?"

Naruto rubbed his chin. A few moments passed and (reminiscent of the first stage of the chunin exams) his face began to scrunch up. Finally he sighed, "Nope. That's too big a lecture for me."

Ambiance sighed, "Then I guess it's a good thing life doesn't know how to shut up. You must practice what you preach. Fortunately we've been granted a myriad of moments and momentums to do so. Living in a moment without context is borderline harassment. I wouldn't wish that horror on anything this world has to offer." (I almost forgot; She was around when alpha got stuck in the inter-world, just like the rest of us.)

A.N: Alpha shudders, "I dare not kid myself with this; I have seen the inside of the Tsukiyomi. Living in a world so likened to our own for 72 hours? I was barely able to scrap my way out of a copy-pasted reality in two hours!" [Worst part was when the line between our world and that dream began to collapse.] {I think I'd prefer a natural nightmare. The psychological adversity is one I dare not to challenge again.} (With a distortion of space on par with the tsukiyomi? It's a wonder those eyes aren't linked to a supermassive black hole somewhere.) Alpha taps his chin, "Though it might make for a decent interim plot device…" {Wannabe Tsukiyomi? Are you mad?} Alpha shakes his head, "I was referring to the role of a shrink." (*Blink blink blink, blankety blink blink blink* "What?") [*Rubs forehead* Name that cheeseball…ahem; 'reference'.]

Naruto glanced at Ambiance before sighing, "I guess…but what does that have to do with his name?"

Ambiance shrugged, "It's a name that's lasted for…who knows how many centuries? I imagine a ticket that gets hole-punched too often starts to wither regardless of its original integrity. The nine tails may be powerful; but sanity is not a gift to be taken without a worthy amount of salts backing it." Ambiance rubbed her chin, 'I wonder…what happened to you shikaku?'

Naruto placed a hand behind his head as the border of Konoha swung into view, "I guess." Naruto paused on the next brow before rolling his head, "Aw crap! I think I might be late for kenjutsu practice! What am I gonna tell mom?! I went after that pull in my gut?! I found a titan living next door?! The world as we know it just got tapped by a massive beast?!"

Ambiance nearly tripped as she leapt back to him, 'Why does that ring a bell? I never even tolerated that anime!' {Name that gore infested reference.} "How about this one; I went of a spur of the moment scavenger hunt with a friend and discovered a really cool animal."

Naruto paused, "Is that one of those white lies?"

Ambiance folded her arms, "Only if you think I'm lying."

Naruto seemed to go over a few questions in his head. Suddenly his eyes bugged out, "You can do that?"

Ambiance chuckled, "The world isn't fair. Who says that has to be a bad thing?"

Naruto shook his head vigorously before locking onto the village, "Race you home!" and blasting the tree limb into a shower of splinters and a half shredded limb.

Ambiance glanced at the boy before her Ki pooled, 'Alright Naruto. No tricks for this one!' Ambiance bent her knees before pouring an oblivious amount of chakra into her legs. With a loud crack the tree limb bulged like a flexed muscle and Ambiance shot forward with a pair of loud bangs.

Naruto was feet from the front gate when a vacuous tunnel seared passed him and echoed a disembodied voice.

~Try and keep up!~

Naruto gaped at the sucking wound in the air before pumping chakra into the sides of his legs and blitzing off with a borderland shunshin.

—

Ambiance managed to skid to a stop before passing the compound gate.

Kushina nearly shanked her from the sudden arrival, 'Kamikaze!'

Naruto did the same, although at either side of his legs; long trenches were carved into the stone road with thunderous thumps.

Ambiance raised a brow, "What do you run on? Photosynthesized Diesel?"

Kushina glanced at the two, "Since when have you two been honing chakra nature?"

Ambiance dropped to her ass as the backlash of chakra began to eat at her, "Since learning to sprint at mock two." With a withering sigh she added, "Ten seconds and counting. Kamikaze: You Uzumaki are beasts!" With a final wheeze ambiance dropped to her back before sighing, "Ah…Much better. I nearly overloaded my stick shift!" With a slight cough she amended, "Although I think I just vaporized my lungs. Any chance you could spare a few glacial chips? I'm parched."

Kushina placed her hands on her hips and scowled, "It's a miracle your not dead!"

Ambiance heaved, "Yeah well; Me and suicide have a ceasefire that could freeze dry hell. Add to that my reverie for the dead and you'd have to be _trying_ to kill me. I think I'm safe regarding a bit of frivolous fun. It's not like medics are exclusive, although I might invest in a trust fund. It's not like my inner gates were purged. I'm not _that_ stupid."

A.N: Alpha narrowed his eyes, "If I didn't know it was part of acupuncture; I'd be questioning what the needles were for. What kind of fool; To challenge the red-hot habanero while dehydrated?"

Kushina sighed wearily before a concerned look held her facets, "So all you need is water?"

Ambiance nodded, "In terms of my more imminent issues; Yes. Water would be a major boon."

Kushina pulled out a flask and tossed it to Ambiance.

The girl managed to catch the ornamental wooden bottle before glancing at the Uzumaki, 'Is she testing me?' Ambiance sat up before pouring some of the water down her throat. As she quenched her thirst she whipped the flask before holding it to Kushina, "I'm not sure I trust my throwing arm with this at the moment."

The heiress fastened the flask to her waistband and asked, "Are you responsible for distracting my son?"

Ambiance glanced at Naruto.

The blond sighed, before scratching the back of his head, "A scavenger hut?"

Ambiance sighed, "Spur of the moment on my part. I may have overlooked the potential of looming convictions. I had some mineral deposits to check on and Naruto helped me figure out where I left them."

Kushina folded her arms, "You don't happen to have them on you would you?"

Naruto tensed, 'We're so torched!'

Ambiance glanced around before leaning down (or up; depending on how you're tracking her orientation.), "I'd rather not go into the specifics; But as long as it's just for show:" Ambiance pulled out the two quarts stones and handed them to Kushina.

The previous jinchuriki hefted the stones before her gaze narrowed, "How can something simultaneously feel light and heavy at the same time?"

Ambiance smirked, "It's a matter of perspective."

[*Drops clipboard* Mother of Mario! Daughter of Severus Snape!] (*Pales* Holy crap; you shook up core values?) {Did you just flip off time?} [Time cares about linguistic habits!? HA!] (We _really_ rattled his cage this time.)

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "Before the stir crazy sets in; I'm going to go repost the chapter. See you next time!"

 **===Chapter 13 Reverberation Edition: End===**


	14. Chap 14: Elemental Nativity

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 14: Nativity of the Elements.

Alpha glances at the clock in his mindscape, "While I can tell it's working; I'm not sure exactly how to use my inner clock just yet. It's like someone reinvented the compass and gave you an 'earth is flat' style map. As much as I can fake it; I have no proper sense of what month it is short of reviewing a calendar. Tis a minor cost for the control over one's own existence. My regards to Gaara and the Biju of his association. Namaste."

E.N: Eh hem?

Alpha brings a hand to his face, "Oh yeah. Shout out to Jinxtres for bailing out chapter twelve. Apparently I blundered the copy paste and laterally polluted the file. Thank's to the Jinx; the chapter looks a bit less like a computer-viper's manuscript." {That's one in the book for the omens!} [One in the book for the shinobi.] (Two in the book for the beasts.) Alpha rubs his head, "What about the repeat performances?" (We're counting people. It's not like they delegated that effort to someone else. Respect contribution for conviction, and presentation for entities.) Alpha shrugs, "I guess personal messaging will have to account for the delegation then. Bravo to those brazen and wise enough to conquer the web. To the little man; I tip my hat by you."

C-C-Crack

—

Re: Editors notes: "I'm trying out a new writing tactic in addition to the segmentation used in previous documents. Along the lines of a recurring prologue."

Alpha shrugs, "Might help me establish the flow of the story and plot line before I can 'jump the gun'. I hope it doesn't raise any unnecessary issues regarding…" Alpha cringes, "Lady tedium: This is your chance for a comeback. Please don't blow it out to soon."

(*Folds arms* PS: There was a massive review fluctuation in regards the previous generation a while back. I'd like to point out that spam - no matter how articulated - Is extremely tedious to deal with. What's more than that; It puts committed reviewers in a requisite light. Those reviews are contributions I don't want contested by third party spam. As a rule of thumb: If a response is copy-pasted; Take it with your salts. Sentiment cannot be replicated; no matter how good a person's intentions. I respect the art of imitation; but please don't turn it into a burden. You guys are worth more than that.) {Power to the passionate! Keep up the stellar work!}

—

Alpha sighs, "Pre-post edit: Shout out to SaboteurSupreme, for a bail out of…" Alpha pounds the nonexistent desk, "…The same demented chapter. I recalled this earlier; but I'm really counting on you guys recently. Apparently some recent situation adjustments have me running circles around myself. My apologies for the contextual obstacle course."

 **===Chapter 14 Retro-pending Edition===**

—Intro—

Ambiance glanced about the shop before noting a blond hair girl leaning against the counter, "Can I help you Ino Yamanaka?"

Ino scoffed, "You promised me an edge. I've yet to see that edge around the village so I came to see where the 'magic' happens."

Ambiance rubbed her head, "Let me find my hat first. I'm still taking off my sleeping cap."

After the preparation of an omelet at a fresh cup of coffee; Ambiance approached Ino before seeing down on a bench under the counter, "Alright Yamanaka. What kind of business are you looking for?"

Ino groaned, "News, Gossip, a good slice of life. Whatever you can throw at the fan to get something started."

Ambiance smirked, "Well as long as your not sweatin' small stuff; I suppose I've got a bit of fruit worth juicing."

Ino sighed, "Anything _but_ lemonade. I'm tired of choking the stuff down."

Ambiance smirked, "Nah. More along the lines of 'family drama'."

Ino tensed before leaping up like a tempted blood-hound, "No joke?"

Ambiance laughed, "Sorry…It's just Ironic. You came the _day_ after I got the message. I guess the proximity to your point set me off. It's not every day that they're as sharp as you." 'Why do I feel a sense of lingering reminiscence?' Ambiance whipped a tear before amending, "In regards to your impending intent; I suppose it's worth mentioning that our parents are coming to visit Konoha. It's been almost a year since I last saw them."

Ino frowned, "Hasn't it been eight months?"

Ambiance tensed, "Eh?" Before tapping her chin, "My range of timing must be getting bigger. I figured I overshot that remark."

Ino pouted, "Ya did!"

Ambiance folded her arms before adding, "Alright miss sassy. I guess you're not into the 'squishy center' of drama."

Ino backpedaled before sneering, "SPILL!"

Ambiance chuckled, "That's almost cute enough for me to tell you. I'm revered for using what has been called 'The succubi's kiss'. Your gonna need more than mastery over your stare to stir me."

Ino sighed, "Sorry." Before shaking herself, "But why are you tempting me?! You're so mean!"

Ambiance sighed as the Heiress turned to jelly, 'Man she's more versatile than a caterpillar!' "Alright, don't get your ankles in a twist." A light shined in her eyes; Ambiance smirked, before bumping her throat, "My cousin Phantom's got a skeleton in his closet that drives him up a wall. It terrifies him without parallel."

Ino's eyes sparkled, "Tell me more!"

Ambiance shook her head, "C'mon; you don't need me to sugar coat everything."

Ino sank like a stone, "Why?!"

Ambiance gave one final smirk before amending, "He's - Got - A - Sister."

Ino seemed to fall into a pit of despair before launching like a gunpowder-laden shed, "YATTA! A veritable gold mine! Arigato Ambiance!" Before blasting through the front door.

Phantom appeared on the stairs and scowled, "Traitor."

Ambiance giggled, "Oh come off it Phantom; You know I'm an Optimist at heart. Does my chakra really upset the jaded king so bad as to ruin his Ego?"

Phantom cringed as Ambiance relapsed into puppy dog eyes and a pity laden voice, "Oh you filthy little sprite; You enjoy messing with people enough to make a living out of it!"

Ambiance chuckled, "You say that like an honorary pessimist. You've got better than that!"

Phantom scoffed, "Why waste my 'sleeping cap' on this?"

Ambiance laughed, "Care to bet your Ki on that?"

Enigma pushed passed Phantom before pushing through to the kitchen. He plowed right through Ambiance before slicing a batch of veggies, meats and spices with a single sweep of his hand. A slab of butter hit the pan before a searing his leapt from the chakra enhanced metal. Two eggs cracked as the veggies were sautéed. Another slab of butter and the eggs hit the pan. A quick burst of chakra and the eggs hardened into a solid slab of breakfast; imbued with the methodically cut vegetables. A wind shaved slice of cheese later and Enigma turned to the two, "Now tell me you don't have something more interesting to do than beat the snot out of each other. I may not be perfect; but I don't plan on wasting a days energy o'er the bat of an eye. I'll see you two at the Hokage tower when you fill in whatever pit you've trudged yourselves." Enigma picked up a knife and sheared the omelet into cubes before a Tupperware container snared the contribution, "Bring your respite with you."

—Part one: Hunter gatherers—

The Duo made their way to the Hokage tower. One of them hauling a wooden crate. The other bearing a vest laden with scrolls.

The former shuddered as the weight ate away at his energy; Albeit slowly, "You'd think that tyke would have mentioned just how much these weigh."

The latter smirked, "Well he _did_ say they were mostly metal."

The former deadpanned, "I thought that meant the boxes! How do you do this all the time? It's like serving tyrants."

The latter sighed nostalgically, "Get that box safely to the Hokage tower; And I'll share my secret."

The former entered the Hokage building and asked, "I'm supposed to deliver a package from the Vii clan. Is there any way you can clear us to the Hokage's office?"

The secretary glance up at the two, "Are you Shinchu Shigoto?"

A.N: Alpha gave a smug look, "If that doesn't throw _someone_ for a loop; I don't deserve to become a shinobi."

The man pumped his chest pridefully, "That's me. Unofficial courier of the Red light district."

The secretary eye-twitched at the title - or lack there of - before pressing a pager, "A courier has arrived with a delivery." With a discreet whisper she added, "Please verify; an 'unofficial courier from the red light district'?"

—Hokage's office; Clan Convention—

A.N: Alpha facepalms, "I've backtracked to relay a bit of information that might help navigate this segment: Essentially the head families of each of the clans are checking in to reassess the situations in the village, without hailing politics."

Minato glanced at Enigma, "An 'unofficial' courier?"

Enigma rubbed his brow, "We yeah. The man's kinda self employed. Although he tends to rely on favors to move up in the world: He's got a good heart. One I can entrust with this particular task."

Minato sighed, "Can you verify his description?"

Enigma tapped his chin, "As of this morning? I've heard he started wearing a unique vest for the jobs commissioned to him. Was a few days ago; but I assume it's for this kind of errand." Enigma bobbed a fist on his hand, "Oh! And he mentioned he'd bring an extra pair of hands this time. Something about an apprentice. One of them should have a box on their person."

Minato lifted an eyebrow, "That would work. Is this about that 'recognition of the affiliates' you mentioned a while back?"

Enigma chuckled, "I'd be tedious to impersonate a red light native. The community around there has a survival instinct that surpasses that of leisurely shinobi. You can't kick a pebble there without drawing eyes."

Minato dialed in the secretary and relayed the specifics of the box and sash. With a brief recall to the presence of the second man; Minato granted them passage. Glancing at Enigma he sighed, "So you know all of your comrades this well?"

Enigma sighed, "Yeah, but at the cost of memory. I don't recount a name until I've - essentially - formed an impression of a person. It bothers some people that I don't have a 'stand-alone' memory; but patience is a dear friend of mine. Aligning with that is promising way to provoke an endurance." Enigma folded his arms, "Although the respite of perfection is a very difficult thing to comprehend, that doesn't directly impact my relationships…short of a death-gripped illusion. Those are a marathon on their own." Ambiance gripped his shoulder and Enigma glanced about. With a bashful grimace he chuckled, "I just dragged on, didn't I?"

Minato was about to answer when the door echoed.

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow before glancing at the inner clock, "How many weeks until that thing starts calibrating data? It's hard enough trying to appease the multi-versatile clocks; but these fine points need _something_ to go off of! Get those actuators in gear and give the hard-core a break!"

Minato rubbed his brow before speaking, "You may enter."

Shinchu pushed through the door to allow the his apprentice to get the chest into the chamber.

After the door closed; Ambiance asked, "is there Methodology behind his Inconvenience?"

The younger man set the chest down before asking, "So you noticed?"

Shinchu nodded firmly, "An essential asset to a courier is their legs. At this point I'm confident Shippo here can carry his own weight."

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "I'm not gonna reinvent every single word/title in Japanese. Note; I worked out an approximate translation just now. Rather than the compounded word 'tail'; I'm running on a composite version of the sounds for 'city' and 'step'. ~shi and ~po. I respect the creators of Inuyasha enough to warrant that much articulation." Alpha tips trans/meta-physical hat, "Arigato no me." [I'm not about to say 'We're not trying', but the sentiment is there.]

Minato glances warily at the boxes.

Naruto - oblivious to the pretense - asked curiously, "What's in the box?"

Enigma nodded, before approaching the crate and unfastening the lid. The top made way before a number of chakra conductive finger-bracers (Brawler-Knuckles?) glinted in the light of the room.

Minato cringed, "More chakra metal?"

Enigma pulled one of them out before a stream of chakra coated the blade, "A personal variant. This particular batch utilizes a fiber from a polarized tree to calibrate a reaction to affinities."

Glancing between the heirs and heiresses; Enigma sighed. "It turns chakra different colors. Train in something special and the color gets darker or changes hue."

Hiashi glance at the box and spoke, "So they're responsive to chakra."

Enigma glanced at the item and shrugged, "In essence; yes. To an extent; It's supposed to help with refining elemental affinities. They should be able to aid in articulating binary affinities, or even tertiary if your really into it."

Minato glance at the clock before 'reading the room', "So we're missing the Uchiha and the…" With a groan Minato rubbed his head, 'For the life of me; I keep forgetting Tsume's arrangement.' "Scratch that."

Naruto glanced at the box and asked, "Are those from the weapon shop?"

Ambiance folded her arms, "Not exactly. They're more toys than weapons. I'm pretty sure he went to town on the pile of scraps from the last iteration though; so I guess you could call them 'side effects'."

Enigma pulled out a set, "Course; the only way I can tell if it works reliably is with a variety of chakra's. There's only so much you can adapt in a supplied margin of time." Glancing at the Hokage he asked, "Mind if we pass the time?"

Minato raised an eyebrow, "For as few as five minutes?"

Enigma pouted, "Lesser natural disasters can take less time."

Naruto glanced at his father; eyes burning, "Please?"

The Hokage rubbed his brow, "Go ahead. Just don't lag behind."

Naruto nodded before taking one of the bracers. Slipping them onto his hands a brief puff caught his attention, "What was that?"

Enigma sighed, "Sorry about that. Fresh chakra metal is typically sterilized of elemental manipulation to ensure it can adapt. I tried to desensitize them all, but that one might not have rendered my elements. It's much like chakra paper in that way, but it's less obvious." With a shrug he added, "I guess you probably have a decent wind affinity."

Naruto glanced at the item and pushed chakra into it, "Is that a good thing?"

Hiruzen chuckled, "It's a very good thing. Wind affinities are quite rare these days, and primary affinities are nearly exhausted."

Ambiance smirked, "So I guess that makes wind a handy thing to have."

Naruto pushed more chakra into the blade. After a few moments the blade began to hum.

Minato glanced at the blade, "Is it supposed to do that?"

Ambiance tilted her head, "Typically it's a lot quieter. Chakra metal gives a low hum when its original composition resonates with the introduced chakra. This is a bit louder; but by the lack of Adversity in the sound: I'd say this one likes him."

Naruto smirked before he noticed a layer of blue in front of the blade, "Is wind blue?"

Enigma scratched his head before glancing at the blade. His eyes bugged out at the sight of it, "That's not an element…That's distilled chakra! How much are you pooling?"

Naruto let the level die down before frowning, "I thought that was just the chakra from my wrist." 'Why does my chakra have to be so dense?'

Ambiance glanced at the blade before her eyes widened and she whimpered, "Chakra form?"

Kushina glanced at the girl, "Where did you hear that?"

Ambiance shook her head before speaking, "Chakra can be cast into forms outside of the body; as long as enough conditions are sanctified. I'm just a bit surprised is all." 'His chakra's already resonating in the air?'

Kushina folded her arms, "For a couple kids; you sure know a lot about the extremities of chakra."

After a few moments of silence; Phantom sighed, "The cost of knowing too much…and doing too little…has a few adverse effects on the chakra cores. Not so much as to be excusable…but our chakra cores have somewhat metabolized. It makes shutting them down or augmenting them rather…" After glancing at his feet the boy added, "Well: after a certain amount of restraint; defiance becomes a refuge of survival."

Inoichi sighed, "You couldn't have mentioned that before your evaluation?"

Ambiance glanced at the man, "Can you explain what you saw in my head?"

The man seemed pensive about a few things before sighing, "I've never seen a Kekkei behave like that. To have put up such intense defenses…"

Enigma raised his brow, "They became defensive?"

Ino glanced at the boy, "That's not how defenses work. You can't just tear them down."

Enigma shrugged, "Just curious. I just figured Ambiance's chakra's wouldn't try and keep an advocate out."

Inoichi intervened, "Well in retrospect; I've never know our jutsu to eat through so much chakra before. It was more intense in the sense that it felt like swimming through a vat of spiderwebs."

Phantom raised his eyebrows before glancing at Ambiance, "Didn't you lower your guidelines?"

Ambiance palmed her face, "Oh crescendo…I didn't even isolate the cores!"

Enigma facepalmed, "That would do it. Yamanaka san; Did you end up in a dome or a matrix when you got inside?"

Inoichi tapped his chin, "I think I recall the dome you speak of. Does the matrix have seven entities in it?"

Enigma staggered back, "Yeah it does. That's the Vii network you fell into. You linked up with anywhere between two and ten chakra networks to access that." Enigma facepalmed, "And I think I left mine open about that time."

Phantom sighed, "Note to self: When seeing a therapist; Lock down auxiliary exhaust ports."

Ambiance folded her arms as the Office door opened, "I'm not sure that would have helped. Remember: The more distant the link up; The more the relay is strained. Focus on blocking a single core. That should counteract unauthorized access from stumbling in."

Naruto rubbed his head, "AH! Too many big words! Can we get back to these things?" Naruto was about to push chakra into the bracers when a sound drew his attention.

Minato cleared his throat, "Misplace your invite?"

Fugaku scoffed, "Far less trivial than that."

Itachi grinned, "We misplaced Sasuke's inspiration."

Ambiance glanced at the younger sibling and sighed, "Another fireball?"

Sasuke folded his arms, "I don't like being left behind."

Naruto picked up one of the bracers and handed it to Sasuke as the group gathered the items for the picnic.

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "My apologies if I've been overly vague throughout this segment."

—

The group made their way through the village before arriving at Training ground three.

A.N: Alpha shrugs, "It was between this and a random park. The notion of Paparazzi came in and blunder-busted that particular scale and this is where the pin landed." (Hence random is so difficult.)

Choza, Inoichi, Hitomi and Kushina got to work setting up the 'table-cloth' and place-settings.

Meanwhile the other adults set up the less formal mats.

The children began to find their favored parties, although Ino was glancing about with hawk eyes.

After the initial order began to settle down, the group began to settle.

Inoichi glanced at Ino and asked, "Did you give her the time and place?"

Ino sighed before nodding, "Yes daddy. I made sure to use the time Tsume set up in advance."

Inoichi glanced at a sundial before chuckling, "Then I suppose you could be standing there for several…"

Ino smirked, "Sakura-Chan!" (How long did you expect me to postpone that Cliche?)

Sakura practically dragged her mother across the plain to get to the group. As they reached the border Sakura held her knees and panted, "Sorry I was…So late. …Mom stopped at…almost every…intersection."

Ino chuckled, "Almost?"

A.N: Alpha face-plants, "After a marathon of Editing, Re-editing, Optimizing, Augmenting, and finally; Abbreviating: I feel I deserve to say; My Karmic intent hates chapter twelve beyond my sense of reckoning." (*Red-faced* 'King of hell; Kindly stop twisting my tongue like that!') [That's a facsimile of a paper jam right there.] (*Whimpers* I can't tell the fracked difference anymore!?) Alpha shudders, " _I've got a_ **bad** _feeling about this_. Writing additional content immediately after treating a botched incident?" {First sign of trouble; I'll flair my chakra.} [Same gig.] (I'm nearly dry; so I might not have it in me for a spell.) Alpha glances at the other two, "Intermission?" { _I'm_ not about to contest _that_ karma.} Alpha stands to take a break, "Here's to second winds."… …Alpha returns, "Amazing what you can do in under fifteen minutes."

Sakura pouted at the remark, 'Well there was the shopping district.' "Mom insisted on bringing napkins. Happy?"

Ino grabbed her best friends hand and scurried off, "C'mon Sakura. There's a rare flower that's supposed to grow somewhere near here."

Mebuki watched as the two sprinted off before glancing at the setup.

Kushina glanced over and asked, "Care to offer a fresh opinion?"

Mebuki nodded softly, "It would be my honer Kushina-san."

Choji stepped up to the group and asked, "How long until lunch?"

Choza chuckled, "Lunch is a few hours off. We'll be stopping for snacks soon, but you will have to be patient."

Choji nodded, "Thanks pa." Before scrambling to find Shikamaru.

Inoichi smiled nostalgically, "That kid of yours. He may not be the fastest but his heart is nearly overwhelming."

Choza glanced back at the man before - with a chuckle - dusting off a few plates, "He's a bit timid, but the moment he's got a goal in sight; you would sooner stop an explosive tag."

Inoichi narrowly ducked a flying kick from Ambiance. As he turned to reprimand her; he noticed the girl latching onto a rubber ball before cutting a trench into the soft earth with her heels.

Ambiance skidded for a single meter before a blast of chakra sunk her heel like a shovel. She rotated her hips before sliding the leather ball in a wide arc, "You better not miss this one Enigma!" The girl lobbed the object at an absurd angle before watching it soar.

Inoichi glance behind him and noticed the boy's legs giving off a nasty amount of waste chakra, 'What kind of child can waste chakra like that?'

Enigma slammed his hands into his knees a few times before the ball was nearly directly above him. With a shout he launched into the air - the dirt contorting into a raised mound - before latching onto the ball. He noted his speed an sweatdropped before pouring chakra into his hands and legs, "Harrowers Trudge!"

Minato paused, in reaching for a pouch, at the boys shout, "A jutsu?"

Enigma slammed into the dirt; several ridges contorting from his palm as he skidded into a track of upturned earth. Climbing to his knees the boy sighed, "I think I overshot a bit. That and I overtasked the landing. I didn't even get to surf it."

Kushina rubbed her brow at the recall, "Honestly; How have you kids not died from chakra exhaustion?"

Enigma staggered to his feet, "By knowing when we're exhausted. After all: As long as you don't do something physically impossible; Your body can handle the impact. It does help to recognize you limits though. Chemical backlogs are nasty, and occasionally sickening."

Ambiance shuddered as she approached, "Yeah really. Don't mix joy and disgust in quick succession. Nothing can remove the symptoms of hallucination."

Phantom chuckled, "You heaved up what must have been two meals and a snack once. You didn't get up until you found a convincing placebo."

Ambiance cringed, "Spiders and Comedy? What fool thought that would be a healthy campfire story?!"

Enigma rubbed his head, "In hindsight; it was more of an ironic recollection. I still haven't forgotten that moment. You went full Polaroid on that one."

Ambiance rubbed her gut, "I still can't stand the composition of hot-dogs. Damn survival reflex…"

Ino and Sakura dropped of their basket of flowers before the former asked, "What happened to Enigma? He's caked in mud."

Kushina shook herself from her stupor and placed her hands on her hips, "You'd better not be planning on eating like that young man."

Enigma glanced at the left side of his torso before glancing between his clanmates, "Any chance you guys can lend a hand?"

Ambiance acquired a snide grin, "Oh yeah. Make for the river Mr. Guinea Pig."

Enigma glanced at the river before sighing, "I swear; If this ends in a 'kiss of life' scene…"

Ambiance sputtered before waving her hands, "Alright I get the memo; I won't put you a single meter under!"

Phantom writhed at the visual, "I'm not touching _any_ of that!"

Kushina noted when Phantom reached the tarp, "Just what kind of jutsu was that?"

Phantom glanced at Kushina before chuckling, "At its core; It was a really fancy body slam."

Sakura glance at the trench before shaking her head, "I don't buy it. Only a just could do that."

Phantom shrugged, "Or a very fast, really heavy log." Phantom rubbed his chin, "Although I think Enigma specified a harrower."

After a few minutes of silence; Hitomi spoke up, "As the farming tool?"

Before anything else was said; A loud rushing sound came from the river.

Ino looked up just in time to see a massive dome of water sinking into the river, "And that?"

Phantom sighed, "I'd say somewhere between a 'giant vortex' and a 'water prison'."

Minato rubbed the back of his head, "Was she trying to kill him?"

Phantom rubbed his brow, "I think it was called 'white-water bathing'."

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "I am now guilty of the unholy 'easter-egg'. Kanji forgive me." (*Taps foot*) Alpha pauses before sighing, "Fine. I've put it off long enough." [These readings…*Eyes narrow*…You wouldn't dare?]

The place setting was on it's last offerings as a call came from the distance.

Kushina glanced up before letting out a fangirl squeal, "Is that who I think it is?" [Forgive me lord; For I have sinned…]

Tsume held a small girl by the hand and led her through the clearing.

Phantom paled his face, 'This is so wrong on a grand scale of wrongs.'

Ambiance hauled a soaked Enigma back to the setup before dropping the boy with an unceremonious THUD, "A baby?! No one mentioned bringing a baby!"

Tsume chuckled, "Well that's the point of a surprise. This is my adopted daughter; Kanji." [*Withers* Thank Kami for the class of adoption.] {Yeah…not to intentionally burst any bubbles; but it's too soon to be implicating _that_ in the 'O.C.' Equation.}

A.N: Alpha folds his arms, "Even after the memo on chapter twelve? This notion still unnerves me? Chimera: How fickle can one author be?" {Enough to consider modifying his pen name?} Alpha folds his arms, "That's a long term investment." [Says the guy who already did it five times] Alpha folds his arms (After checking the document), "Four times. Or is there something we forgot to mention?" […] {That's a low blow Alpha.} [Actually he's got a point.] Alpha cringes, "I forgot; Never challenge Phantom to a contest of Intents. Thy can only screw thine self."

—Part 2: Bravado of the Brats—

As the adults began to gather for the general discussions; The children began to engage in their own ventures.

At one point Naruto and Enigma were working on their nature manipulation.

After a few minute Enigma sat down a took a few labored breaths, "Kamikaze: lend me a bit more strength." As he sat against a stump; Enigma noticed Sasuke glancing in their direction. Enigma smirked before asking, "How's your fire breath?"

Sasuke glanced at the boy, "How do you know about that?"

Enigma paused before his eyes bugged, "Your actually pushing fire breath? I was just being simplistic!"

Sasuke rubbed his head before sighing, "I suppose you managed to inspire me; So I'll say it's going a bit slower than I'd like."

Enigma shrugged before pulling out a spare bracer and holding it out, "Here. This might give you an idea of your chakra's affinity."

Sasuke glanced at the object before shrugging, "Just don't expect an extra favor."

Enigma chuckled, "Your not the only one who was inspired that day." As Sasuke took up the item; Enigma shrugged, "In all honesty; I used to think the fireball jutsu was a colossal waste of energy."

Sasuke paused before glancing at the boy, "Why do you say that? The technique has been an asset to my clan for a really long time."

Naruto scoffed, "And you supposedly made it into a magic dragon egg in one day."

Enigma shrugged, "Hinata turned paper into tea. Shino turns the ground into a sea. And Kiba's on a fracked sparring spree. I'm all for the upstarts." Enigma glanced at the item in front of him before sighing, "I'm more interested in the techniques shape. A 'ball' of fire doesn't have a method of ventilation. All that heat; and the flame suffocates in its own plasmatic juices."

Sasuke folded his arms, "Like you could do better?"

Enigma rubbed his chin, "I'm not about to promise something as bold as a deviation; but maybe…" Enigma drifted off before glancing at the mound of soil he'd left earlier. With a smirk he walked over to the dirt-stump.

Naruto glanced over and asked, "You distracted again?"

Enigma stepped before the twin-twisted mound and smirked, "Quite the opposite. I just found the fast track." Enigma cracked his knuckles before loosening his arms. He planted his hands against the ground, "Wood style; Bamboo graveyard." The soil beneath him contorted as a number of extremely short bamboo shoots rose from the ground. Enigma smirked, "That's the wick. _Fire style: Bane of the forest; Thermal Advent Wreath! Fire sprite jutsu!_ " Enigma pressed his palms into the grass and trails of seared earth poured between the bamboo shuts before converging on the twisted mound of earth in the center. A large molten ember rose from the ground before a few licks of flame began to rise. Slowly; The bamboo shoots smoked before catching fire. The resulting flames beginning to gather over the central cake of mud.

Within moments; Sasuke was gaping at a spiraling flame that rose several feet into the air. The heat even from the distance was noteworthy.

As the pillar rose; Enigma leapt back as his face nearly tanned from the searing heat. Meeting back with the other two he smirked, "But maybe I can make it hotter." Enigma rubbed his chin, "Although I suppose it's not quite on par with…" Enigma's eyes widened before turning to the pillar, "O-ho. This is gonna be a trick for the books!"

Sasuke watched the boy stand closer to the pyre, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Enigma rolled his shoulders, "Dust devils from the land of wind; A story about a twister in the land of stone; The epic winds of a Typhoon that shredded into the land of water; The riptide maelstroms of the Islands of Uzu; the mythical water sprites; and the lore of the burning winds of lightning." Enigma rolled his shoulders before calling out, "And this one's an homage to the lands of fire: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!"

The blazing tornado seems to shudder several times before a blue/green hue began to bleed into the flames. The flames seemed to condense before the pillar gave out a trembling howl. After a few moments the sound climbed into the range of a roar before the blaze began to wobble and weave into the air.

Enigma shoved his hands to either side and shouted, "Elemental nativity; Magnitude Centrifuge!"

The thin twister divided into a number of annexed branches before the vast lengths began to revolve around the source of heat.

Ambiance came up to the boy and slugged him in the shoulder, "Get a grip on it Enigma! Don't waste so much potential on a pile of dirt! What are you trying to make anyway?"

Enigma rolled his shoulders, "Just one last part and I'll be done."

Ambiance folded her arms, "You go overkill and I will swamp you for thirty."

Enigma shuddered before continuing, "Magnitude cauldron; Silicone-Bicarbonate condensation!" Enigma rose an extra inch, "Earth style; Deep metal vat!"

The flames began to weave and writhe before finally beginning to burn down to the ground. The bamboo remaining turned to ash and the pillars of flame dropped patches of discolored earth. The mound at the center containing a black stone that refracted narrow beams of light.

Enigma rapped the stone in a cloth before setting himself aside, "Keep in mind; That burned up a lot of my Qi reserves. I might need to take a break."

A.N: Alpha pauses…, "Is he talking to me as well?" (No; but I'd be a good time for breakfast.) Alpha sighs, "Touché. I'll be back in a bit. Hopefully this chapter is ready to go up some time this afternoon." [Don't rush it. We already had to backwash a bit of content when we tried to blitz the 'adult swim'.] Alpha rubs his brow, "I need to listen to my _own_ advice more often? Dear readers: How do you tolerate my eccentric nature?" {How long until Remnant get's here?} Alpha sighs, "I'll pull the intro at the late end of this chapter: But fair warning; I might need to delegate the major content into the next chapter If these scenes keep dragging on." {Why do you sound like Shikamaru?}… …Alpha returns with a cup of coffee, "Alright; We're back in the game."

Ambiance glances at the picnic and notes the recurring glances, "Do you want to be seen as a walking disaster?"

Enigma chuckles, "Only the eccentric survive this world. I can handle a minor catastrophe."

—Phantom; on the other hand—

Phantom glance over as Ino and Sakura approached, 'That can't be a good sign.'

Ino wobbled over before setting down on her knees, "Yo Phantom…"

'She looks like a prowling cat.'

Ino continued, "What's the story behind you supposed sister?"

Sakura folded her arms, "You really expect him to just tell you?" **_'_ Give em' the stink eye!'** (One guess; who that is.)

Phantom sighed, "Well…I'll give you this much: You didn't go asking some backwater about my personal life." His eyes hardened, "But let me get something strait: Someone goes after my kindred spirits with the words I've used; I'll shear them down harder than a tectonic shelf. I am the hard place. Don't go tampering with my rocks."

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "How long did it take me to bring out his stark-side?" [It only takes a persistent blunder to awaken a venerated demon.] {It only takes a god-complex to stir a venerated saint.} (It only takes a mortal to shut themselves up!) {…} […] (Now drop it with the self imposed contests.) Alpha pauses, "I think I might be a mortal."

Ino paused at the level of severity before her determination won out, "Try me. I don't waste time with cannon-fodder."

Phantom smirked, "Well I don't sweat the small stuff. Alright goldilocks; here's a story of the biggest bear in my life. Phantom sat down lotus before an Icy grey fire entered the ring of his iris, "To give you a sense of her influence; Enigma is kinda like a middle ground between myself and Ambiance. He poured that negotiation prowess into developing a silver tongue; honed in a vat of titanium, and sharpened against the burrs of life."

Ino folded her arms, "Is this an elaborate decoy?"

Phantom scoffed, "Cut out the silver tongue and replace it with a brazen bravado. That would be the horror of my sister. Smoke and cinders are irrelevant when - to her - the world is just one big amalgam. She'd chew a person up and spit out a wad of putty before they'd even realized just how badly they screwed themselves. She is a grinder fit to turn steel into a fist-inspire pulp and slams it into action unmatched by a C-4 explosive warhead. If Enigma makes life into lemonade; My sister Memoria makes life into an acid bath." (What's the difference?) [Added sugar.] (Oh… HEY!?) {*Chuckles* Is laughing at yourself a crime?}

Ino seemed awestruck at the sheer scale of the story before something caught her ear, "You call your sister…an acid bath?"

Phantom shucked, "Infamous last words; but yes. There's only so many ways to 'set fire to the rain'. And some of them are absurdly tasking. Skill provokes a potency; but it's important to realize when you are wasting it. My sister is a fire that never stops burning; even when deprived of an essential asset. Douse her in water; the fluid will dissolve you. Burn her at the stake; the embers will hound you. Butter her up; the sheer mass will come down on you like a cosmic stone. Each time she expects you to respect the power that couldn't destroy her. After all; Matter can not be created nor destroyed. Only change is ascertained; and control is a mere variable." Phantom shuddered, "She is the Harbinger of my worst nightmares; and Hailer to a magnitude that cannot be denounced, renounced or pronounced. As Enigma seeks disorders; Memoria seeks erratics."

Ambiance scoffed from a distance away, "If those two ever pulled a spar against the two of us; It would be like up and down fighting left and right."

Phantom rubbed his brow, "A rule of four contest? Chimera; What are you playing at?"

Ambiance smirked before a burst of fire drew her attention.

Ino staggered back from the flaming judgement, "The hell is that!?"

Ambiance sighed before rolling up her sleeves, "My brother overhauling his chakra." Ambiance marched of with a near visible chunk of her 'mind' in hand.

Phantom sighed, "That kid had better cool off or he'll be re-educated by a school of fish."

A.N: Alpha weighs his hands, "Which sounds more sensible: Sleeping with the fishes / Learning with the fishes." {Don't they coincide?} Alpha shrugs, "Depends on whether C.P.R. is in the available cards." (Too bad showers don't actually bring cats and dogs into the mix. Rain is an excellent medium for therapy.) {I'll take that over artificially articulated aroma therapy these days.}

Ino glance between the pyre and the boy casting a few times before she gasped, "He wouldn't…"

Phantom noted his cousins approach, "Bath in fire? Not like this. Resonate his ego?"

The pillar divided into a number of various stream.

Phantom chuckled, "Quite reliably!"

Ino shuddered, "And I thought the Uchiha were big shots."

Phantom glanced about before amending, "I think one may have inspired him. Look who's glowing!"

—

Sasuke noted Phantom shout before glancing at his fist. His eyes widened when he saw the bath of red chakra flowing over his hands. Sasuke folded a few handsigns before he felt the 'cloak' fluctuate, 'This is so surreal. It's like I'm holding fire a fire in my hands.' The pyre died down and Sasuke noted that the cloak began to melt into his skin. A warmth pouring into his body as a sense of pride filled his chest.

A.N: Alpha rubs his eyes before groaning, "I'm about to invent an Ego Style jutsu; aren't I?" {I can't wait; Wave arc is gonna be so much fun!} Alpha rubs his brow, "That's still the better part of a decade away." (*Folds arms* You expect people to wait that long?) Alpha glances about before sighing, "I guess they have the point. Fair warning; Enduring cliff-ramp scheduled for next chapter." ~1

—Part 3: Short end of the blunt shaft—

The group migrated to a park near the entrance to the village as the time of the Vii's arrival drew near.

At one point Ambiance and Kushina moved to attend the gate.

—

As the duo returned; A loud shout drew a few looks.

 **"YO!"** A smug grin spoke out, "When were you going to tell us you formed a posse?"

A.N: "Forgive me for the quick cut; but this is an abnormally big ball. The moment I get this rolling it will take a while to find a viable stopping point…short of breaking it; and gen one had more than enough of that type of breakdown."

 **===Chapter 14 Retro-pending edition: End===**

~1 {Cliff ramp?} [Foreshadowing with preexisting circumstances and pretenses.] Alpha rubs his brow, "Also; this series may become a bit of an esoteric crossover by the time this generation leaves the traffic circle." {Anything but harry potter!?} Alpha shrugs, "Depends on where you retained the references. It's not like J.K. Rowling invented the art of tethering spirits. We have centuries of Voodoo pretenses that say otherwise. It might echo some of those hallmarks though." [Why is esoteric terminology so hard to find?!] Alpha shrugs, "Between medical, spatial and physiological disambiguation? It's no wonder I carry a self-retained blunderbuss of arcane knowledge wherever I go."

Hyoton: CONDESCENDING HEAT! ARCTIC BLAST IN A LAND BATHING IN FIRE! BITTERNESS OF MOTHER NATURE; LET THE FROST WRAITHS HEAR MY CRY: BITE ME IN THE ASS FOR ALL OF OUR PYRES; BUT KAMI: **_LET IT SNOW!_**

Darn you Anna and your persistent snowmen; I'd settle for single human-towering snowball! Rolling in tires just don't cut it these days and the hay-bale is out of season.

Editors resort "Guys; There's something weird with the document manager. This post is the second instance where the document tried to capture the font encryption rather than transfer it directly. I have a feeling that despite my best intentions; this error may recur in the impending future. Again; My apologies for the resulting inconvenience; but the alternative response to toughing it would to go without fonts for a few iterations. As I'd rather not inconvenience you without a reliable motive: I'm resorting to toughing it out for now. I will try to nix any future grizzlies ASAP; but I will be relying on your eyes to ensure they don't slip through the cracks. I'm far from matching Gaara's 'concrete bunker'. As much as I respect beta-readers; I'm not about to have someone cleaning up that blunder without first routing out the issue from the master copy." {I have an Idea that might give it the boot; But it will take some trial and error.}


	15. Chap 15: Reconciling Virtues

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 15: Reconciling the Virtues:

Alpha rubs his head, "Note to self: When the intent is for said 'big ball' to unravel itself; start at the top of the hill and install checkpoints. I was only halfway through the first part when the 'Izunami' vs 'Izunagi' got trudged up in an improvised countermeasure. Sure it was cool; But it's way too soon to be pulling that kind of backlashed punch."

In this chapter; The Vii will be making their introduction. (Potentially answering a few queries.) The kids begin to take interest in some of the practices of shinobi; The adults begin to notice some of the Vii's more grand-scale tactics; And the Vii children begin working on their 'master plan'.

Alpha rubs his brow, "Oh thank Kami. I really need to get _that_ egg on the back-burner before I end up: A) taking a short cut. B) Making a shearing cut. C) Spilling the beans."

Alpha sighs, "Extra note to self: If a chapter of this series breaks 10k; odds are the chapter got fragged again." (*Shrugs* At least now we have a visual sensor. Better that than dropping another font trawler.) Alpha shrugs, "Yeah, but I haven't much faith in 'fool proof'. It implies that fools have limitations; and I happen to be a _very_ creative fool."

 **Crack**

 **===Chapter 15===**

—Part 1: News-breakers—

The three Vii approached the gate as They waited for the rest of the branch to arrive. After about twenty minutes of waiting; a number of silhouettes appeared in the distance.

As the features began to perforate the veil of rising heat; Enigma shouted out, "What took you so long?"

A shout returned an answer, _"It's not like the world stopped turning!? What were you waiting for?! A Kami's invitation?"_

Phantom sighed a he recognized the shaggy look of his sister, "Are you still in the 'long hair' phase?"

The girl smirked before sneering, "You still afraid of a rats nest?"

Enigma shuddered, "Hey; No need to be terminal. I still haven't gotten used to sleeping with those."

The shorter man rubbed his chin, "The leaf's got you in a motel?"

Ambiance sighed, "Not by their first choice. It was between the red-light district and the hot springs."

The younger woman paused, "Any particular reason?"

Enigma sighed, "The investment portfolio of the native _super_ pervert."

The woman froze before a shudder ran up her body.

The short man grabbed her shoulder and spoke, "Odds are; the toad's out tending that fancy net he's woven. Make sure you'd live to address the issue before you go sparring a sannin."

The woman shucked his hand before sneering, "Just another reason to knock him down a few pegs."

The taller man glanced about warily but muttered, "Absolved zero; zero absolution."

Enigma smirked, "Still muttering those counter-paradoxes uncle Grave?"

The taller man glanced at the boy weightily before glancing about, "Better that than getting stuck in one."

The short man shrugged, "He's been on about wave-negligence since you kids left. I think Phantom may have taken a 'screw' with him."

Ambiance folded her arms, "We'll work that out a bit later. Apparently there's some eyebrow-angst regarding an episode about Uzu." (…This 'self appearance' is starting to bear down on my conscience. At some points; It's laking the backing of skill.) Ambiance glanced at the shorter man, "Paps; I think It's time you met with the Yondaime."

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "For the sake of several issues; I'm going to start liquidation the 'age-range'. It occurs to me that the sense of aging in the Narutoverse is scattered throughout the -borderland- thousand episodes. I think I'm referring to appreciate the 'loose canon' approach Kishimoto went with. Playing time-keeper is hard, let alone the supposed 'time-wizard'."

The man glanced towards the village before asking, "I think clearance might be one of our initial problems."

Enigma facepalmed before pulling out an envelope, "The Yondaime gave me these at one point. They let the Anbu keep literal tabs on us as we head through the streets. Basically; The Hokage can keep his 'eyes' from striking, and us from 'stalking'."

The short man picked up the paper before shrugging, "That's pretty comprehensive for a Kage."

Enigma shrugged, "The Hyuga incident raised the bar for security apprehension. It's to Minato's credit that his skill's could pull this off. This wasn't political. It was personal."

The man nodded before asking, "Where can I find him?"

Ambiance gestured to the stone faces, "Make for the _'Brick-heads'_. look for a _'Brasier'_ building. Ask about the _'Sarutobi-estate'_. Troubleshoot and talk at that location."

The man chuckled, "I guess I'll meet you at your H.Q?"

Ambiance nodded, "The _'Buki-Biju'_ in the _'red-light district'_. If you can't find that; Find a source of native competence. You can also ask for Shinchu Shigoto."

The man glanced back, "You memorized his name?"

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "Kanji was a familiar word. If this was off my memory; you'd be reading something between shunning and Pagoda. That's how messed up I am. What I wouldn't give to have simply said 'Brass Task'; but sentiment's got the better of me." {At least we've got it down to the last letter. I was going to say 'Shinchi' before Enigma/E.N caught onto my habits.} Alpha rubs his chin, 'Should I go for A.L? I feel like I'm 'lamenting' rather than 'noting' this way.' [That and it would free up the acronym for something less trivial.]

Ambiance shrugged, "It's been a few weeks?" (…) [No comment.] Before wincing 'Poor example; much?'

The man shrugged before kicking the ground, "Linking start. Shadow Shunshin Jutsu!" The man flickered a few times before dust shimmied into the air.

Enigma rubbed his brow, "That's one word for it. Alright; Ambiance and myself have a few peers to tend to. We'll get you to the Buki-biju; but after that: It's on you to find your bearings."

Grave scoffed, "What did you think Shadow clones were designed for?"

—

The shorter man flickered atop several posts before landing on the brow of Hokage tower and staggering a bit, "Yeast! I overshot!" After regaining his balance; the man glance up, "A brasier huh? I guess this one fits the bill…more than the typical straw-hat anyhow."

The Vii landed on the ground before wiping the sweat for his brow, "I'll need to find a better angle to link that endpoint. That was quite the relay race." Glancing about he noted a shinobi leaving the office, "Excuse me; Can you point me to the Sarutobi estate?"

The chunin glanced the man up and down before asking, "What's it to you?"

The Vii rubbed the back of his head, "Fair point. I've got a preexisting rendezvous with the Land of fire's Kage. My daughter said you might know were to find him?"

The chunin scowled before hefting a box, "If you don't mind; I'm kind of busy right now."

The man shrugged, "Fair enough." Before entering the tower.

—

A few minutes later the man came out of the building, "Alright Yondaime; Let's see if shadows can't be tracked."

Appearing atop one of the 'crown's' pillars; The Vii gazed across the village. He chuckled, "None of these things is quite like the others. Some of these things do not get along. Some of these things share things with the others. Now where does a monkey's hat get hung?" The Vii glanced between two shady compound buried in trees before shrugging, "Two points…"

The man flickered before one of the compounds and sniffed, "Deer."

Before the other compound; he smirked, "Wilderness; Rushing." With a glance at the gate he shrugged before flaring a mix of Ki and Chi; his chakra resounding the mix, **"Yo! I'm here to see a bookworm and a professor. I was told to find the latter's grotto. That you Sarutobi?"**

A few moments passed before a voice came from his left, "You don't need to shout."

The Vii rubbed his head, "Yeah well; I prefer to err to confidence rather than redundancy. Better to appear noisy than inept in my experience; although I respect the sentimentality of it. How goes; flash step? Or was it vortex cannon? I can never tell with the facades these days."

Minato glanced at the man before sighing, "Minato Namikaze. Do you have a name by which to know you?"

The man palmed a fist before nodding, "Remnant. Remnant Various; Of the Vii."

Minato opened an eye and asked, "As in the clan?"

Remnant shrugged, "Clan's typically maintain a fixation on certain aspects they resound with. We're more about finding the right tune. As opposed to the moniker 'Skill for hire'; We're on an alternative method 'Skill for hunt'. Funds are worth their weight in skill. I'd rather not answer mine to a sheet of mutilated paper and cotton. Too many tyrants wipe their asses with that type of hybrid."

Minato glanced at the man for a few moment before asking, "And those robes?"

Remnant chuckled, "Chakra is a beautiful thing. A few mesh fiber webs; a couple furs; a tight woven layer of coal dust and the rest from being sunbathed in the stuff." His gaze narrowed, "I may not be a shinobi; but this getup is something I trust to keep my privileges safe. Though that doesn't get to hold me back; I can count on it in the clutch. Be it mine or those I protect. I have faith in its capabilities; but I'd be ignorant to call it impervious. There's only so much memory in this world. I hope to never stop searching for its remnant beauty."

A.N: Alpha raises his hands, "I was looking for a word to sync there! Lingering didn't feel reverent enough; and this one just jumped back into the fray! Darn you Saboteur!" (Names are powerful words. They represent an echo of a context; and time cannot be forgiven. For you guys though: requisition granted.) Alpha shrugs, "What can I say? Interpretation is free; as far as I know. Just don't abuse it; and I'll work toward the same."

Minato shrugged, "A simple 'handmade' would have sufficed."

Remnant cringed, "Yeah. Old habits. They - like much else - just don't know how to spontaneously tip the bucket." With a shrug he amended, "Trick is having them work for ya."

The two entered the building.

Hiruzen glanced up as the two entered, "An elder Vii I presume?"

Minato nodded, "This is Remnant Vii." Minato glanced said man, "I'm of the impression your Ambiance's father?"

Remnant shrugged, "I assume she told you. The resemblance is a bit uncanny; but I've attributed it to communal resonation. Almost none of us are related by strict blood ties; though It's a nightmare to contest that." (*Rubs head* Well _technically_ we are; but that intimacy would raise S-class eyebrows.)

Minato shrugged, "So…yes?"

Remnant sighed, "Your really going to town on this one. I am her paternal guardian; yes."

Minato glanced at the man, "Why do you keep doing that?"

Remnant shrugged, "Keeping the questions and answers linked keeps them from degenerating without additional effort. An animal can't bite you if their jaws are sealed shut. Words have a similar tendency regarding the callous."

Hiruzen glanced up, "So you've formed an ultimatum?"

Remnant folded his arms, "Now that's a word I haven't heard much from. No. An ultimatum implicates a degree of permanence. The habit is; for the most part: A countermeasure. A bit of paranoia's brain child; but a sensible one. It takes a degree of skill to parry multiple opposing swords. Someone capable of that should have earned my attention before the event's horizon. To have failed there is a dormant wakeup call. Long story short; I like to cover my bases."

Hiruzen nodded, "I can respect that much. Your brash attitude is a cause for concern; but it seems your skills are well retained beneath that veil."

Remnant shrugged, "It's easier that way. Albeit a loftier overhead: It's easier to remark a veil than a void on my part. Invisibility regards many masters. Claiming to be undefeatable is to disregard your counterpart. While acceptable in jest; It guarantees the opportunity to be absolved by parry. No degree of footwork can recreate the momentum in the footing you have."

Sarutobi nodded, "And your footing on the isle's of whirlpool?"

Remnant glanced at the man before chuckling, "I almost felt undercut there. Yes; I'm afraid that foot has traveled to other shores. If your seeking recall via nostalgia; I may be able to resound that event. Just don't take the nature of an echo for granted."

Sarutobi glanced at his pipe before shaking his head, "I'll bring my salts to that end."

Remnant nodded before setting down and folding through handsigns.

Minato glanced at the man and asked, "And what were those for?"

Remnant opened an eye and cast a side-wane glance, "You would recognize the actuation of chakra?"

Minato rubbed the back of his head, "For what purpose?"

Remnant smirked before closing his eye and leveling his gaze forward, "Rule of one; pose and repose of self." A few moments passed before the man shrugged, "Although it's within the realm of possibility that a lingering sensation could be provoked: What disposition would you enter with?"

Minato paused at the query.

Sarutobi glanced at the man and asked, "I suppose the front lines would do."

Remnant nodded before stilling. After a moment he spoke, "Hyaku no Migamae; Stance of a hundred." A few moments longer and he spoke, "Turmoil. A sense of overbearing; such as the crashing of a wave against a rise untouched by the salts of the ocean. The Uzumaki posing a sense of repose unheard of before such leagues of shinobi. To the credit of every entity within view of the very swath of sea; the sense of paradox sounded as though an outspoken law of reality. For an unmarred region of spatial energy; the two fronts withheld against an invisible sense of dawning. The moment the morning light pierced the veil of the sea, however; The veil was battered by a roar that tore the very fabric of the sky, and severed the boundary claimed by the very ocean itself. The sky darkened as paralyzed water was ransacked from its hues of twilight. As several ships poured into the maelstroms; the sky shed tears that rocked the very lips of the sea in their thunder. Those of lessened understanding were deafened by the compounded waves of sky and sea. Several hours passed like this as the ships bared against tremulous currents…all until the sky could cry no louder, and tears ceased to fall with such reckless abandon. The maelstroms left quaking; carried the battered shinobi and mercenaries to shore. The lines poured into the sands of Uzushio; burning though energy few though they still had As the outer borders fell; The invading force shared an optimism that sparked their spirits…" Remnant cringed, "…Until the moment they felt the sheer reveal of Ki; brought on by a number of chunin scouts." Remnant shook his head, "The very bodies of those shinobi were blasted back with a fervor unmatched by any war in the prior century. The sand shaved back as the fallen toppled in tangent with the survivors." Remnant scowled, "It was many more waves like this before the fighting became sensible again. And even then; The losses were never realized until after the next tsunami." Remnant tensed before a grey energy pooled between his joints, "There was no lore stone. There was no available pretense for a brawl-bath of such caliber. As The Uzumaki began to reveal their countermeasures; The earth began to shake."

Remnant's eyes opened as he continued; His fuin-doujutsu active and the separate regions rapidly dilating and retracting, **"This…This is not the place where you were to scar the lives of millions. If this is truly where you expect to change the world; Cease up-hauling the deceased and the damned. For the honor of those who have instilled their very blood into this soil:"** The fuin's regions locked together before rebounding around the resulting darkened area; solid grey irises and pupil bordered by the regions of the three famed doujutsu, **"Then you might respect the sheer valor they had Imbued within soil you've wrought! Leviathan's lotus: armageddon of the damned; Mythical Assassin: LEI OF THE LAND."**

Remnant paused for a few moments before scratching his head, "Beyond that; All I could see was motion. It's like a lucid dream lacking a familiar sense of time. I suppose you could ask Grave or Myriad about the rest of that day. My senses began to clear only after we'd removed ourselves from the situation." Remnant sighed as his fuin's flicked back into their typical state before fading all together.

—Part 2: Brash Battery—

After the main group reached the Buki-Biju; Ambiance, Phantom and Enigma began to make their way towards the forests in the heart of Konoha.

They didn't get far before a voice spoke, "Do you really expect me to hang with the 'big guns?' You guys are so lame."

Phantom sighed, 'There goes that battle of attrition.' "Fine: but If you cause a stir; It's your mess first."

The girl smirked as her long curls caught a draft, "Alright. Don't keep a girl waiting."

Enigma shuddered, 'That sounds all kinds of disturbed.' "Alright. Try and keep the tail lights in your twelve sights." Before blasting off in a full on sprint.

Ambiance shrugged before kneeling down and lunging off.

Phantom glanced back, "I guess it's…just…" His eyes widened, 'How did _I_ forget her impulse?!'

Memoria sneered, "Try and keep up ya moldy tinderbox!"

—

Enigma skidded to a near stop before Ambiance parried his shoulders with her feet.

Ambiance skidded into a half cartwheel before skidding on her side. Standing up she shook a fist, "Warn me when you're gonna pull a terminal halt!"

Memoria glanced at the cloud of dust as she slowed to a jog, "You snow-plowed Enigma?"

Ambiance rubbed her brow, "I thought I only tapped him."

Enigma groaned, "A tap at fifteen miles an hour is like a flying hammer! I just went zero to three onto my face!"

Phantom skidded to a dead stop before sighing, "Memoria you…"

BANG

Phantom stumbled through the air as the cobble stone beneath him shattered, "T…The hell?"

Memoria sighed before shrugging, "It's like you never did the tree walking exercise. You remember what happens when you overload a substance right?"

Ambiance rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, but… Smashing stone with chakra?"

Enigma dusted himself off, "How much chakra did you use? A D-rank jutsu?"

Phantom rubbed his withered sandals, "I've been using a predisposed amount to diffuse my momentum. Derived within the 'on a dime' circumstance."

Memoria chuckled, "So you torqued it to death. That would probably hurt worse than a backhand from Tsunade if it hit a nervous system." After a moment she paused, "Tell me: you taught someone else tree walking?"

Ambiance waved her hands diffusively, "No. No no no no. I don't teach; I inspire."

Memoria sighed, "Well I won't fault inspiration. I just don't want to see a kid blow their legs off with half assed angle torque." Glancing at Phantom she added, "Try 'turning on a dime'. It might help accommodate the sudden stop and diffuse more naturally. Same issue with the rasengan though. Don't 'backspin' your ankle."

Phantom's eye twitched.

Enigma shuddered, "Uh; that graphic!" A brief glint caught his eye, "Yo Maelstrom: Wait up!" Enigma sprinted to the corner before nearly toppling a civilian.

Ambiance smirked from behind, "NOPE!" before kicking his shoulders again.

Enigma flew to the inside rim of the fence and barely retaining his bearings.

Scanning for his ransacked bearings; he noted Ambiance waving as she skipped around the civilian and calling, "Hurry up bullhead!"

Enigma rolled his eyes, 'I suppose I should thank her at some point; but there's another debt in that same roulette box!' "You're not getting away with that!"

The civilian glanced around a stack of boxes before noting the two last Vii come about the corner, 'Heh. Kids these days?'

—

Naruto reached the stand with scattering of gravel and dust. After pushing through the tarp he called:

"Hey Oji-san!"

"Yo Rojin-sensei!"

Teuchi paused before glancing at the duo. He chuckled, "Should I be fearing for my stocks today?"

Naruto glanced to the side, "Ambiance?"

Ambiance shrugged, "I don't think so; though I might get a pot to go though. I was tailing the sun when a mythical aroma caught in my sails. Figured I'd check in with the port and restock my rations."

Teuchi smiled, "I think the last time I heard something like that was a few months ago. An old shipwright stopped by after a trip from wave. I'll see what I can do; but pots and pans don't come cheap."

Ambiance rubbed her head, "I feel like I'm forgetting something…" A vague look climbed her face, "Chimera; what as it?"

Ayame chuckled, "Hopefully it wasn't your wallet."

Ambiance checked a pouch briefly before sighing, "Thank Kami; no. Heaven knows the orphans around here have the idols to do that."

Enigma propped through the cloth, "I shoulda known. No way would you two be on this avenue without being drawn to this planetoid."

Ambiance rubbed her head, "I'm weak. Do you have a problem with that?"

Enigma shrugged, "Three letters are all I needed to overlook that privilege. I'm just surprised at how long it took me to find you. You disappeared in a borderline kawarimi."

Naruto glanced at the two, "Isn't that a jutsu? You know about it?"

Ambiance shrugged, "So is twerking. That didn't stop the fallout."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Enigma raised a hand, "Don't ask within shouting range of civilization. Than 'can of worms' has no lid to speak of."

As Ayame brought another bowl of ramen; Ambiance glanced at the tower of bowls, 'Eyes; ears; shoulders; nose: What do I have you for if _that_ escapes me?' "Your not called a maelstrom for nothing. I've seen toilets that couldn't tolerate that sit-rep. How many stomachs do you have?"

Naruto shrugged, "Mom says it's just one; but dad says it's in multiple dimensions."

Ambiance shuddered, 'The scary part is that they could both be _very_ right without breaking that single breath. Quantum physics are scary; let alone a hybrid with quasi-kinetics. It's a wonder this kids not his own…' Ambiance froze, 'S…Son of a b-biju!?'

Ayame paused in the next bowl as a head hit the counter, "Are you alright?"

Ambiance sighed, "Give me five minutes to renegotiate my relationship with the shinigami. I'll be back on my shoulders somewhere in the middle of that debate."

Teuchi chuckled, "You kids are a strange bunch. Most ghost stories start to share similarities with each other. I've yet to see a repeat performance."

Naruto whipped his brow as the seventh bowl kicked the bucket, "So Ambiance: Why were you after me?"

Ambiance sighed, "I guess on some level; I envy your chakra. Think your up for a training excursion sometime soon? I want to try and whack a few elemental tricks."

Naruto shrugged, "I suppose. Mom canceled a few appointments today for the meeting earlier. Dad's busy meeting with a friend. I was thinking about finding Sasuke and hanging; but I guess this could work."

Enigma shrugged, "Well unless you were expecting a private meet; We could still meet up with him. It's not like training requires a reservation."

Naruto sighed, "It does when your a shinobi."

Ambiance raised a brow, "Says who?"

Naruto scarfed down part of the next bowl before the rest seemed to spontaneously chase it down, "The secretary, most of the jonin, the clan heads, carpenters, gardeners…Everyone but everyone."

Ambiance shrugged, "Well not to pry: but as member of anyone; I think that's a load of moldy tapestry."

Teuchi handed the girl a warm pot wrapped in foam, "Alright; here you go."

Enigma glanced at the pot before asking, "Did you give him the thing?"

Ambiance reached for the pot before her eyes widened, "That's it! Hold that pot sensei!"

Teuchi sighed before placing the batch of ramen down, "Now don't go improving perfection…"

Ambiance waved as she pulled out an ornamental scroll, "Oh come off it. I don't trust perfection. I trust people." Opening the scroll onto the counter; she pressed her thumb to a square drawn in the paper.

HISSS

Teuchi's eyes widened at the pristine pot, "Where did you get that?"

Ambiance smirked, "I made it." With a slight pout she added, "Enigma made the scroll."

Enigma sighed, "Phantom managed to reduce the chakra prerequisite to the conductivity of a thumb."

Phantom spoke from within the flaps, "The seal still activates if a stir-fried onion bumps it; but it should be enough to serve your general purposes." He raised a hand, "Just don't rely on it if a building catches fire. Stuff happens." rubbing his brow he added, "The chakra conduits will take a bit of maintenance at regular intervals. I believe I can tune them up without much trouble though."

A.N: Alpha's nose twitches, "Why does it feel like describing a touch-pad operated elevator?" {Tech these days. They get away with anything.} (Meh, the paranoid get away with more.) [Horror films are liberal with their optimism/pessimism ratios: occasionally much more than fantasy/Sci-fi hybrids.] (I'd rather watch the plot of divergent for its fluffy pieces than a paradigm for a bipolar express.) Alpha shudders, "I got enough of that from my three-year-old nightmares. Bipolar Peter-pan style flying is ghostbusters grade 'bad'! let alone the extravagant edition!" (Oh Chimera: The references are real!)

Teuchi glanced at the bowl before asking, "Is this a joke? I don't appreciate back-peddlers."

Ambiance frowned before her eyes widened. Pulling out her wallet she pulled out a set of bills, "My apologies mixing business with leisure." After ruffling through a few bills Ambiance handed a set to the Ayame, "Again, I didn't mean to impose. This is a gift: for taking care of my friends, this community, and for your your company. A treasure for a treasure."

Teuchi glanced at the pot before the scroll syphoned it back in, "I can't possibly take something like that. How could I explain to my customers?"

Ambiance seemed rather disturbed by the notion.

Phantom glanced about before sighing, "Well…I suppose - If you really want to acknowledge a debt of honor - you could do this for us. In order to respect the gift; you could 'pay it forward'. Offer three services of gratis for strangers that could not have provided them for themselves. It's a notion of advancing charity. Comprised to change the world with a single sense of commitment and determination. The hope being that someday; the world may find peace in their gratitude."

Teuchi rubbed his head, "On par with this? That is one hell of a debt to pay."

Ambiance smirked, "It's a debt with its own sense of interest. Be it frivolity or fervor. Honor is not something that can be given or taken without consensus. No one can rob you of that." After the thought she rubbed her head warily, "Kinda makes my gift seem vulnerable; but the sentiment is the best part of a gift."

The store owner smiled, "I think I can appreciate that much. Just stop by if you're missing a pot."

Ambiance nodded, "Arigato Rojin-sensei: for feeding my spirit and temple; To changing to world!"

A volley of fists punctured the steamy air. Against the plastic sheets; it appeared the shop was crying.

—

A.N: Alpha clutches his chest, "Man: with this fire; I might give Sasuke a run for his jutsu. Hell if I'm going to let that go to waste!" Alpha steps out… …Alpha returns, "Alright. I'm ready for the next dose of PSA. Here goes:"

Click-Click

—

The quintet made their way toward the Uchiha district. As they drew close; Naruto notices a wisp of hair he'd long since imprinted on, "Yo Duckbutt: you find an Uchiha under the water?" (*Chuckles* Alright: that got me.)

A sweat-dropping brow surfaced briefly before a whisper sounded, "Keep your voice down! There are dozens of eyes everywhere!" [If it's paranoia you read; check that you've recalled the right plot-line.]

Naruto shrugged, "I don't see em'. Besides: The sheer ego's should provide a measure of cover if your casual about it."

Sasuke sighed, "It's been one fan after another. Apparently 'dragon eggs' aren't as casual as one might think."

Memoria glanced between the two, "Did I miss a verbal cue?"

Ambiance seemed to pull a few looks before venting fumes, "…I give up. Sarcasm is lying dead-beaten between those two."

Memoria rubbed her head, "Was there a flash-frozen hybrid somewhere?"

Phantom nodded, "I think the father was nostalgia; but it's a toss up between her and revere."

Naruto turned to the group, "What are you talking about?"

Enigma chuckled, "Sonic splicing of matters."

After a few moments of silence Sasuke turned, "You brought chatter to delay the search party?"

Naruto shrugged, "If you can't beat 'em…"

"SAAASUKE?!"

The feather-head ruffled before rasping, _"Run!"_

—Three dust-blasted parks later—

The group was left huffing at one of the inner forests.

Enigma glanced up and asked, "What kind of confrontation was that?"

Naruto smirked, "A race against wasted time."

A few scatted thunder-lungs later and Ambiance asked, "Who's up for a leisurely hike to the middle of nowhere?"

Sasuke took a breath before nodding, "The faster we get lost; the better."

Ambiance led the way.

A few minutes in Enigma chuckled, "It's like bullies know what their talking about." With a demented face he spoke, _"Get lost freak!"_ After schooling himself he shrugged, "I mean: besides a highly combative affinity; those guys are handy in a fight. It's kinda sad. It's so hard to earn their trust, and because of that; skilled people frequently overlook a valuable ally. There's only so much sincerity before someone decides to start a relationship with wool rather than skill."

Sasuke scoffed, "So long as their not pulling a sac of it over my head; I invite the challenge. A half-ass is an interesting one to kick."

Naruto shrugged, "I dunno. Pack mules are powerful. They might not invite speed or caution; but their strong as hell."

Enigma shrugged, "So kick 'em into shape. No reason to disagree over an untouched glass of milk. That said; An insincere half-ass is a very dangerous wildcard. I half ass things all the time; but I never expected to be perfect."

Memoria chuckled, "A bit ambitious; but nothing that hasn't been sought before."

Sasuke glanced at the two before rubbing his brow, "I don't think that works. How can you solve a problem without picking a side?"

Naruto rubs his nose, "Do you just pick both sides? Cause that doesn't really help."

Ambiance shrugged, "If you have two coins; you can respect both sides. If you have no coins; you can respect the sides of others. Rather than pursue 'winning' the fight; I prefer to pursue 'defeating' the problem."

Sasuke shrugged, "So you're trying to remove the issue all together?"

Phantom sighed, "The point is to accommodate the issue. In all things are all conflicts. Segregation is a stopgap. The world never stops. At some point; all that is left is the gap. Leaving it there invites something to fill the vacuum."

A few minutes passed.

Ambiance smirked, "Well this looks like a good spot."

Naruto glanced about, "It's a dump. How would you train here?"

Ambiance approached a rotting piece of timber before bringing her hands into a wide clap.

 _SH-HISS._

A deep hole punched into the front of the spongy wood before several vents chiseled out from the existing fault lines. The trunk gave a protestant croak before falling to the ground with a soft thud.

Ambiance turned to Sasuke, "Alright fire-breath. How much do you know about elemental manipulation?"

Sasuke rubbed his brow, "That it's really hard. It takes a lot of chakra and experience."

Ambiance shrugged, "Good thing we produce the stuff. And who has more time than us kids?"

Naruto shrugged, "Shinobi?"

…

Ambiance rubbed her brow, 'Boy: we've got a _lot_ of work to do.' With a stern look she spoke, "Alright then. Become shinobi. Become the wielder of that time and conviction and make it your own. But don't let the shinobi become you. Skill is something you earn. It's not something people can give or take." With a bitter look, Ambiance glanced to the pit in the forest, "Don't let someone think you can be bought. There is no trade that comprehends you better than yourself." With a nostalgic look she added, "Find those you trust to remind you of that."

Naruto glanced at the shredded face of the log, "Can you teach me to do that?"

Ambiance sweat dropped, "Well…"

Phantom sighed, "We're not teachers. We can give a leg up; but it's pretty much on you to figure out what works for you."

Sasuke shrugged, "Any particular reason you picked _this_ dump?"

Enigma walked over to the pit before nodding, "This place is falling into disarray. In all the months we've visited this area; it's like a dead zone as far as human activity. I suppose there might be a ghost story to thank for that."

A.N: Alpha sweatdrops before rubbing his brow, "Cough cough; Generation Blunderbuss." Alpha sighs, "Someday I'll go back and overhaul that mess. First things first: get my act together. Second: Get my props in order. Third: Find a good gale of inspiration and put the ogre in that swamp." (…Name that reference?) Alpha smirks, "Let's wrap this chap-shtick up."

Naruto glanced about nervously before glancing to the boy, "You're kidding; right?"

Enigma shrugged, "I wasn't even pending; let alone kidding."

As Naruto shuddered nervously; Ambiance glanced to him, "What? It's not like the dead are any angrier than they were before hand." She glanced at another tree before palming a fist, "Besides: Spirits can offer great advice. They can be harsh; but they have their reasons. By the time something has a body; it can be evaded. By the time something has a spirit; It can be contested. I like those odds."

Sasuke smirked before glancing at a rather pervasive stump, "Mind if I blow off some steam?"

Enigma glanced about before sitting down lotus position, "Give me a few seconds first."

Two minutes passed before a brief flair of chakra disposed from the boy.

Enigma glanced up, "Alright; stay within fifty strides of this place and most conventional jutsu shouldn't be able to get out of control."

Sasuke frowned, "How would you know?"

Enigma sighed before adjusting his position, "Fuin pylons. Un-anchored chakra influx above the threshold of a bunshin won't be able to get passed the perimeter without someone guiding the technique. Just don't get too reckless and collateral damage will keep to the deeper forest."

Phantom muttered warily, "Just don't try and roast one of us."

Naruto rubbed his head, "Fuinjutsu can do that?"

Enigma rubbed his head, "Admittedly: I improvised part of the technique with my chakra. Still; Fuinjutsu was essential for making this possible."

Ambiance scoffed, "You really abused that 'printer' technique though. No way could a quill have exposed the flaws in your 'stokes' that quickly."

Enigma smirked, "It's the next best thing to shadow clones." Suddenly his eyes widened.

Memoria winced, "Oh no. Not another life altering revelation?"

Enigma developed a smirk that made Orochimaru look timid, "Oh there is nothing to protect the glory of fuinjutsu from me anymore."

Ambiance shuddered bitterly, "Shadow clones are _very_ broken."

Phantom cringed, "Where would you get that much paper?"

Memoria smirked, "I'll go obliterate a few trees."

Ambiance watched Memoria part before narrowing her eyes and turning to Phantom, "What are her affinities?"

Phantom paled, "Oh Cultic chimera!"

Ambiance paused, 'Was it something I said?' before her eyes narrowed, "What - Are - Memoria - Vii's - Affinities?"

Phantom shuddered, "Non-elemental."

…

Enigma withered like a smoldering stick, "P-Pardon?"

—

Memoria approached a tree before laying a hand to the stump, "Alright fella. Time to get you back on your feet. Chimera art: Metamorphosis."

Memoria set herself down - lotus position - before her chakra seemed to pool forth as though a vast cauldron, "Serpent - Rat - Wolf - Mole - Swallow - Moccasin - Ant - Turtle."

The pooled chakra flared and the tree began to flood with color before tendrils of lumber wove together like a vast basket. As the tree towered above the rest it began to develop numerous leaves and vines that fed back to the trunk. Once the tree reached twice the altitude of the rest of the trees; The weave converged before diffusing in a declining formation fit for a straw hat.

Memoria sighed as the chakra fed into both herself and the tree, "Take care of yourself. I'll awaken your siblings soon; but for now; I need a favor." Memoria pressed a hand into the waist height crown. A few moments passed before a few sheets of paper thin wood propped out before being topped with a thin layer of sinuous fibers and folded leaves. Memoria folded her arms, "Alright fine. Just don't expect to do this too often. Wouldn't want some 'hot shot' taking advantage of you. Can I remark you Enka?" Memoria clutched her chest as a sense of tension entered. She glanced at the tree, "Alright. How about this. I provide you a few siblings. It might hurt a bit though."

A.N: Alpha rubs his forehead, "This gives an unfamiliar sense to the phrase 'Tree hugger'."

—

Ambiance sighed as another tree husk bit the dirt, "Man; this is absurd. They may be half digested; but these trees are more like wrought iron than the typical sponge."

Phantom paused in hauling a basket of shavings, "What did you expect? That was your fifteenth pass. While I pity the tree; you're going to start burning the less generous portion of your reserves soon."

Ambiance sighed before taking a bottle of water and taking a sip.

Phantom turned back and noted the entire bottle had been evacuated, "The hell are you…"

WHOOSH

Phantom narrowly blocked a shower of shredded bark, "Kami no Oumi: What the hell was that?!"

Ambiance flexed her arm and the browned water was wrung like a wet towel and cleared up, "Then I should probably start using my more generous element."

Phantom shuddered, 'What chakra?'

Memoria walked into the clearing before setting a number of wooden panels against one of the healthier trees, "Here's your training platform Enigma. Don't go overusing the surface area. This stuff get's turned to ash later and I'd rather not have to make unnecessary trips."

Enigma rubbed the back of his head, "How long are you guys here anyway?"

Memoria sighed, "The stooges are on about me staying for the majority. The adults are going to be cycling between a few of our outpost around the land of fire. I think they're looking for something."

Enigma rubbed his chin, "More than usual? What? Did they catch wind of a flying pig?"

Ambiance frowned as she noted the direction, "The outposts…Are they searching for the lodestone?"

Memoria rubbed an ear, "How did you know about that?"

Ambiance scoffed, "I think I had a nightmare about it recently. My sacral has been more distracted than a homing pigeon in a magnitude triangle. I think there might be a couple waypoints around Konoha."

Enigma folded a the shadow-clone handsign for a few moments. After flowing through a number of vigorous dispositions; Enigma landed the same hand-sign and called out, "Cascading shadow clone jutsu!"

Three rings of six shadow clones emanated from Enigma's position in a hexagon formation. The boy smirked as he and his clones each drew one of the panels. After a brief moment; the group thrust their palms forward and a number of fractal kanji appeared. The clones flickered briefly before trying again.

Naruto focused on slicing a leaf into multiple strips. As much as he envied Sasuke's early start; It became apparent that the Vii were relentless. Phantom gave him the advice to recall the path of a fingernail along his palms while directing his chakra. The trick worked after a few tries; but Phantom quickly upped the stakes to casting multiple cuts at once. The hard part was keeping the 'lines' from being crossed. (This kid will be making a paper shredder look insincere at this rate!)

Naruto shuddered as he recalled Phantom's idea for the 'third step', 'How does he expect me to cut cubes of wood? I only have two hands!' "Hey Enigma?"

One of the Enigmas glanced up, "What's up bud?"

Naruto sighed, "How can you cut something you can't touch?"

The Enigma rubbed his chin, "I suppose you could find a new angle. Chakra is very interesting. It has abilities that vary depending on how you assess a situation. Have you learned the tree walking exercise?"

Naruto muttered, "It's ridiculous. How can you run up a tree without hands?"

Enigma smirked before placing a foot on one of the panels. The panel stuck to his foot and he placed the panel perpendicular to the tree trunk. With a bit of sweat from his brow; Enigma stepped onto the paper thin panel as though step-in onto a solid rock. After a mere moment the panel cracked; but the example was done.

Naruto nearly toe himself an extra mouth with his jaw, "H-How did you do that?"

Enigma rubbed his head, "An undead amount of chakra control. Chakra produces shinobi jutsu as a side effect. That's what happens when you learn to control where your chakra goes even after it leaves your body." Enigma sweat a bit, "Aw crap. That really eat my reserves though. I might need to dispel before I give the original whiplash." Enigma gave a salute before going up in smoke.

Naruto paused before rubbing his brow, "Alright; that's it! Enigma; Can you teach me shadow clones?"

Enigma glanced at the boy before sighing, "Alright. But you'd have to clear it with your father _and_ mother first. Chakra control is a prerequisite to that jutsu in order to use it to its full advantage. Don't take jutsu for granted or they can be separated from you."

Naruto nodded, "Alright. Arigato Enigma."

Enigma smirked, "I look forward to this stuff. I'd take a few thrashings to keep my treasured bonds from waning."

Naruto rubbed his hands together before noting a shearing sound. He glanced down and noted a few green threads, 'What are those?'

 **===Chapter 15 End===**

A.N: Alpha glances at the review ledger, "Huh. Your welcome." (Living in a rather big moment are we?) Alpha's eye narrow, "Huh. Well that's interesting. This generation just matched the review count of the previous generation of the Pseudo styles project. I think this is a good omen." [*Folds arms* But you did have a ten chapter head start back then.] Alpha shrugs, "So? Gen one has thirteen more 'volumes' than the present one." (…) Alpha sighs, "Prior to the posting of _this_ chapter." Alpha shakes himself loose, "My point is; Thank you guys for helping out. You've had a major impact on my passions and perseverance. To see you trying so hard: The uphill battle may be eternal; but I will trudge up the pits of hell to make it worth your while." [So long as it doesn't damage the native reputations.] {NO SPONSORS!}


	16. Chap 16: Scry of the SWARM

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 16: Scry of the S.W.A.R.M:

Alpha rolls his shoulders, "Alright guys. It's Christmas morning and I just got the spirits wind in my sails unlike any of the decade. This is a season to be remembered; and I fully intend to mark my new years resolve. Hail to the Harbinger. Chant to the the Chimera. Vindication to the Valorous. Memory to the Mortal. Reign to the Resourceful. Strength to the Spirit. Fire to the Hearth and here we Roam! Bring it out and drive it home!"

This chapter will be kicking off from the previous chapters drop-off.

===Chapter 16===

—Part 1: Pragmatic Prism—

Naruto wheezed as he poured yet another volley of chakra into a panel of wood, "Why are you making this even harder?"

Phantom scowled before rubbing his brow, "When you master the exercise by accident; you aren't fully comprehending the challenge." Phantom scrunched her eyelids wearily, 'How the hell is he already shredding leaves into pine chutes? Did the battery of academy scrutiny slow him down that much? This is like teaching a fish to swim or a bird to climb. It's not even meeting his prerequisites for prioritization.'

Ambiance glanced at the duo before facing Sasuke, "Whatcha working on 'Shadow of a doubt'."

Sasuke glanced up before glancing at a patch of kindling, "That fire Enigma made the other day. It was smaller than most jutsu; but it burned hotter than anything I've ever seen in my life." Sasuke sighed, "Even when I nearly got hit with Shisui's grand fireball that one time."

Ambiance's eye twitched, "He survived Itachi's wrath?"

Sasuke rubbed his brow, "Not exactly. Itachi never really found out about it."

Ambiance rubbed her jaw, "Trust me. That's a very ambitious assessment."

Sasuke glanced up, "What do you mean?"

Ambiance sighed before shrugging, "Itachi's insight carries into things he's never even seen; let a lone been told about. If you were in danger; He already knows. Itachi's practically got his entire third eye on you. There's nothing truly hidden regarding your well being. How long ago did this happen?"

Sasuke frowned before rubbing the back of his head, "I think it was around a year ago; but the date was a bit sketchy."

Ambiance glanced at the stump before pumping chakra to her arms, "Then I think it's safe to assume he's already figured out that you and Shisui hid something. He may have figured out that it was dangerous as well."

Sasuke hesitated as her chakra built, "Why wouldn't he say something?"

Ambiance smiled nostalgically, "Because some people don't need words to understand each other. If I'm right; and Shisui is Itachi's right hand: I think those two have already adjusted to the threat that faced you. After all: Be it the right or the left hand; All burdens are respected as equals. Even though their strengths vary; They are stronger together than separated."

Sasuke glanced at the stump, "I guess that makes sense. I guess I could check with Shisui."

Ambiance nodded, "Trust; but verify: before you reconcile. Allowing your faith to be blindsided is dangerous. Ensure that your heart and spirit are in accord before you commit to what you can not perceive. This will provide a measure of peace that cannot be given nor taken without reconciling oneself. Even in betrayal; Faith cannot be broken. Only displaced."

Sasuke glanced at the stump again before groaning, "Why is this so hard?! No matter how much of how little chakra I put in: this dumb log won't burn!"

Ambiance glanced at the log before sighing, "I have a really weak fire affinity. It's practically impossible for me to cast a ninja-grade jutsu." Ambiance rolled her shoulders, "That said:" She brought a hand down; The stump forming a narrow split, "I'm not about to waste a natural resource." Ambiance leapt to another side before performing the same cut.

Sasuke watched three more cuts take place, "You're barely leaving a paper cut. What are you trying to do?"

Ambiance landed next to him before flowing through aggressive stances. Locking her gaze on the centerfold; She swung her arms forward with her palms spiraling each other, "Fire Release; Flame spore!"

Sasuke raised a brow as a number of glowing particulates poured over the stump like glitter.

Ambiance smirked, "Collaboration technique; Wind Style: Dust-devil!" The embers glowed brightly as an updraft began to pull wind through the ridges. Slowly the ember began to let out a roar before flames leaked into the streams. A thin spiral flame began to spear forth into the air as more and more wood was caught by the searing gale.

Sasuke leapt back as he recognized the 'fire-sprite', "You…You can do that too?"

Ambiance smirked at the thin fire continued to build even after the jutsu faded, "Give the right situation; Jutsu can instigate much grander attributions. Water may be my best element; but wind is a close ally of fire. All it takes is a single spark and a committed source of fuel. Enigma was really wasteful the other day in order to make a fancy stone. Also; there's another way to boost a jutsu." Ambiance pushed out both hands, "Fire style:" She pulled her hands outward, "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Sasuke narrowly dodged on of the showering fireballs as they flew overhead. As he stood up he noted a bunch of smoldering embers around the clearing, "You used a preexisting source of fire?"

Ambiance smiled, "Initiate enough natural elemental potential and the chakra prerequisite for a corresponding jutsu is reduced almost entirely to the jutsu's form. Why make chakra into fire when you can draw out a source of natural fire?"

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "Okay… I'm actually nervous about how much raw potential I'm handing my SI's. I realize this was one of Sasuke's big revelations; but I don't think it will be long before he starts escalating techniques with 'untapped potential energy'." (We're way to eager.) Alpha rubs his brow, "Well: Here goes the main event."

Enigma whipped his brow after plowing through a fifteenth volley of 'scroll-sprints', "Dang; This stuff is tedious. At least this intellectual schism is more challenging than using a quill, pencil or pen. Who thought potency was a bad thing?"

Phantom sighed, "The people who let themselves be consumed by it. When life gives you lemons but neglects to teach the 'how' of lemonade; life is made much harder than it needs to be. Taking a half ass at face value is more dangerous than underestimating an opponent before you." Phantom narrow his gaze, "One of them is an illusion you cast on yourself. Those are far less complicated to break."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head after successfully carving a sequence of ridges into the wooden tile, "I don't like genjutsu. It feels a lot like being an untouchable bully."

Phantom glanced at the boy before sighing, "That is because you cannot defeat a spiritual guardian with body alone. To defeat a genjutsu: you must either dispel it from your constitution; Or reconcile it's hold over you. Either is equally effective; but neither is capable of blocking all techniques. Occasionally: A wielder will attempt to force a faux projection onto the target. Those illusions cannot be rectified within oneself; but they can be overrun if you can be afforded an opportunity to stand yourself. It is important to recognize; Genjutsu are no stronger within you than they are within your opponent. If you can breach either end of an illusion; The veil will be torn from the seams."

Naruto rubbed his head, "You can fight a genjutsu?"

Phantom nodded, "Reality is something we discover within ourselves. It is upto that bond to distinguish what we allow to hold us back, and what we allow to drive us forward. Genjutsu are no stronger in body than the wind. The moment strength is no longer enough; the sky opens up and the content is freed upon the gale. Nothing can denounce what lies beyond realization."

Enigma rubbed his head, "In case the big talk bothers you: Yeah; Genjutsu can be defeated. They can be blocked, dodged, countered, and conquered. It's a matter of how much your psyche tolerates."

Ambiance folds her arms, "That doesn't make them any less annoying. Genjutsu being used in combat? That's practically an invitation!"

Sasuke walked over to the pit and asked, "What do you think this was?"

Ambiance glanced at the boy, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, "This looks like a building used to be here. I can't quite shake the feeling that something is missing."

Enigma rolled his arms, 'Speak of the invitation; you'd better expect a rousing reply!' "I suppose we could ask." Enigma brought his arms forward before calling, "Earth lore; Repose of the Resonant: Shadow of glory; Spatial Gratis:" Enigma pressed his palms into the ground before a number of loud croaks sounded. Enigma began to sweat, "Chimera no Kitsune; What is…"

The earth rumbled before pillars of stone and timber began to rise and writhe. The pillars formed a ring of arches before the lumber wrapped around them like a second skin. Several branches sprouted before lashing around the pillar and constricting with sickening crunches. At the heads of the columns: large heads formed from the wood and stone before each of them gave animalistic snarls.

Ambiance glanced at the structure before grasping her chest and whimpering, "Are these…" Ambiance looked up at the heads, "...The shinobi hand seals?"

The trees around the centerpiece seemed to buck and bristle before developing additional limbs and roots that wove around the perimeter. Each of them forming domes over the preexisting stones before dim glows began to pour into the 'chambers'.

Enigma glanced at the transformation, "I didn't use that much chakra; did I?"

Memoria scoffed, "You expected me to keep the residents waiting?"

Enigma glanced back and noted the multicolored chakra cascading down on of the trees, "Chimera? The hell is that technique?"

Memoria glanced at the tree before lowering her hand to the ground, "Arcane Respiration of the Chimera. The beast with form derived from the charisma of others and a sense of integrity

undistinguished by the attribution of space and the recognition of time. In short: The beast that never confounded conformation. Untamed temorment. Unrequisite Recognition. Demonic state of Dejavu."

Phantom withered, "As if you weren't scary enough?! What do you even call that here?"

Memoria went through a few thoughts, 'Let's see; A beast drawn out from masked potential?'

Memoria bopped a fist, "How about super-beast summoning?"

Enigma practically mirrored himself into the ground, 'I fracking miss the simplicity of that emotionally constipated art student!'

A.N: Alpha rubs his chin, "Did I go too far with that one?" {*Chuckles* I like it. It's not everyday someone puts a new link on Sai's chain.} Alpha tenses. {Oh crap. I just inspire a new weapon didn't I?} [How the hell does one person self inspire so often?] Alpha shrugs, "Hell if I know. Here's the thing: I'm not sure what people are looking for in the 'weapon' department. I am fully into accommodating attributes; but occasionally I'd like to get started on some grand scheme requests ass well as portraying some augmented fighting styles. It took me a long time to start writing fanfic. I know that reading this stuff inspires really cool ideas; but the hardest thing for me was waiting. Waiting for something special to happen. Waiting for something I never anticipated. Waiting for something I had seen a load of potential in. I respect that patience is a virtue; but when all I had was time: It began to feel like the least I could do was more than I was doing. I will do what I can to sing to the choir what was bestowed unto my spirit. That I may awaken the inspiration that lies dormant within the hearts of each of us." {When man has nothing but the people; who do you think he longs for most?}

Naruto gazed over the metabolized trees, "H-How did you do that?"

Sasuke glanced at the pit and frowned, "I'm not sure this was it; But it's impressive none the less."

Ambiance smiled warmly before placing a hand on one of the pillars, "Arigato Memoria."

The recent arrival shrugged, "Just don't wear it out. This forest isn't the only one to fall into disarray. Abandonment will harm any species and loneliness is a difficult tenant to accommodate."

Enigma shrugged, "What exactly do you see us doing here? Ritual summons?"

Memoria paused, "Well I suppose this looks more attributed to artificial constructs; But this was something that the forest showed me as being likened to it's aspirations. I suppose the residents of the shinobi village may have become likened to kin here." Memoria frowned as she noticed a vacuous sensation, "Although it seems the forest may have become a tad pervasive. It seems to be studying my chakras." Memoria rubbed the back of her head, "What a forest may want with chakra is beyond me."

Enigma smirked, "Maybe it wants to play ninja."

One of the trees creaked a bit before the leaves rustled.

Enigma froze.

Naruto's eyes widened before staggering a bit, "Is the forest haunted?"

Ambiance glanced about in awe, "It's conscious?"

Memoria folded her arms, "Does that really surprise you? Give a handicapped animal a method to stand and it will surpass the preexisting expectations. Why should trees be any different?" Memoria sighed, "Although for the most part; It seems the forest is more attuned to inspiration that conspiration. It's kinda like a shy audience for the time being."

Enigma glanced at the 'ring' in the center before smirking, "Oh ho: I've been waiting for a chance to put on a show!"

Ambiance pulled against one of the branches before releasing. The limb drumming like a bow, "Oh this is going to be fun!" Ambiance tossed a noose over the upper crown of the branch before tying the other end to a root. She drew a hand back and muttered, "Alright fella. Let's see If I can pull this off." Ambiance closed her eyes before channeling chakra through her arms.

Naruto rubbed his brow, "How are you so calm?"

Sasuke muttered before forming the ram sign, "Release!" His chakra flared…

Naruto paled, "What was that?"

Sasuke paused as several lines of brambles scattered around him in a small ring, "Wha...I only tried to dispell a genjutsu."

Memoria pinched the brow to her nose, "I think I said this before; but the forest is reacting to chakra. Enacting an untapped disposition of chakra will cause the area to react." The girl tapped her chin, "It's kinda strange though. This means that the practice for releasing genjutsu behaves much like a spiritual discharge."

Ambiance paused after her third punch to the wire, "You mean to tell me you defeat a typical genjutsu by sneezing chakra?"

Enigma cringed, "Oh don't go and ruin chakra for me!"

A few hours passed before the group departed the forest.

Sasuke glanced into the area, "Do you think we can come back here?"

Ambiance enlisted a cheeky smile, "Well; I imagine that much fun is a crime. I suppose it would be kinda cool to hang out there from time to time."

Enigma scoffed, "I've got a new favorite training hub. Short of a carnage streak; That place is a treasure grove!"

Phantom raised his brows, "I'm not sure carnage is out of the question either. That forest is more versatile than some of the Vii."

Ambiance rubbed her cheek, "I suppose you've got a fair point. I don't like it, but; I've never won an arm wrestle with a tree."

The group began to separate. As the Vii four entered the path to the red-light district; Enigma paused.

The boy glanced at a glowing stone, "Hey guys? Where did we get a lore stone in there?"

Ambiance checked a pouch before tensing, "I've got another one too."

Phantom glanced at his quiver, "This is a dangerous sign."

Memoria glanced at her stone before chuckling, "I recognize this intent. Somebody just stumbled onto the fragrance of the absolute regions."

Alpha turns to the mindscape before a number of flickers signaled the arrival of the group.

Ambiance glanced at the man before folding her arms, "Alright you tyrant of unorthodox. What are you doing tampering with absolute zero?"

Phantom folded his arms, "If you half assed a jutsu; I will hurt you for four days several different ways."

Alpha rubs his head, "I'd like to ask a favor."

Memoria glance about, "I think this might be a little too thorough. Asking yourself permission for something you'd like to do?"

Alpha sighs, "If not me; than who could I ask?"

Phantom sighed, "How deep is the hole you dug us this time; And do you intend to jump through?"

Alpha chuckles, "Well...This one is a bit of a high order trepidation; as well as something that no human has the real grounds to tamper with. I think I may have figured out why cold fusion is so averse to conception."

Phantom held the firm gaze of a Hyuga, "And you did it through absolute zero?"

Alpha folds his arms, "Oh come off it. This isn't news to any of us...especially you phantom."

Enigma glanced at the boy, "Phantom...discovered something?"

Phantom smirked, "There's a difference between discovered and uncovered. We found a way to dissolve zero."

Alpha rubs his brow, "Hypothetically; and it's limited to the thermodynamic integrity of singular atoms. Essentially; Every atom has a minimum thermal-kinetic bearing before it begins to form a self imposed vacuum. It's the property of physics that makes electrical superconduits possible. The very atom changes its shape to form what would appear much like an ellipse. The effect of surrounding atomic polarities begins to overbear the effect of the native electrical discharges. It produces an atomic grade vacuum and is nigh impossible to negotiate without isolating the physical barriers from the equation. You can raise the temperature by finding a more adverse substance; but the effect is much the same. Electromagnetic energy is transmuted into semi-dissolved states and gives the contained energy and actual shape to sustain. Enter the Q-bit."

Phantom scoffed, "Is that the Quantum or Quasar variant?"

Alpha shrugs, "Whichever you find applicable. The current question is this: Can an atom be dissolved of it's form entirely? My running hypothesis is that the surrounding atoms compatible with the discharge would recover the dissolving structure and attain a degree of its previous physical contributions."

Phantom pauses, "Essentially you want to see someone pull off a fully loaded Hiraishin?"

Alpha rubs his brow, "Yeah; but only if the physics can be rectified within the situations momentum. Don't go self-destructing without an objective in mind."

Enigma sweat drops, "Phantom: Please tell me he's kidding."

Alpha sighs, "This isn't some noble endeavor. Remember; the laws of physics are pervasive in any world. If you feel any of them recoiling; back out immediately. I ask this as a favor; but I don't want that to cost you guys any salts."

Ambiance rubs her head, "Attributing all of the physics conglomerate to your senses? Yeah no. I'm not about to risk my sacral for that."

Alpha shrugs, "I appreciate that sentiment. Phantom's hidden affinity should prove instrumental in grounding his constitution for this kind of stunt."

Enigma glances at Memoria and Phantom, "Does everyone get an bonus affinity but me?"

Alpha shrugs, "Did you not get the memo the first time? You and your old man hold attributes of leilines. Phantom and Grave over Physics. Ambiance and Myriad over attribution. Memoria and Aria over Vitality."

Enigma rubs his brow, "Why does the pair up worry me?"

Alpha sighs, "Because rule of four ran out of stable ports and rule of five isn't stabilized yet."

Phantom rubs his brow, "It worries me that every time we stabilize one of these gates; the rest all get a boost in retrospect."

Ambiance glances at Alpha, "Are you sure we're okay?"

Alpha shrugs, "Do I sound like the type to assess assurance? I know I'm competent, erratic, eccentric and dissolute. None of those are inherently dangerous, and none of them are recent developments. I'm not going to keep you preoccupied any further. You know where to find me."

Memoria shook her head before placing her hands on her hips, "Why is the mindscape so secluded? It's as if the real world doesn't exist in there."

Phantom dusted his arms, "Because our chakra coils are quickly volatile. The cores feedback on each other to produce their effects. If they were to resonate while we were in there; It could dissolve our physical forms."

Memoria folded her arms, "Does that seem like my primary concern? Besides; I think we may be using them more than we realize."

Ambiance rubbed her sides before drawing back to flaps.

Memoria paused before sighing warily, "That is...more thorough than I anticipated."

Enigma chuckled, "Grand-scale was never your strong suit. You're almost entirely sentimental."

Memoria shrugged, "Sentiment hasn't betrayed anyone I know. Understated maybe. Overborn regularly. But betrayed? I hardly even recognize the notion."

Ambiance glanced at the sky before tapping her chin, "There's something I was supposed to do today. Something really URGENT!" Ambiance suddenly stumbled forward, "Buki-biju: Yesterday!" Ambiance pumped quick bursts of chakra to her feet before vanishing from sight.

Phantom rubbed his arms, "You pushing the shunshin cousin!?"

Enigma whipped his brow before shaking his head, "This one's all about the legwork." Enigma pumped his legs a few times before lunging forward, "Wind release; Sheer pressure!" Enigma leap forward at a shallow angle barely maintained by huge strides. The second barely cracked by before he blasted across an intersection.

Phantom tapped his feet before reconsidering his stance with a groan, "I'm not about to contest this on the streets of Konoha."

Memoria shrugged, "So be it. See ya within the hour Phantom." Memoria pushed chakra to her legs. Her legs, ankles and feet thinning out before she disappeared in a pivot of dust.

Phantom sweatdropped at the ability, "The metaphysics of this world are giving us a lot of room to improvise." Phantom rolled his shoulders, "I hope Ambiance doesn't think I'm racing this time. Scourge faithful: Move the Graveyard."

-Part 2: Telemetry's Temperaments-

Grave was brewing a pot of coffee when he noticed Phantom standing next to him, "You figure it out kid?"

Phantom nodded although his stance had subtly withered, "Yeah; but it's takes a high toll. After using it; my chakra condenses heavily and I cannot utilize any external techniques for several minutes."

Grave weighed the pot before pouring a glass, "Yeah well; that's what happens when you refract gravity. It's thanks to chakra that you can still move at all. Your physical momentum is sacrificed with that technique. Still; You wouldn't beat a turtle in a race like this."

Phantom's withered stance came further undone, "I realize. Though I can still move; It's like navigating through quicksand. Every movement has a dire cost."

Grave smirked, "Well on the upside; You can use it to draw sage chakra over the magnitude of distance." He frowned a bit, "Be careful with how much distance you cross. The greater the angle you traverse; the higher the torque put on your physical structure. Cross an entire island recklessly and you could go way of the bedrock."

Phantom rolled his shoulder at a pace befitting a snail, "I already sympathize with the Tsuchikage. Gravity shifts are more thorough than a depth charge. There's no armor against a force integral to your body."

A timid ruble began to sound before the door to the building opened with a rather disturbing rattle.

Myriad froze as Ambiance tore passed at a speed that could flatten an entire horse, "Dear heavens; What has…"

Ambiance tore down the stairs and dragged a few papers in her wake before a number of wooden crates, doors, lattices and cupboards outpaced a timid cajon.

Enigma barrelled in the door before folding his arms, "What on this planet is dying out of turn? By the dust I just ate; I'd assume a favored role model!"

A timid knock on the door sounded before a shower of rubble was heard pelting the shop.

Remnant watched the mop-haired girl tear up a layer of stones, "What on earth is up with you kids?"

Memoria panted for a moment before practically hurling out, "You sent a weapon request; 'member?"

Remnant rubbed his brow, "It's done already?" The man turned to the shop before pushing through the door, "Is a single weapon worth turning me to roadkill?"

Ambiance rushed up the stairwell with a case reminiscent of a bent lance, "I hope this is sufficient enough to forgive the slight delay." Ambiance rubbed her neck nervously, "This is the first one I've ever made on this caliber so the augmentations will be added free of charge."

Remnant nodded before pulling out a lofty scroll and setting it on the table, "As per your request; two Silicone bars and one bar of enriched carbon. You sure this will be enough?"

Ambiance folded her arms, "It'd better be. Periodic distillation is a tall order for anyone. I figured you'd be the only one with enough elemental leverage to pull this off."

Remnant glanced at Enigma, "You still haven't figured out the leilines?"

Enigma groaned, "Oh come on!? How does one flex an entire leiline without compromising the connecting continental shelves?"

Remnant folds his arms, "By starting with the ones in your own body. Who put it in your head that you would be training with something on that scale of magnitude?"

Enigma paused before withering, "The same guy who considers me a middle ground of Attribution and Physics."

A.N: Alpha taps his fingers, "Well it's not my intent to give self-attribution a bad name. For the intents and purposes I'm aware enough to compare; Leilines match the roles of both spatial nodes well enough to fit here." (Not to mention the cool technique I've been working on.) Alpha paused, "Is convincing yourself method-acting or physio/psycho logistics? I haven't fully distinguished a difference."

Remnant glance between the two other retaining Vii, "I didn't take you for one to play 'monkey in the middle'."

Enigma held a slow finger to his lips, "I biding time to pull a banana from the tree. I don't think they realize why I'm holding back."

Ambiance chipped a fragment off of the carbon brick before pouring chakra into the piece. The chip became transparent before a few veins of color leaked into the light, "This is fantastic." Ambiance resealed the three stones before lifting the case onto a mid-height table.

Remnant gestured to the case, "May I?"

Ambiance smirked cheekily, "Don't keep a girl waiting."

Remnant flipped two of the latches before pressing a leather clasp. The item inside held a blue glint to the metal. A leather handle on one end turned back from the larger portion. Remnant grasped the handle before pulling the length of the 'blade' to his arm.

The 'weapon' was - for the most part - an extremely clublike shield that covered little other than the man's arm at a full reach. The design was reminiscent of a teardrop that extended from the man's fist to well above his shoulder.

Aria glanced at the weapon, "Is that an armor, bracer, club or shield?"

Remnant smirked before glancing to the window, "Mind if I take it for a spin?"

Ambiance giggled, "This is gonna be so cool!"

The group stepped out and Enigma drew out a wooden clone. The clone sprinted before the man before taking up a stance skewed to his left side.

Remnant glanced at the shorter clone before smirking, "Here's hoping you didn't think size would contribute any favors!"

Remnant lunged forward before slamming both feet into the ground and his shoulder into the upper end of the 'tear'. With a sharp upheave he managed to clip the clone in the shoulder.

The clone skidded back with perturbed glare. After a moment it seemed to weight itself. A number of tiber braces appeared around its limbs as well as a few spines that circled its neck. The clone rolled it's shoulders before leaping forward.

Remnant raised a brow, "That's not a bad trick." He sneered, "Time to improvise this thing." Remnant poured chakra into his arm and a layer of greying-red chakra poured into the weapon, "Here's hoping your clone's salts aren't impact insensitive: Rei Senro Do; Shearing the Lariat!"

Remnant narrowed his stance so his fist was facing the clone and the 'tear was drawn back. In the span of a single moment; The narrow end, and his shoulder were slamming against the clones neck. By the next moment; the entire length of the weapon was heaved outward like a guillotine's blade. Remnant pulled his arm and the chakra in the weapon collected to the large end before blasting outward in a devastating wave of energy.

Enigma raised his brow as the cones chest exploded into splinters and the head splayed like abused twine, "Dear crutch: that was excessive!"

Remnant rolled his shoulder, "Wood clones are renowned for their ability to compensate damage. Admittedly; that 'wood' armor was a pretty good idea. While it was ineffective at preserving the clone itself; it was marginally harder to execute the maneuver with the added resilience of those features. I honestly wasn't sure that the first two blows would have been enough to fully debilitate the clone. It's tough to fight an opponent that guards their shoulders."

Enigma shrugged, "Yeah well; I like to give the clones a bit of credit. Elements are resilient in their own rights. Why should I be one to hold that tribute back?" Enigma rubbed his shoulder, "That said: I don't think I'll be using that trick more than once in a revolution. It feels weird to augment my own body. Even worse if the clones started to identify with those features."

Remnant nodded before glancing at the weapon, "This is well made. It's heavier than I expected; but I think the ballast may be distinct boon for the outcome."

Ambiance rubbed the back of her head, "I added a wrought iron core to the interior to provide an adjustable weight. Each of the cores are wrapped in leather and wax to retain their superficial composition. The weights can be interchanged for alternative ballast materials or even additional chakra capacitors. Be wary; this weapon is more like a third arm than an extending weapon. I recommend calibrating that arm at key intervals to prevent unwarranted atrophy."

Remnant glanced at the nearby buildings, "You've got some pretty big boots to fill around here. Have you seen any big fish yet?"

Ambiance rubbed her brow, "Custom weapons aren't popular with the veteran shinobi. The upstarts are a bit starstruck by the more recent events than a diamond in the rough."

Remnant rolled his eyes, "You say that like you haven't seen the diamonds of the village. Remember; Gratis is a powerful asset. Grace has many forms. Give it a resolve to grow and the flames can be ignited anywhere."

Enigma glanced towards the forest of memories, "Those flames are about to get their first lick."

Several weeks passed as the Vii surveyed the village.

While Danzo was initially concerned about the duration of their stay; the leisurely pace of their movements allowed him to keep those movements in check.

At one point; some of the Anbu began to inquire about the obscene weapon Remnant had begun carrying.

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "I looked into it several times. I've been recalled a few times by 'the room'; that I've used obscene incorrectly." Alpha bristles, "While the word itself is rather relentless and extensive in its deviation; Obscene aligns quite thoroughly with the intended implication. That it was used so perversely should not have handicapped its role in context over mere clearance. As I have been privy to the gradient of imagination on this sight, and respect those efforts;.I apologize for the handicap." Alpha sips a cup of tea, "I am obscene. Deal with it." {Better that than obsolete.} Alpha taps his chin, "Although I am also dissolute in practice. That the practice of dissolving matters is frowned upon raises a few limits for me. It's more troublesome than pulling the 'arrogance' shtick out of the Uchiha's arsenal; And that was like pulling a ten foot pull straight up without letting it teeter! Screw excalibur for the stonewall that prescribed?! Going once…"

After a number of inquiries; Minato finally made a point to meet up with the man. (Relocated to post chapter segment.)

The repose of their meet raised a few questions regarding the Vii as well as casting a new light on their contributions.

As the visit began to come to a close; It was determined that Memoria would remain in the village - as the elder Vii intend to reconcile the terrains reorientation. (When voxel-topography, geological-tesseracts, lidar-resolution and 'orbital-compass' come together; it will be a heroic vindication of navigation. Until then; Improvisation is a prerequisite of navigation.)

Briefly before the fourth week closed: The children returned to the forest to assess the progression.

-Part 3: Perseverance of the swarm-

Sasuke pushed his way through an increasingly familiar set of brambles before imparting the clearing. He glanced up and noted three of the Vii waiting. With a quick glance he asked, "I figured you guys were done with this place. I haven't seen you here in a month."

Enigma glanced at the sun's position, "I suppose it has been awhile."

Ambiance glanced at the amberizing trees before her eyes widened, "Hey; Isn't your birthday coming up?"

Sasuke tensed, "Who told you that?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Primal hunch." Ambiance rubbed her head, "We didn't miss it did we?"

Sasuke rubbed his arm nervously, "Not yet. Honestly; I've never been fond of parties. It's too much like an excuse to shirk priorities."

Enigma smirked, "You and me both Basalt." With a nostalgic look he added, "I've never been one for the moments. If there's a lapse in momentum; I just don't see the point of interest. I realize the sentiment is monumental; but making a pylon out of a molehill puts the mountain in an embarrassing amount of scrutiny. Size isn't everything; but neither is a pivotal moment. In regard to a bottomless glass; the lengths taken can stall for unrequited time. The volume of a single chip is far less consequential than a chip that speaks volumes."

Sasuke glanced about for a decent sparring target, "How do you get passed all that noise? The jests; the barbs; the zeal?"

Enigma smirked before a rope snared his attention. With a look of shearing determination he hauled the reel down.

A huffing thud was heard nearby before Memoria was heard shouting, "I swear: one of these days; You will truly feel this prank was petty!"

Enigma laughed, "Who...who needs trip...w...wire when people overlook the classic application of rope?"

Memoria pulled through the forest before folding her arms, "You have just started a prank war. If you tap out before tomorrow I will put you through a paradoxical anomaly."

Enigma paled so thoroughly that his cold-sweat froze against his flesh. A moment later the layer of wax ruptured into cloud of steam as his face turned an unholy grade of magenta, "Oh you just stirred a damned nation of hell! You'd better hope that buildup was non-flammable!"

Memoria smirked deviously, "Oh you have no idea what you're getting into."

Phantom spat before heaving at the sound before rolling behind one of the animal-headed pillars, 'Hellion on high lotus: pray that my soul recognizes this body when this ends! Eternal begotten mercy: Forgiven be the damned!'

Ambiance palmed a fist, "By the spires of the extraordinary; deal me in on this game!"

Phantom paused before folding through hand-signs, "I'm calling Memoria's bluff: Last one withstanding recalls the terms of engagement."

Memoria glanced at Sasuke, "Think you can go a day without respite?"

Sasuke glanced between the group before rubbing the back of his head, "Can I get back to you on that?"

Memoria glanced at the boy before folding a single handed ram seal. Chakra poured into her hand before launching towards him.

Sasuke shielded himself before a creature appeared before him. The beast held an ethereal glow that shifted with each movement. The creature glanced to the side and Sasuke paused as he felt something.

([}~Close~~~Reservation~{])

Sasuke glanced at Memoria, "What is this thing?"

Memoria rolled her shoulders before holding out a pair of beads, "Call it Phantom. Before I get to eager." After a moment she sighed before pooling chakra to both hands, "Chimera; how many people are going to be attending this fight?"

Phantom watched as three more bursts of chakra leapt into the forest, "You wouldn't happen to be handicapping yourself?"

Memoria sneered, "When it comes to chakra; I have no reservations. What you see before you is the best and worst my capacity can be."

Enigma rolled his shoulders, "WOULD YOU CALL IT ALREADY?"

Phantom scowled before roaring, "LOADOUT!"

Sasuke missed the moment of confrontation as a sea of greens, blues and browns crashed over his eyes. He noticed the creature drawing it's arm back before a mound of earth sank down. Sasuke nearly deadpanned as he realized, 'They tore up the forest floor!?'

Enigma skidded back - alongside the treeline as the revitalized forest withdrew to expand the clearing - before glancing to the side, "Just how much aversion did you give these trees?"

Memoria scoffed, "Enough to defend their territory." She leapt forward and a trench gouged beneath her, "Don't mistake apprehension for animosity!"

Enigma managed to get beneath her lung at his solar plexus - momentarily overlooking the initial objective - and received a face full of flaming sawdust.

Memoria chuckled as Enigma was wedged between a pair of trees - blown back by the confined conflagration - before noting phantom's absence. After glancing about quickly she groaned, 'Chimera. What's worse than letting a shinobi get behind you? Letting them hide in your shadow.' Memoria paused and a rock spire raced immediately behind the ridge of her spine, 'that should discourage that tactic'."

Ambiance glanced at Enigma before sighing, "Aw come on Enigma! You know Phantom well enough. Don't keep the three of us waiting!"

Enigma pulled himself upright before yanking his hips from the trees, "I just got blast chiseled by and into a tree! It's a miracle I could preserve my lungs!" Enigma leapt down before pulling out a set of…

A.N: Alpha rubs his head, "Uhh...index-cards sized shingles attached to the back end of kunai blades. No handle incorporated and a grove keeping the shingles in place. If it's not obvious what these are for; You can wait a few lines."

Enigma glanced between the two girls before sighing, 'Ambiance typically bolsters the underdog; so she's essentially karmic 'jack in the box'. Only way to hold her alliance is to be more interesting in the clutch and even that's only temporary.' Enigma glanced at Memoria - who honestly seemed more interested in playing 'where's phantom' than a direct confrontation - before taking a few apprehensive steps, 'Phantom might try to bail me out; but only If I'm not going to drag him out. The less I agitate him the better my chances of a reliable advantage.' Enigma glance to a particular patch of woods, 'time for a fox hunt.' "Graze Blaze Battery!"

Memoria stumbled as Enigma tumbled into the forest, "Oh no you don't you twice stacked squirrel!" Memoria placed a palm to the ground before channeling her chakra directly into it, "Hound of the huntress: Artemis' Atrophy!"

Enigma made it three yards into the forest before he noted the distortion, "Darn Karmic intent!" Enigma felt the chi in the forest harrowing in on him. After a few minutes he glanced back and noticed the trail he'd left splintered to satisfaction. He smirked before muttering, "Back atcha!"

Ambiance watched Enigma evade the hawking of Memoria's Ki with her fuin-doujutsu. After a moment she froze, "He's gone! His Ki just…"

Memoria sneered, "Down the rabbit hole…"

Enigma blasted through the forest like a bat on hellfire, "...AND BACK AGAIN!"

Memoria prepared for a direct confrontation. The two collided...and a sense of desperation poured into Memoria. The girl clutched her chest as the bitter disgust registered, "Ew that little…?!" Before chuckling morbidly, "Well played you little snot."

Ambiance watched 'Enigma' dissolved into a black mist that poured over Memoria. She shuddered at the thought, "He turned your hound into a karmic backlog cannon, huh?"

Memoria groaned as the anguish pooled in her chakra coils, "That punk. He's been king of the hill for too long." Memoria sneered, "First law of kinetic disposition: The ballast flies both ways."

Sasuke watched as Memoria split off into the forest. After a moment a rustle drew his attention, "What took you so long?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head warily as the bush made way, "The pastel ghost wasn't talking. I also got distracted by a scream earlier…" Naruto paused.

Sasuke smirked, "And you got cold feet?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. I looked for the person but they just vanished; Other than the acute sense that someone… unseen… was watching me."

A moment passed before another rustle sounded. Sasuke looked to the side before asking, "Ino?"

-Seven hours later-

Several screams and a few half-life victory cries later; Enigma lead a pouting Memoria into the clearing.

Memoria glanced at Ambiance, "Those two had the home field advantage."

Ambiance glanced to the side as Phantom entered the clearing, "Even is a paranormal forest: What you can't see; you can't block."

Memoria fumed, 'that comment alone is going to bring a whole new string of pranks.' "I figured ambiance was going to be helping."

Ambiance sighed, "I was; But you guys were practically cloths-lining each other. For the last five hours. I'm not about to wait thirty minutes for a prank that barely even happened."

Enigma sighed, "Yeah: prank wars are not the best use of that energy. Solo traps are only as good as the executioner."

Naruto glanced up, "Were all those paint-balloons you?"

Memoria scoffed, "Those weren't paint! Those were colorful stink bombs!"

Enigma chuckled, "Not that the veteran prankster could tell. Deceptively inauspicious chemistry is an Inuzuka's nightmare."

Phantom sighed, "You'd never match a shinobi in a decade."

Enigma paused before grinning, "You wanna bet?"

Phantom glance towards the setting sun before nodding, "Sure. If you can convince me that you are resolved shinobi within the next ten years; I'll contribute to that fancy armor of yours."

Enigma rubbed his head, "I guess it's a sentiment. Fine. It could take me that long; I accept your terms."

Naruto rubbed his neck, "Your going to try out for the shinobi program?"

Phantom sighed, "Seems to be an advantage lately. Just don't expect me to be vying for the big-shots.

Ambiance folded her arms, "Alright. If that's the case; Well be out here every month to train and spar. I don't plan to go through an academy without something to show for it."

Naruto glanced up before smirking, "Don't forget about us. I managed to get the wood tiles sliced up the other day." Naruto glanced at Phantom, "What's the next part?"

Phantom sighed, "That was for control. This next part is for capacity." Phantom folded his arms, "What do you need this manipulation for anyway?"

Naruto paused before lowering his gaze a bit, "I need to be more than a consolation prize. The villagers keep looking at me like I can do no wrong; but I know there's more to it than that. I want to become strong enough to surpass every single one of them." His eyes hardened before adding, "I want to make my strength my own. I want to lift others up from their own expectations. To do that; I need to become stronger."

Phantom's eye twitched briefly before he glanced to the side, "Kid: you're already trudging mine up. Honestly; I'm running out of ideas. There's only a few practiced techniques left...and at this rate: You'll be drawing those out at seven. What on earth do you think you'll be doing?"

Naruto's gaze hardened again, "I will protect those I care about. I will not lose myself to others and I never go back on my word. This is my will of fire."

Phantom remained impassive for several moments.

Memoria glanced at Phantom before sighing, "I think you might have inspired him. Phantom's a bit backwards that way."

Naruto sighed, "I guess he won't be teaching me wind manipulation then."

Memoria bumped his back with a stern look, "C'mon you know him by now. Phantom's the kind of person to prop others up. If he's not doing it now it's because he's trying to catch up with you." Memoria smirked, "It takes no small mountain of passion to get him off his ass; but Phantom's a hard-core fan of patience. He's got your back."

Phantom scoffed, "That doesn't mean I'll risk betraying the convictions of my allies."

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "Do to the extended wait and my fraying nerves; I'm going to post his chapter now and pull the big reveal in the next one. Fair warning; Interim-grade timelapse will be sparking the next chapter. The annex has a premonition so read at your own reservation."

===Chapter 16 End===

Minato entered one of the streets to the west of the Uchiha district. On of three places the Anbu had remarked the elder Vii clansmen to frequent.

After checking over a particularly interesting patch of stones; Minato noted Remnant approaching.

The Yondaime glance up and asked, "You wouldn't have happened to be looking for me?"

Remnant chuckled nervously, "I confess: Even passively; Our fuin-doujutsu cues to lingering intents. It's more sensitive when the intent is resolutely personal. I suppose the resolve is this: 'My ears were burning'."

Minato stood up, "Ears?"

Remnant shrugged, "Eyes implies a directed implication. Ears are more vague in regards to sensory acuity."

Minato held a pensive look before shrugging, "I suppose." He glanced at the man's shoulder before sighing, "What's the story with the club?"

Remnant glanced to the distance and hefted his shoulder, "I suppose it is a bit imposing in regards sheer gravity." He shrugged, "It's a custom weapon from the Buki-biju. Admittedly indulging in the contributions of one's kin is a bit strange to me, however: when coupled with the degree of mobility we've relied on; I hadn't the space nor position to forge a reliable asset." Remnant rubbed the back of his head, "Again; Thank you for the disposition of that space." Glancing at the Hokage, "Has their repose been sufficiently acquisitive? I realize that chakra metal is valuable; but it would be a tragedy if those kids turned way of the hoard."

Minato rubbed the back of his head, "I think Naruto mentioned a fancy bit of charity regarding the Ichiraku Ramen shop."

Remnant seemed hesitant before shrugging, "I suppose that helps somewhat. Charity is all well and good, but eventually it is important to find strength within one's community. A man that lives on the precipice of give and take alone will become numb to the role of sentiment. Without a sense of disposition; there is no sense of repose. Only when we fall can our aspirations be seen to rise. In that sense; Failure is a prerequisite of Fervor. All things fail. It is on us to ensure we respond again; no matter how long or how loud."

Minato glanced at the pebbles before asking, "What exactly are you here for?"

Remnant glanced towards the Uchiha district before shrugging, "I suppose it's along the lines of 'dousing'. The embers of anguish have begun to stir. Soon there will be a fire. We simply intend to ensure the resolve does not become volcanic. If things become excessively dire; the presence of a vent may be needed to relieve the pressure of despair. Energy cannot be created or destroyed. Many see death as an exception. We seek to reassure that life is not made loss in the aftermath of exceptions."

Minato glanced toward the compound, "Is this a clan matter?"

Remnant sighed. He rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know. No mortal can dictate the passage of time. This feeling we've remarked is not one that is measured in passage. It is a feeling that pools the nature of the ominous; the arduous; and the elusive. It is the capital feeling that wards a child against darkness and a veteran against recklessness. The energy is pervasive to an extent that sound alone cannot atone to. Persuasion has no grasp of this feeling. Its constitution eats through our Chakras like a fear no single force of nature can reconcile. The blade that smites Dejavu like a ripe fruit and rings Deja vecu like a banished gong. The resolution of a paradox."

A.N: Alpha rubs his head, "A resolved paradox? As if oxymoron needed another name." {Paradoxes get way more credit in reality than they conserve.} [Perpetuated energy invites spatial intervention. Adamance is a measure of resistance; not complacence. Nothing can be brought to a self-contained halt. Nothing is a paradox. Paradoxes are irrelevant.] ('Solve for zero' is a relative term. Zero is relative. Nothing is permanent.) Alpha shrugs, "Formation parried?" [No contest requisite.]

Minato paused briefly before glancing at the club, "So that's one of the fabled 'custom' weapons?"

Remnant remained impassive for several moments. Finally his eyes widened and he covered his face, "OH! I almost forgot about that little hitch. Yeah. Memoria has been pessimistic about 'applied weapons'. Weilding passion onto the battlefield is apparently an outdated practice." Remnant shrugged, "Well I suppose 'an arm or a leg' is a lofty sacrifice: but in the grand scheme of things; limbs should not be first thing you protect. Take 'em dead serious; but not to the point of robbing your own grave." With a nostalgic glance, "I suppose putting faith in something you never see is a stretch; but it's not like these things are out to kill you."

Minato had a pensive look before the last line incurred a perturbed one, "What do you mean by that?"

Remnant paused mid-stride before turning to the man, "Let me give you a pinch of my salts. You might learn something. A rapier serves death no sooner than a screwdriver. In the hands of a master; the quality of physical tribute is inconsequential to the intents. Be it sewing needle or senbon. Kunai or butter-knife. Stick or stone. The shear of one's self is more pervasive than any blade can constitute. Rule of one: Absolution of Zero. (Zero is not synonymous of nothing. I pity the manifold that got stuck between those two.)


	17. Chap 17: Dice of the SWARM

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 17: Catabolism of the Swarm

Alpha rolls his arms, "Do to the after effects of the lengthy spree I've been on: I think I may start adding windows of repose to my posting routine. Not much more than hours at a time; The current tactic of 'petal to the metal' is starting to handicap my ability to troubleshoot the balance between lifestyle and hypestyle. That's not a recoil I want influencing you guys as much as it has. To reconcile this; I'm going to try and contrast with some of the previous inspiration I've had as well as resolving my own commitments here. This may slow down my update rate a bit; but it will allow me to keep the anxiety of paradoxical atrophy in check. Last this I want is to crash this bridge before I've finished it."

Alpha glances to the side before sighing, "I think I might divide Pseudo-styles into two fronts next generation. Admittedly it would be very much like the divide between Sasuke and Naruto; but it would allow me to switch focus without making a contortionist out of a single plotline. Again: Not asserted; but the probability is now on the table." Alpha sighs, "Heaven knows the more fans contribute; the more we can extrapolate those inspirations."

After a pause Alpha shakes his head, "Let's get this pylon started! Enigma: Get me a moral compass and the internal clock schematics. Time to speed-dial a presentation!"

(Yatta sir!)

Alpha locks in, "Let's burn rebar!"

Fair warning: Resolve of warriors detected; Similarities imminent.

Extra/spoiler warning: Borderline angst chapter ending; Dang-over imminent.

===Chapter 17===

-Part one: The Horns of Martyr-

Two years wore on as the village began to settle down from the Kyuubi attack. And from the refuse; old scars began to surface.

Minato glanced at the papers before him, "What is this?"

Danzo glanced from the region before his cane and matched eyes with the Hokage. After noting the man's gaze he sighed warily, "It is only natural for an issue of this magnitude to draw an equitable concern."

Minato raised a brow before lowering a firm hand to the table and standing, "I think you may have overlooked my resolve, so I'll broaden my inquiry just this once: How long have the Uchiha been restless within the heart of Konoha? Beyond that; What practice delegated something _this_ prudent be brought to my attention _after_ they had become actively agitated?" Minato's gaze hardened from 'glass' to 'silicone', "And so I'm perfectly clear: The moment I see the likes of perseveration withheld; This will be brought before the entirety of the council of Konoha and - so help me - the _Daimio himself_ will here it too."

Danzo nearly scoffed at the sheering restraint he was hearing, 'such arrogance from a kage?'. It was several moments before he sighed, 'No. This goes beyond the scope of Hiruzen's old sentiment. This is the blade of the Hiraishin itself.' "While I resent the tone against your superiors; this may be one of the few times when your spite precedes your inexperience." Danzo glanced to the map along the office wall, "The animosity has been present since the day the Senju were selected for their leadership." Danzo glanced to the portraits of the hokage before sighing, "What started as a grudge between the Uchiha and the Senju inspired much of how the village operates today."

Minato glanced out the window before sighing, "I suppose this is part of the reason that the Uchiha have remained uninvolved with the more integral lengths of the chain of command?"

Danzo glanced up, "Far from it. The Uchiha have made themselves integral to the very foundation of Konoha in every regard conceived. From protecting the civilians as the formalized 'military police'; to the security of Konoha's most prosperous investments. They have allies in almost every corner of the village and now they have taken a disposition regarding the very consolidations of the village as a whole. They are in a position that could very much unseat any form of dictatorship and sway the entire course of the village."

Minato took a moment before glancing at the man, "Their trying to undermine the chain of command?"

Danzo nodded slowly but firmly, "They've the resources and the resolve to do so. At this point it's heavily dependant on who acts first."

~~/~

~/~~

Ambiance glanced at the overborn clearing the forest had adapted. She moved to the 'crown' of the forest before placing her hand on the stone in the middle, "How goes buddy? Ready for another…" Ambiance froze as an invisible force plowed over her.

Ambiance glanced toward a writhing pool of darkness before the sense of dread pooled into her. After a few of what felt like hours she sighed, "Oh come on; AGAIN?!"

Ambiance glanced at the stone before smirking, "Back in a few limen nidas."

A.N: Alpha pauses before rubbing his brow, "Remnant of self: The day I start learning latin for communication purposes is the some point after english stops complimenting my grammatical prowess. Who knows when that happened." {*Taps chin* I think is came to a boil about...} [Excess of five.] {*Pouts*...Years ago. Here's hoping latin is as vastly recalled as sentiment would have me believe.} (That is an indeterminate assessment BTW. Still haven't resolved the precursors tongue.)

Ambiance strolled forward. The world beneath her scurrying forward like a desktop prop before stopping outside the Uchiha district, "Chimera: What is it with our chakra and scrying?" Ambiance paused, "And why did Enigma bother with the 'crystal ball'?" Before smirking, "This is way more fun!" Ambiance leapt through the wall before feeling the protest of the barrier stir. As she passed through she giggled, "Is this what being a ghost feels like? COOL!"

Ambiance landed on the ground and stepped beneath the veil of smoke. Before her several humanoid shapes were writhing as though set ablaze, "Man; The presolve of this place is bastardized! No wonder Sasuke got so hell bent on that preservation. This is martyr gravity murder! It's like the raw practice of killing had an aneurysm! I respect death; but this is just a garbage rush?!" Ambiance noted one of the nearer faces reveal it's more defined features as she closed the distance, "At least they recognized each other as humane." Ambiance walked into an area where the smoke became much thicker, "The hell was going on in here? It's like someone spotted a herd of zombies!"

Ambiance pushed through a near solid amount of darkness before staggering back and coughing, "Oh that would about frack it!?" Ambiance wiped a few medical tears before groaning, "Man this is gonna drive the shinigami out of his robes!" Ambiance rolled the balls of her feet~~~Before stepping back from the crown, "Your one relentless visionary; you know?"

Enigma chuckled at the girl, "You talk to yourself while your daydreaming?"

A.N: Alpha rolls his arms before flailing, "I am really in the hot-shot's seat today. If I keep this up; I might be able to keep the same update rate without wasting an hour!" (Keep it coming: I'm on a roll today.) [Maintenance is not a top priority. Just make sure lunch is served sometime this afternoon.] Alpha teases the pedal warily, 'What do I even have you for?' {Heel dragging.} Alpha cringes, "Oh chimera: I've been holding spam!?"

-Part two: The Flags of Grandeur-

Ambiance turned to the group and noted that almost all of the konoha twelve were attending the meet. After a moment she steeled her gaze and slammed her fist ten centimeters into the ground, "I've been a fool. A storm is coming. A big one that will upset the balance of Konoha without a second glance. It will be attacking the very seams of life and death to spite us of our heritage and our cherished bonds. I…" Ambiance paused before her breathing became labored, "I harbored it. I overlooked it for far longer than I could fully attone and it will cost me more than I have to offer." Ambiance looked up with a grey fire in her eyes, "I need your help to keep my comrades safe. As much as I can resolve; This fight will be bigger than all of you together can defeat. All I can possibly ask...Is that you provide me a chance to contribute everything I can constitute to protect my resolve. For that; I will change the very way I exist in this world and spar with the destitute of hell to conserve the morale you have granted me. On my honor as a Mortal I make this pledge. For the Gratis of Konoha and the honor of her brethren; You have my fire."

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, "The hell has you so worked up?"

Memoria glanced to the distance before growling, "A clan is going to be annexed."

 _The silence of the forest flooded with a temperament that surpassed the two tails before the shouts even started. The moment they did speak; it was as if the forest was moulding the chakra itself. Several minutes passed before the chaos was resolved...and when it did:_

The clearing was loaded with an intensity that no jade could compensate. An intensity that dissolved diamond like candy-coating and cut through steel like the divine prowess of lightning through wind.

As the silence returned; Sasuke spoke in a voice no entity had ever heard from his lips. A heat that could set nothing but fire (Be it hydrogen or gold.) that burned with a passion that Sarutobi himself wished was filling his pipes, " _Where and when?"_

Ambiance glanced up at him before glancing down and shuddering, "It hasn't been delegated to time. The only thing I truly know is that the intent is closing in. The forest managed to pick it up as it wafted toward the compound but the resolve is cutting as deep as the bedrock. There is nothing that can stop that blade. Only the one to catch it can control the outcome now."

Naruto seemed to glow with a light that none could recognize...until it began to tear through his clothes in sharp whisps and dust began to filter around his person. He spoke with a growl that would unnerve an impartial of any stature, "Than we catch it. No way am I about to watch someone attack my home - my precious people - without putting up a fight!"

Enigma rubbed his brow, 'Zetsu...You have my recurring pity. You are about to envy the cactus for a role on venus _and_ mars let alone the moon.' "I'm in and I already feel I've wasted breath. I'll pour everything into this forest to ensure we stop that blade ten kilometers from hell. If we break a stride; I'll make sure it breaks for a cause. Harrow to the one who tries to dissolve that kind of faith!"

Ambiance nodded, "Every second tonight will be ensuring that the kunai can't touch the scroll that pars it."

Ino shuddered perilously before speaking, "There will be no glass of water to hide behind by the time I'm done. If a toad gets passed the borders of Konoha unseen I will put it in a hall of fame and praise it there."

Sasuke palmed a fist and the air around him flared a crimson that haunted the Sharingan, "Give me a flame retardant stump and I will outblaze every fuin in existence."

Enigma paused before shouting, "I reserve the contest!"

Hinata shuddered horribly. When she stilled the trunk of a tree out sprayed the spit-take of the best of mammals, "Every wound this forest bears is mine to repair. If a single medic enters this forest I will parry the cage bird seal myself!"

Memoria stumbled back as though hit by a disregarded Tsunami, "I volunteer parry the idiot who tries to interrupt _that_ Hyuga."

A.N: Alpha rubs the sweat from his brow, "Feel free to tell me I'm going overboard..." {This was reserved for the native super pervert's reckoning. Merry Masochist: to the one who can close this colossal can of worms.} And cracks his knuckles, "...But I make no promises regarding this momentums slaughter. Permissions; Sure. Privileges can kiss Jiraiya! Promises are liquidated for the upcoming scene, so; designate at your own disregard." [Happy new years daily double up?] **(}ABSOLUTION RESOLUTION{)** Alpha rubs his face, "Linguistic aversion is now advised."

Shikamaru glanced at the trees before sighing, "I make no promises; But no shinobi forsakes their shadow. They won't get far with that kind of presolution."

Choji lied almost forgiven in the shadows. When his eyes opened it was straight out of a horror show, "I'll be making crutches. The fools should be able to walk afterwards even if only in shame."

Phantom shuddered before sneezing, 'I coulda sworn I just got backhanded by yin release.' "I promise nothing regarding getting in our out. I will say that the gates of damnantion will be wide open to welcome the fool who volunteers to this madness." After a quirky look he sighed, "I make no reservations at the inn though."

Sakura for the most part had been glancing about at the group agitatedly before a red and black aura began to circle her feet. As the 'ash' rose; Sakura spoke in a voice that slayed the banchi and haunted her spirit, " _ **...ssssSSSSHAAAA! Who cares what it's worth; No one's taking this feeling from me: JUDEN ATSUMARI!"**_

Lee glanced at the younger kids before tears began to fall from his eyes, "I-It's so youthful it hurts. (Not as much a typing that into an eight year old's contribution: You wanna say it differently than contest me!) I WILL NOT LET THIS FIERY YOUTH DOWN IF IT KILLS ME!"

A.N: Alpha sighs, "I contest: That kid is not about to die by the passion of the lotus." (...) {When asking a stupid question gets a sensible answer over the head of the original repose.} (Who says Ton-ton can't fly?) Alpha rolls his hands, "Let's find out." (...) {Hey Undead;} [;Meet Undamned.] (I'm a Wizard!) Alpha sighs nostalgically, 'He forgot to ask.' "Also; Neji and Tenten are not yet involved. Cliches only get so much RPM before they're overworked; time is eternal. My patience endures."

Shino glanced to the distance before sighing, 'I know not why; but my insects chorus with these claims. It is as if they have merely waited for a turn to cry.' "I will support this endeavor." {...Really? Feeding the silent repose?} (Strength is strength. Support is support. You don't out 'pick' an Aburame hive.)

Kiba had turned to the distance as though disrupted by the events. As he passed a tree a hand appeared with a fist full of sawdust. The source disturbed other than the observing hole, "This is not the fate of Konoha. Be it one or a thousand; a pack is a pack: AND I WILL NOT LOSE WHAT BECAME MY OWN!"

The Trees shuddered insatiably before the forest began to ripple like an intangible flag.

Ambiance clenched her fist before growling out in a primal voice, " _ **Then it will be. The moment our home is disturbed; we swarm to action. There will be no crevice spared from the will of fire and the passion of the leaf. For the house of Life this village became; Death shall not be pacified nor reserved. What are we?"**_

Minato glanced to the window as he felt a karmic intent unlike any he'd know in his life, "What is this feeling?"

The voice - although fading - prevaded the entirely of the morning sky. As If spoken from the very core of the village:

"Ko-no-ha!"

-Part three: The Eyes of Scourge-

The next two months dragged on and a disturbing quiet permeated the streets of Konoha. Coupled with the 'voice of kami' the populous were becoming slightly restless. Even the shinobi began to feel a tension that perpetuated throughout passions and paranoia. The spontaneous 'Kai' count began to rise to an unsettling number.

The tension only worked to spur the harness.

Weezle lead a team of Anbu into the Uchiha district.

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "Honestly speaking: Same story with a sharper Kage. You don't have to be on board to tip the scales." Alpha rubs his chin, "Scary part is: This is the second time I've done this scene. The first iteration blew out after I tried to pour the energy of the new year into it." Alpha sighs, "And what a fool I was; trying to force it. What part of today isn't a new year? A wise man once told me: 'There's no today if there's no tomorrow'. Well: There's a today. Yesterday is well spent to make this happen. Tomorrow will know what today had to contribute."

As they approached the homes of the financial security; Dog whispered barely, "Ready?"

Itachi gave a barren nod before pressing through the door; his doujutsu blaring.

Kakashi prepared an electrified palm before pressing through a backdoor.

The neighborhood was awake in sheared second.

Kakashi managed to avoid a sprite of gas - that nearly spray painted him - before leaping into a sill within an alley.

Itachi glanced down from the roof: His left side coated in various berry juices and suspicious lumps.

Kakashi noted two other escaping from their 'entry-points' each with a fancy souvenir. One leaking smoke from his armor and the other painted like a lemon infested strawberry bush.

Itachi glanced at the houses before shaking himself, 'This is definitely home. That was hardly a genjutsu. And I'm seriously considering how to counter the flying pig.' Itachi folded two hand-signs.

Kakashi scoffed, ' _We're being watched?'_ "Where?"

Itachi sighed warily before pointing to three rooftops and an overcompensated lemonade stand. After a moment he shook his head and spoke, "K...Kids."

Kakashi glanced, "Genin?"

Itachi sweatdropped before signing 'Smaller'.

Kakashi's single eye twitched before the mask on the left side of his face twitched like a camera shutter.

Itachi paused before chuckling, 'Without the sharingan; I doubt I'd have even seen that! He really traded up that 'eyelid'.' He schooled his face as Kakashi glanced back, "Sorry. I just saw something special."

Kakashi pulled out a mirror before a beam of light hit him directly. He glanced for the sender before withering.

Ambiance chuckled from behind her bramble mask, 'raise your hand you mugshot sucker; and say:' "CHEESE!" Before angling the periscope mirror at the man again.

Kakashi glanced at his partner.

Itachi barely held it for a second before dry-spitake escaped him, "Camara?"

Kakashi groaned before switching to his counterparts wall, "A mirror on a stick." 'Still mortifying though.' "Who tipped off the…" Kakashi paused as a tin ball fell into the alley.

The two cleared the alley a moment before the 'strobe-flair' went off.

As the duo made their way to one of the rendezvous points; two of the three others skidded onto the rooftops.

Itachi glanced about before asking, "Where's cat?"

The left covered his mask.

The right sighed before rubbing the back of his neck, "Last I saw; She was being chased with barbed balls of rope."

Itachi sighed.

Kakashi sweatdropped before lashing out, "Those brats are attacking our pride?"

Itachi nodded before catching a kunai, "And waking the neighborhood."

The group dispelled like drafted moths about a flame. The moment they moved to regroup a bramble masked kid landed before them and spoke, "G'day mate! Top of the evenin' to ya! Before drawing a sting from his back.

Itachi moved to remove an explosive but the blast of air was not what he expected.

The boy smirked, "Windstyle: Bottled air!" He folded through two hand seals, before spinning on the spot, "Collaboration technique: Vacuous vessel!"

Kakashi braced for the dreaded 'wind blades' but the pulse he felt was something else, "Pressure?" He deadpanned as the wind pulled his comrades inwards to the boy.

While typically a kenjutsu move that monopolizes imbalance; The technique stalls nearly every escape technique conceived. (Even the Hiraishin kunai can't fight a vacuum. Granted: the preparation is the practical advantage of the Hiraishin; Not it's speed. Not so much an escape as a repose for this type of clutch. The shunshin also requires affirmation of one's bearings. Short of Shisui; These guys are stuck.)

One of the men flickered a short distance away before teetering to the ground and hurling.

(...) {You overlooked the aforementioned prodigy?} (I know I know; Shame on me. It's not like I was lying.) [Flame us: We'll thank you.]

Kakashi meanwhile made the opposite move. Using the vacuum for him; he made to tackle the kid.

Itachi's eyes widened when a second child landed the same tackle to Kakashi's shoulders before the first launched a barreling kick into the third retaining anbu, 'The...These kids…' Itachi narrowly dodged a kunai before an overpowered windstyle shunshin blasted the three back yet again.

As Kakashi found himself backed by the street; Itachi managed to pull a 'batman' as he reached the precipice. A loud thunk told him Shisui's apprentice didn't have the same luck with preposition. (When literature get's to throw it's own hotseats into a fight; Throwing is no longer an independant skill.)

A.N: Alpha sighs, "Respect to the man who can type english in romanized Kanji. The sheer cultural persistence is a legacy on it's own; let alone fluency. I tip three of my hats before a dignified bow for the thought alone." {We've still got a shot-glass of pickle-juice for falling short of the new-year deadline.} [Even an unsung promise is a promise.] (That; and I typed it up earlier.) Alpha sighs, "Moral commitment used to be so much harder. Thank charisma for my big break; And persistence: for seeing it through."

After a quick glance about he moved to boost Kakashi's recovery before the two moved into the rafters of a shed.

As Itachi signaled Shisui to contact his stooge; Kakashi huffed before whispering, "All that from a single puff of air?"

Itachi glanced back before it dawned on him - as displayed by narrowing eyes - and he spoke, "Did I miss someone's birthday? Where did these roughians spawn from?"

Kakashi glanced out a vent hole and noticed a bramble against the side of a chimney. After glancing for further details he retreated with a sigh, "Whoever they are; The're born and bread shinobi."

Itachi scoffed, "Don't flatter me! Those kids just pulled the rug out of two and a half pairs of sharingan! I'd pay to see a squad of Senju pull a stunt like that; even by the way of cosplay!"

Kakashi glanced back, "You're into that?"

Itachi shrugged, "I'd rather be convinced it's a relevant factor."

Kakashi sighed before asking, "Did you get something past those masks?"

Itachi sighed, "Other than 'natural thorns' and the position on a single eye socket… It was like they were designed to…" Itachi paused before chuckling, "...distract the Sharingan. And to their credit it worked better than this pottery."

Kakashi scoffed, "That's to say they're actively trying."

Itachi sighed, "I'm not ready to take that off the table. Especially here."

Shisui appeared on a nearby stack of lumber before whispering, "You might want to move. Those tree husks have this place pegged and the search paths are closing in. One slip word and this place is getting an early retirement." Shisui flickered before a couple of distant voices began to rise.

Kakashi noted the sound before asking, "How do we move on?"

Itachi glanced at a watch before sighing, "We move in an hour. Even Uchiha heat has too cool a bit after that long. We're not getting through the first guard unscathed."

Kakashi glanced over a card before asking, "Do we rotate targets?"

Itachi nodded, "Here's hoping those kids don't pick a side."

Sasuke watched as the the two fickers differed to another location.

Naruto spoke warily, "Are we nervous about facing your brother?"

Sasuke palmed a fist before answering, "No more than those he's travelling with. I have a developing suspicion that the anbu may soon begin to parry us."

Naruto folded a few hand seals before the wind began to stir, "Where to; dragon?"

Sasuke narrowed his gaze at a building in the duo's path, "The tailor on the left side. There's a nook in the rooftops that should be able to cover our presence. We'll need to move fast to utilize it; Scirocco."

Naruto nodded before latching onto a harness on Sasuke's back. The two vanished into a wind sprite before a spontaneous flicker sent them off.

Itachi glanced towards one of the more notorious hiding spots before following Kakashi into an alley beside a target building, "So much for the 'cover of darkness'. It won't be long before every rat trap in this place is armed to oust a shinobi."

Kakashi seemed rather disturbed by something, "And these masks will make it quite clear to any witness just who ordered this stunt."

Itachi rolled a shoulder warily, "Once again; the Anbu are never going to let us live it down."

Kakashi glanced to the side as a familiar sound drew his ear, "Ready to tap back in Cat?"

Yugao scoffed, "Any of those times you two could have slowed them down. I managed to trap one of the targets; but those 'stumps' are becoming a real nuisance."

Kakashi sighed, "If it's half the show we saw earlier; I might try selling tickets. Those kids are a scrappy bunch."

Yugao paused before grumbling, "I'm not taking for granted a 'midget' army. Those shrimps have been toying with shinobi before. Off the record: I think one of them would be enough to strip the anbu barracks bare with nary a raised eyebrow."

Itachi set a number of explosive notes on one of the sills, "If the entrance looks clean; make your own door."

Cat rubbed her head, "Who taught them to make a trap anyway? I've never seen Anko pull a liberal stunt like that; let alone Ibiki. I've walk through _less_ protestant walls with barely an once more prodding."

The three split off before blocking every entrance. Finally they came around back where Itachi was cutting a panel into a less disrupted wall.

The teen glanced up before sighing, "You all had the same Idea?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Too many windows and not enough wards. This is best available entry point for retaining stealth."

A boy on the roof tilts his head before glancing at a rather ornate chimney behind him, 'I've got one holiday spirit who would just love to yank that chain. Mission accepted.'

Itachi eased a chest to the side before pushing into the room. He was followed by Kakashi as Yugao stood watch.

The duo made their way out of the cellar before Itachi noticed something stir in front of them.

HO

One foot was blocked from hitting his chest but the other struck his solar-plexus.

HO

Itachi stumbled back before knocking into Kakashi. A large amount of energy stirred the air before…

HO

The two were barreled into - by a literal barrel - and smashed through the wall.

The boy wiped his shoulder before smirking, "Enjoy the present and take a holiday. You've earned it!"

Itachi pulled himself up quickly before slipping on a pile of coals.

Kakashi glanced at the charred lumber before tilting his head warily, "Where did he even find this much coal?"

Enigma popped out of the chimney before burning off the lingering coal-dust, "Ametures. Infiltration is infiltration. At least try to look casual about it. Ever heard of improvisation?" Enigma turned to go when Shisui pinned him to the ground.

The Prodigy sneered (How I know is a technique some call 'reading the room'.), "Alright brat. Since you impressed me once; I'll ask you…"

Crumble

Shisui paused as black-stones deteriorated within his hands.

The boy scoffed from a pylon, "Wrong acolyte dude." Before shrugging and setting ablaze.

Shisui paused before panicking as the shouts of a strike-team drew nearer.

The night began to near its pinnacle. The anbu had managed to capture two targets and trap seven others. At one point Shisui sent a messenger crow to send backup. The moment they arrived the 'stumps' hammered them down moments before contact.

One of the reinforcement team asked angrily, "I thought you said there were only three!"

Shisui raised his hands, "I never ascertained a number. I honestly thought the last one might have been a clone."

Kakashi glanced over the aforementioned stones before smelling a bit of them. He paused warily, "Brimstone and charcoal. If this was a clone; It's of an elemental nature I've never heard of before."

From the nook up the street Naruto glanced up at Enigma, "What do you call those clones anyway?"

Enigma glanced down from behind the upper ridge, "I honestly haven't figured it out yet. It's almost entirely volcanic in nature; but it's not one of the more popular materials I've heard of. I'm honestly thinking about calling them 'basalt clones'."

Sasuke looked up, "Assault?"

Enigma rubbed his chin before shaking his head, "Nah. Their not so much fighters as golems. Basalt is an amalgam of minerals hauled up by volcanic activity. Figured it fit the middle grounds between lava, wood and steam."

Sasuke scoffed, "You compare yourself with three kekkei genkai?"

Enigma huffed, "As if. Those elements haven't been resolved by a bloodline."

Naruto rubbed his arms, "What about the wood release? It's a Senju technique right?

Enigma sighed, "I've only heard of a single man using that element. I respect him for it and honor him with it; but the senju clan reproduces it no more reliably than a civilian hermit."

Sasuke sighed while tracking the group, "This is the first time I've heard of lava being a practical element; and now is not the best time. I checked with team blackout and they haven't managed to figure out what the underlying objective is. As much as I hate waiting; I think we need to standby and give the flames some breathing room. If we don't find the blade soon; We might be fighting the loom until becoming formal ninja's."

Naruto paused before giving a weary sigh, "Not the best track to be setting introductions on. This was already hard enough to prepare for. If we go for a mere week like this; We might lose our edge."

Enigma nodded, "The blade that doesn't strike ready loses the harrowers edge. Weilding a worn dagger to a fight with shinobi is borderland demanding to be parried. We're probably very fortunate that the anbu haven't been ascribed practical training for this kind of mission."

Sasuke narrowed his gaze, "Further reason to lay off. We don't need to sharpen the blades of the anbu for them. Save the whetstones for when someone gets cocky and the rug alone will buy us the time of day. Better to settle the scale than rig it to fail."

The Anbu began to scour the compound - albeit slower - collecting their original targets.

After the drop-off with T Some of the agents began to get a bit nervous.

An ape-masked shinobi glanced at the compound and asked, "Those kids from earlier haven't made a move since we got here." After a moment he turned to the group, "Did they have enough time to identify us?"

Itachi rubbed the back of his head anxiously, "Based on the mask they wore and the scuff of their robes; We were essentially a parade by comparison. With the sheer difference in procedure: For every one we recognized of them; It's likely they recognized upwards of two of us. That and they had us pinned down more than once."

'Ape' tilted his head, "Didn't you identify the one you caught Shisui?"

The prodigy's breath hitched before he rubbed his head, "In absence of the color brown and notions of semi-coherent speculations of flesh; You saw the guy as much as I did." Shisui tapped his chin, "And given the exposure; I'm not confident in that gender attribution either."

Ape glance waywardly at the compound, "That swarm that hounded us?"

Kakashi glanced to Shisui.

The boy stepped back, "I mean the pile of 'burnt' dirt we scooped through earlier."

The Lightning-Assassin sighed, "I sealed away a sample; but short of a chemistry test: That was simply a fancy earth-clone."

Cat rubbed the back of her neck before asking, "You don't think they exposed us; do you?"

The silence was beyond deafening. Far from it: The longer it endured; the more their resolve catalysed.

Ino reposed as she noted the Anbu's 'angst', "What has those guys rattling like a felling tree?"

Kiba watched for a moment before paling, "Is this what fear smells like? Oh kami I'm possessed!"

Ino batted the boy down and Shikamaru glanced over the ridge before pulling out a mirror.

Within moment Phantom flickered onto the roof, "You noticed huh?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Does Ambiance recognize this behavior?"

Phantom nodded curtly, "Paranoia. Their practically gnawing on its ghosts."

Kiba paused before covering his head, "You mean they're possessed?!"

Phantom glanced to the group warily before sighing, "In terms of pure effect; yes. Keep your wits about. Remember that haunted comment Enigma made last week?"

Kiba whimpered, "Remind me?"

Ino's eyes widened, "Past events that…"

Shikamaru recalled the looks on their faces, "Yeah. They're going to make a second pass on the compound; aren't they?"

Phantom's gaze hardened, "Would be a troll in my guard if it they don't; but it's not ascertained until…" Three volleys of shunshins caught drew his eyes. The trio split up to counter and Phantom rubbed his brow, "Would it kill someone to wait until after I've called it? Son of Schrodinger and Father of Zeus: Screw you Kronos... ...and stop twerking on my chain!"

A.N: Alpha turns green. {*infrasonic laughter* A...I think...I might...have just missed...a whole volley of heartbeats!?} (It's so callous it hurts!) Alpha laughs through a pink face, "My apologies if the humor is beneath you; but that was deserving of Shrek's unbuilt fence!" (Identify with that allusory reference and I might just design a trophy for this game!) Alpha shrugs, "I might even build it." {NO SPONSORS FTW OR THE FANFIC!}

Itachi identified several buildings used as reconnaissance points and each of the Anbu moved to dissolve the consorts.

Several minutes passed before the streets were pouring with livid Uchiha and Anbu who were dancing around like headless chicken.

Shikamaru huddled in a corner on a roof and whimpered, "This...This is humiliating. Thank the Council of Kami's my father isn't here to see this."

Ambiance rubbed her brow, "I wouldn't count that golden egg just yet. There's at least six animal masks I've never even heard of in Konoha and I still haven't cordoned off gait from the identifying factors."

Shikamaru whimpered in frustration, "Leave my self-pity out of it!"

Ambiance nodded, "I didn't even waste the notion to bother you. You're good."

Phantom sighed before glancing at Enigma, "Have any of those pigeons found their heads?"

Ino glanced over, "Do you mean chickens?"

Phantom sighed, "Do they _look_ coordinated to you?"

Ino watched as one of the Anbu lured a mob into an alley before getting hemmed on both sides. The man - now identified as Shisui - nearly got latched by a preteen balancing on a clothesline, "Relatively speaking; No. A very firm no."

Phantom raised his arms, "Then don't waste the chicken's mobility on them." He paused as he noticed the scrawl of notes before glancing up from his reclined position, 'Is she really…'

Ino clapped the book shut, "You should really keep that stuff in your tunic. Somebody could get their feelings hurt."

Phantom shrugged, "If they were around to hear it; It's not my first priority to apologize."

Scrawling again.

Phantom scoffed, "That poor abused booklet."

Naruto and Sasuke were playing a round of go-fish when a number of shouts began to sound from on of the larger streets.

Sasuke looked up, "Somebody unload a jutsu?"

Ambiance pouted, "No; but the cockfight is coming to a climax. If you want to bail the lingering crud out of the T&I division; now's the time."

Sasuke sighed, "Better now than when it pours into my house later."

Shikamaru spazzed to life before asking, "Is the knightmare over?"

Ambiance glanced pityingly to him, "Honestly; sleep it off man. No tactical honor will come from this shtick; no matter how high on top you come out. Best not waste your energy on a rainforest shitstorm like this."

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "And this is the reason this series might bump up to M-rating early. This is not written for the morally timid; as much as I wish it was. If this is okay for teen preview; let me know via review and I'll adjust the rating accordingly. Last thing I want is some nervous wreck shutting this story down for 'bitterness'. If it's becoming too much; review and let me know. I really respect you guys." (Sometimes more than sanity can account for;) {;But reliably determined.} [...These days.] Alpha sighs, "Ah Phantom. A region of mind I rely on for pessimistic repose." [You want a preview of IRL speculative physiology...] {Horror prone stopgaps and the pitfalls that inspire cliches.} [Just speak the magic words:] (Hey Phantom: ~~~) [And the moral satire can be voided for one auxiliary scene.] {In case you ever feel like harassing Orochimaru or Danzo: Phantom's got the leverage to yank the chains from under the - afore pulled - rug} [Just don't expect me to entertain time.] (]}Time has no favorites{[)

The Anbu were being backed into mainstreet by a developing mob and a number of aspiring shinobi as well as upstarts were manning the rooftops like a pack of humorless hyenas. {How is that more terrifying?} [Hyenas.] (Twas a loaded question; you deflated whoopee cushion!) A.N: Alpha fumes, "Name that reference. ...And get back to work you three minions!"

As the perimeter began to close; a number of wrathful sneezes lunged from Enigma's chest.

Ino glanced back, "Did someone name a bridge after you?"

Phantom paused before releasing a full scale wind-ballista from his nose.

Ambiance chuckled, "I think Dejavu incarnate may be attending this battle."

A.N: Alpha pauses, 'I am way too close to the homefield to let my nose get away with that; and my chest is already defying orders?!' "Chakram no hyaku!" [Gazuntite] …

Ambiance nearly trips as the chimney two feet in front of her bellowed fire like giant's blowtorch, "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed the other-day."

Sasuke scoffed, "If you ever visit that house; Eat nothing. It's the kitchen hell forsook."

Enigma rubbed his throat as the group landed on one of the houses, "Duly noted." {Says the guy who scarcely knows his own address!}

One of the Overseeing shinobi drew a Wakizashi (Bless google images) before lunging at Kakashi.

Ambiance saw the glint of the blade and existed in the space in the same momentum.

Kakashi froze as one of the brown swathed shinobi appeared behind him with a loud clang. His eyes widened as the tip of a sword lifted above the figure's shoulder before the very same feature embedded in the weiler's armpit. He cringed at the elbow that nailed the side of his solar plexus before other arm's palm lifted to mid the lowering head midway.

As the Uchiha sank to the ground Ambiance snarled, "I've got a set of Kunai with his name encrypted _**into**_ it! BACK THE FLAG OFF!"

Kakashi's gaze narrowed at the voice and claim, "It…" 'It couldn't be…' He narrowly blocked a fist before the rest of the arm carved out his guard and landed a hard-knock palm to his cheek. Kakashi glanced at the wrathful Ki he'd have recognized under heaviest sedation, 'The...The succubi…' before his eyes softened, 'No doubt about it? I'm just got hammered by a half-pint, Half my age, _and_ her litter of pip-squeaks. Inoichi will choke on this...that or grow a third head.'

Itachi caught the staggering shinobi before glancing at...what was now eight half-pints and a rather invasive shoe.

"PANDEMIC ENTRY!" THUNK.

Itachi corkscrewed into a wall and startled about two feet of clearance from the mob at the rather iconic shout. As he managed to open his less starcrossed eye; he wheezed out, "I coulda sworn that was Maito Gai!" 'That plant would petrify a tree; that son of a cinder block's mother!'

A.N: Alpha cracks his knuckles, "Happy new year joints! To say that I'm cursing is a hell of an oversight. On the other hand; congratulations on the promotion cinder block. You've been promoted to a temporary nanny!" [I'm going to say it for him: We're taking a brief break to assure we're not hopelessly lost when we come back.] {And we're back!} (We're not lost at all!) Alpha rolls his shoulders, "Let's not get ahead the plotline."

Yugao glanced at the group before snarling, "The hell are you doing here?"

Phantom scoffed, "Tis a loaded question lady. We're the counter-lynch mob."

Yugao mouthed carefully, 'lynch?' The clang of steel behind her had her out maneuvering her 'aeroscopic' namesake. [That the word is still a legitimate word is a sanction of repose.] {CULTURE!? WOO-HOO!} Yugao glanced at the 'offender' - mid-air - before landing with her sword drawn, "Alright frankenstein: Talk or your going out with tonight's compost!"

The 'bramble' smirked before spiteing, "Walk...or your going to get:"

Two brambles leapt from within the mob before lancing forward with a parallel lariat taijutsu. By the time cat managed to dodge; the technique snared her upper thighs before hauling her down in a resounding faceplant that was barely reposed by her forearms.

By the time she was up; Three Uchiha were biting the dust next to her.

When Yugao realized her hesitation she froze, "Their not protecting...nor defending? These kids are fighting off every person here like it's...a…" Yugao looked up as the gravity of the situation set in. Around her; dozens of bodies were piled up next to and on top of each other without a single meter spared from the wrathful condesense.

The brambles gather together before sharing a few glances with the wayward residents.

One of them stood forward before speaking in a voice that parried courtesy like a blade, "When you forsake what you founded upon yourself; the only one you can possibly retain is yourself." The group began to depart in staggered groups as the speech went on, "If those around you cannot be spared by a mercy you do not see; find the mercy that you hide within yourself and pray it forgiveness: Lest your sins consume everything you've built from the earth up and the heavens down. Much like those sins: You will come to recognise the swarm of Konoha as your own; but it will be on your own strength that you keep pace this world: not ours. Rise if you can; and fall if you must: do not dictate to the likes of us; what you fear in yourself. Spectation is free. Respect is earned. Retrospect is eternal." The last remnant smirked before the genkaku clone faded and a small recorder hissed smoke before bursting into fragments.

Itachi's eyes widened at the final call, 'I've never been so afraid of that clone technique in all my life; that was freaky as nothing fully human could be!' (Coming from a guy who was scheduled to get an optic flamethrower...)

A.N: Alpha's eyes widen, "That...That's it for the scene? No aftershow? No cliffhanger? No refrigerated turkey meat?" [New year's resolutions have been scary before but this…] {C-Coming from Phantom?} [...Is a cold that slows the heartbeat.] Alpha pauses, "I'm actually kinda nervous about that comment we made earlier with an outro like that." (Angst knows not how to burn like a neutron star.)

 **===Chapter 17===**


	18. Chap 18: Fire Aspirations

Pseudo Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 18: Fire Kickstarter

Alpha holds a pensive head in his hand, "While it's a bit late to fix for current generation; I've come to discover that the title I've been using was suppose to be a temporary facade for a similar fragment of etymology that slipped my mind at the time. How that slipped for around four months and overshot the rest is a mystery that I'd rather not mess with right now. Long story augmentation: The remainder of the generation is going to be transitioning to 'Physio Styles' as opposed to the current title 'Pseudo Styles'. My apologies for the lapse in priorities; but the remainder of the file names will be deferred to the alternative title." (Which; I will extrapolate below.)

Alpha sighs, "The overall story file will remain 'Pseudo styles' for the foreseen future so that readers on their own Hiatus' can receive this message without an excessive scavenger hunt. By the time it applies; It will be regarding the title of Gen 3 as a prioritized effect." (How; will depend on weather we pull the twin/schizm for gen three.) {Potential resembling: 3-A vs 3-B}

Alpha cracks his knuckles.

Alpha folds his arms, "Apparently this drabble consumed entire pages in the tangible world. Let's get these keys in gear."

 **===Chapter 18===**

-Part one: premised history-scrolling-

Minato glanced to the door and noted a set of twelve anbu outfits worn to the credit of rags. Attached to each of them the zombies of warriors. As the group stood at what could have been attention; Minato opted to play optimist (in the pretense that you expected an uphill battle; this is not an oversight. This is sympathy.), "I figured this was going to be a fool's errand. How you holding up in there?"

Itachi aimed to land on a knee - that ended up preceding him - if the loud clunk was worth it's sod, "Permission to speak of record for a moment?"

Minato noted the dire atmosphere before nodding, "You may; but try to keep your head."

Itachi nodded before a raspy sigh ate through him like a plague, "That mission ended with the fallout of wartimes if the ghosts were anything to go by. I'm not nearly ready to deliver a report let alone a mortality count."

Minato glanced to ape, "And you?"

The retired shinobi paused before shaking his head, "If seeing your comrades fall around you is war; I've seen four to many."

Minato tapped his chin before asking, "Dog?"

Kakashi stepped forward with a solid stance before speaking, "The five initial deployments; myself, weezle, cat, _(Shisui) and _(Shisui's right hand... *facepalm* Oh boy; this will be a long scene.) {Deploying: #1/Shisui and #2/Shisui's flairs!} Made our our way into the Uchiha compound and diverged to apprehend the personnel designated by the mission parameters." Kakashi paused before rubbing the back of his head, 'I'm already cutting corners aren't I?' (*Squint*) "Prior to the intended confrontations; several traps repelled our initial entry-points and a tactical retreat was invoked."

Itachi tensed at the notion.

Minato raised a hand and gestured to Itachi.

The man in question lowered his gaze a bit, "Initial anticipation was that the entire compound had been rigged against infiltration as a comprehensive countermeasure...but the residents mobilized too quickly for traps of that magnitude to have been disabled."

A.N: Alpha pauses for several minutes (given an intermission), "It worries me just how much I can pull off using the power of deja vecu as a bottom line." [You are welcome.]

Minato glanced at the teen with an gaze suited for thunderbolts to be launched, "I need you to be extremely clear with that assessment Itachi; lest you be tutoring a genin team for the next three months on a monthly stipend." (*Smirks* Oh yes I did. If all it takes to interrogate people is a sadistic sense of irony; you will be begging for Anko by the end of this scene!)

Itachi paused before realizing the implication he'd alluded to, "My apologies Hokage-sama. I...I am insinuating that there might be a leak in our intel network."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he noticed a very key problem, 'PTSD. This kid just went through a personal tour of hell and came back with a fox's tail behind him. One bad hit and he'll crack like a debilitated earth clone.' Kakashi glanced up to the Hokage before speaking, "Sir…"

Minato nodded warily, "I will need to confer with the T&I division regarding the events that transpired tonight. For the next week; I'm putting each of you on administrative leave. I will notify each of you when things have cooled down. Until then; focus on the essentials of the mission reports and recovering tonights lossed stamina."

As the group departed the Office; Kakashi managed to slip behind.

Minato glanced up as the doors closed, "Just what is it you went through tonight? It's like you came back from a war; but even…" Minato paused before schooling himself to a bitter glance at the wall opposing the Kage portraits, "It got _that bad_?"

Kakashi nodded, "Falling short by way of bloodshed; A group of children managed to recreate the scene of fallen disregard."

Minato glanced up with narrowing eyes, "You said children? As in actual children?"

Kakashi nodded warily, "Hight, gate, vocal-ranges, even scents. All of them carrying the act of veteran shinobi."

The hidden message was not missed on the Hokage, 'scents?' "Were you able to identify any of them?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Only by way of sentiment and nostalgia as well as an old myth."

Minato harrowed his gaze at the recall, "Anything in particular?"

Kakashi pulled out a scroll and placed it on the table, "A soil sample was recovered from a dispensed clone. Similar remains are still in the compound from two identical clones; however the composition is extremely refined. It's supposedly a new element."

E.N: Not going to lie: I might have to throw some OCD into the mix; to keep the moral compass from going way of the hellion/heathen triangles. This fic is very diligently pushing a few of the 'self destruct' buttons that can compromise SI stories. I can make it convincing; but it's going to be eccentric on par with Maito Gai's man-hugs with Mini Gai. {That and a hint of pivotal-bipolarity worthy of the decaying revolution of a spinning top}

Alpha shrugs, "Admittedly; I might have to divide the chapters again." (Or do a longer binary variant?) Alpha nods firmly, "I think that might work to our advantage here."

Minato glance over the object before asking, "Making new friends?"

Kakashi glanced to the dirt sample before sighing, "I think it's time I took a page from an old friend. As much as I question their motives: I am no more certain than Itachi; regarding their actual objective. Short of an act of home invasion or an impending confrontation; those brats never acted defensively of protectively."

Minato tilted an eyebrow, "And that boils down to…?"

Kakashi checked his 'mask' before removing the dog shaped toilet seat, "I think: the same offense that shook young Itachi to the core tonight; may have just drawn the animosity of the entire Village away from the shinobi chain of command. Depending on how you slice it: They could be our greatest enemy, or an asset unheard of since the formation of Konoha."

E.N: *Eternal knuckle crack jutsu* _**HIPPO-CRACK-IC!**_ I volunteer a third option: Priority Fractography!

Minato glanced at the pile of dirt, "Just how close to home are they?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Telling you would yank a chain no Kage should ever see tapped."

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "I need to remember; The information age wasn't always this pervasive. I might need to weigh this piece of 'pandora's box' a bit longer before I upset somebody." [Namely me; but this extends beyond the personal concern.] {You realize the only chain your really yanking is your own right?} Alpha folds his arms, "All the more reason to hold this back. These are the life deciding chains we're talking about and moving them has high implications. I'm okay with moving the smaller ones but these things are...You know what; I'll show ya later. Tis the beauty of a mindscape; especially with these symbolic gestures."

A few minutes of conversation passed between the two before a brief repose was called. Minato returned with a glass of water and asked, "So these kids managed to run circles around several bounty grade shinobi of Konoha and plow through an entire compound without leaving a scratch?"

Kakashi rubbed his aching shoulder, "Relatively speaking; yes."

Minato paused before rubbing his brow, "Sorry about the 'dire straits' Kakashi. With all the talk about 'the end of konoha'; I suppose an old war-hawk still has a way with fancy words."

Kakashi folded his arms, "With that coming from you; I might start keeping tabs on those rumors around the village. The story goes that Danzo's a die hard warmonger; but I suppose that might be a kind of 'senile sentimentality' in too many eyes. It helps to be reminded that the view doesn't change from the 'hotseats'. Makes the roles of us 'lesser' humans much easier to understand."

Minato glanced out the window before glancing at a glass of vintage sake, "Remind me later; but I owe you a drink."

Kakashi tilted his head, "How so?"

Minato glanced towards the unseen Hokage monument, "Your not the only one with the pages from Obito's life story. This is one of the rare times that kid gets to hand my ass to me in the aftermath of his passing."

Kakashi flicked his chin a bit, "Where have I heard that before?"

Minato shrugged, "It keeps coming up when I'm around Gai; but for the life of m…" He froze at Kakashi's glance to the map of Konoha before meeting it halfway.

Kakashi whistled, "No doubt about it. That region was barren before."

Minato glanced over the map like a kid's first trip through a candy store, "H-A-I...What kind of fuin…" His eyes narrowed as a particular event reached his eyes.

A.N: Alpha raises a brow, "No voodoo involved: I'm seeing that memory in real time now; and it's waiting it's sweet turn at the press!" {You're welcome.} Alpha glances to a patch of notes, "It's like christmas came overloaded!?" [This is the first time you noticed this emotional cesspool?] {How was the sacral this backed up? Those are our last to houses from here; and we're in the second story of a rural penthouse surrounded by trees! It's like that fanfic with the scene about releasing a seal on focus; Chimera's gratis!} (Don't tempt it; WRITE IT!) Alpha raises his hands, "I'm not even using and extra scroll motion!

Phantom glanced over the map of konoha, "I can't read this for the life of me." He folded through hansigns {Warning: Memory disambiguation detected. Rendering esoteric format reconstitution.} chanting before the words cleared up, "Ultraviolet Illumination!"

A number of burning lines crossed over the map, and though scattered; they managed to outline attributes of terrain like no other technique.

Minato glanced over the map before asking, "How did you manage to sketch this much detail?" "This is more articulate than anything~~~"

Phantom leaned back, "In all honesty: Us Vii can't read a map to save our lives; so we make our own. It's a hell of a tedium but the results are extremely reliable." [Red herring: scattered score.] {Now crossing linguistic prosody: Regional schism; Nordic parried English}

Minato glanced to the desk, 'It...It wasn't a fuin…It was a technique…?' He scramble between a number of books in a personal library before thumbing his chin a few times and propping open a particular turned page, "Ultraviolet. I remembered seeing this a few times in some of Sarutobi's old notes. I think they may have been medical…" He paused, "Scratch that; Tsunade's old notes." 'Sentimental old hoard?' "And I followed into a specific region of physics that helped me get through a few less popular hurdles with spacetime. An essay on Optics at the time. Jiraiya managed to get me a book on the stuff at one...This is the one." Minato paused mid sentence before glancing at the survivor of the Hatake clan.

Kakashi tapped his chin, "How does this help with mapping?"

Minato glanced at an old note before placing the book on his desk, "I think the Vii might be using familiar images to navigate much like a bird imprinting on a familiar species."

A.N: Alpha froze, "As cool as that was; I'm once again reminded of just how much bat-shit I just metaphysically plowed through."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "And that amounts to…?"

Minato glanced to the map before smiling nervously, "A reason to get a few answers."

A moment passed before Kakashi asked, "Any reason to invite an Anbu captain?"

Minato shrugged, "After tonight; the reasoning can bring itself forward."

-Six days later: {Sentiment scene}-

Naruto pulled up a pair of goggles and checked a gouged block for added damages.

Shikamaru walked over before asking, "Stop me if you've heard this before: Isn't that the same…"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. I've been working on refining my aim when it comes to wind-style techniques. Phantom supposedly found a really cool use for vacuum blades. It requires a hell of a lot of form control though."

Shikamaru approached the block before noting several scuffs within the exiting gouges that came shockingly close to the original pivot point, "You're using the scratch tactic from tree walking on wind?"

Naruto smirked, "You got a better idea?"

Shikamaru paused before glancing at a tree across a clearing, 'It's not quite mastered yet...but…' he sat down before folding the ram seal.

Naruto waited for the classic technique. His eyes widened when a shadow came in from his blind side and narrowly dodged the affected zone, "Dang dude! That was…" He glanced To Shikamaru and smirked, "I - I never even considered that might be possible; let alone heard of it. You can move shadows you're not connected to?"

Shikamaru sighed warily, "It's an improvisation of a clan technique with a bit of advice from Enigma. (Admittedly; The Chunin exam final probably brought this one on.) A method of utilizing the shadow stitching technique to collect on the shadows underground and surfacing beneath a preexisting shadow. It takes a lot more time; but the chakra preserved by the transition enables the technique to be used just shy of the original shadow possession." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head before adding, "It's easier with grass."

Naruto glanced at the tree used in the technique, "The range is pretty good too. If your enemy dives for cover you can catch them without a second thought."

Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah but it sacrifices movement. The technique is more durable in terms of pinning someone down; but tactical maneuverability is far more complicated this way. It's probably best used for capture and interrogation missions than combat...at least until I've figured out how to do this while standing. It's much like walking through the dirt itself rather than open air."

Ambiance rubbed her brow as a letter came in from the Buki-Biju. She glanced over it before sighing, "Hey guys: It's a big day! The Vii are getting called before the Hokage!"

Shikamaru glanced up, "So soon?"

Enigma sighed from a workbench, "It figures. I went a bit overboard with those clones. I'm honestly surprised at just how disinterested the Uchiha seemed."

Sasuke folded a set of leather bracers into a side-pouch, "Do you need backup?"

Enigma rubbed his chin, "I think we can take what something like this would dish out; but I think it's to the S.W.A.R.M.'s credit that no one was crippled that night. I can handle angst; and Minato's and insightful guy. I just hope the Imposition wasn't hounded to much."

Ambiance sighed, "Here's hoping Phantom's angst doesn't blow the bottom of the glass. Eternal debates are tedious and I'm honestly not looking to build a place-hold in a diplomatic setting."

Sasuke rolled his arms, "So when's the dig?"

Ambiance glanced to the letter before amending, "Tomorrow and into the final hours of the morning."

Ino glanced at the group from a personal project, "Any concerns for the time of day?"

Ambiance shrugged, "I'm more of a timbralist than a tempralist. {Darn company titles; messing with my search parameters.} As long as the heathens don't get cocky; I'm perfectly capable of sweating the small stuff." With a grin, "And _I_ get to look forward to a lunch break."

Naruto rubbed his chin before asking, "You interested in one of old man Teuchi's taste-tests?"

Ambiance paused before a glow entered her eyes, "An express trip through noodle cuisine?! …"

As Ambiance rambled off; Phantom grabbed the boy's shoulder, "What hath you wrought upon that man?"

Naruto shrugged, "It takes a stomach of gold to match my pallet. The old man's been asking about inviting her for weeks and I'd been too busy lately preparing for the other day. I figured If you guys were around about noon; you might be able to make it for the main course."

Phantom sighed, "Go ahead and tell Teuchi we intend to be there. There's no separating a noodle-struck Ambiance from her prey. Any rudimentary food gets a flavor patch update and you will see her more often at the store window. With the prestanding sentiment; the clause is practically its own doomsday prophecy."

Naruto nodded, "See you. Here's hoping Ibiki doesn't hold you back."

Phantom turned to the Hokage faces, 'I almost envy the invitation to that verbal pepper-spray. Bring it on pumpkin-brain.'

-Seventh day: [Insurgency scene]-

The Quartet arrived with the Hokage tower. Almost immediately 'Dog' stepped forward, "I will be escorting you for the duration of this meeting."

Ambiance smirked, "Hey Pakun. Tell the big man: his Kunai are ready for tuneup at the shop."

'Dog' nodded, "I'll be sure he _gets the message._ "

Ambiance nodded, "Arigato. Send Weasel my regards if you find the momentum."

As the group pushed through the doors; Minato looked up from the map now sprawled on his desk with several red and green pins, "I'm glad you saw fit to be prudent this morning."

Ambiance nodded sternly, "Close friends of ours had a close shave a while back. Supporting him is part of why we're here."

Minato glanced up, "And what friends would that be?"

Ambiance spoke up, "Kindred spirits the likes of which no record has ever parred."

Kakashi coughed briefly.

Minato glanced at the map before sighing, "Very well. I must say; you kids are extremely thorough in you pursuits. You brought chakra metal to Konoha in a show of respite and cast shinobi grade jutsu as though mere parlor tricks."

Phantom's eye twitched, 'I detect a misplaced resentment'

Minato glanced at the group and asked, "This map; for example: is far beyond anything you expressed when it was drawn up. Now encompassing entirely new areas of Konoha - around the Uchiha, Hyuga and Senju compounds - as well as region within each of them. How did three kids happen upon such detailed schematics of the compounds?"

After a few shared looks; Phantom spoke up, "I think you may be overstepping that map. As accurate as it may be; that level of structural comprehension should not be paired with schematics on any level outside of the hypothetical. I would not dare presume the integrity of a forgiven architect; especially those on par with the resolve seen in those regions."

Ambiance rubbed the back of her head as he wrapped up, "If you're looking for a specific region of inquiry you might look into Psychopathophysiology, as well as it's...derivatives?"

Minato's pen lulled to the side before he glancing at a book to his side.

Enigma rubbed his head, "Brain physiology at its essence. Essentially dragging a compass across the map with every move you make and calibrating it with familiar scenery."

Minato glanced at the map briefly before rubbing the back of his head, "I understood the latter part but you kids just pull a…"

"Psyche transposition?" Phantom shrugged after speaking.

Minato glanced up before recalling a prior meeting with Inoichi, 'Inoichi; you scare me with your phobias.' "That feels about right. Who taught you to do that?"

Phantom paused for several minutes before a small amount of Ki began to flow about his shoulders, "It's an old trick capable of countering the notion of paradoxes of all nativities. This world doesn't need what it can't produce."

Enigma rubbed the back of his head, "Lucid dreams are something we've had at sporadic intervals. They bombard the psyche with contradicting factors that don't cease until we've acclimated to their effects. It's a defense mechanism that has been active since before becoming bipedal, and resurfaces when unorthodox methods within reality mimic a paradox. It's essential for adapting a countermeasure against perpetuated disasters as well as aversion of crisis. This is our only kekkei; but it links to the permeation and integration of others. It is our most conterminous blessing; and our most detrimental curse. Resolving both of them is our mission in every sense."

Ambiance folder her arms, "Long wind buffered: Self-taught defense. Some call it PTSD; but that implies a presolve to the past tense that parries resolve. We refer to our procedure as dissolution; among other things."

A few moments passed before Minato pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Enigma, "Can you pour your chakra into that?"

Enigma grabbed the paper timidly before shrugging, "I guess. Fair warning; I have no idea how this substance might react to it." He pushed his chakra into the paper. The paper turned crusty and burned a sinister black. Enigma tapped it on the desk and a number of glossy flakes broke of with the clatter of frail chalk, "If you happen to identify exactly what that's made of; I'd love to know. For the present time; I'm calling it basalt."

Minato took the material and asked, "Is this a hybrid element?"

Enigma shrugged, "I think it's called a touta; but that technique got way to much pomp for this kind of application."

Kakashi teetered a bit at the notion.

Minato's eyes narrowed, "What is this affinity?"

Phantom pulled up a list before pausing. He stowed it before bumping Enigma's shoulder.

Enigma gave a snooty pout before checking his fingers, "Of the renowned elements: Fire, Earth and Water. Those three are the hardest to utilize for me; but the most practically available. Derived from them are Wood, Lava and Steam. Now what's that look for?"

Minato chuckled nostalgically, "You should probably never say that outside of this office. There are some people around here who hound people like you."

Enigma folded his arms, "I don't appreciate the generalism; but I'll respect it for the present contribution. If others are interested in elemental manipulation; I've had a dire thirst for attention by that specific audience. Disambiguation of affinities is tricky; but I've had a good run with this particular contender."

Phantom scoffed, "Yet your lightning and wind affinities are primed to backfire every time you use them."

Minato glanced between the three of them, "Did you already know your affinities?"

Ambiance smirked, "Jade and Water."

Phantom rubbed the back of his head, "I've got a dire case of the twenties."

Kakashi glanced at the boy, "What does that mean?"

Phantom sighed, "While I lightning provides a powerful boost to almost all of my other elements; I've got a very rare situation that equalizes my affinites. I can't improve them without a life-expectancy I'd never tolerate. I can't dissolve them as their already metabolized. I've come to respect it as an 'elemental nativity'."

Ambiance fumed, "He's got access to every affinity ever conceived and his elemental potency is what built the 'bottom of the barrel'. He can manipulate elements like a lucid dream but to cast them takes an amount of chakra that could give an Uzumaki a hangover. How is the chakra cost a bad thing when you can resonate off of any metaphysical entity?"

Phantom glanced at her, "Because apathy is the most painful feeling in the world. I can't sympathize of my own power. How would you feel to be a bonafide parasite?"

Ambiance grasped her side at the barb before her eyes flooded with an emotion that seemed ethereal, "I honestly don't know; and I don't play to surpass you. I reserve the resolve to sympathize with you Phantom; but I don't need to be you to feel your pain."

Minato glanced to Phantom, "Have you been to the Uchiha compound?"

The boy nodded, "Yes."

Enigma shrugged, "Quite recently in fact."

Phantom narrowed his eyes at Enigma, 'What are you playing at?'

Enigma folded his arms, "Some wildlife got it in their head that the little people could be swept under the rug. That's all well and good for me as I respect the Spatial ability to fold; but seeing it disregarded by people several years my senior? That's more mortifying than hearing someone say death is inevitable. As a person with most of my faith invested in evitability: that's already demoralizing."

Minato staired the boy down before asking, "And what was your purpose in being there?"

Enigma folded his arms, "To protect the homage of my friends. Those who take life or sanction death without honor do not deserve to dictate that honor to their charges. None can rob Konoha of the honor sown by her people. Not a Ronin, not a Daimyo, and not a Kage. I am not to see those people tainted before reaching the eyes of children and their families. None should separate dictation from a dictator; nor monarchy from a monarch. If the village cannot protect themselves from hysteria; we will draw that energy to a new horizon that the resolve of the many becomes reconciled." Enigma stood firm before taking a knee.

Ambiance shrugged before landing an arm.

Phantom landed the other.

Memoria landed the last knee, "For the strength resolved in Konoha:"

Enigma finished, ":We will dissolve the bars holding them;"

Ambiance added, ";And in turn of providence:"

Phantom finished, ":That they might find their strength resolved."

A.N: Alpha rubs the back of his head, "I recall someone mentioning to me that the Vii are abnormally synchronized. This sequence is what is called: A paradigm. Albeit an abbreviated one." Alpha pauses a moment before shrugging, "Sorry if the big words are more annoying than they need to be."

Minato looked out over the village warily before asking, "There's something that has bothered me for quite some time now. How you answer may determine your fate here. A few weeks ago: A voice echoed across the village. Up until the very incident one week ago; The Leaf Village became extremely wary. Do you know of the 'calm' before the storm?"

Phantom glanced up before lowering his head. Ambiance appeared apprehensive. Enigma glanced about nervously.

Memoria glanced up to the man and spoke, "The calm preceding a storm is not a sense of vacancy as much as an absence of prevalence. Animals calm before it to determine the implications on their livelihood. Though typically against a much bolder or arcane opponent; Even the likes of humans recognize an approaching storm as an premonition of change. The voice you speak of… ...Did it have a name by which to know it?"

Minato glance to the side of the office, "I heard one; yes. Do you implicate the voice of Konoha was involved with that night?"

Memoria shook her head, "Mere Coincidence. 'Konoha' was the rallying cry of the Swarm; in response to a sense of anorexia converging on a clan compound. The sense of rejection may have set them off; but the resolve of hysteria brought them down."

Kakashi seemed to be following for a moment before his eyes widened, 'Was Itachi's trauma…'

Minato turned back - at a loud thud - to see Kakashi on a knee.

The man spoke in a voice that spoke of forsaken regret, "Hokage-sama. I have made a terrible oversight on the pretense of my report."

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "Yeah; No. I'm not trudging up that man's pride any more than necessary. Insert scene-cut here."

The Vii reentered the room on behest of the Hokage.

Minato glanced to 'Dog' before speaking slowly, "It seems there is more to this story than can be attested at this time. Provided that: If ever this 'swarm' acts without warning; they will find themselves in every tour hell the T&I division can muster. Am I clear?"

Phantom nodded firmly.

Ambiance's fuin-doujutsu burned in her eyes as she spoke, "Thoroughly. I will see to it their actions are well remarked; but the interpretations must not be made for you Lord Hokage."

Phantom spoke firmly, although the grin spoke of a hidden motive, "If there are any pitfalls in house; You'll know about them."

Memoria rubbed the back of her head, "I seem to recall a turn of phrase from a rather convicted member: 'If a single toad breaches Konoha unnoticed; I will put in a hall of fame and praise it there.' I'm not sure I can match the commitment; but I will see it through the end and new beginnings."

Minato folded his arms, "I'll be holding you to that."

Memoria shrugged, "kay."

Minato glanced at her, "What?"

Memoria sighed, "I said 'Hai'."

A.N: Alpha's eye twitches, "My 'Ariadne's-thread' of OCD is one-upping autocorrect for most obnoxious contradiction of the year. I need to remember that polygamous-linguistic prosody is a _very_ long-term investment. Suck it up you blond nerd; and give me the benefit of a doubt!" {I coulda sworn that was racist somewhere.} [I'm still checking for a hidden kikoku address.] Alpha folds his arms and bleeds tears, "You two are so mean sometimes."

Minato glanced to a ledger to the side before glancing to the trio, "As an added measure; I expect each of you to attend the shinobi academy in the coming years." 'It's long since time I've had my eyes on these misfits and that old baton is getting worn out.'

Enigma glanced up, "You short on guinea-pigs or something?"

Minato glance to 'dog'.

Kakashi shrugged, "Don't look at me. I'm the better half of a decade from raising pints."

Enigma's eye twitched, "Referring to a smaller animal that acts as an understudy in controlled environment."

Minato check a few things in his head, "I suppose you could call it that."

Phantom paused before dry-heaving.

-Part two: promised history-scrolling-

Naruto sharpened an elongated kunai against a chunk of hardened basalt, "So today is the day we walk in on the 'path of hell'?"

Shikamaru pulled a composite tactical sash over his torso, "Something about that notion bothers me. How does one go through hell all day; Obliterate training equipment all night and still see themselves perky for breakfast?"

A.N: Alpha cracks his knuckles, "You've completely overlooked an implicative reverse application of the shadow clone technique young padawan. While you could train an army in your sleep; The opposite extreme is devastatingly potent. If you can't afford to apply your chakra; use it where no one else has. Welcome to a symposium on psychedelic training. Ten repositions of residual training employed in the span of a single night; and ten dispositions of residual training in the course of a single day. I wish I had that much patience; but wisdom will have to suffice on my end. That's fifty years of training scheduled both ways and back again. Who says folding space is hard?" {Still requires frequent off days to reconcile the buildup of mental stress: But for the most part the resolution of night and day is preserved in the psychological difference. Chimera: bless those clones with their own avatar. They've earned it.} Alpha shrugs, "Uhh; You're welcome?" {...Oh yeah.}

Sakura pulled a sheath of syringes (Kami no?!) - disguised as flower-petals {Chimera no!?} - onto one of her sides [Sadist of a thousand years of death…!], "Ambiance says that the effect of her diet contributed a little extra boost; but for all that says is that marginal extra pound she's been pushing. I still haven't figured out where she might have put it."

Ino rolled a set of bandages around her forearms before sighing, "We'd better get moving. The Academy gets started in an hour and I've booked us a senior-grade tour."

Sakura shrugged, "So you made a house call with Ambiance?"

Ino paused, "Memoria actually. Ambiance is more tactical than I'd like mess around with. Memoria has a sentimental side that never ceases throughout her silence. I think Phantom's more 'afraid' of her sentiment than her mannerisms. Every time she does something morally ambiguous; he starts sweating every screw I've ever seen him use." After a brief pause the girl shrugged it off, "I think Ambiance is going to be there for a spar; but I think it's supposed to be some kind of ritualistic this."

As the four arrived they noted Sasuke and Kiba watching Ambiance and Phantom staring each other down while Enigma drew a large circle in the dirt.

Naruto glanced up, "Why aren't they using the preexisting areas?"

Memoria walked over from a side tent before asking, "Can we get started with the tour? I'm kinda looking forward to this spar and the prep will be done just under an hour."

Sasuke glanced back to her, "What kind of spar takes that much preparation?"

Memoria waved the group over, "I'll tell ya in transition."

The group exited the building as the sun began to grace the rooftops of Konoha.

Sasuke glanced to the area where the two cousins were sitting in a lotus position. His eyes widened before activating his doujutsu, "T...That chakra...What are they using so much of it for?"

Enigma glanced up from the side of the arena, "Let's begin. Arcane residual technique; Aria of the expressive eclipse: Third eye battalion field."

Ambiance and Phantom both opened their eyes and called, "Status field/Kai Setchi: Charging Gathering/Juden Atsumari."

The Two stood up as a heavy blue aura surged from around their heads and coated the area on which they stood.

Enigma pushed his hands in a large loop before pressing his wrists together against open palms, "Fuinjustu: Motion Battery/Do Denchi!" Enigma closed his eyes and focused on moulding the energies into a large dome. As he did he spoke, "First to renounce the barrier concedes the fight. Are you ready."

Ambiance rolled her head to either side at a crawling pace before a disembodied voice sounded, "Ready."

Phantom took a withdrawn stance with his limbs forward and the pervading joints held back, "So it shall be."

Naruto glanced between the three before placing a hand to his head, "What is that thing? I can hear them without either face moving!"

Memoria sighed, "It's a transphysical manifestation of the third eye chakra. This technique draws out the physical and spiritual content of the wielder and renders both intents in a folding space that overbears the traditional perception of time. A sprint in that would behave very much like an enthusiastic walk. The very applied physics have been parabolized to far most docile states; yet the effects are as powerful as a real time fight."

Sasuke glanced up, 'Which amounts to…'

Shikamaru gaped, "They just flipped of time-space!"

Memoria smirked, "Oh no. This is all space. Time has no favorites. It is us who dictate impatience."

Ambiance launched forward with a flying kick that honed for Phantoms chest.

The taller boy smirked before hopping back and pressing his foot against the soil. He lowered his torso and pressed a hand to the ground.

Ambiance frowned as her initial kick was to be parried before pressing the knee forward and drawing her shin back.

Phantoms smirk turned to a frown as his leg caught in the nook of her knee.

Ambiance soared over he guard before latching a hand onto the boy's ankle.

Phantom managed to pivot enough to prevent the force from breaking his leg; but his balance was severed from the ground

Ambiance landed in a tumble before glancing to the perimeter of the dome, "Hemed in already am I?"

Shikamaru rubbed his head before sighing, "Alright I give up. How are they reacting and talking so fast? I thought that thing was bending space-time."

Memoria shook her head, "And I say again; Time has nothing to do with it. Physiology is being pushed to its limits. The kinetic and potential energy is being stored far more comprehensively than normal and the effect is a preservation of momentum. They kick slow but think fast."

Sasuke quickly disabled his sharingan as the sheer sloth got to him, "That is visually painful. In all the wrong ways."

Memoria shrugged, "Is this what it looks like when you see through the sharingan?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, "It's worse when the other person is reacting just as fast; if not faster."

Naruto smirked, "Fighting the deadweight of your body _again_ Sasuke? Didn't Lee hammer that into you last year?"

Sasuke scoffed, "But slowing 'everything' down is more than just your body. How do you win a fight like this?"

Phantom drew a kunai before throwing towards Ambiance as he lunged with a second.

Ambiance smirked before landing a quick jab to the blade and lunging forward.

Phantom paled as Ambiance dove directly under his guard and landed three blows. A two palmed strike to his shoulders; A single palm to his gut and a fist to his solar plexus.

The dome collapsed as Phantom landed in a crumbling heap. He muttered protestantly, "Damn turtle; Teaching a stunt like that to a child." Phantom's eyes rolled back as he mumbled, "I better not be late to school for...this."

Ambiance pumped her fists before shouting, "YATTA! I always wanted to pull that stunt! Take that kung-fu stowaway! For the resolve of the turtle master!" Ambiance lifted herself before shouting, "AH KAMIKAZE MY LEG!"

As Enigma worked diligently to restore Phantom's chakra cores; he glanced up to note Ambiance's pout, "What did you think would happen? Contorting your legs tendons like that?"

Ambiance smiled softly, "It worked in the clutch. I suppose I should forgive the pain in my leg for the moment I overestimated that kick's presolve."

Enigma rolled his shoulder, "And thank that little squirrel for teaching the tiger this old trick:" Enigma shoved two fingers into a knot in Phantom side.

Phantom came to like a heart-attack from electrolysis, "AH CRUD: that hurt!? Damnit Enigma; that _really_ hurt! Juken strike and all!

Enigma shrugged, "You didn't want to be late for school; and it could have ended worse if I hauled you in recklessly. Thanks for the comparison; but I couldn't get that combat ready if I was acupressure cuffed to a mountain." {Name that movie; name this scene; and name that technique!}

Sasuke glanced at the spot Enigma struck, "I recognised the thrust; but what was all that shoving and prodding for?"

Enigma shrugged, "For a single burst like that; you need all of the stress points converging on one point. If I were to just jab him in every one of them the effect wouldn't be as potent. This way all the distressed regions got unlocked all at once."

Phantom scoffed, "And it felt like getting shot by a depressing brick wall;" He tensed at a particularly sore moment, "You body trucker! Son of a grinch; that smites."

A.N: Alpha raises his hands, "I know the phrases are unorthodox; but honestly the opportunities were overlooked for the last decade. Not my issue if some people kept the same knot in every pair of underwear; but to each their own."

Sasuke glanced over the area where the two fought, "Can you teach me to do that?"

Memoria glanced to the ring before sighing, "Yes; but conditionally. To pull that off; you have to become familiar with the weaknesses and strengths of combat and sparring."

Sasuke nodded, "I can do that."

Memoria's eyes twitched, "By fighting thoroughly?"

Sasuke nodded firmly, "Absolutely."

Memoria folded her arms, "You're willing to practice fighting at a snail's pace?"

Sasuke paused as he noted the tangent she was alluding to. He glanced to Ambiance and Phantom before his gaze became laden, "If it means learning to fight like that…I'll do it. I'll do it to the point that I can beat them in a spar in their own game."

Memoria folded her arms, "Alright; but I should warn you: This technique is strictly for learning what you could and couldn't do in the physics of the world. There's no premise that you'll ever fight an enemy combatant in a situation like that."

Sasuke tightened his fists, "If only to learn where and what I stand with others around me; That technique would be a sense of atrophy no academy class could offer me: If an enemy can't touch something like that; All the more reason to do so. I will not risk losing my loved ones again. This could help me find them further."

Memoria smiled warmly before holding out a fist, "Now that's a resolve I can get behind. We can start now; but I want to reserve talking to you during recess."

Sasuke bumped the fist before asking, "What's the first thing?"

Memoria glanced about before wording very carefully, "A whole lot of Voodoo Shticks."

Iruka walked into the academy courtyard to see a number of students parading about. Naruto and Shikamaru were resting against a tree. Ino and Sakura were arranging flowers. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Sasuke and the new girl playing with dolls. He held a brief hand seal and repulsed, before sighing, 'I haven't even started and Fugaku's already going to tear me a new one.'

A.N: Alpha chuckles nostalgically, "Man: You are in for the 'wake-up slap' of your life!" (Regret doubling back on fourteen chapters to do this?) Alpha nearly chokes on a scoff, "Not even on the list of priorities. Take a number; but I promise nothing a comeback." [AKA: we'd sooner date a paradox.] {Relatively speaking; that's not an unremarkable encounter.} (But it'd take a quake in reality to make it happen.) Alpha shrugs, "Who knows: Maybe I'll recycle their content into generation three. Even a ludicrous plotline has some potential for reconstitution."

 **===Chapter 18 End===**


	19. Chap 19: Academy Mildew

Physio Styles: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 19: Academy Martyrs

Alpha cracks his knuckles, "Ooh that sounded skeletal! Well it's not about to slow me down; and I've got an interesting idea to kick this chapter off the ground. Introducing the flying shoe prank: 'Made you look'."

~Alpha glances up from the bottom of the page, "Yeah. When I do a time skip: Remind me that it's a really sketchy idea." [Been there. Done that. This was you being a slow learner.] Alpha whimpers, "And on a fracking academy chapter to boot!"

{...Did we honestly single Sabi out?}

[...]

(...)

Alpha withers between a trio of gazes that could petrify a thousand goats in passing, "Yeah… This chapter is getting a full reboot."~

===Chapter 19===

-Part one: Blown to pieces; Sentrifuge-

Ambiance took a monsterous and possessive gasp of air before hacking like a suffocated jackhammer, "O- O- O-ho that...Bleck!"

Phantom straightened his back with seven audible clicks and trauma inducing…

Cr-r-r-r-oak.

As Enigma hurled into a toilet - With movement speed no ninja could have anticipated - Phantom gave a peppery whimper, "Oh that feels like a million years of my life. And not the bad kind either."

Enigma stepped out from the drabbling toilet, "A ha ha ha - no!" His dubious smile taking a sinister scowl, "I could have heard that over the entire digestive tract of this building being disposed simultaneous! The gongs, plumbing, Explosion prone fuse-box(es), The army of ambient whitelisted smiths in the basement…" Enigma palmed his face diligently before shouting, "I've heard a quieter relocating shoulder joint! I don't need a doctor to tell me you took some hellish damage!"

Phantom shrugged, "So how was your midterm exam? I hear the academy...oh wait." His gave seemed to punch through several defensive layers of Enigma, "You were playing hookie."

Enigma paused for a second before the visionary bullet ruptured each of the levels. He fell to the ground; a defeated husk, "A - A - Ah?"

Ambiance paused. Her finger moved towards Phantom - steeling itself towards Enigma - before asserting it's original heading, "You realize he's the only one with an ounce of shinobi training...right?"

Phantom seemed impassive. The illusion quickly switching to one of stoic embarrassment as his palm hit his head with a metal-grade clack, "You are so getting hammered. He is so getting hounded. I am going to be bored to bloody tears!"

Ambiance sighed, "Yeah well; I plan on making a few pit stops en route. I may have procrastinated this longer than appropriate; but I've got a new favorite weapon. Better a show off now than after the rug's introduced."

Phantom glanced to the side, "And just what is it made out of? A broom handle? You haven't started that project yet."

Enigma dragged the half conscious side of himself before sighing, "Oh come off it phantom. Her natural affinity is whetstone. She runs a blacksmithing forge end over end. She's got a personally vetted interest in grinding a practical form of training. You saying you think she can be stopped?"

Phantom's eyes narrowed at the boy before his 'third eye' dragged his gaze to Ambiance's position. His hand met his brow, "And...of course she's already gone."

Ambiance set a bucket of molten metal in the center of the room. She set several chunks of mineral rich stones in a ritualistic circle before rubbing her brow, "Iron powder, Nickel, Aluminum, Carbon, Bronze…" She tapped her chin, "Should I...Aw what the heck. If it doesn't take I can figure it out later." Ambiance placed chakra conductive kunai at intermittent angles around the ring. Finally she sat before the bucket. She medatated there for several minutes. Meanwhile the iron dust began to stir and settle around the circle.

Phantom entered the basement but froze at the ritual. Enigma nearly bounded past him but Phantom hung him by the collar.

Enigma - Perturbed by the interception - noted the shapes in the ground, "Are...Are those…"

Phantom nodded warily, "They are. Those are fractals. More than that…"

Ambiances eyes opened. Her eyeball glowing brightly. Her Iris glowing a taxing grey. Her pupil...Seemed to glow with a consuming darkness. She released a shearing breath, "Qi Tesseract: Rule of two; Pivotal range: reconcile!" [And thus: Much translative effort was derived and drawn.]

Alpha takes a moment to prepare. Glances to the scenario in front of him, "Keep in mind. This is the most overly simplified forging setup I've ever heard of...Short of nanotubes; but that practically forging an electron lighting rod. My hair can do that with literal wool. Add a marginal range for ionization influx and you've got the soundtrack for a wireless taser." (Tap-tap-tap) Alpha raises his hands, Right right...Dramatic reveal…"

The fractals on the ground seemed to harden and liquify in the same moment. Along those lines several wharfs of liquidated chakra drew through the 'fibers' and draw together in a growing shaft to Ambiance's side. The shaft rose several feet above Ambiance's head - mind you; lotus position - before her gaze drifted to the crucible. Ambiance sighed before her eyes became half-lidded, "Enigma…"

After his daze registered his name...Enigma rubbed the back of his head, "Yatta Yatta. Don't get your shtick in a twist." Enigma pressed his hands to the ground, "Mokuton: Splicing pylon!"

A Wooden shaft opened overhead and a massive stump rose to the port.

Enigma sighed, "Phantom?!"

Phantom shrugged and held a hand to the burning 'bucket', "Yada yada. Burn Binge-water burn." Licks of flame leapt into the monolithic pillar and the sound of a roaring fire built up, "Hurry up. Ya gonna be late for school."

Ambiance nodded; her eyes lighting like a mountain of fire, "Oh I know Craze Jingle. HERE COME THE FEVER!"

Phantom paled as the pillar glowed a violent and blindingly bright red. The pillar converted into liquidated plasma and the stream of energy poured like magma over the crucible. The staff beside her glowing a golden yellow as a the plasma began to blacken, "Wha...What are you trying to pull?"

Ambiance smirked - The look befitting a demon with her vibrant eyes - "Hikari: Neutron Stave; CRITICAL CONDENSATION!"

The black energy began to shrivel into a black vein before the plasma just…

Enigma's eyes narrowed, "That was one hell of an induction smelt." He rubbed the back of his head, "Isn't it heavy?"

Ambiance glanced to the staff before she realized her...um...whoops. She placed a hand on the stave and gagged as an entire inch of the crystalized staff sank into the soil. After her shock wore off she glanced to the stave, "Wait a minute…" She placed a second hand on the staff and lifted it up. The mass clearly tremendous...but…

Phantom's jaw dropped as Ambiance swung what had been the lower affect of a tree in slow sturdy arcs. The spin continuously accelerating before she brought it down and carved a semi disc into the ground.

Ambiance glanced at the upper end as her grin became crude pride (I.E. Snide sneer), "Well I wouldn't jump strait off the 'wooden sword'; but twirlin this thing is probably easier than 'curbing a bullet' as far as a practical arsenal goes."

Phantom rubbed his chin.

Enigma gave a cheeky grin, "I think I remember hearing once. If your backpack weighs to much it will snap your spine...and or string it like a bow. I think this one would suit a peacock such as yourself."

Ambiance paused before raising a brow to the upper end of the staff, "Speaking of routing cannon balls…" (Name that reference. It's a personally favored one.)

Enigma withered, "Ah...Name that reference and give me at least fifty meters of leeway."

Ambiance stood outside before a wrought iron cannon ball, "Happy holiday's ya stinking ball-dropper!" She drew the staff back in a brazen arc, "SI" She drew it into a rampant spin, "YA" She drew the spin around for a final pass, "NA" She brought it forward and landed a strike with the narrows of a game of pool, "RA; ZEN TOPIARY: PARAMOUNT STRIKE!"

-Yamanaka household-

SNEEZE

-Hyuga Household-

SNEEZE

-Namikaze Household and Hokage Tower respectively-

SNE- -EZIO!

A.N: "And thus the disappearing triangle was born!"

Ambiance's smile seemed to waver with hesitation, "Why does it feel like an epic kick in the balls just got scheduled?"

Enigma obtained a furious blush and his legs collapsed in pity.

Phantom seemed to have missed a prior revolution of the earth as the carpet beneath him vanished.

The two shouted in unison, "YOU WILL NEVER!"

A.N: Alpha...Decides to take a rain check… ...Alpha returns, "Alright folks. I'm back with din - Aw crud it's this scene. Jiraiya: when you see a giant staff between you and literary pervasion...I invite you consider the aftermath of Tsunade's fist...When she doesn't distinguish 'friend or foe'. I tell you; this staff would make that Adamant Ape measure against Sakura on the Sacrilegious scale. Beware: The sheer mass. Battering ram...Happy retirement. Pool table… Buddy I respect the mathematically reliable sport; but you stand a better chance against a house of cards. There is no legislative contest for you here." {That cannon ball is long gone by now. Happy planet hopping yon marble.} [When you wish atmospheric friction could set fires?] (Seek 'Compact' and 'order of magnitude'.)

-Meanwhile: In progress-

Ambiance adjusted her makeshift holster for the fourth time as another stone reinvented dust.

Phantom's eye twitched at the near visible trail of carnage, "That is the third incident I have feared for the latent misplaced toe. First thing when we get home…"

Ambiance scowled, "Oh like I'm putting up with it for that long. I bought a leather kit and brought a few special kunai with me. My booklet has enough stock to get this worked out; But I'd appreciate if you kept the aforementioned appendage from pulling the aforementioned blood lust!"

Phantom took affront, "Blood bane more like. Who would build…" At Ambiance's rising hand; He coughed, "'Other than Tenten's idol' Who would build a weapon with the mass of of a pair of powdered cannons and the acuity of a Titan's toothpick?"

Enigma shrugged, "Poseidon? Zeus? The old man fishing on the river styx? How about Hercules? Actually; on the subject of titans: Why not Altas? Or his cousin Hyperion?"

Phantom seemed disturbed, "Alright fine. Why are you so dead set on mythology all of a sudden?"

Enigma scoffed, "Say's the guy who'd like to overtake the 'mind games' of Hades?"

Phantom seemed to bite the 'silver bullet', "King of hell in general. The world of the psychedelic has no place tampering with mortality. A faux promise is still a promise. You should not have to sacrifice your sanity to reconcile the premises."

"Loser says what?"

Phantom cringed, "Solus of a self fulfilling prophecy: I thought we were rid of you!"

Memoria smiled, "Aw. He remembered me. Well it's nice to see you too onee…"

Phantom went rigid, "NOPE"

Ambiance paused as the previously occupied space flooded with a blackening mass of fractals, "Ah...How is everyone a fuinjutsu prodigy but me?"

Enigma's eye twitched, "First: Staff. Second: Those were written after he left."

Memoria shrugged, "Meet you guys at school. I gotta make sure ol' ghastly hasn't screwed himself to a wall." Memoria folded a single handed sign, "Genkaku Clone Jutsu:" She held a second handseal perpendicular to the last, "Trapezoid refraction."

Ambiance turned just in time to see the illusory clone flicker, "Trapezoid…"

Enigma shrugged, "Rule of four I guess?"

Ambiance shook her head, "Alright. Enough of this self contained nonsense. Race you to Ichiraku's!"

Enigma rolled his eyes before he noticed the girl jogging off ahead of him. As he realized the actual objectives he shouted, "NO FAIR! You know I have bad ankles!"

Ambiance shouted back, "That's no excuse! If your footwear doesn't let you figure it out; Run barefoot!"

Enigma paused mid way through a stride before tearing the sandals off, 'Oh your gonna regret that 'big' sister.'

Ambiance glanced back moments before a billow of dirt and clay showered her, "Wha - Cough - What just - Cough - Happened?"

Enigma sprinted like an ape from a panther, "Try an keep up ya treeless baboon!"

Ambiance rolled her arms back, "Baboons are a grounded species ya left foot greenhorn!"

Enigma glanced back, "And how's that…" His eyes narrowed before he recognised the sprint of a the apex predator.

Ambiance shot forward in long four-limbed lunges, "I STILL ALWAYS LAND ON MY FEET!"

Enigma bit his lip before releasing his breath, "Damn pouncer!"

The two collided midway. Enigma did he best to not bite the dust; but a pair of legs impacting his shoulders made the chosen path quite persistent. Yielding to the will of physics; He shrugged into a somersault that managed to recycle the otherwise detrimental energy. Within two revolutions he was flinging forward like a mousetrap and the game rounded for a second pass.

Ambiance paused suddenly and glanced to a certain storefront, "Yo howsa old man."

Enigma's gaze narrowed mid fling, "Aw shindig of the demon dust…"

Ambiance glanced to the side as Enigma plowed into a stack of newspapers, an empty trash can and a less accommodating Pylon's cement foundation. She giggled at the last collision, "How's the 'rock bottom' feel? Do ya catch me drift?"

Teuchi glanced through the seam in the curtains to verify the voice. Moment's later his voice drifted through the windbreakers, "I tell you; it's a new accent every time."

Naruto popped out from under the tent with an insulated packed in hand. He turned to Ambiance but paused to glance at Enigma. He noted the source of the ruckus before turning to the girl, "You sure he's okay?"

Ambiance shrugged, "I'm not one to label a situation; bit I'll go out on a limb and say the landing could have been better."

Enigma pulled his face and ego from the cracked plaster [Oh that's what that was.] (...) Industrial strength plaster and - depending who you asked - shouted, "Well flak you two and see how you land! Might I remark; You kicked me in the shoulderblades!"

Ambiance smirked challengingly, "I like to think I found a uniquely oriented springboard; but hey: Po~ta~to po-ta-to and bring a tomato. You didn't avoid my ultimatum."

Naruto glanced to the girl, "Is that a taijutsu?"

Enigma rubbed the grin on his face, "Yep. A last stand Taijutsu. You saying that's where you put your bets?"

Ambiance paused at the remark.

Enigma meanwhile shuffled over and tapped a hand to the store's awning, "Well I suppose if it comes to happenstance; Naruto has you beat with a lunch to go."

Ambiance pouted, "Alright alright: Bad form as an ultimatum. Now didn't someone say we'd be late?"

Enigma paused before rubbing a hand through his hair, "Race ya to the stinkin academy."

Naruto shrugged, "But classes don't start for a few hours. Are you guys really on your way there already?"

A.N: Alpha summarized the preexisting note, "Yeah...My sense of timing is still being calibrated. On the upside… - … - ..." Alpha rubs his chin, "I'll get back to you on that."

Naruto led the way to one of his favored parks, "Where are the other two?"

Enigma chuckled, "Phantom got disrupted and Memoria's off to treat his injury."

Naruto narrowed his gaze, "She's a healer?"

Ambiance tapped her chin, "Uh...Yeah. I mean… She's not a doctor. She's not a medic. She can nurse just about any type of wound…"

Enigma shrugged, "But her chakra control is negligible. She can transmute an injury; But you'd need the raw materials...that or a lot of crude ones."

Naruto shrugged before opening a fence gate, "So she's a witch doctor?"

Enigma paused, but Ambiance gave a mischievous smirk, "Oh yeah. She can mess a person up worse than a hyuga in terms of chakra." She glanced over a distance, "But she can heal faster and more througly than any premade jutsu."

Enigma shook himself loose, "That's assuming your wound isn't archaically creative. You relocate an entire bone or muscular structure and you're plumb out of luck. She can repair it; but it would hurt like any novel dislocation."

Naruto shrugged, "And a proper dislocation?"

Ambiance scoffed, "Would feel creepy as a thousand spiders in your gut."

The spinal haunt was audible. Naruto glanced back, "Why?!" He shook himself loose and approached a fountain, "You know how one of the biggest deals of wind training is to cut a waterfall?"

Enigma glances at the narrow stream, "Yeah…?"

Naruto gave a proud smirk before pressing two fingers beneath the stream.

The stream split like a river against a wedge of clay.

Enigma's jaw dropped before he caught himself.

Ambiance whistled, "We-el that's a remarkably clean strike...but…"

Naruto glanced up nervously, "It's small."

Ambiance nodded, "It's impressive. Water latches onto impurities like a hungry snake. That your technique is so pensive: Either the village plumbing/filtration really sucks; or that is some refined chakra control."

Enigma watched the continuous stream of wind warily, "Dude...It might be small; but that dagger isn't quitting. I'd pay for a blade of that durability."

Naruto drew his hand back, "Speaking of: That staff?"

Ambiance glanced back before chuckling, "Well I'll be darned. I forgot how heavy this thing is. You're a natural distraction kid."

Naruto smirked as the staff came about, "I give what I can."

Ambiance nodded before dropping the staff into the soil.

Naruto seemed to jam as the dirt nearly swallowed it, "Eh...What is that made of?"

Ambiance smirked, "Distilled mokuton; Minerals; Salts; A decent peppering of iron...Ya know. The usual."

Naruto paused before glancing to Enigma, "Mokuton?"

Enigma shrugged, "She forgot firewood. Practically Catabolized the entire log. All seven and a half feet of it. That five foot stave is the result of a… an absurd amount on anabolic compression. It's basically a convoluted compound geode."

Naruto glanced to the staff, "Got it. Big - Heavy - Rock."

Ambiance chuckled, "You make it sound so easy."

Naruto folded his arms, "Well I did say 'heavy'."

Ambiance nodded, "Trust me; I really respect that part. Kinda hard to ignore what weighs the better half of a metric ton."

Naruto glanced to the sky before glancing to the ground... finally noticing the leather and steel straps, "What is all that stuff?"

Ambiance sighed, "A substitute for elbow grease and the stunt double for my arms."

Naruto shrugged, "Why not seal it?"

Enigma shook his head, "Erm...You don't pull something like that out of a scroll without knocking fragiles over. Fragile involving lesser prepared faces."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "You can't shrink it down?"

Ambiance paused before glancing at a metal dowel.

"Spite me."

Enigma grasped the offered dowel and shrugged, "Fine. When you pull a muscle summoning this thing; I reserve the salts to say I told ya so."

Ambiance sighed, "Duly noted." She placed metal strap around the midway of the staff and a loud hiss signaled a binding fuse.

Enigma tossed the steel dowel to the girl, "Don't lose this thing."

Ambiance frowned, "Duly noted." She pressed the tip of the dowel to a corresponding seal and sighed, "Arcane Ritual: Draconian scale; Banishing Art: Summoning Jutsu." Suddenly her gaze seemed to cloud over; a storm seeming to brew in the silence, "Ku Chi Yose No Jutsu. Ward Qi Brought Over Technique: Amnesty Contemplate…"

Enigma froze as the seal over the dowel burned a bright red. The metal contorting into the shape of a key towards one end. The other end a slight counterweight. The object cycled through a few hues before a celtic brass begame embedded with shallow runes.

Ambiance shook her head before noticing the weapon before vanish into streams of distorted energy, "Huh. It poofed." She glanced at the shaft and noted the runes. She glanced to Enigma and Naruto, "Alright who's the wise guy?"

A.N: Alpha shrugs, "I knew disassembling words would come in handy. I may have underestimated the scale of translation; but that's what I get for reading a 'book for it's cover'."

[side note: This fanfic has begun drawing reference to a few other fictional works. Though the effect should in no way produce an inconvenience, however I feel it is increasingly prudent to mention them by name. In no particular order:]

The Seven Deadly Sins (Variable pragmatism; Morale acclimation.)

Rurouni Kenshin ('Wandering sword step'? Bukijutsu. Taijutsu. Genjutsu. To a vague extent; Fuinjutsu.)

Kung Fu Panda (Physical/Spiritual/Balance.)

{Mind you this list is in no way short.} (I'll attempt to patch it through to the profile page at one point) [I'll Try to track them as they come to pass;]

Avatar (Elemental Transition/Concentration/Conservation)

Fullmetal Alchemist (...) [Chakra/metaphysical transmutation.] {In addition: an integral composite of summoning and spatial fuinjutsu.}

[Mind you; Just because killing is out does not mean dodging the paradigm of life and death.] {It implies an abstinence of termination. Death ends nothing. Life starts nothing. Both impart mortality. They are reliably inseparable. Who are we to interfere with that paradigm?}

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "Yeah...That's not to say dancing around a vacuum is a simple matter. Phantom is more than necessary for this type of aversion."

Naruto glanced to the 'magic key' before glancing to the Academy that now stood before him, "So this Is Konoha's pride of teaching is it?"

Ambiance gauffed at the remark, "Oh hell no. This is where they teach you to learn without sounding stupid. The teaching part is no more straightforward forward than a slab of polished marble. If you don't screech at some point; something's not working right. This is where you learn to sharpen a pencil… over and over."

Naruto glanced to the side; grinding marble resounding, "Oh do tell. It sounds almost arduous!"

Enigma shrugged, "I suppose they'd let you sharpen your own kunai in there; So there's an upside…"

Ambiance scoffed, "Look at everything sideways and you might notice some latent architecture thrown in there."

Naruto glanced to the building, "This is a shinobi school right?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Who you asking? Annie or Tarzan?"

Enigma broke down laughing at the jest, 'Aw name those referees.' "I think I learn to converse from the latter; *A-he* but the former orphan's a scrappy little beast."

Naruto turned to the boy, "Did she teach you the 'Stool tip' prank?"

Enigma narrowed his gaze. He shrugged, "I think I got that one from her mentor Igor. He makes 'scrappy' look like a 'Clutz'; and a sage like an overeager high horse."

Naruto glanced to the school before rolling his arm back, "Well if it comes between me and becoming a shinobi; I'll give it everything I've got."

Ambiance sighed, 'Meditation; don't fail me now.'

The three checked the schools schedule before heading inside to set up. After their gear was in order the trio moved to appreciate the late summer breeze.

A.N: Alpha glances at the clock behind him as a warm glow bathed the chamber, "Ah...What timing… Note to self; Seasonal ratio/range. Winter exams pending."

The routine echoed for the better part of the month. The chimes of the school's bell slowly bleeding together.

During one of the lunch breaks; Ambiance came into contact with Neji and Lee. (Turns out sparring contention is an early bloomer.) Tenten a few weeks later as the subject of chakra metal began to become a recurring accent. Summer turned to fall. Together they faded into winter and the latent rumors began to quell beneath the surface.

Ambiance noticed the northern frost rounding into the season before glancing over a few notes she'd made during the year.

Phantom turned back to her as the affects of a 'winter break' began to sink in, "How ya holding up back there?"

Ambiance sighed, "Boring as I remember; but not quite as stale. I've picked up a thing or two about chakra 'impressions'; but school is school."

Phantom grunted, "I know. You see one year; You've seen it all. You've heard two years you've heard it all."

Ambiance shrugged, "Who knows. Might be a good chance to think for ourselves. So long as your reaction time is good; you don't actually have to do that much work."

Phantom paused as a scribbling drew his ear, "And what has you burning graphite ya ol' con?"

Enigma glanced up before shrugging it off, "Notes. Turns out it's not so hard when your coordination isn't being stemmed. I can focus my 'inner grammar nazi ' after the storm picks up."

Phantom sighed before cordoning himself off, "Maybe." He glanced up and looked around, 'But it's high time I re-calibrate these persona-lights.' Phantom leaned back against the backing of the chair - habitually noting it's fallibility - before gazing over the group.

A.N: Alpha holds his hands in the 'teardrop scry' handseal, "Hawking Vision Technique: Reverberating Emotion; Residual Echolocation!"

Naruto tinkered with a seal array his father had shown him. After a few markings he glanced over an old leather shin guard. He glanced to Sasuke but the boy was busy trying not to agitate the gaze of a thousand flirt addicts. Itachi's 'strong silence' technique was not as effective against a peace privy village so much as a war torn worry diet.

Phantom nearly blew a fuse at the sheer number of 'gossip sprites' attending the room, 'Tis not your brightest moment my fire-breathing friend.' Phantom rubbed his brow, 'Note to self: Invent 'shadow in a jar'. This kid might live to fight another day.'

Sakura and Ino were doing their best to set up a 'gossip cafe', but the drama of red tape seemed to eat away at them. Ino kept asking about asking Sasuke for advice. Sakura would invent a myriad of blushes that seemed to belong on a pastel art piece.

Phantom face planted to the sound of rolling thunder, 'Kami forgive me: I'm about to play a contempted matchmaker. Darn you Crossdressing Kunoichi; 'Soldier of the mountain? ...Rah!'" (...) [Name it if you can.] {Hint: Chinese Romance.} (Hint: Movie.)

Shino and Hinata seemed to be sharing so thought on conservation.

Every now and then Memoria would bring up some wayward tangent.

The doodled map bred by pocket lint became a growing interest.

Phantom's brow continued to proliferate, "Umm...that's not a disturbing cult….right?"

Ambiance glanced forward, "How's the view up their watchtower?"

-The spring began to roll into the later portion-

Ambiance glanced up from a small booklet and let out a ragged breath at another familiar tune, "Alright. It was sympathy the first time. It was nostalgic the next three. You have officially jerry rigged my patience you stinking lime-o-bean!"

Neji glanced up as Ambiance stormed up to Lee and Tenten, "Who do you think your talking to?"

Ambiance rolled her sleeves, "Can it for now upper-echelon. I've got a nagging pawn to pick with this guy."

Lee held up a fist, "You want to spar? I must warn you that…"

Ambiance sighed, "I know. Taijutsu your calling. Chakra control is your nemesis. I'm sick and tired of hearing the same cries and the consecutive 'better luck next times.' I might not be the best and hand to hand; but I've got a thing about chakra's potential that I'm tired of seeing short handed like this."

Lee frowned, "And what's that?"

Ambiance stood not a full meter from the boy and shouted, "YOU'RE NOT HANDICAPPED!"

The blast - although brazen - failed to shake the boy, "Tell that to the teachers!"

Ambiance's shirt seemed to writhe with a hidden patron, "They're not whining about it! If you want to do something about it; take notes where you can. Since chakra seems to be the 'one hit wonder' around here; I'll do ya a favor and introduce a half assed equalizer. Now take a hint and Sit down!"

Neji choked on his prior meal at the spilling vial of her chakra.

Tenten's eyes widened as the Taijutsu prodigy begrudgingly obliged.

Lee folded his arms, "And what good does this do?"

Ambiance rolled herself into the lotus and adjusted her ankles, "First off; Cool your head. Chakra is your worst enemy when it feeds on untapped frustration. Pour it into the dirt if you must, because this will take a measure of patience."

-Two days later-

Ambiance glanced up at the boy once again before her, "Alright lee. You managed to get the rise and fall of your chakra figured out. You're orientation control is spooky good; but your chakra coils still aren't responding. Are you ready to move on?"

Lee glanced up, "Move on...but we still haven't done anything?"

Ambiance shook her head, "This is a different kind of control. You've identified the seven different chakras correct?"

Lee nodded.

Neji sat against the tree again and glanced to a fellow classman, "They're still at it."

Tenten sighed, "Well Lee's putting up with sitting still. If this isn't some miracle; I'm missing a valuable point."

One of the classmates rubbed the back of his head, "Looks lame to me. They're not sparring, exercising or even talking. It's like their sleeping in place."

Ambiance opened her eyes and spoke softly, "Alright. I'm going to give you an old trick that's been an asset to my clan for years. Think you can handle that?"

Lee's eyelid twitched; but he shrugged, "What have I got to lose?"

Ambiance nodded, "Not much I could take in a single lunch break." She closed her eyes, "All right. This next part is really tricky. Focus on three areas around you in a triangle. One of them is for your challenges. One of them is for your puzzles. One of them is for your situation. Do you have that part?"

Lee nodded.

Ambiance sighed, "Alright. Now focus on three areas between them. One of them for your physique, on of them for your mood, one of them for your objectives."

Another classmate asked, "Is this one of those magic spell circles the Uzumaki make?"

Ambiance rolled her eyes, "Do you have that much?"

Lee seemed to have a disturbed look, "Kinda. It's hard to see them all at once."

Ambiance shook her head, "Not just seeing. Feeling. These things are all around you. In your blind spots. In the most disregarded places. In your comfort zone. In your very body. You don't have to see them all to know they're there."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "That's not creepy…"

Ambiance scoffed, "You're right. That was rich. No mind your own business Mr. Optical Fifty/fifty."

Neji scowled, "What did you just call me?"

Ambiance sighed, "Mr. One - hundred - eyes. That and 'upper echelon'. I was considering a Centennial jest; but we're in the middle of something."

Lee sighed, "I think I've got it down."

Ambiance nodded, "This next part…" She sweatdropped, "Is...well…"

Lee glanced up, "What is it?"

Ambiance sighed and pulled herself together, "Try and keep in balanced. Attempt to recreate that balance within each of the chakra regions. It's pretty touch and go; but it's a powerful form of self balance. If your chakra control is still whack after this...Well...It's not something you ever fully master. Chakra is never fully controlled. This is just a tool to bring yourself up."

Enigma glanced up, 'Seven chakra regions. Resolutions for each of them in yin, yang, zen, ki, chi, and qi. Between each of them; lies the sense of self. 42 Varia stance. Grandmaster's scale; Tesseract tributary: Collaborative ruling of one.'

Iruka summoned the group to class and the weekly 'drag' resumed.

The progress interviews (*Cough cough* 'Park and ride' tests.) rolled past and the scholastic year {*Cough cough* Psychological Funeral} began to play out into the season of withdraw [Thank God, The council of natural forces, and the humane Chimera!]

During one of the final days ([}AW COME ON!?{]) Memoria came to recognize the look of a high-order-haggard.

As the school let out a bated breath of relief; Memoria pulled a stalker act that a Hyuga would be loath to perform. (I.E: Battle of attrition; A life skill.)

A.N: Alpha taps his chin, "Erm...How is attrition comparable to efficiency/durability again?" {...Engineering prowess?} (Coordination?) [Pinocchio's ability to self-animate?] |My brain previewing the A.I. vs Mass Production sequel?| Alpha shrugged, "Who knew metal clones were to be an actual thing By The Whims? I thought it was sci-fi. Turns out; that just rounded out to 'Further Science'. This is what it means to 'plan for the future'."

Memoria rolled her eyes, 'Ya done yet?' She landed on a dilapidated 'inter building skywalk' (Name that reference!) before hiding herself and sneezing, 'Damn backlog is gonna blow my cover!' She glanced through a crack in the boarded window before resuming her self-appointed mission.

Memoria noted he boy move into a reliably shallow alleyway. She swung to the reflected side of the opposing building but nearly lost her footing to an unorthodox ridge-roof design. As she regained her bearings and her target she smirked, 'Parkour in the red light is bad ass. Screw safety; This is fun!' She paused before glancing to the window, "Here's hoping you're not limited enough to try this at home. Psychedelic Night Marring; Don't let me down."

Memoria flipped over a roof. A renegade wall. A precariously bold improvised patio. Some idiots attempt at an outdoor toilet chute. Memoria rolled her eyes, "Adults these days and their knock off sophistication. Where's the…"

Crack

Memoria watched the terracotta roof ahead of her tumble like a faceplaning gargoyle, "Well now that was just Class-grade rude."

"HEY!"

Memoria stepped back to the fallen objective, "I beg your pardon?"

The boy scowled, "You better! I'm walking here!"

Memoria sweatdropped but countered with a salute, "Sir yes sir!" As she turned to leave she paused before her entire left side twitched, 'Wait a minute...Wasn't I stalking him?' Finally she chuckled, "When you're to stealthy for your own good; and too awesome to care: Things happen."

A handful of minutes passed before Memoria lost sight of the boy. The notion of a wide open space however spoiled the attempted clause of disappearance.

Memoria landed on the ground and glanced to a mosaic/mural south of the clearing. She made her way over and sighed, "Deja vicu. I've seen you before."

Memoria glanced at the niche that her cousin had remarked; but after noting the sheer size and variety of the stone circle… ...She shrugged and sat down. A hand finding a particular stone and her chakra surging over the design like lattice of rivers, "Auxil lattice...Hemorrhage annex...Nervous battery…"

As though impatience incarnate: a number of newspapers scattered around in a flippant buffet of wind and the sound of a distance watertower bursting and the coinciding veritable deluge formed a layer of disorderly washout over the face of a building.

Memoria smiled as the grooves in the street carried the disrupted water along the street in a network of improvised ruts in the stone. Finally she shook herself loose as the deposited chakra began to draw towards her. The trails of which carried a disembodied imprint of the mosaic.

The subterranean drainage ditch was once again exposed to prying eyes, "Yo Academy pimp. I've got some questions for ya."

A sequence of scuffs resounded before a boy glanced from the exit, "You wouldn't happen to know where that leak sprung would ya?"

Memoria shrugged, "Not intimately; but I might know where to look. You answer my questions; I'll trade you some plumbing intel."

The boy's gaze narrowed as the glare began to fade, "Oi. Aren't you the same chick who nearly pancaked me earlier?"

Memoria nodded, "Yep. As it turns out; I was looking for you." After a brief pause she added, "My name is Memoria Vii."

The gaze narrowed, "Sabi. Sabi Kizuato. What do you want Vii."

Memoria shrugged, "It varies. I suppose it would be in my interest to know what's been eating ya. Schools lame. I get that much; but you're carrying something else around. I don't like seeing a person suffer. I'll pitch in where I can."

"Back off peddler." Sabi turned to leave.

Memoria grabbed the boy shoulder before landing a firm punch, "Lay off the angst, would ya? I didn't burrow my way through here to shrug you off."

Sabi glanced up but shook his head, "Give me one good reason not to shove you off my turf."

Memoria sighed, "I run a shop around here. I know a few people who are on the up and up. I know a few good places and people to train with. I also happen to know that you've got a good thing around here. Let's just say I'm an admirer and/or interested party."

Sabi glanced behind him. He glanced forward, "In a sewer?"

Memoria shrugged, "'Good' is a relative term. Better than a hay bale and leather wipes." She tapped her chin, "Though keep your wits about you. Bacteria are more territorial than us lumbering humans. Don't trust the 'clean slate' down there."

Sabi sighed, "Yeah yeah. Don't touch what I haven't scrubbed." He glanced up to the girl, "Mind you I don't plan to eat down there."

Memoria shrugged, "I'd still have joined ya. I'll see you at school tomorrow. If you'd like to meet before or after: Check the Buki Biju up along the barren roads. And check by the central forrest if you're really dedicated. Mind you; The woods can be territorial too."

Sabi narrowed his gaze sceptically, "No promises. Don't get strung up waiting though. Schools closing soon."

-Part two: Overclock (Chapter twelve's recompense)-

True to his words: The Summer drafts began to rise and the academy relapsed into the sharpest of shadows.

As the energy of summer flooded the waking world; A number of people set out to appreciate the bountiful energy. Shade was sought after and fans were in desperate demand.

…

The forest was made a vat of hell. Salt and sweat lingered in the branches in tandem with combusted oil and grease. If you searched hard enough you'd notice the scent of ink and picnic sauces; but the sound of a distant branch groaning and leaves being slaughtered in the wake would probably disturb such endeavors.

The minute clearing around the heart of the forest began to form callous barriers of warding branches. From a protested distance; They would seem like frayed limbs forming an overcast huddle.

The area surrounding the heart was made into a track of mangled roots, vaulting branches, and half eroded chunks of buffeted terrain. The likes of which parkore was bred into existence.

Around the ring were several elliptical tracks branched out into a variety of adverse tracks. Among them; any number of children blasted through with a ferocity of cornered demons. Every now and then a hiss would resound as someone overstepped into the 'revealing' sun or ran into an ill fortuned 'needle threading' of an augmented obtrusion.

Sasuke had taken a moment to look over a particularly narrow 'nook' and withered, "Short of a liberal slab of butter and fifty yard stretch; ...How is that even conceivable?"

Sakura flew through the hoop like a scholarship powered football.

Sasuke's eye twitched in terror, "There will be no life without her after... that...what was that?"

Contrary to popular belief: when it came to anticipation and precision; Sakura made a ghost look handicapped and a hidden blade like a mistaken parlor trick. Even Ino had to hand it to her rival and close friend. There was no one who could outlast Sakura in articulation.

Sasuke had been stuck on the particular track for weeks. He passed several times; but the particular course was centered around reflexes. That the particular region had so specific alternatives...Well in felt like a concession in his eyes. A blow to the pride is a tough hit to take; no matter how impersonal.

Enigma continued work on an old project. Every now and then a eureka or two would shake the benchwork. A few more chinks in the 'armor' would be chipped out and a few rough estimates would resound.

Naruto meanwhile had opened up about his own projects. The two shared a few notes of fuins. Knocked off a few blockades. Rallied a few misfit tricks of fuinjutsu and boom; steady progress was born. What was more; Naruto actually had a pretty important perspective on correlating chakra and fuins.

As they worked; Naruto glanced at a clawed hand of Enigma's. The boy had severely burned his arm in a freak testfire of his project. Memoria had reconstructed it from native cells; but the effect was almost on par with the damage done. Enigma's right arm...his dominant arm...was now - for intents and purposes - Draconic. A darkening leathery arm divulged into scales and claws. His fingers were recognizable as humanoid; but the structure of it was no longer simple flesh. According to Hinata; The chakra network was still familiar: But the distribution of the major coils had nearly entirely merged. The branches of his chakra that entered into his fingers and most of his palm...Were reduced to the width of pencil lines. Three major polls in his palm containing half of the residual chakra.

Hinata began to display a level of adaptation and agility that made her a nightmare to fight even without the effects of chakra. Every time one would attempt to disrupt her guard; Her entire posture would fold over like an unwinding rag. The whiplash alone could floor or raze a taijutsu stance.

Shikamaru and Choji began to play shogi together it their off time.

…

It was the most convoluted rivalry ever conceived.

While Choji reliably lost…

...He always had a reason.

And not an excuse either. Typically erring on the side of a morale dilemma; but also a particularly strong grip regarding a sense of grandiose. While Shikamaru was perceptive; Choji was thorough. He reliably searched for methods to execute a more comprehensive maneuver...but the pieces couldn't meet his demands. He'd tie in historical references; technical insight; an element of improving whimsy and somehow managed to leave the board seeming overlooked towards the end.

~By mid summer of the following year: And entirely new style of play would be developed. The like of which no sensei would ever have the time to play~

-The summer wore into fall-

Again the students resumed paperwork. Again the echo of the school bell began to integrate with their ears.

During one particular evening: Phantom made a point to monopolize the seventh story.

The lower six stories and the basement had become the resting places of the 'seven gates'.

Phantom had set out a number of stones as well as having drawn and artist's rendering of the shinobi nations on the ground.

As the sunlight began to fade from the redlight's rooftops; Phantom would begin to chant.

The map beneath him seemed to glow before rising to the height of his knees.

"Auxil Endo Phoenix: Faraday Seer; Rate Gathering; Exceltic baritone; Prone Marring; Meta Solus…"

"...Auxiliary Lotus: Endophenotype. Regime Remarking; Advent Aegis: Hallows Totem; Annexus Meditation."

Phantom finished his chant and glanced to the map. The likes of which now sprawled into a distance that neared the range of the nations.

Alpha glances up, "Do you mind?"

Phantom glanced to the man, "I don't. For now…" He glanced to the world around him, "I figure out just how lost we are."

Alpha sighs, "Fine fine. Just don't expect me to wait for you."

Phantom glares over.

Alpha withers, "Erm… Right. Poor choice of words. Mind telling the patient viewers what your doing here?"

Phantom sighed before looking over the map, "Rebalancing. It may be a small world; but it's a potent one. I'm here to make sure we haven't missed anything crucial."

Alpha sighs before shrugging, "We're always missing something. For the sake of perseverance; I'll give you another couple days to modify the current chapter."

Phantom raised a hand, "Keep in mind: the later chapters are still short on energy. Going to fast now will rupture that continuum. 'When there's work to be done…'"

Alpha shakes his head, "I'm adjusting that here. When there's work to be done; shortcomings are pervasive."

Phantom glanced to the monitor, "As you were Alpha."

The summer wore on.

While essential to his routine - The shadow clones; in their recurring nature - had managed to reveal a crucial factor in the mountainous rival of the Hokage.

Minato had taken the majority of the day to root out the source of dissent. A sample of the C.O.C.'s paper trail and he was already making headway.

As the morning light perforated his office; One of the secretaries delivered the first bundle of paperwork. As the past day's effort had neutralized the majority of the drabble; The amount during daybreak was typically as bare as it would get.

After a few more side notes; Minato set out a few smaller tables around the room. Based on his notes he had a clone diligently attack and record each of the conspiring packets. The man himself began work on a diagram of the 'paper mill'.

A.N: Alpha shrugs, "Yeah shadow clones are miraculous; but what kind of fuinjutsu specialist doesn't recognize a degraded pattern? Yeah it took a while. However, If anyone can managed to streamline the beast; I'm thinking the Yondaime has a better shot than the three era's on either side of history." Alpha pauses before palming his face, "Ame catalyst tome: How am I going to introduce Konohamaru?!"

After a few minutes the clones were recalled. Minato glanced between the various documents before standing, "Alright old friend; Let's see what the old monkey was on about."

As the war on paperwork began; The summer day's came to a close.

The trainees in the forest packed their bags. The teachers in the academy unpacked theirs. The Academy was once again awake and flourishing.

As the year dragged into its first wind; The swarm began to take a more active approach to academia. For every one lesson the academy had on a subject; The swarm would be reviewing several. When it came time to unlock their chakras; The swarm pursued chakra control like a beast with new fangs. The progress was mitigated by how much they could gather; but the effect was growing.

In addition; A young Kanji Inuzuka made her appearance in the forest. Her ambition and pride made her a quick ally.

Not long after; Sabi Kizuato began tracking the swarm. Though the forest was adverse to intruders; that adversity made his efforts steadily more composed.

The winter months began to close in. That year; a frost like the teeth of a demon tore through Konoha. The moisture and heat lost made the desert's of suna appear forgiving (Granted the absence of a sandstorm.)

From the adversity; Phantom made a point of draining the remaining heat from a nearby lake. The traction barren turf became a sparring field the likes of which the land of fire had never seen. What started as tame sparring and an innovation of the tree walking exercise; Continued to escalate into a battle of burgs.

Hinata proved to be a devastating foe in the heaving terrain. The cracking and jarring of the frozen terrain was well made up for by her situational awareness. While the water was not devastatingly cold; the effects were almost paramount. 'If you got wet; the sky hates you.' And the effect of the bawling gales merely accused the effect of murderous evaporation.

By spring; Tenten had purchased a set of kunai and proceded to hunt down the 'misplaced' students. Her efforts throughout the winter serving to counteract the wrathful forest. By springtime; the departing of the frost served as a point of entry. The site of the inner training field however; was like a breath of life. As the evening shadows began to set in; The sights and shadows of the forest seemed to weave a kind of spell. The awe radiating off of her was like a swarm of shooting stars. As the starlight began to fade in; the Swarm came home to the intruder.

It was like the territory had just folded in on itself. Tenten was remarked from her approach; but it was becoming clear that the forest was not as acutely adverse as first thought. During the next few weeks; Shadow clones began to patrol the forest as the students attended the academy.

The spring folded out again. The academy rolled out. Fall brought an era of training against 'Decaying Odds' and 'Anticipating Failures'.

Ironically; Kiba, Choji and Shino were among the most adept in the particular scenario. Their relative tenacity and stubborn persistence became a valuable asset in overcoming the degenerative conditions. As much as the forest feigned decay; Their reaction time and thorough defiance became a pioneering strength against sudden atrophy."

After a belittled winter the spring was filled with an episode of overgrowth. The forest became a condensing pool of flora and the fauna became extraordinary territorial about the fresh high-stakes homes.

The travel in the outer perimeter alone was like walking through a mile of barbed wire. By the time you neared the center; the tangle of limbs was like wrestling with an chamber of gigantic bows and quivers. Meanwhile a kunai could barely fly five feet without being bodyblocked by some tree's self imposed bodyguard.

It was a navigator's nightmare, A trackers puzzle box, The bane of range, and the pitfall of kenjutsu ambushes.

Naruto managed to get around by using the harmonics of the wind and a number of familiar mosses; but his stamina began to war with his patience.

Hinata's agility began to compete against her endurance and compliance.

Sakura's articulation was beginning to contest with her endurance and stamina.

Kiba's nose was never prepared. Akamaru seemed to be spooked by ever encroaching tree.

First one to the center was more of a gambit than anyone would contest that season.

Somehow; Sabi was waiting there with a bundle of apples and pile of sharpened kunai. The 'forest of gluttony' clearly forgot that the center was personal.

Through the remainder of the spring; The forest became a center of focus. If only to prevent unnecessary treks: A collective campsite was established within the various training grounds. For the sake of stamina; Patience became a vital resource. Adversity became an ally like no sympathy before. When it came to spars: Cat and Mouse became the most retroverted exercise of the year. Without the eyes of the prey; The passion of the predator was lost.

As the school year came to a close; The forest lessened it's Templative 'iron grip'. The affect of stalking ones prey was a lesson that never escaped the swarm. But more so; Reservation of the predator was never to be overstepped again.

The sharpening of the shadows was nothing to the eternal glade of vigilance that season. The sun itself became the dousing of their blades. The moon became the stone against which those blades were backed.

-Part 3: The fox and the hound-

(FINALLY CANON PLOTLINE! WARDEN'S FIELD DAY!)

A.N: Alpha rubs his brow, "There's been this issue with the canonical timeline that struck me as crude. I get why it took me this long to figure out...but graduation takes place at the beginning of the school year rather than the end. While the timing is unorthodox; It explains why the graduation exam is so sudden and so intensive. You come out of the summer and into the cast of your tools. 'Strike while the iron's hot' apparently applies to ninja as well. I'm actually a bit jealous in that regard."

(Miserable timing dude.) Alpha cracks his knuckles, "Now how about that field day?"

Within the recesses of his home Naruto glanced to the clock. The graduation exam was closing in...but something kept eating at him. The nine tailed fox… He'd found it… He'd found the source of unease that ate at his spirit… ...Well...At least from a prominent distance. But something was missing. Something was...vacuous. A sense of empty longing that ate at the farthest reaches of his chakra. After a moment of silence; he finally shook his head, "GAH: Mom I'm going to clear my head! I've got some unfinished business."

In the room to the side; Kushina lowed a few notes, "Was that…" she shook her head, 'He sounds more and more like Minato ya know?'

The gates of konoha blasted past as Naruto burst through forests he'd only seen once in his life. Every upstart tree; every freshly beaten path. He even cut passed a rouge campsite without a second thought.

As he drew closer to the Kyuubi's chakra; His eyes widened as a kind of malice perforated the forest… "But this is…" Naruto's hand clutched his chest as a kindred horror sank in like and acidic flame, "No...NO!"

The Kyuubi's gaze remained closed as a sense of ominous chakra entered his dwelling, "You. Well I'll give you this. You're not Madara; But that demented chakra of yours cuts a broken resemblance. I suppose I could offer you this much for clawing your way out here: YOU FOOLISH HUMANS NEVER LEARN!"

The orange masked shinobi's gaze harrowed as two lunging claws nearly cleaved off his head. He spoke in a flippant voice that screamed of demonstrated purgatory, "And you're pretty capable for a sleeping titan. Pray tell what gave me away?"

The Kyuubi's malice itself seemed to close in like a pair of striking palms, "After the better part of three hundred years; you're kin are a walking cliche. I don't need eyes to see the malice in your stride… That and you smell like an ill fated field of rotting beef."

Two more dodged talon strikes and the mask sighed, "Ah well… ...It seems you aim is a little too good for my liking. Ah well." His available eye opened and the mangekyo's field opened, "Amaterasu!"

The fox gave a rasping shout as black flames burned into his flesh. The effect… ...Ironically familiar to burns of a certain jinchuriki's cloak.

As the barrage of acute strike relented; The masked man shouted out gleefully, "Again! Do it again!"

As the second wave burned; The Kyubi glanced up to the blue sky. The tranquil light offering a vague reprise…

...And the man held the same idea, "Aha! The gig is up!"

The Kyuubi released an agonized roar as the world around him bled into a faux reality. The effect perpetuating throughout the vast reservoir of chakra.

The man smirked but a shout drew his gaze to the distance.

Naruto shouted down at the man attacking the fox, "What your doing…" Naruto's stance flickered as two bursts of chakra emanated from his shins.

The masked man's surprised overlapped the instance where a Senju-Gradient Heel nearly snapped his neck. The spatial manifold narrowly warping him out. Still; as he reappeared: The entire tendon system on the side of his neck was torn to the ligament and muscle. The masked man made to reassess the boy but his sharingan was two revolutions from a blockbuster's fist. On reflex the man managed to shunshin to the distance…

...The kyuubi's rebellious foreleg nearly took his as collateral. Tobi somersaulted back after a bittersweet log bit the solid concrete wall, "Erm… ...I imagine you two will become great friends… ...Ta ta."

Naruto landed skidding through the after-image of the man before glancing to the Kyuubi, "Man why are you always getting yourself in some kind of trouble?"

The Kyuubi's eyes narrowed to the boy and a loaded fist nearly liquidated the blond.

Naruto managed to dodge the strike; but the wreath of tails crashing down reminded him that this wasn't your 'stock of the mill' leviathan.

The battery landed with the impact of a thousand dead drops. The concussive blast left several divots along the massive concrete bowl. Nothing short of a force field could have survived.

The Kyuubi began to calm over time and the thrashing of his tails began to still. The subversive realm dissolving into his chakra. Finally the beast managed to regain his bearings, "Damn that parasite! I've seen entire countries with less nonsense mucking about!" After the moment lifted the fox noted a small ball of rags glancing up at him with a defiant expression. The fox glanced to the wreckage around him before a massive paw made its way behind his head, "Erm...Not to be blunt… How are you still alive?"

Naruto sighed as a massive upwelling of chakra slowly began to cascade around him. His ragged look perverted by a stark smile, "I've got a few good friends… ...But I think my heritage might have just saved my life."

The fox glanced at the boy before a disturbing thought occurred, "I honestly never thought I'd say this. I'm half relieved a pint sized Uzumaki came about." The fox glanced to a fed distant shadows warily - the movement stirring a few chunks of earth beneath him - before glancing at the boy, "You wouldn't happen to know where a black garbed Uchiha went now would you?"

Naruto's gaze narrowed, "Mind your tongue buckshot; I have good friends in that crew!" He rubbed the frown off his face, "If your talking about the blood-farting twister-brows; He spooked after you nearly clocked him. By the wailing of your tails; I'm lucky I dodged the punch."

The fox huffed, "Here's hoping the filth sticks this time. That mask… ...I haven't seen it since that old ragged uchiha tried to spite Konoha. That was a good...Ten years?"

Naruto folded his arms, "Twelve. I was born that day. Story goes you turned tail and ran." Naruto glanced to the cracked stone around him, "By the looks of it; Konoha had a bad stomach for collateral damage that day."

The Kyuubi scoffed before brushing aside some of the refuse, "And here I thought you're kin called it 'acceptable losses'. Then again; Your kind are a stubborn bunch."

Naruto sighed, "Hey I drink to that! Yeah. It's lousy at times. People pick on the little things and sweat small stuff. That doesn't mean I shouldn't care."

After a brief silence the boy rubbed the back of his head, "Say...Umm...Kyuubi…" He glanced up, "I've had this really weird feeling. Like a piece of me is stuck out here. I've got a good thing in Konoha...but It feels like there's more to chakra than I can talk about. Do you know that feeling?"

The Kyuubi seemed to look the boy over before lowering his head, "Kid; Your whole stunt has me ringing bells." As he settled into the rubble he added, "I'll tell you this much. Those ninja you mess around with? They're a sharp bunch; but their not the brightest. That said; I've never seen a 'ninja' step down from their high horse like this. If your really interested in chakra; Prove to me you can make something of it. Until you've got something to show for; You know where to find me."

Naruto made his way back towards the village. The graduation exam was due tomorrow and the extra credit portion was due to be completed today. He made his way through the shadows of the land of fire before reaching the main road. He made his way to the village gates before he caught sight of familiar tuff of baby blue hair. On his back, '...The biggest mission scroll I have ever seen…' Like a good nosy little brat; An intercept course was planned.

Mizuki stumbles across a brat. Calls him short. Notes an army of three clones. Calls them hallucinations. Discovers Naruto's taijutsu is informally brutal to traitors and dismissal. Bites the dust the entire way to T&I headquarters.

Minato looked up from an advancing chart of 'paperwork-movements' when a loud thud signalled the arrival of a very hefty scroll of secrets. After a moment he glanced to the blond boy before him, "Where did you get this?"

Naruto shrugged, "Some cotton candy brained idiot dropped it as he strolled outa konoha's front door. I'd tell you more but T&I has him at the moment, and I'm late for a pre-scheduled curfew."

Minato glanced to the massive scroll as the door closed behind the boy. He rubbed the back of his head, "You too huh?" Minato pressed the button on a pager and spoke, "Get me a memo from Ibiki Morino." He glanced to the developing conspiracy charter, "Don't think you're off the hook just yet."

===Chapter 19 End===

Alpha glances up to the renovated chapter, "Well it's still crude; but it's contextually crude." Lemme know if it's worth the extra word count.

(On that note: This is the first chapter to retain stability over 10k words. Woo-Hoo: Renovation FTW!)

{Don't forget the part 2-3 markers!}

(Oh shell template; I forgot!)

[Shudders: Oh; that was a lot of scrolling...]


	20. Chap 20: Genin Exam Fervor

Physio Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 20: Genin Test Fervor

Alpha rubs his brow, "Yeah no. I just pulled a huge chunk of this chapter. I really don't like tediums as I tend to dig a really nasty pit for myself. I'm currently on the second take. Long skip short; same process as cannon; but with an extra twist. Admittedly: without the buildup; the opening plot device might be a bit more obvious than it needs to be." {Still better than a drag that would clone shikamaru's boredom.}

~Alpha paraphrases, "I got distracted." Alpha rubs the back of his head, "Man; am I a sucker for self depreciation? Well; Let's not let the breath of chapter 19 down. One crisis compensation coming up…"~

Alpha fumes, "I am more than a little disappointed. Not in myself. Not with ' '. Not even so much the editing platform. Somehow the content for this chapter got wiped from the server I've been using. My best guess is a misfired 'copy' or 'paste' along with the neighboring editorial tools. Either way; I fully intend to start retrofitting chapter 21 today." Alpha sighes warily, "After I get this backup from the document manager reconciled." 'Where did I go wrong?'

===Chapter 20===

-Part 1: New faces; Familiar tales-

The clock on the bedside cracked.

Ambiance glanced over to the clock and scoffed, "Rest In peace old friend. I'm melting you down into something respectable for all your 'sound' advice." The clock tumbled into a sac of scrap and the criminal responsible rolled her shoulders before landing a firm blow to Enigma's gut, "Wake up you roast potato!"

Enigma rolled to the floor with a thunk. The floor below remarking, "Is that you cousin? I swear you guys wake up like frozen turkey out of a slingshot."

The quartet made their way to the Academy. The graduation exams had blown over. The present graduation year went on without a hitch; although a particular support teacher was called away for an urgent meeting.

The Swarm had eyes and ears all over the village scouting for a sign of the team placements. The jonin rouster was found at one point. The rousters were eventually found; but lingering remarks of a 'preliminary exams' had those same eyes and ears on high alert.

After a pair of underground meetings; It was made resolute that the 'survival chances' pertained to a cut being made. What was more; It was something the 'freshly promoted genin' wouldn't be expected to anticipate. The next three days in the week were spent reviewing the essential integration of their training as well as countermeasures to subterfuge.

The genin pooled into the classroom; The team placements were relayed. (Canonic) Iruka dismissed the group to lunch. The jonin eventually showed up and gathered the teams. … Eventually.

Team seven stood before their jonin sensei. Kakashi's eye had twitched as team seven pulled themselves over the ridge of the building. Again when they each held defensive stances to the man.

Worst of all…

"So...Who told you to come find me?"

Sasuke sighed, "You're the better part of half and hour late."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I honestly thought I'd have to peg you off the streets. For a jonin; you don't hide to well."

Kakashi sweatdropped, "Ouch. Well I suppose you'd like to work on stealth?"

Sakura sighed, "Or you could introduce yourself. If you're going to drag us out; at least let us call you in. For example: My name is Sakura Haruno. I like hunting, Conquering hurdles and the more subtle aspects of shinobi arts. I really hate grudge matches, bull heads and ruthless individuals. My dream for the future: Become the first female shinobi to surpass the Sannin."

Kakashi raised a brow, "As in Tsunade?"

Sakura shook her head, "Tsunade's passed her prime. To stand even with her; I need to match her team's standards...and surpass them."

Kakashi's brow rose, "You…" He rubbed his brow, 'Why did I get the…' Kakashi paused before a massive sneeze tore its way through Konoha.

A.N: Alpha raises a finger, "Compositeur de cliché: What just happened? Can you figure out the incidentals?"

Sasuke shook his head, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like clarity; but I despise people who act in lee of dissent. My goal is to find those who would attack my home; and silence those who would see my allies suffer."

Kakashi paused for a minute before a foreign chill crawled it's way through his spine, 'This kid...He's gonna make people nervous…' (Alpha's broken into laughter.)

Kakashi turned to Naruto warily. The boy glanced back. After a few moments Kakashi asked, "And...You?"

Naruto sighed, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and taking part in the little things in life. I hate people who try to short change others; and I really hate people who short change themselves. My dream is to become a Hokage like none other; That way people can learn to count on me."

Kakashi's eye twitched, 'I thought he was the loud one...he seems almost mellow.' Finally he sighed, "Well. Since you kids are so forward; I'll give you a little intro myself. My name's Kakashi Hatake. I like reading. I like taking long strolls. I'm not fond of banter but ignorance is not something I tolerate. Speaking of…" Kakashi glanced to the sky, "Well...I suppose it's a tad early; But I've got a bit of an exercise that needs taking care of. Meet me at training ground three in fifteen minutes. Show up late and suffer the consequences."

The man disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The trio shared a look before sprinting off.

-(And: CUT!)-

Kakashi glanced up as the trio made their way to the training ground. As the threat of delay was more of an incentive; He hadn't really expected them to make such good time.

As it stood they had a near complete set of ten minutes to spare. More so: While clearly pacing herself; Sakura managed to keep up with the two. 'I suppose that lean form is more than 'dietary' attrition. Still; her lack of 'pushing power' could become problematic if it comes to a direct confrontation.'

A.N: Alpha blinks. Again. Finally a set of knuckles crack, "Challenge accepted. I'll show ya 'problematic'."

Kakashi closed his book and gave the trio a few moments to catch their breath, "Alright. Do to the large number of graduates; It is unlikely that all academy graduates will be viable for team placements. To prove your capable; You have to take these bells from me."

Sasuke glanced up at the sound, "Any restrictions? Weapons? Jutsu? Boundaries?"

Kakashi sighed at the brash remark, "Nothing of the sort. Whoever fails to get a bell by three will go without lunch. Moreso if you fail to come at me with the intent to…" Kakashi's gaze narrowed as Sakura repeated her 'shoe tying' for a third iteration.

Sakura found herself skidding back behind the man as a palm thwarted her attempted pickpocket.

Kakashi waved a finger, "Don't be too hasty...I didn't…" He paused as an oil enhanced flame bullet blasted from Sasuke. A fist from Naruto encroached on his remaining flank and the man's sense of smell warned of an extra body soaring in behind him.

Kakashi shook his head at the sound of a less enthusiastic log spilling it's hardened guts, 'I take it these kids have a rebellious streak; but where did they get an extra body?' He scanned the clearing.

Sakura was still regaining her bearings.

Sasuke was scanning the treeline.

Naruto was glancing over the mutilated log.

Kakashi's gaze narrowed at the behaviors, 'What are the odds they have done this before?' They widened again when Sasuke's gaze turned to face him. Kakashi checked the bells before taking refuge in the forest, 'While it would probably be more effective to run; These kids still need to prove themselves.' He glanced to the bells, 'Some help you were…'

Sasuke glanced down at the Jonin who - despite his rank - had just pulled the worst disappearing act since the academy 'review' of the cloak of invisibility. After a moment Sasuke split off to an intimately nearby pocket of the woods.

Naruto paused mid jump and landed before his rival. He gave a brief glance over the boy before he realized the fundamental issue.

Sakura pushed her way through the forest; A cold compress held behind her headband. She whispered warily, "Did you get him?"

Sasuke 'tshed', "He's toying with us. That or he's got a recently broken leg and/or on medical probation."

Naruto glanced to the tree before giving a devilish smile, "Well if he wants to 'play' ninja…" Naruto pulled something out of his jacket. (Canon. Best 'flair gun' I have ever seen. Ya ever thought what would happen if it came off during battle?) {The legendary 'stealth and speed on par with anbu'?} [What's a shadow's true color?]

Kakashi frowned as the three genin disappeared. After a moment and old sentiment surfaced, 'never let your enemy get behind you.' Kakashi rubbed his brow, "Is it just me or am I off to a shaky start?"

After the better part of five minutes; Kakashi departed his little 'nook in the woods' and investigated the trio situation. As he rose to a perch in the canopy; He found a site that disturbed him.

The three rookies had begun 'spring loading' the perimeter of the clearing. Visible traps were scattered across the clearing. From mouse traps to bear traps. None of them complying with a standardized scale and most of them jerry rigged with wire and carved pegs. While it was unlikely that a number of them would work properly; The sheer number littering the ground was more than concerning.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Ah...well. Shadow clones and an Uzumaki. What are the odds?"

Cue crossbow firing.

Kakashi managed to kawarimi with a log; but a sense of deja vu warned him of a recurring pincer, 'It's like fighting a snake with two heads. If it's not one thing; it's the other."

Kakashi grabbed one of the wrist and flung the genin into the other.

The latter compensating as a springboard and the reprieve was cut short.

Kakashi kawarimi again; Immediately taking an Uchiha's sandal to the back of the head.

Sasuke scowled midway through a tiger seal, "You sneak up and turn your back on me?"

Kakashi glared at the boy but a crossbow bolt nearly shaved the back of his neck. Kakashi glanced to the tree and noted the blunted tip, 'Sakura's on range, Sasuke's launching counterattacks. I can only assume it's Naruto who's abusing the 'stunt double'. These brats...They're brutal.' Kakashi rubbed his jaw as he stood from a chaotic flip. He glanced to the sky and noticed the daylight barely tempting the afternoon, "Haste is going to be the death of me…"

Sasuke landed in front of the 'beaten path'. A kunai already drawn and a potential shuriken in the other.

Naruto was making headway towards the Jonin; Victimized tree in tow. The image of a vengeful bounty hunter seemed to dawn his features.

Sakura loaded the crossbow she'd fired. At her side; Six preloaded weapons were propped against the barricade of pikes.

Kakashi glanced between the trio before raising his hands in surrender, "Well. I think it's safe to say you pass. Your teamwork and coordination are flawless (Gag). Your timing was perfect {Hurl}. And the speed at which you determined your objectives was excellent."

Naruto smirked before he noted something in the distance. His look hardened before he held up a ram seal, "Kai."

The illusory clone vanished in the blast of chakra. Sakura's shout was about the only warning they got.

Sasuke sprinted over with all the ferocity of a lion.

Naruto Summoned a half dozen clones. Two of which were thrown forward with the thrust of electric catapults.

Kakashi found his hostage attempt was not as simple as he anticipated. As he attempted to pin Sakura; He severely underestimated the girl's flexibility. Her small size and agility found his approaching grasp wanting. One moment he was making to pin her arm; The next a fierce jujitsu strike nearly crushed his tailbone from behind.

As a pair of kunai (Sasuke and Sakura) had him hemmed behind the barricade and an army of 'jumpsuits' pervaded the treeline; Kakashi released a bated breath and spoke, "In hindsight; This is the third time things went better in my head."

A.N: Alpha rubs the back of his head, "You too huh?" [Told you so.] {*Shudders* Them was some bad assumptions.} (YATTA! This is fun!) Alpha sighs, "Oh man... Wave is going to be a combat oriented nightmare…" [We completely discarded the demon brothers from the fighting. That's going to need to change.]

Sasuke paused before asking, "Is it part of your job to deceive kids; or is a personal preview?"

Kakashi glanced to the two 'rangers' before pushing the kunai aside, "The latter was more to prove a point. I may have gotten ahead of myself; but you three are the roughest team of genin I have ever seen. You pass. Moreso; You've surpassed my expectations." Kakashi paused for a breather before gesturing to the kids, "There's one last thing I would like to show you though."

Kakashi lead the way to the memorial stone. All the while disarming crude traps and snares along the way.

As they neared the stone; Sakura began to pick up on a solemn mood.

Kakashi stepped before the stone and spoke, "This stone is where the names of heroes are recorded. Those who gave their lives for the leaf village."

Sasuke paused before approaching the stone. His eyes scanned over the names for several moments before he sighed, "That's a very long list. Is this one the first of its kind?"

Kakashi glanced to the boy before laying out an eye smile, "I'm glad you noticed. No. These stones are scattered across Konoha. Each of them carrying a branch of Konoha's fallen." He turned to face the boy, "How did you know?"

Sasuke placed a hand behind his head; reminiscent of another black haircut, "Konoha's a big place. We've been here a long time. I may not know much about the shinobi wars; but I know they were bigger than this." Sasuke glanced to the rooftops visible in the distance, "Call me sentimental; but I don't like misunderstanding these things."

Naruto's gaze paused over a familiar name before a hand met the stone, "Obito...Uchiha."

Sasuke glanced up, "He's on there?"

Naruto glanced to the side, "Why wouldn't he be? My dad sees that guy everywhere he goes. It used to be really bad when he passed certain places. Like something wounded him badly…"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, "It's just… Itachi's had this kind of admiration for him. It's a bit of a sore spot for my dad; like his death was…" Sasuke shook his head, "A mystery I guess."

Kakashi looked over the stone as the two spoke. Finally he stepped in, "Obito was a good friend of mine. With myself and our old teammate rin; we were the previous generation of team seven. Minato was our sensei back in the day."

Kakashi nodded firmly as his nostalgia returned to earth, "Alright. Starting tomorrow; Team seven is slated for duty. Meet at the Hokage tower at Eight o'clock sharp. It's time to get your feet wet."

-Intermission-

A,N: Alpha checks his math to a chart. After a while he groans, "Ah scringe. Well; I think I've finally managed to repair the Chronograph: But the upscale feels a whole lot more precise this way. Darn. I might need to be smart about this…" [No...Really?]

E.N: Enigma rubs his brow, "Ah Shintassle. The last chapter needed an extra large amount of words. This one's finished in a record few words. How are these chapters so imbalanced?"

A.N: Alpha cracks his knuckles, "All the more context we can pump into this thing." {Hold up.} "What?" {Check the next chapters pickup point first. These guys may be learning fast; But we need to make sure the plot progression doesn't clone itself.}

C.V: That whole D-rank spree; yeah no. That was the most cut and dry plot device we've ever done. That and month preceding wave just started. A lot of editing has to take place before these 'backtracks' are set to stone."

A.N: Alpha glances to the documents at hand. His eyes twitching, "Yeah...Chapter twenty two needs an overhaul. More than that; It already slid back into the progress made above." [...] {...Yeah...} (Well...There goes the rest of the month.)

-Intermission End-

-Part 2: Pitfalls and fencing the rooks-

Kakashi glanced down from an electrical pylon. The genin had made their way towards the Hokage tower - but rather than enter - stopped on a secluded plaza. Kakashi glanced between a few 'nearby' shops and businesses. For the most part it seemed they were idling. He was about to go in for a bit of 'insight' when he noted a few items being set out. After a bit he scratched the back of his head, "What are you kids up to?"

Naruto fastened the straps of his 'shin guards' before launching a brief glance to distance, "You see him yet?"

Sasuke's eyes periodically flickered to rooftops, storefronts, and occasionally alleyways, "No; But I think I'm missing something."

Sakura sighed as she gazed over the Hokage tower, "Is he going to be like this every day? Giving us a deadline and playing 'eye-spy'?"

Naruto paused as he checked angle of the morning sunlight. His eyes narrowed at a tall pole in the middle of the street, "Remind me...What are those things again?"

Sakura glanced to the sky and noted a few of the pylons, "I...I've seen those around; but never this close together."

Sasuke noted a few cables running to the base of the tower, "I think it might be part of Konoha's 'nervous system'. Her intel tracks within the village borders."

Naruto adjusted the straps on his forearms before shrugging, "Pretty imposing if you ask me."

Sasuke noted one track in a particular heading before scoffing, "I found his perch."

Sakura sighed, "Of course he would."

Sasuke frowned, "He blends in." his eyes hardened "He's stepped up since yesterday."

Naruto folded his arms, "You sure he's not a genjutsu this time?"

Sasuke rubbed his shoulder, "Y-Yeah." 'It's a miracle Sakura hasn't brought it up yet.'

Sakura narrowed her gaze at the man, "ALRIGHT BAKA: YOU CALLED US HERE; NOW GET DOWN!"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, 'It's not just volume. Her voice carries like ceramics and steel along glass and gravel.'

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. He brought his hands into a placating gesture, "Ma ma. No need to tell the entire neighborhood." His apprehensive look folded back into one of pleasantry, "What say we get started?"

-One hour later-

Naruto gave a gruff shout as he pulled a mole out of the ground; A half eaten turnip still held in it's tiny paws, "Gotcha!"

The little creature landed in a knapsack with the likes of thirty others. The valorous creature to have escaped with food was welcomed like a hero before a home invasion...Before the glorious sunlight was redacted.

Naruto hefted the bag to his shoulders, "Ya know: As far as mission go; this one was pretty tame. You got something more engaging sensei?"

Kakashi glanced up from his book before he noted the stuffed sacks. His eye twitched, "H...How did you…"

Sasuke pushed through the field's gate before glancing back, "What?"

Kakashi closed his book before glancing over the hole-punched area, "You found the nests deeper down?"

Sakura sighed, "Oh come on sensei; You don't need an Inuzuka to track something this small. The tunnels bulge like a fresh scar and the nests were practically decorated with fresh ones. I'm surprised the owner didn't just peg them in."

Naruto glanced up, "Do you have anything more engaging or not?"

Kakashi gazed over the trio. After seeing their efficiency he decided to push the 'ace' in the hold, "I suppose."

-One hour later-

Minato glanced up as team seven walked in the door with the fabled creature. He glanced at a timer on his desk before glancing back, 'That...That was barely over half an hour…' "Well done Kakashi. It seems these three are out to break a few records."

Sasuke glanced at the carrier case Sakura had picked out. The 'demon cat' glanced about pleadingly in hopes the 'cursed harness' would be released.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, 'These kids… What is is with them and improvising ambushes? Moreso...How'd they know where tora would be?'

Ino looked up from a set of paint cans before sneezing.

Choji glanced back, "Are you feeling okay?"

Ino shook her head, "I feel chipper…" she glared at the canisters, "Give or take a lame smudge."

Asuma glanced up from a magazine before his eyes made stark imitations of a deadbolt, "Wha...How did? You're done?"

Choji washed his very painted hand in a bucket of water, "Well we were provided with more than enough paint so we opted to be a bit innovated with application."

Asuma glanced to the wall and noticed Shikamaru scraping paint to the last edges with a metal trimming 'spatula' before scooping the leftover into a can.

Said individual wiped the tool with a cloth, "It was troublesome; but it was less time consuming than it would have been."

Ino fumed, "Speak for yourself! One of those splashes nearly caked my arms! As things stand; I'll need a shower before this stuff dries."

Asuma glanced to the wall... He sighed... Then shrugged, "Well, I didn't expect to be done so soon. I've got us booked for a second mission. If your quick about cleaning up; We might make it back in time to pick out a third mission."

Ino glanced to choji. Choji to Shikamaru. Shikamaru glanced down from the clouds and sighed, "Nothing to ambitious. It's our first day so we should pace ourselves."

Kurenai's eyebrow twitched. A D-rank bodyguard mission inside the village walls; and somehow the guy ends up being the target for a serial mugging.

Drunk civilian after drunk civilian. A few gang colors. Finally; a guy with a weedwacker made a point of attempting a laceration.

For the most part; Kiba had mowed down the 'grunts'. Shino and Hinata made a point of stonewalling the gangs in their own hideout.

For Kurenai; the spasms started when the motorized glade received a juken strike from Hinata...beneath the wires.

The machine was shoved into the man weilding it and pinned him to a wall. He paled when Hinata's kunai sliced through the wires and ruptured the mechanism with one fluid motion. The cloud of black smoke blinding him before a brutal fist emptied his last meal.

As the smoke cleared; Kiba rubbed his wrist in frustration, "It's not always about fancy toys bub."

Kurenai turned to the man, "Do you mind telling us what you've gotten yourself mixed into?"

The man gazed to the blue sky, "Every friday; about this time. I suppose I've just had a bad streak."

(Name that reference.) [Damn cliche… *Pith*]

-Several days later-

(Entering weapon cutscene)

Naruto pushed his way into the Buki-Biju as the midday sun began to set.

Memoria glanced up from the desk before smirking, "Yer early. Care to explain what kind of business ya've got 'ere?"

Naruto paused at the odd accent before shrugging, "I was told Ambiance had something for me. I'm not sure why but…"

Memoria stood up warily before shouting up the stairs, "Hey Ambiance; You haven't gone soft on this kid have you?"

The sound of oaken thunder made its way. Ambiance shouted; a story up, "Is that Naruto?"

Naruto smirked, "The only."

Ambiance skidded down the stairs in a fashion that screamed reckless. Finally she pushed her way through the front desk and huffed, "Sorry about the delay. I got distracted with all the recent pomp." Ambiance rubbed her brow and smirked, "Remember that promise I made?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Vaguely."

Ambiance nodded, "Yeah well; I promised to make you a sword if/when you made it out of the academy."

Naruto paused before smirking, "You mean after you forged that old slab?"

Ambiance folded her arms, "Hey hey… Custom blades are no joke. It took me a few tries to get something appropriate for an upstart genin." She sighed warily, "That and...I still don't know how your chakra reserves will respond. I had to augment the initial design with memory metal. Do you know how adverse that stuff is to chakra?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "So...Where is it?"

Ambiance gestured to the round table before heading behind the counter.

Naruto took a seat. His eyes narrowed at the much smaller case.

Ambiance noted the look before smirking, "Hey; Don't be like that. Besides; This books cover is more than leather and tin." She placed the weapon on the table before pressing her thumb to a mechanism and turning it, "Press your finger against the metal tab. It will calibrate the locking mechanism."

Naruto did. The mechanism giving a sliding clack. He pulled back to latches before opening the thin case. His eyes widened at the sword. Several coiled ridges were carved into the metal at intervals along the blade. The cutting edge was hollowed out in a diamond cut and the ridges fed into the abnormally wide crevice On the reverse edge; an elliptical channel with a number of pieces that seemed akin to armor straps.

Naruto glanced over the weapon before asking, "What kind of sword is this?"

Ambiance's gaze became solemn as she spoke, "It's a chakra formatted cast. When you channel chakra into it; The blade takes on elemental properties based on the affects of your chakra. For the most part that means wind. The bladed edge will sharpen and harden based on the conditions with which you battle."

Ambiance gestured to the spiral channels cut in the side, "These focus and draw out chakra affinity."

She gestured to the blade edge, "This region emulates the performance of that affinity." Ambiance paused before glancing to the reverse edge, "And the reverse blade...It emulates chakra form. Based on any jutsu's chakra being poured in; this blade will absorb and adapt the output."

Naruto glanced over the sword, "So it can perform any jutsu?"

Ambiance lifted a finger, "Only jutsu that you've learned to perform. Unless it's become autonomous; The blade will only hold up as well as your concentration and focus. Get distracted or distraught and the blade will react...Not necessarily in a productive way; but it can enhance your reaction speed if you're aware of abrupt changes."

(Exiting weapon cutscene)

Naruto rubbed the back of his head before glancing up to Ambiance, "How did you know I had wind release?"

Ambiance shrugged, "Remember Enigma's old knuckles? The ones with elemental sensitivity?"

Naruto glanced up, "You figured out from that?"

Ambiance rubbed her chin bashfully, "I uh...I also got the idea for form casting from that. You don't mind do you?"

Naruto paused before pressing chakra into one of the grooves. His eyes widened as a familiar blue hue poured into the channels, "It's actual chakra?"

Ambiance rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Yeah. Kinda like water in a canal. As long as it has a channel to flow through; chakra can hold its form extremely well."

Naruto nodded before his eyes widened, "Oh gosh...We're going to be late!"

Ambiance found herself on the boy's tow cable. Her instincts alone recovering the case. As they flew passed.

Naruto shouted as they blasted through the door, "C'mon Memoria. We're going to be late!"

As the door hung itself out to dry; Memoria called up the stairs, "You done grooming brother!?"

Enigma leapt and lunged through the forest like a leopard. His eyes scanning the forest floor for anything that might suggest the season's training pattern. Once again - Other than a few extra root patterns and heavily sappy plants - Subtlety got the best of him, 'I've got a bad feeling about this one…'

As he poured into the clearing he noted Shikamaru and Ino chatting. On the side he saw Kiba exercising with Akamaru.

Enigma landed with dull thump before glancing to the shadow user, "How are you guys holding up?"

Shikamaru glanced over before giving a slight smile, "A little less routine; but the apprehension is the same." He rubbed the back of his head, "Although it seems the mission routine is a dit more cut and dry than normal."

Enigma rubbed the back of his head, "Ay Yang. I never liked 'attached strings'; but this… Who arranges a dozen dog-walks in a single afternoon?"

Ino glanced over with a frown, "That's it?"

Enigma rubbed the back of his head, "I'm assuming three dozen is over civilian capacity. We had to make two passes and those dogs had various territorial trust issues."

Sasuke spoke up from one of the boy's numerous blind spots, "Sounds interesting. Kakashi has us corralling animals like dogs and I've seen more gardens then I thought Konoha had."

Kiba glanced up, "Hey; I resent that. It's not easy for dogs either. One distracted glance and you get plowed."

Sasuke glanced to the boy, "Animals; as in moles in gardens, Cats in trees, Rats in cellars, guinea pigs in personal quarters…" Sasuke shuddered, "I've seen things you can never unsee."

Naruto pushed his way through a set of shrubs, "Who knew neon could look so disgusting?"

Ino glanced over the boys jacket before glancing to the crown in the center, "I really don't want to know…"

Memoria pushed her way through the woods, "Phantom's flown the coop. I don't get why; but he's been running errands like a rechargeable 'headless chicken'. One moment pensive. The next engaged. The next; He's off like a spontaneous cannon shot."

Choji pulled himself out of a recently constructed cellar, "Our Phantom? As in 'Mr. Routine Withdrawn'?"

Memoria shrugged, "The very same? I don't know. It's like a second life has filled him."

The rest of the group arrived. Phantom still absent. Finally noon poured over the mid fall leaves.

Memoria held out her hands and chanted, "Lore lattice; Vehement Venom: Breakout of a thousand ails." Her eyes engaged, "Baseline of death; Malicious Overgrowth!"

The ground shook and Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at the cracking soil, "Umm…"

Memoria gave a playful wink, "Last one of the ground gets to chance a very sick day!"

Naruto noticed a particular patch of ivy break the soil, "Oh...Shinigami no!?"

A half dozen distortions later and the clearing was swamped with poisonous plants of all sorts. Scattered among them; the leaves of numerous medicinal herbs and rare painkillers flourished.

Kiba held his nose as the scent of a thousand raw medicines triggered a near survival reflex, "K...Can someone please tell me what the point of this is?"

Ino's eyes narrowed at the vegetation, "It's...It's a sea of medicine. You hit the ground and you will need medical attention. Be it poisoning; overdose or sheer allergic reaction."

Enigma rolled a shoulder, "Ah Cremation; This is going to be a treehouse exercise."

Hinata's eyes jumped to several patches of rare herbs. After a moment she glanced to Shino, "Some of these herbs make for extremely potent antitoxins and healing ointments. If we can gather enough of them; It would be a simple matter to treat any sort of superficial wound. Do any of your insects have immunity to poison?"

Shino nodded, "Yes; however it will take time to navigate without collecting unsavory toxins."

Hinata nodded.

Enigma glanced to one of the plants. After a moment he moved down the tree before noting the sheer amount of ivy, "It seems that the more naturally viable toxins sprouted most frequently." Enigma picked up a leaf shaved a few fibers.

Hinata lifted a hand, "NO!"

Enigma rubbed his hand as the ivy poured into his pours. He dropped the leaf and made his way to the cradle of a branch, "Give it a few minutes. I want my immune system to recognize this stuff."

Memoria palmed her face, "You could never tolerate mosquitos as a kid. Suddenly you're inviting the epitome of forest poisons into your body?"

Enigma sighed. A green took over his features before it quickly switched to red. Then pale, "Don't...Don't underestimate my body." Enigma pressed a hand to his clothed knee before pressing a few fingers to his wrist and a few more points along his arm, "Besides; poison is poison. As far as they go; Ivy is tame. Immunization takes years to develop. You can't always expect treatments to be on hand when it comes to the clutch." Enigma glanced to his arm before snarling, "Besides…" He held his hand to the trunk before bringing up his other palm. Green shoots of flame sheared out, "Pain is simply a sign of distress. You don't get far without learning from it."

Memoria folded her arms, "You're helping me make an antidote. If you're going to insist on whitelisting yourself; make sure your body can heal properly."

Enigma nodded before wincing, "Yeah. I think I may have gotten too much for my first go."

Ambiance landed behind him and landed a lancing strike to his shoulder, "You dimwit! You're gonna have a fever by tonight! You might have warned me first."

Enigma froze, "Woah woah wait…"

Hinata glanced up from a basket of herbs; Enigma screaming across the short distance.

Ambiance wiped the stinging fluid from her hand after the water leached the contagion from his blood, "Stick to your tree hugging you overzealous sap. That was borderline moronic." Her tone was harsh; but her glare was spiteful.

Enigma glanced up before sighing, "Arigato sis."

By week's end; Several rope bridges surrounded the clearing and a number of contingency paths on the treetop 'superhighway' became regular courier routes.

The autumn air began to chill. A number of D-ranks later and the nostalgia and coordination began to waver. A sense of foreboding.

===Chapter 20 End===

Alpha rubs his brow, "I cut out a large portion of the late chapter. Too much weird and not enough plot. It was a bit outlandish to come out of the blue like that." Alpha glances to the sun's angle, "This took a lot more persistence than I thought."


	21. Chap 21: Wave Arc

Physio Styles V-II: A Naruto Fanfiction: Chapter 21: Wave arc.

Alpha rubs his brow, "I apologize for the extensive delay. The previous take for this chapter had some… Oddities that were hard to build on. Coupled with the work on 'dragon of the leaf' and I've been a tad bit preoccupied."

Enigma folds his arms, "We really need to figure out how to edit the individual scenes. Writing a free flowing story should not require a full rewrite every time there's an awkward semblance. All this backlogging is confusing me."

===Chapter 21===

-Part one: A new C-rank mission / Journey to the land of waves-

After a sequence of nonstop D-rank missions; Team seven opted to petition for a C-rank mission.

After noting the growing dissent the series of 'chores' had deposed unto the team; The Hokage assigned them a simple bodyguard mission to a neighboring country.

There was quickly some skepticism regarding the 'drunken old man' but in respite of the alternatives; the genin were leaping at the chance… although some impudence had surfaced.

The team made their way to meet Tazuna at the village gate before departing.

After a few minutes of fresh scenery, Sakura decided to pose a few questions, "The land of waves… That's an island nation right?"

Tazuna nodded, "That's right. We make our income off the bounty of the sea and as an outpost for trade."

Sakura seemed to bounce a bit at that, "So, You don't have a ninja village?"

Kakashi answered this one, "Wave is one of the special cases. Do to the protection of the sea; a ninja village is unnecessary to keep the island protected. That and their ports retain a mutual respect with other small villages. The sea can be a dangerous place… especially when lost."

Sakura asked a few other things. Exchanges regarding their trade. What kind of bounty the sea could offer.

Kakashi began to notice that the 'trade' was taking a bad hit; but he overlooked it. Tazuna was clearly agitated by the questions though and it brought to mind… well… almost. That cesspool of a puddle had him on edge.

As the team passed; Two blobs emerged from the small obtrusion. Kakashi found himself shredded by a long chain of shuriken.

Sakura screamed at the brutal ambush… but this was not a scream of terror.

"One down."

"Four to go."

The two shinobi bore large gauntlets. Each equipped with large fang-like blades over each finger. The chain linking the gauntlets was the very same that had just disembodied Kakashi.

The duo rushed towards Sakura and Tazuna with a venomous bloodlust.

Sasuke leapt before them and latched onto one of the two gauntlets. With acrobatics of a lemur; Sasuke landed a fierce kick to the nearer's jaw.

As the man staggered, he felt something tug on the chain. He gave it a quick pull; but it was jammed to a tree with both shuriken and kunai.

After Sasuke made to daze his opponent yet again; The two disconnected the chain and moved to attack the bridge builder yet again. Sasuke moved to block one; But the other…

Wasn't nearly so lucky.

Naruto's flexed guard was quintupled in a split second.

Before the second brother even rendered the change, he was struck by a four fold axe kick and a follow up punch to face and jaw.

Naruto skidded back and evaluate the effect; but the quadruple surprise attack had left the man neither room nor place to brace.

The brother went down like a puddle of ill prepared jello. His counterpart fell to a preemptive clothesline from Kakashi.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "Show off."

Naruto noted the situation and rubbed his brow, "Sensei? Party foul!"

Kakashi sweatdropped, "Was it that bad?"

-One stumped duo later-

"...Or you - The master bridge builder. You didn't say there were ninja hunting you. We are here for bandits and highwaymen. As of this point we are beyond the scope of this mission."

Sakura's eye twitched before glancing to Naruto… and finally eyeing the bowl of liquidated jelly, 'We just took out two chunin? Faster than Tora: the demon cat?' "Kakashi sensei; I have my doubts that these are active ninja. While well equipped; That was little more than a challenging spar."

Sasuke frowned before calling out, "Challenging my ass. I practically bated that klutz." He muttered out, "I've seen better fights from clerks."

Kakashi glanced back, "You what?"

Sasuke fumed, "They sucked!"

Kakashi glanced over the two before him.

The now named Gozu huffed, "Give me one chance; I'll tear you to shred for that!"

Kakashi rubbed his brow, "Tazuna. You will explain to us exactly what you're facing by the time we land in wave; or you can sign our mission log the moment you get home." Kakashi stood from the prisoners, "Alright team seven. Let's go rent a boat."

A hop, skip and an unrocked boat ride later; Tazuna had relented the details of waves oppression and the team had agreed to… oversee… his commitment.

Seeing the genin on a rising edge; Kakashi saw fit to pool his two cents.

"The next one they send… will likely be a jonin."

Sakura adjusted her stride to ask, "Another missing nin?"

Kakashi mulled it over before a Kunai was heard impaling a nearby tree.

Sasuke checked the mark before scoffing, "You skinning rodents now?"

Naruto drew a kunai from his sleeve, "That was one big ass rodent."

Sakura effectively tripped Tazuna as a massive blade soared through the air. The group ducking before a tree found itself cleaved in two.

As the group turned to face the blade; A man wearing zebra camo pants and arm warmers leapt atop the handle. His mouth wrapped in bandages and a headband with a brutal scar across the symbol.

Kakashi stood from his crouch, "Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi…"

As their sensei spoke; Sasuke passed a note to Sakura.

The fiery kunoichi rolled her eyes, "Another ronin? What, is Gato a cheapskate too?"

Zabuza glance to the side, "Perceptive braggarts aren't they?"

Kakashi sweatdropped before glancing back warily, "You kids still ripe from earlier?"

After a few seconds of shared looks; Sasuke beat a fist, "I swear: if you're teasing us…"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "Save it for the opponent before us. You've got fifteen minutes."

Zabuza swung down and pulled his sword from the tree - with a wayward screech - before asking, "You're delegating minnows to the front? Has Konoha sunken...so…" Zabuza's eyes widened as the stone beneath Naruto's feet began to rumble and rattle, "What has him so nervous?"

Naruto glanced up; his eyes glowing with a passion reserved for embers. As he spoke; the atmosphere itself seemed to shift like folding steel, "You short chalk Konoha again; you will taste the bedrock I've traveled to get here."

The tone itself would have Zabuza taking a second glance; but the sense of restraint echoed a kind foreshadow no child should have seen, "I'm half tempted to test the balls to say that…" Zabuza's Ki leapt into the clearing like a blanket of smog. The density alone had Tazuna feeling ill and the genin were short of breath, "But then you don't even know the half of what you speak of."

Kakashi was about to flair his own when his eyes widened, 'Wait...is his Ki receding?'

Sasuke lifted a leg forward as though pushing through need deep water; The air behind him shimmered brightly as a kind of burning was felt behind.

Kakashi nearly gagged as the air began to glow a very visible orange, 'B...But that's…' He lifted a hand to expel his presense; but the effect was of the reverse. Sasuke's chakra seemed to billow out in thin wisps that carried several feet from his body. The amber air carried off in large wisps.

Sasuke moved to sprint forward and the writhing chakra folded into a vapor trail about him, "Naruto…"

The blond was folding the sign already, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

The army of blond/orange shinobi flooded the field; already diverging into a pincer maneuver denoting a hive mind.

Zabuza braced before batting the entire front back. The affect of the smoke producing a mild obstruction which the Uchiha used to advance.

Sasuke tore back a fist that was nearly blackened with condensed chakra, "Just try it pretender!"

Zabuza used a replacement technique; but gasped as the backlash followed through the technique and blasted him off the afforded tree.

The log itself went up like an explosive note; a ball of liquidated fire launching to dissolve a boulder behind. The effect like molten salt into water.

Zabuza laughed from the distance, "That…" He bolted up, "Was a wakeup call befitting a Daimyo's ransom!" Zabuza fell forward. A sense of pride flooding his being. A hunger and thirst for combat long forgotten ate into him like a plague. His voice was caught somewhere inside a desperate gasp, "From one demon to another; Class is in SESSION!"

Tazuna fainted at the shearing pressure that filled the clearing.

Kakashi's eyes burned with the sense of burning dread, "What - just - happened?"

A.N: Alpha cracks his knuckles, "I warned you all. I really did. This generation… It's going to eat everything I can give it and burn like the deep seventh flames of hell. Marvelous Rebound Integration: Crescendo!"

Sasuke defended against a strike he could not see. Using two kunai in each hand; He caught the massive sword with little more afterthought than a club. He skidded back from the collision.

Zabuza glanced up and attempted to dodge a fist to his face. Problem; sword was stuck. Second issue; Naruto used Sasuke as a springboard. The flying fist now resembled a steampunk battering ram.

Zabuza found himself flattened to a tree with the faint praise that the legendary sword kept pace. Still his instincts were tasked with escaping a surprise series of kunai. As Zabuza rolled aside he counted heads to ensure the pinkette was the only imminent threat.

To his credit; Zabuza didn't dwell too long on the sight of Kakashi fearing for a former life. Instead focusing on regaining his bearings. An asset that demanded more than two inches of clearance from the direct assault which took a fancy few minutes to administer.

After a lengthy combo spanning the better half of the minute; The duo withdrew to escort Tazuna through the forest.

While the implication disturbed him; Zabuza smirked at the situation, "Leave it to a bunch of brats to leave me feeling young again." After a moment he checked his reserves; hesitating briefly as he questioned the near untapped levels, 'How much have I been wasting on bunshins and clouds all these months?!'

Haku leapt across the treeline to meet with his partner, "Zabuza. Do you require assistance?"

Zabuza mulled it over, "Keep out of the fight. Try to slow the copycat and that drunkard down. Don't go too far though. These kids… They could rip you to shreds the moment your guard waivers."

Haku glanced down, "Are they chunin?"

Zabuza scoffed, "In peacetimes; They could be fresh jonin at this pace. Rank means nothing when you fight like this." After a moment he chuckled, "No wonder Kakashi was so quick to cut the leash. They must have scared his socks off."

The group had just exited the treeline when Zabuza came for a second pass. His initial sweep caused Kakashi to raise his guard.

The cyclops narrowed his gaze as the two blades contended; but his body was not handling the engagement nearly as well as he expected. Within moments he lost enough ground to push Tazuna back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding me?" He leapt to the side and flung through hand seals in quick succession… but they weren't proper for a distinct jutsu.

Naruto launched a few clones to counter the attack, but when most of them dispelled within a moment, his eyes widened in horror, "What the hell?" Moving to repel the jonin personally; Naruto winced when a needle slammed into his leg. He bit through it before swinging the same leg into Zabuza's face. As he landed he called, "This guy's got a porcupine with him. Eyes sharp!"

Sakura stood closer to Tazuna to gauge their position as well as the potential assailant.

Sasuke's hand seals began to dull to a mere stir, "Naruto; Get eyes on our new friend. I'll handle the tanner."

The blond nodded, "Don't go too far overboard. We need enough to make it home."

Sasuke lifted a single handseal, "MOVE!"

Naruto practically tackled Tazuna as a Fireball shot by with all the speed of a crossbow bolt.

Zabuza rolled out of the way of the mock projectile; but found himself dodging a steady stream of fire, 'These kids… they're green, but it's like they've trained with specialists.' On a whim; Zabuza raised his sword to guard. The initial stream burst ahead and again began tracking him.

Naruto had two clone sweeping the forest for their unwelcome guest. The remainder of the batch was holding a defensive perimeter to watch for incoming senbon.

Sakura had checked over his initial injury and noted the specific position, "It wasn't a fluke. While non-fatal; you're not going to be reaching top speed for a few hours."

Naruto sighed sarcastically, "So they have good aim?"

Sakura met his gaze, "You keep taking direct hits like that; your shadow clones will suffer the backlash."

Naruto frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

Sakura sighed, "Didn't you study that jutsu? Shadow clones are projected directly from your chakra coils. While less so than physical attacks; they will still dispel if your coils take enough damage. It will get harder to cast each time."

Naruto raised a hand and gestured to a part of the forest. A group of six clones closed in on the area.

Sakura watched the group leave, "What is that about?"

Naruto glanced back with a grin, "You're not the only one studying." His eye twitched before speaking up, "Oi! Keep it down!"

A trio departed and one called, "Eh, Sorry boss."

Zabuza huffed as Sasuke finally cut the technique, 'Thank you; limited chakra capacity.' He glanced up as he gauged the stamina the boy had used up. While indeed Sasuke had tired; it was mostly due to a shortage of breath.

Finally Zabuza smirked, 'That technique…' "To get that range and precision; you've limited you turning rate to a mild crawl. You can't track at high speeds.

Sasuke frowned, "That's what you figured out huh? Well I suppose it's something." 'It's also a mere fraction of the chakra required for the grand fireball. I can do this all afternoon... if it was my only priority.'

Zabuza stowed his sword behind his back. Drawing a seldom used kunai he took a deep breath, 'I am actually studying a preen... What the hell is konoha going through to procure hellions like this?' Zabuza lunged closer to the boy; taking no great effort to dodge the stream of fire. As he pounced on the boy he jested, "Too slow!"

Sasuke smirked at the proxy, 'Dragons breath…'

Zabuza paled and tanned in a single moment. The pinstream of fire converted to a billowing cloud. He'd narrowly escaped using a Kawarimi, but the transition left its mark on his confidence. Zabuza glanced over his shoulder before flattening a clone that had been searching for Haku. As the smoke cleared; Zabuza sighed, "Damn it Haku; Withdraw."

Three smoke clouds later; Zabuza and Haku shook the trail of the clones. As they struck out onto the water, Zabuza spoke, "Regain contact with the demon brothers. As raw as they are; we'll need more eyes to figure these kids out."

Haku groaned at that, "You are aware that they were stationed halfway into fire territory."

Zabuza sighed, "And the longer you wait; The more likely they will be strung up by a patrol. Trust me; we won't have the home field advantage next time." (*ah...ah...Caltrops!*)

Team seven pushed to the bridge-builders home after he recovered from the boisterous Ki field.

As the started Sasuke spoke warily, "Sorry about that geezer."

Tazuna shook his head as his heart rate steadied, "Don't be. I underestimated you kids twice farther than I deserved. That intensity was something I hadn't felt in the better part of my life."

Sasuke frowned, "That's not saying much if Gato's the strongest prick you've run into. He may have tight pockets, but with all these ronin's Gato has sent after you: he's merely a passionate coward."

Naruto clenched his fist, "That guy… He's an insult to a ninja's pride."

Naruto's eyes widened as the group neared the cottage, "He-he-hey Kakashi sensei?!"

The jonin glanced down at the boy warily, "Is it about the two earlier?"

Naruto burned right past the question, "Permission to prank the hell out of that bully?"

Kakashi folded his arms.

Sasuke spoke up, "Don't do anything crazy. They could learn from your tricks."

Naruto palmed a fist, "Yeah well, they don't get to sleep easy when they're messing with proper shinobi."

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "Don't stir trouble. Starting unnecessary conflicts will only lead to a war."

Sasuke frowned, "He's been shipping contraband right? Wave might actually have a decent amount of political leverage if it came to that."

Naruto shook his head, "What kind of prankster do you think I am?" He frowned, "I just want to shame him a bit. It's not like I'd be going after him personally."

Kakashi glanced to the blond, "Shadow clones?"

Sasuke rubbed his brow, "His chakra reserves and stamina are absurd. (Potato - Potato) One big meal and he'd recover the supply to make another three dozen of them."

Sakura frowned, "Yeah but...Can you make as few as eight?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Really guys? I got it down to two for the graduation exam. I told you that after we finished the bell test."

Kakashi sighed, "Not until I've got an assessment of your stealth skills."

"Fine."

The door to the cabin opened. Sasuke instinctively drew a kunai as a tiny ball shot out a shouted.

"Grandpa!"

"Inari! How've you been?"

"I was so worried that Gato got to you. You were gone for so long!"

Tazuna rubbed the green hat and smiled, "I made it home safe; Thanks to these fine ninja."

A black haired woman strode to the door, "I suppose I should thank you for bringing my father home safely. Please, Come in and make yourselves at home."

Kakashi nodded, "Arigato."

As team seven settled into the house; Tazuna gestured to the boy in the green hat and overalls, "This is my grandson Inari." Gesturing to the woman as she set the table, "And that is my daughter Tsunami."

Tsunami stood in the doorway, "Dinner will be ready in five. Make sure you've cleaned up by then." (Checks filter, "Why do my ears burn of a cliche?") {Familiar semblance. Why her in particular; I do not know.}

Kakashi nodded, "Will do. My name is Kakashi Hatake. With me are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

Tsunami nodded, "It's nice to meet you."

Inari hid behind his grandfather. Tazuna meanwhile glanced to the kitchen, "Do we have enough to last the week?"

Tsunami folded her arms, "Not nearly. I'll need a grocery run by evening tomorrow."

Tazuna nodded, "I will. You two stay safe While I'm out."

Kakashi stood, "We will begin guard shifts tomorrow afternoon, however - under the circumstances - I've got something I need to discuss with my team tomorrow morning."

-Meanwhile: In the land of fire-

Two anbu were standing over the pair of ronin who lie tethered to the tree, "Kakashi really did a number on them. This one got to close to the sun."

"Kakashi's not the kind to burn his opponents. Do you think…"

"I have my doubts. Fire techniques are chakra intensive… But then I think I heard something about Fugaku's kid being a pyromaniac." After a moment of silence she asked, "Yeah I do." Eye twitching she turned to find the other Anbu, "Are you still..."

…

Gozu glanced up as the Anbu collapsed to the ground, "It never gets old; but could you have taken any longer?"

Haku checked the anbu before practically skipping over, "Try not to get in any needless fights. Zabuza needs your support to deal with the team from wave."

Meizu narrowed his eyes, "They got passed him too?"

"Nearly. Zabuza suspects there was an incident in Konoha that spurred them early. Kakashi hasn't fought yet; but he doesn't seem to be at his best right now. We need to get back to wave quickly."

Meizu rubbed the rope burns on his wrist before blanching, "You mean those brats managed to stay him too. What does he expect us to do?"

Haku frowned, "I do not know. Whatever it is; I will pour everything I am into seeing it through."

-As the three began their return trip; Zabuza was dealing with Gato's backhand-

"Still at large are you?" A short man in black suit, a black lions mane and a face like a sideways egg. With the shades over his eyes and cane in hand; he was practically leaking a greasy aura.

Zabuza turned to the stout man. His eye calculative; but far less withdrawn than the man who had walked out, "The geezer found a decent team to protect him."

Gato sneered, "From what I here; They're little more than children." Gato frowned, "I do hope this hasn't given you cold feet. Having put out such high bids; I fully expect the bridge builder to be dead and buried in a handful of days. If you can't have it done by then; I'm cutting you off."

Zabuza sat down in a corner. Glancing up - the shadows pouring over his face like a cowl - he spoke, "One week. I doubt it will take as long; but that team will be a lot less trouble when they stop surprising you."

-Part 2: The Siege-

The sun had just barely risen. From the unobstructed ocean; the first blade of sunlight pierced the room. To one boy… it was as though the threat was punctuated. Two eyes - with a hunger befitting two weeks of abstinence - latched onto the beam with a feral yet whispered roar.

Kakashi opened his eye as he felt the sudden influx of exertion, but by the time he had grabbed the blanket; the window was open, and naruto was gone, "Naruto: You get back…"

"He's long gone sensei." Sakura rubbed her ears, "Once he sets his heart on something; there's no stopping him."

Kakashi glared at the kunoichi, "You do realize how serious this is? If he attacks, it would provoke a retaliation far earlier than we could handle. Fighting a rusty jonin is one thing. Fighting a hive of bandits and a rusty jonin…" Kakashi's sweatdropped before the blanket was pulled to it's absolute lighting enhanced tensile limit, "And the idiot is going alone?!"

The window creaked as Sasuke nearly tore the sky from the building.

Kakashi followed a moment later, "Make sure the family stays inside."

…

Sakura fumed before shouting - arms flailing in frustration, "Why are you leaving me with the bag!? Cha?!"

Kakashi stepped onto the water before pausing, 'Wait a minute…' Glancing to both sides he searched for the two boys, "Where do they even think they're going?" 'And how fast are those two?'

"Dobe! Slow down you moron! How do you expect to track him down if you don't know where to look?"

"Just follow the boats?"

Sasuke frowned, "What?" glancing forward he noticed a particular boat far outside the villages price range, "When did you even see that?"

Naruto smirked, "I didn't have to. Some idiot shot off the fog horns. I almost murdered the seaside alarm clock last night." His grin made way for a wry look, "You telling me you didn't hear it?"

Sasuke groaned, "I… No comment." 'Why does he know that sound?'

The two were getting close enough to see a dock. Sasuke was a breath away from calling when Naruto bolted towards the shore. The very first tree took the backhand of an overcharged footfall before the blond disappeared in a whirl of mulch.

Atop one of the trees outside the compound; Sasuke found the blond lunatic pegging a camouflage tarp, "Are you…" He nearly choked when a finger met his lips.

Naruto wrung out the appendage as he gestured to a few wires on the stone perimeter.

Sasuke nearly shrieked as the orange clad boy leapt… threading the perimeter alarm by the breath of his sandals. He narrowed his eyes when Naruto pulled something out of his tool pouch, "What are you doing?"

Naruto glared at him before turning back to the task. A few minutes passed before the snip of wire was heard and Naruto leapt to the other side. A few more minutes passed before he wiped his brow. Leaping back he formed the handseal for the shadow clones. Six other appeared. Glaning to his mirrors he spoke, "Six."

5x "Right."

1x "Gah… can we last that long?"

Naruto shrugged, "If your fast enough?" With a cheeky grin he added, "What? Can you wait till tomorrow?"

The sixth clone pepped up, "Right!"

Five glares nearly ended his life then.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Naruto turned, "C'mon."

Kakashi eyed at the two before him, "Where have you been?"

Sasuke pulled himself up to a chair, "Checking the bridge."

Naruto pulled an impassive look, "A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long route. Itadakimasu, Tsunami-san." Picking up a pair of sticks he shrugged, "What's wrong with a ten minute stroll before breakfast?"

Inari huffed, "That's such a lame excuse."

...glance?

Inari paused at the roaring laughter, "What? What's so funny?"

Sasuke palmed the table a few times, "Aye… aye aye sensei."

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye, but broke out in a new chorus at the contemplative look on their sensei's face.

Naruto seemed to have learned how to wheeze, laugh and chuckle on coinciding breaths, "Have something sharper to use kid?"

Kakashi sighed, 'Why here of all places?'

Tsunami smiled, "So long as your on time for breakfast…" She paused when Naruto exploded from his chair. The sound of some unholy entity cackling madly brought a new concern to the table.

Sakura whimpered out; through baited breath, "I'd worry about making it back for lunch."

Warning: Soundtrack 'Uchiha - open laughter' not found.

Inari's head tilted, "Eh?"

Kakashi was mortified. Sure they were now escorting Tazuna… but Tsunami thinking he had a fever from his face? {Sneeze} T'was a kind of mortification in it's own.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder his grin fading as he considered their destination, "Old man… I thought you were the fretful sort when you brought up that sappy stuff… but you've been busy with this bridge long before you brought us in. Is Gato new in town… or is he more rowdy than usual?"

Tazuna sighed, "It started with intimidation tactics. I'm not sure how, but his iron grip was looser at the beginning regarding the bridge. About a month into the project… things got bad. He attempted to levy a tax against those building the bridge. Having done this before; I managed to outst those attempts." Tazuna tightened his fist, "That's when Gato got serious. From then on; his efforts became personal. It was immediately clear that things would get violent… but I never imagined he'd escalate so abruptly."

Sasuke glanced over the mass of concrete, "I'll give you this much. It's was a massive oversight."

Naruto chuckled, "Especially for such a half pint."

…

After reaching the active sight; Kakashi asked, "Half pint?"

Naruto gave a cheeky grin, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

It was the second day. Sakura and Sasuke had overseen a grocery run with the old man.

As they returned home, Kakashi requested a report. Immediately after they escaped the debrief, Sasuke moved to the guest rooms.

Noting the blond stamina jet sharpening his kunai, Sasuke sighed, "What'd you do this time?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Gato glared daggers at the wall. A craving and concern building in his gut, "Five days. Those idiots had better get their asses in gear, or…"

shi-BOOM!

All assets of thought ground to a halt as an explosion rattled the reinforced timber walls, "The hell was that?"

Zabuza glanced up after nearly caving his skull on the desk.

Meizu wrenched his skull from the wedge of the wall and said furnishing, "What the hell?"

Zabuza groaned, "That would be one special kind of idiot!"

Zabuza rushed outside. Haku in close pursuit.

Meizu staggered for a moment before following. A moment later he turned, "Bro, you coming?"

SCREECH THUD

The second brother grumbled from beneath a pile of collapsed shelves and a large chest, "Hurry up and get - me - out!"

Zabuza skid into the courtyard. His eyes tore across the surrounding for any sign of a breach or heading force, "What…? Where are they?"

Meanwhile… a squirrel twitched as the kami of all mouse traps obliterated a desirable seed. The fur blackened to ash, but the creature spared from a narrow ridge in the wall, "sk...skeek?!"

Naruto paused before dropping to the ground and holding his gut.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Sakura's eye twitched, "I told you; you eat to fast."

Naruto bit out a proud grin that belied the sun briefly, "I… got the punch line."

A.N: Long short: Booby trap specialist.

-Part 3: Tensions and Atrophy-

It was late evening. Team seven was - to Kakashi's curiosity - reviewing progress in their chakra exercises.

"So… when did the academy introduce you to waterwalking? I was a bit of a prodigy in my day; but that technique isn't typically brought up until rank chunin."

Naruto shrugged, "My chakra control sucks. I needed a way to stabilize basic jutsu, so it was a useful technique."

Sasuke folded his arms, "That was treewalking. At this point; water walking would be the next step… for most of us."

It took a moment but Kakashi followed a subtle gaze to the teams kunoichi.

Sakura tilted her head, "What?" Glancing at the two others she frowned, "Are you still sore about that?"

Naruto crossed his arms defensively, "No no, It's really cool that you got it so fast! It's just…"

Sasuke bumped the blond's shoulder, "Come on Naruto. Last one across the coastal river covers lunches for a week."

Naruto staggered before chasing the Uchiha, "H-Hey!? You're on jerk!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Why would Sasuke risk the funds to the ramen disposal specialist?"

Sakura chuckled, "Sasuke only eats fresh foods. Naruto would be stuck with garden work." A moment later she cringed, "That and all the D-ranks we'll be stuck with after this mess..."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "Is that so. Tell me… if these were the conditions for a C-rank mission; would you take them so soon over D-ranks?"

Sakura seemed to weigh something. After a moment she turned, not to Kakashi, but the bridge builder, "If I'm being perfectly honest; I don't think we would have taken this mission in the first place."

Tazuna wilted at the remark, "Even knowing what we've gone through?"

Kakashi nodded, "It's important to know what you can handle. This isn't a typical C-rank however. If…"

Sakura shook her head, "I understand, sensei; but that's not the reason." Maintaining a sidewane glare, "Due to our inexperience, we left speculation out during your first impression. The level of your woes was apparent; but we assumed the mission parameters held more merit at the time. Knowing what I do now; I do not think Sasuke nor myself would have taken this mission."

Kakashi frowned, "You doubt Naruto would refuse?"

"He's soft headed that way." Sakura adjusted a clasp in her hair, "But you know how he was with Inari." With a smirk, "That and… how you had to hold him back… He'd have pried it out of the the old man faster than some of Ibiki's special cases."

Kakashi nearly overstepped before glaring at the girl, "Who told you about that?"

Sakura gave some kind of cheeky sneer, "I know a gal."

B-B-BLeugheheheck!

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Sasuke shoved a fist into the blonds solar plexus, rewarded by yet another mucus laced fountain.

Naruto sputtered as he fought body and mind for consciousness, "I told ya… There's no easy way to… Ulk!?"

Sasuke sandwiched the muscle cluster, "That's no excuse for impatience, you moron. It's a good thing you caught that pylon. Sakura might not have been here in time."

"Aw, you care?"

"Salvaging your ass every week? Not the good kind."

Naruto smirked before hurling up a volley of ramen.

Sasuke raised a brow, "We didn't even eat…" His other brow shot up, "...It's litteral?"

Naruto glanced up behind weary eyes, "What is?"

Sasuke tilted his head, "You inhale ramen?"

. . .?

The two cracked up a moment later. Sasuke made his way to the river, "Don't think I've forgotten our bet. If you're putting your life on the line; I'm not gonna stop you. Just don't think I'm doing a favor."

"Yeah right teme. You need every minute to keep up with me!"

Sasuke paused, "No shadow clones. That's where I draw the line. No complimentary techniques allowed in a training contest. Got that dobe?"

Naruto huffed - nearly choking on it, "It goes without saying. Same thing for your sharingan though."

Sasuke smiled warily, "Glad you remembered."

Naruto sighed, "That still goes out the window if we get stuck in a fight, But I'll honer every bit of progress we make, believe it."

The morning sun began to rise. Every now and then; Naruto would sigh in relief when the subtle yet distinct sound of disturbed water foretold another delay.

At one point, naruto noticed the sound of a twig snapping. His guard rose immediately, but his curiosity peaked when the sound repeated every few seconds, "If you're going to be here, at least introduce yourself. It's not smart to sneak up on a shinobi."

Haku tensed at the distant voice. Weighing the senbon in her kimono, she strode around a break in the bushes, "I didn't realize there were people out here. Are you alright?"

Naruto smiled, "It takes a lot more than a little water to bring me down. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I see. You are a shinobi?"

As the silence persisted, Haku sighed, "I suppose you deserve that. My name is Haku. Haku Yuki."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks for clearing that up. Yeah I'm a shinobi." Glancing at the basket he asked, "Those aren't tea leaves are they?"

Haku smiles softly, "Not inherently, although it might be more pleasant that way. A good friend of mine got into a nasty accident the other day and I came looking for herbs to heal him."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "If you like; I could help you out. Although I can't tell a weed from a dandelion these days."

Haku tilted her head, "I… I see how that might be confusing…" Haku raised a particular leaf before sighing, "I suppose… There is one in particular that I need more than the others, but I need to be back before noon."

Naruto stood shakily, "That's good. Can't let my teammate get to far ahead anyway."

The two spent several hours picking herbs. Haku asked about some of the troubles of shinobi life. Naruto asked questions about the borderlands. Finally, Haku departed to take care of her friend.

Naruto sighed as she left.

"You know your going to have to fight her again."

Naruto glanced over the the raven haired boy, "You know I hate fighting masks. I won't let it interfere with the mission… but it's rarely so simple."

Sasuke shrugged, "You really think ronin would have mercy during a fight?"

"It's not us that need mercy."

The wind picked up briefly before the sun faded behind darkening clouds.

"I see. But hatred blinds even the sharpest eyes. Can you keep such a promise if they do not see it as such?"

The shadows cut across sky blue eyes. The clouds casting a silver vein of sunlight over the distant bridge, "In order to become someone others look up to; I will become host to all the hatred they have ever known and guide it to a bright future. This I promise, And I never go back on my word."

===Warning Cliffhanger / Chapter 21 End===

Alpha withers, "That was the longest delay I have ever made. I've called it writer's block. I've called it laziness. I've called it 'not good enough', but in truth…"

My head was full of distracted garbage. So many techniques came up. So many improvised scenes. So many attempts to jostle the plot line.

Alpha shrugs, "But it was negligence. I hesitated for a little while and forgot that I already had a plan. Since I tried to 'lone wolf' my own plot devices; I lost sight of the big picture. Thanks goes to Saboteur Supreme; Who's patience and progressive advice reminded me that I've done this before, and brought me out of the relentless wreck I'd delved into. Thanks to all those who have taken interest in these stories. You have given me reason to climb from the depths and strive to improve myself. For that… and for all the blessings you guys have brought me, since the days when Inari's despair withheld me from respecting them as such…"

Thank you,

For the might and resolve of tails beyond their time.

Thank you,

Fans of fiction. May the winds never leave your sails.

Editors notes: Enigma sighs, "Sorry about the backtrack, but it's for the good of the story. I have been reminded again and again that the wave arc is a valuable part of character development. I have said this before and I want to say it again for the sake of clarity."

This story is a slow burn. Focusing less on plot progression in lieu of character development. In order to protect the integrity of the story; It is probable that only one part for each chapter will be reliable. The initial fight is also being assessed for potential retrofitting.

It is in part my own curse. I can never read a story the same way twice. The persona is the shallowest part of a character. Beneath the face the world knows; there is an entire world within that is ever changing. Like a sunflower, a persona is drawn to where it receives the most light and every person is adapting differently with different needs.

I will continue to write as much as I can whenever I can… but this story will likely never be conclusive. For that; I thank you - each of you - for your presence here.


End file.
